Give In To Me
by RockStarBarbie326
Summary: Wade Barrett, leader of Nexus, makes Scarlett Sinclair an offer that's hard to refuse. What'll happen if she accepts it and what effect will it have on her enagagement and friendships? Follow Scarlett as she finds out what changes her life has in store. Randy Orton/OC/Wade Barrett
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 1**

**RAW**

Wade

I sat backstage intently watching the show from my dressing room, taking notes rather feverishly along with fellow Nexus members.

"What do you think of her?" Justin Gabriel asked excitedly, pointing to a woman on the screen. I looked at him silently, shifting in my seat. They'd been watching the divas matches on RAW, Smackdown, NXT, and Superstars trying to find the perfect one. This wasn't a hasty decision. Adding a member to the group was a big decision and required a lot of thought and consideration, I wasn't sure the rest of the guys were taking it quite as seriously

"You know what, I think she might be perfect," I said decidedly, throwing down my notebook.

"You mean you've finally made up your mind?" Justin teased. I shot him a look.

"Really? Her? Rumor has it that she is quite a handful. She is aggressive and evil. Plus she has a horrible temper. Is she really worth putting up with?" Heath asked him.

"Well, she's the bloody best one in the whole lot. A real firecracker. We need her to fill out this group. Besides, we are Nexus, we'll keep her in line no problem."

"I still don't get it. We are a powerful group of superstars. Why on Earth do we need her?" Heath groaned.

"First of all, have you seen her? Not lately but a few years back. She was malicious and dominating. She still is amazing in the ring but I think we can ignite that part in her again. She can help us. Nexus is an elite group who wants to be champions. What's the one title we cannot dominate?" I snapped.

"The Diva's championship." Justin answered.

"Exactly. We need a woman in this group and she's it," I said making an executive decision. "Plus, it never hurts to have eye candy on your team as a distraction to our opponents.

"You know it's going to be hard to get her to agree to being a part of the group, that fiancée of hers wont let her," Heath said confidently.

"We'll ask her and if that doesn't work, we'll seek out other tactics…Now go make yourselves useful," I said dismissing them

The guys nodded and left the room leaving me to my thoughts. I needed Scarlett Sinclair to be a member of Nexus no matter what the cost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett

I confidently pinned Kelly Kelly. 1...2...3! The ref signaled for bell. I proudly jumped up, an absolutely devilish grin across my face. My long blonde mane of hair bouncing half way down my back. I made direct eye contact with the camera and gave it my best sexy glare. With smoky eyes and red lips, I always looked absolutely evil. An evil, devilish persona was what I was known for, I had absolutely annihilated Kelly Kelly tonight. I gave no mercy in that ring as usual, like I did to many of my opponents…if they don't cheat. My behavior had garnered me the nickname the She-Devil. It didn't help that my ring attire consisted of red and black garments.

I walked backstage and was promptly greeted by my wonderful fiancée, Randy Orton.

"Hello sweetheart," He said kissing me on the temple.

"Hey Honey."

"You did so great out there tonight!" He said sweetly.

"Thank you very much," I said putting my arms around his waist, he in turn put his big, tattooed arms around my shoulders pulling me close. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a slow, sensual kiss. As I pulled away, I couldn't help but smile knowing that Randy was caught off guard and liking it.

"I might need to get you back to the hotel room, sooner rather than later," he said biting his lip.

"You won't get any resistance from me," I said with a wink.

"Then by all means we need to go grab our stuff stat!" he joked as he led me back to the dressing rooms.

Randy Orton was a lot different than the man you saw on television and yet a lot the same. He was an intense person, that's for sure but he was a passionate man. He used to be a real dick but over the last couple of years, he'd really changed into the strong, good natured guy he is today. When I first met Randy, I had the reputation of being a party girl and a little wild but he always told me that once he'd met me, he was absolutely mesmerized. He knew he wanted to be with me from the start. I wasn't so sold at first. He had done a lot of wooing before I gave in and gave him a shot. Slowly, he had gotten me to calm down a little, to party less. Sure I still liked to party and got wild, but I was no longer flirting with strangers at the bar and swapping spit with people who's last name I didn't know. We'd had been together for a year and a half and he always said that the time we've spent together had been the best days of his life. Now they were one of the golden couples, a relationship that other people strived to emulate. That always baffled me, as I'd never been this great in a relationship

Once back at the hotel, Randy was laying across the bed watching sports center in our room. I brushed my teeth and came out of the bathroom almost theatrically in my silk nightie.

"Why hello hot stuff," Randy said in a flirty tone.

"Hey stud," I said winking. I crawled onto to the bed like a tiger on the prowl. He pulled me into a firm kiss. I returned it with force. I could feel a smile cross his lips. He pulled away.

"I love you Scarlett."

"I love you too," I said smiling as I slid my legs under the covers.

I grabbed the book on the nightstand and began to read and soon enough an hour had passed. Randy had long sense laid down and gone to bed. I couldn't help but admire the sparkle on my left hand ring finger. It was so absolutely beautiful. There was a big part of me that couldn't believe that Randy had happened to somebody like me. As one of those people who never had healthy relationships, this was brand new territory and when it happened, it shocked everybody. Now I was engaged…to be married. It's not that I never wanted to be married, because I did, it's just surreal. The new and improved Randy wasn't my typical type. The old Randy, now that was more my usual speed. Randy stirred next to me in bed. He was a handsome, handsome man. I was lucky to have him. I smiled at him, turned off the light and snuggled up to him, drifting off to sleep.

**The Next Week**

Wade

I sat rather impatiently in my dressing room, intently watching the show. Heath entered.

"Randy has left her dressing room, she's alone," Heath informed me happily. A smile crossed my face.

"About damn time."

I waited for Randy's entrance music to boom through the arena. I knew that this was the time to strike. I walked confidently to Scarlett's door and knocked firmly.

"Come in," her voice answered. I opened the door and she looked up at him.

"Hello Scarlett, I'm Wade Barrett," I said extending my hand. A sly smile crossed her face.

"Oh, I know who you are," she said shaking my hand. "You know that your favorite target is one of my best friends." She said boldly referring to John Cena.

"I realize that."

"So what brings you here?," She snapped.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Like I wanna do a deal with the damn devil!" She snorted.

"Well, you are the She-Devil, I thought you'd be on board," I said just as boldly. She tried to suppress a smirk. She obviously loved a little verbal sparing.

"Well you obviously don't know me."

"That I don't, but I've seen you in the ring. You are quite a force to be reckoned with…you Know what? I'm just going to cut to the chase here, I want you to join Nexus."

"You have a lot of nerve coming here and asking me that, you bastard."

"Let's not pretend that you wouldn't be perfect with Nexus. We have a lot more in common than you think."

"Get out, Barrett," She said pointing to the door with her manicured finger.

"Fine, I'll leave. Just think about it, Scarlett."

"I'll get right on that," she said sarcastically.

"I'll get you in Nexus whether you like it or not Scarlett. You might as well come willingly."

I turned and left the room. A smile crept over my face. I would have her for my group, it was just a matter of time. I had definitely anticipated her putting up a fight, now the fun part begins. I have to admit that I loved the game that went along with pursuits. If I could secure her allegiance in Nexus it would be killing many birds with one stone. John Cena and Randy Orton would be livid and of course, my team would be complete.

Scarlett

I sat in complete disbelief after Wade's visit. The nerve of that man, god he just makes me sick. Him and his Nexus members had been tormenting the locker room for a while and John Cena had stuck out as a big target. I was a little haunted by the fact that he promised one way or another, I'd be a part of Nexus. They were capable of a lot of bad things and I wasn't quite sure what they were going to do. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped.

"Relax babe, it's just me," I heard Randy say softly.

"Oh, sorry, I just was a little spaced out there for a minute."

"Are you sure that's it?" he asked me skeptically, almost worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I really couldn't tell Randy about Nexus' offer to join them. Randy may be reformed but that didn't mean he still wasn't a bit of a hot head from time to time. I didn't want him to do anything stupid, especially because Nexus had the numbers to do a lot of damage.

"I'm glad, Scarlett. Did you see my match?" he asked changing the subject.

"I did. You did great, Alberto Del Rio didn't stand a chance against the Viper."

"You know it babe, I'm the damn apex predator," He said smiling at me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I was going to have kind of a guys night with John and Sheamus…if that's okay."

"Oh, that's fine honey. I hope you guys have fun…but not _too_ much fun."

"I won't Scarlett. You know I'm a one woman man and you're it for me honey," He said light heartedly. I couldn't help but smile again.

"Wait! We aren't seeing other people? I better go break up with my other man," I joked back.

"Oh, my heart," he said clutching his chest.

"You know I'm kidding," I said before planting a big kiss on his lips.

"I hope so, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be lost, of course," I said playfully.

"Sad but true. What do you think you'll do tonight?"

"I'll probably see if Natalya and Beth want to meet up for a drink or something."

"You could probably use a night out with the girls. You haven't had one in awhile." He looked at the clock. "Honey, you need to go out for your match." I nodded, adjusting my corset.

"Oh, I know, Wish me luck!"

"You wont need it." His confidence in me lifted my spirit's a little.

I left the solace of my dressing room and walked towards the gorilla position. As I stood there, my mind couldn't help but wander to Wade's offer. There had to be a reason they wanted her of all people. They knew who I was friends with, they had a motive, I just couldn't put me finger on it. They must be fucking with me or something. So far it was kind of working. It was overtaking me brain. Nexus were despicable human beings.

I heard a chorus of boos and knew that the previous match was wrapping up. Unsurprisingly, the members of Nexus began to stream through the curtain. Who else would the fans boo so incessantly? Wade approached arrogantly. He just gazed at me, it was almost mesmerizing and I couldn't look away from his gaze. This caused him to smirk. He walked up next to me and leaned his face near my left ear.

"Just think about it…" he almost whispered. I tried to keep my facial expression the same giving Wade no indication of what I was thinking. He walked away slowly, joining the rest of Nexus. My music began to play and I walked through the curtain, trying to regain focus to what was really important, my match.

**Thank you for reading my new story! I hope you keep on reading! Review or message me your thoughts. Your feedback is always important. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 2**

Scarlett 

After Raw, I headed back to the hotel by myself since Randy was at guys night. It was probably for the best that Randy was gone, since I was in a foul mood. I got fucked over in my match tonight. The Bella Twin's used that twin magic bullshit. I had been wrestling with the WWE for only a few years and I was already sick of the weaker Diva's being able to pull ones over on me due to cheating. Not that I didn't used to cheat, I did, I had just stopped doing that to win more on my own merit. I knew that I was one of the better divas on the roster, right on up there with Beth and Natalya and yet the three of us found ourselves screwed over by the cheating of the Barbie divas. If there was one thing I wanted it was the title, and I knew I deserved a fair shot.

I was suddenly glad I wasn't going to be cooped up all night in the hotel room. Doing that would have ended up with me sitting here dwelling on the loss of my match and obsessing over the offer from the devil himself. Luckily, Natalya had agreed to meet me at a bar down the street for drinks. I quickly changed into a small, hip hugging red dress and a pair of stilettos and headed to the bar. I ordered a whiskey neat and took a seat at a table. I sat there waiting for awhile, Natalya was late. I had finished my entire drink before Natalya texted me saying she couldn't make it.

God damnit! I was really looking forward to this. I decided to say to hell with it, and ordered another round. I carefully looked around, happy to notice that you could smoke in this bar. I reached into the secret compartment in my purse and pulled out a cigar. Randy hated me smoking cigars and so I'd mostly stopped…well in front of him for the most part. I only slowed down for his benefit. I still snuck one now and then when I was alone. Sometimes I kind of resented the way Randy tried to tone me down a little, although I knew it was for my own good. I just couldn't be the big party girl anymore.

I lit the cigar, and puffed on it for a minute with a smile on my face. It felt nice to be rebelling in some weird way. A cigar went perfect with whiskey and scotch for that matter. I had quite a nice buzz going when I could sense somebody approaching me.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for the cigar smoking type," I heard a deep British voice coo. I looked over to see the one and only Wade Barrett. The rest of Nexus took a seat at a table across the bar.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as being the stalker type Barrett," I returned.

"I'm not stalking you, this is one of those happy accidents."

"I wouldn't exactly call it happy."

"Oh why, you aren't happy to see me?" he teased.

"If you're going to hover you might as well take a seat Barrett," I said calmly, gesturing to the chair opposite me and taking another puff of the cigar. Wade slightly smirked as he signaled the bartender for another round.

"Have you thought about what we talked about earlier?"

"Not at all," I lied. Wade hardly knew me and still knew I was full of it.

"We both know that's not true sweetheart," He said coolly.

"Why would I want to work with a controlling, egotistical, asshole like you?" I shot back.

"Why not?"

"You seem to really suck as a person and I don't kiss peoples asses. It seems as though that is a requirement on your team."

"They don't kiss my ass, they do as they are told. There is a difference."

"I'm sure they seem like different things to you."

"They are. I am a fantastic leader. I only demand the respect of my Nexus cohorts and ask for their obedience."

"Obedience? Sounds a bit like a dictatorship."

"They are willing participants, they trust me to lead them in the right direction."

"And you think that mauling the entire roster is the right direction?" I scoffed, in disbelief.

"We have gained dominance, haven't we? We are actively in the title pictures. Can you say the same about you?" He asked cockily.

"You are an ass, you know that?"

"So I have been told…by you…multiple times," he laughed.

"Well that is because it is true!"

"I prefer the word blunt." I finished my whiskey and ordered another, my forth for the night.

"Ha! You are full of shit Barrett. Besides, what would Nexus do for me other than turn me into a morally corrupt human being?" I asked him, blowing cigar smoke into his face. He coughed, fighting a smile. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not the bad girl I used to be. I'm a reformed woman now."

"First of all, I can see the bad girl just underneath your surface. You aren't fooling me, sweetheart."

"You don't know me Wade, stop pretending that you do."

"But I do know you. You are driven and just a malicious as the Nexus. You pretend to be reformed but a leopard doesn't change their spots. You are just being a stubborn woman. You really want to know what Nexus can do for you? Nexus can make you a god damn champion. Don't you want to get your manicured hands on that title?" I took a long swig of my whiskey.

"Obviously I would."

"Well, we can make it all possible Scarlett. Just say yes," he said very seriously. "Just join us."

"I'll tell you what, I'll think about it…"

"Really?" he said skeptically.

"Absolutely fucking not. Thanks for the offer," I said standing up and slamming the rest of my drink.

"You'll be a member of Nexus, Sweetheart. Just wait and see."

"Whatever…be a dear and grab my tab." He opened my mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Night Barrett," I said coolly as I walked away.

Wade

I watched Scarlett leave. I couldn't help but chuckle. She was quite an interesting woman, very strong willed. Justin Gabriel came over and plopped down in Scarlett's recently vacated seat.

"How'd it go with Scarlett?" He asked.

"Well she hasn't given in yet but I'm rather certain she will," I spoke confidently.

"How the hell do you know that?" Justin asked curiously.

"I have my ways of getting what I want. We will find a way to get her on our side."

"That we will. I trust you, if you say we need her, I believe you," Justin said loyally.

"That's why you're my right hand man!"

"Yeah, well the others may need a little more convincing."

"They will just have to see for themselves. We will dominate the WWE universe."

I joined the other Nexus members at the table. I couldn't concentrate on the conversation with the guys. My mind was fully set on finding away to get to Scarlett Sinclair whether she liked it or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett 

I was pretty buzzed when I left the bar. I walked slowly down the road to the hotel. Once again that sneaky little Brit had wormed his way in my thoughts. The sick part was that a small sliver of her was temped by his offer. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol making me consider it.

I walked through the hotel lobby and saw Randy laughing away with Sheamus and John Cena at the hotel bar. I quickly reached into my purse and sprayed some perfume and put a breath mint in my mouth. Randy hated me cigar use and I was tiring my best to hide it so we wouldn't fight about it for the millionth time.

"Scarlett!" John yelled, waving me over, I smiled and walked into the bar.

"Hello boys, having a good night?" I tried to say enthusiastically and not slur as Randy pulled her close.

"We sure are lass! Although that fiancé of your's is making an arse of himself. He drinks like a girl. No offense," Sheamus said laughing.

"That sounds like him," I said teasing Randy. I turned and ordered a whiskey from the bartender. "He just can't drink like me."

"Not nice Scarlett!" He pouted. I kissed his lips softly.

"Aren't you guys adorable?" John teased.

"We definitely are," I said proudly.

"So Scarlett, where have you been all night looking so fabulous?" John asked being flirty.

"At a bar, I'm guessing, her breath tastes like a distillery…maybe whiskey," Randy said grumpily.

"Hey, you are drinking! I just had a few drinks down the street," I protested sipping on my drink.

"Why didn't Natalya come back with you?" Randy asked.

"Oh, she had to cancel. Which is fine but I didn't find out until after I was already there, so I just stayed and had a few solo," I said shrugging. I intentionally left out Nexus.

"Well looking like that, you must have been beating off men with a stick!" John joked. I winked at him playfully.

"John! Stop hitting on my fiancée!" Randy scolded, sending John and I into a fit of laughter. The two of us found it hilarious to make Randy throw a fit. Randy of course knew this and knew there was never anything going on between the two of us.

"Well, if you had a less awesome and attractive fiancée, this wouldn't be an issue," John said stifling laughter.

"You guys suck," Randy said trying not to give us the satisfaction of seeing him really mad.

"But we love you!" I said smiling.

"Yeah, we love you Randy. I'm just not willing to show you like she does."

"Whoa Cena! Let's not go there!" I said laughing. Randy kissed the top of my head.

"Looks like Nexus, had a little outing of their own tonight," Sheamus said gesturing to the line of Nexus members entering the lobby.

"God, I hate them," Randy said angrily.

"I'm right there with you. For some reason, they decided the hate me just as much," John said in a huff.

I stayed silent and sipped my drink. Wade spotted me and he stared intently before turning his attention to his phone. I breathed a sigh of relief. Seconds later, I felt my phone vibrate. I slowly pulled the phone out of my purse and looked at the screen.

"_Think about it, Scarlett" _I spit out a mouthful of whiskey. I dropped my phone back into my purse.

"Damn it Scarlett," Randy scolded. "What was that?"

"I was mid sneeze, sorry boys," I said laughing nervously.

The guys were wiping the table down with napkins. I quickly looked over towards the doors, Wade was still standing there watching them. He had a giant cocky grin across his face. I wasn't sure who gave him my cell number but I was pissed. Wade could literally reach me at any time and there wasn't anything I could do besides change my number. That would raise too many questions from Randy and my friends.

"I think I'm going to head up to our room now, honey. I'm getting a little sleepy."

"Okay Scarlett, I'll come with," He offered.

"Absolutely not! You enjoy the rest of your boys night. I'll be fine," I insisted.

"Okay, I will. I love you."

"I love you too, Randy." I kissed him softly and left the bar. I plopped down on a chair in the lobby so I could slip off my uncomfortable stilettos. Once my feet were freed, I headed towards the elevator. I reached the third floor and walked towards room 395.

"Hey! Scarlett!" A voice said urgently. I looked around, not seeing anybody.

"Yes?" I answered. Justin Gabriel came forward in a door way.

"I'm Justin Gabriel," he said extending his hand.

"Scarlett Sinclair," I said shaking it.

"Can I…Can I talk to you for a minute…in private?" He said gesturing to his room. Understandably, I was initially a little skeptical knowing he is in Nexus and happens to be Wade's go to guy. I wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or whether it was curiosity that led me to say yes to talking to him.

"Uh…yeah, I guess you can." Justin gestured for me to enter first.

I looked around suspiciously. It seemed like Justin was all alone in the room. This relaxed me a little bit.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" I asked curiously.

"Well…its about Nexus…" He said trailing off.

"What about it?"

"You should just join us willingly. I know that it is hard and could screw up some friendships and allegiances of yours, but Wade is used to getting what he wants. He will go to great lengths to get you to join."

"You have a point but I really don't have any interest in becoming a monster."

"We aren't monsters, we are just people who want what we feel we deserve. Don't you feel slighted every time one of those scrawny divas cheats her way into a win and walk around with the title, leaving you in the dust?"

"Yeah…yeah I do but that doesn't justify attacking people just because."

"You're right but for the first time, we are respected, feared, and winning. I know it may not be morally sound, but it feels worth it."

"I just don't think I can do it."

"Look, you are going to do what you are going to do, but I just want you to think about it. I know Wade, he always has something up his sleeve, it could get nasty. I just wanted to warn you."

"Thank you, Justin. Honestly, you've given me a lot to think about. Tell Wade you did good."

"Thanks, but uh…Wade doesn't know I'm talking to you. Please just…don't tell him about this."

"That I can do."

"Thank you," he said smiling.

"You are welcome. It was nice talking to you Justin," I said as I left and went to my room.

**Hope you liked the chapter. =] Review and keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 3**

**RAW**

Scarlett

I walked nervously into the arena for RAW. Randy and John Cena were by my side, chattering away excited for their tag team match together tonight. I tried to focus on the show tonight, but Justin's words still resonated with me. We went separate ways to our respective dressing rooms. I opened the door to my room to see a smug Brit sitting on a chair.

"What the fuck, Barrett!"

"What kind of greeting is that, Scarlett."

"Like I fucking care. What are doing here?" I snapped.

"I wanted to give you one last chance to join us."

"Like I told you before, fuck off." He got off of his chair and walked over to me.

"Like I told you, you are going to be a member whether you do so willingly or coerced." I stepped backwards, he continued to step towards me.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I wouldn't say that…" I felt my back hit the wall. He closed the gap in between us. His face a mere few inches from mine.

"What would you call it?" I whispered. Feeling his breath on my face.

"I'd call it a warning?"

"What are you going to do if I refuse?"

"If you don't join Nexus…we'll destroy that little fiancé of yours. We'll injure him so bloody bad that he may never wrestle again."

"You are one sick bastard. He has nothing to do with this, leave Randy out of it," I spat. A smug grin crossed his face.

"He does now…" He backed up and opened the door. "I'll be seeing you Scarlett." He closed the door and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I walked over to my bag and changed into my gear, a red corset and black shorts. I sat down and watched the show, trying to shake the encounter with Wade. The show ended up being quite eventful, even from the start. Edge and Chris Jericho were in the ring bickering. Suddenly, Nexus slowly strolled down to the ring, they surrounded Edge. A smug Chris Jericho looked on, proud of his rookie, Wade. Nexus beat down Edge before turning their attention over to Jericho. They were on a mission of destruction tonight and the night had hardly begun.

A wave of nerves overtook my body. I had a bad feeling about tonight. Nexus' behavior combined with Wade's warning was making me very anxious. I went and grabbed food at catering, trying to clear my head. I sat down at a table and was soon joined by Sheamus.

"Quite a night so far, eh Lass?"

"You could say that. You aren't worried?"

"Nah, not yet. They can kiss my Irish Arse." I laughed wishing I felt as confident

I looked over to the monitor, Wade was facing off against Mark Henry. I was really hoping he'd get squashed. Surprisingly he held his own and Nexus didn't touch his match. It looked like Mark was going to finish him…when Nexus stood at the top of the ramp, causing a distraction. Wade was able to capitalize and get the pin. I hated to admit it, but Wade Barrett was right, Nexus was a force to be reckoned with. I said goodbye to Sheamus and headed straight back to my room.

I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I called out, bracing myself for an unwanted visitor.

"Hey honey," Randy said peaking his head through the door.

"Oh hey Randy."

"Are you busy tonight…like in 10 minutes?"

"Nope, why?"

"You are coming out with John and I tonight for our match," he said decidedly.

"Why would I do that? I haven't accompanied either of you to a match in awhile now."

" I know… I just would feel better about things if you were out there with us tonight."

"You mean because of Nexus?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just want to know you are okay. I wont be able to concentrate on the match if I don't know for sure," he said softly. He was obviously quite nervous. I sighed.

"Okay, I'll come out there, but just because I love you."

"Thank you." He leaned over giving me a kiss.

Wade 

I watched the show intently, anticipating John Cena and Randy Orton's tag match. They were facing the Miz and Alberto Del Rio. It was classic bad guys versus good guys. Alberto and the Miz came out rather boringly, I just didn't get these two imbeciles. John Cena came out next. He was an interesting man, but he's a man who needed to be broken. Nexus was going to make sure they were the ones to do it. Randy's music played. Surprisingly, Scarlett Sinclair emerged onto the stage next to him.

"_Here comes Randy Orton…looks like he brought some company with him tonight in the form of his fiancée Scarlett Sinclair!" King said surprised.  
_

_ "With Nexus around attacking WWE superstars, it's never a bad idea to bring extra help, King," Booker added._

What a pathetic man. Randy was so insecure that he drug Scarlett down to the ring with him. He kept her close to him as he moved through the arena, towards the ring. They slid into the ring. She talked with John and Randy in their corner for a few seconds. Randy pulled her in for a hug and a kiss. It made me a little sick. John gave her a hug and she made her way to the outside of the ring. It made no sense to me whatsoever that a woman like Scarlett associated herself with men like John and Randy. The two men looked uneasy but Scarlett's face didn't let on any concern.

The match was a rather good one, I had to admit. Even though Randy was insanely distracted, he spent every spare second staring at Scarlett who was cheering them on vigorously. She was a passionate woman, infuriating, but passionate. Anticipating a win on the immediate horizon, I headed over to the rest of Nexus' locker room. I walked in confidently.

"Is it time?" Justin asked me. I nodded.

"It's time." They all followed me as we headed out for a little fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett

Randy was absolutely in control. He delivered a DDT to the Miz. Randy looked me in the eyes. I winked at him. He smiled before throwing himself at the mat, slamming against it, preparing for the RKO. The crowd roared in anticipation at the thought of these fan favorites winning. The Miz stood and promptly received a RKO. Randy quickly got the pin. The ref signaled for the bell. John and Randy high fived, celebrating their victory as I slid into the ring, joining them. I hugged them both.

Suddenly, the crowd began to boo. I looked up to the stage. Nexus was standing there, glaring.

"Holy shit, its Nexus," I said in near disbelief. My stomach sunk… this was my fault.

"It's okay guys, it'll be fine," John said trying to reassure us, despite the look of concern on his face. They began moving towards the ring slowly, being led by Wade.

"Scarlett, get out of here…" Randy said seriously.

"Absolutely not, they have a huge advantage in numbers. I'm staying," I said decidedly.

"I'm not fucking around, go!" He yelled.

"John! Tell him I'm staying!"

"I'm with Randy on this one, Scar. You should go," John said quickly.

"No!" I said angrily. The Nexus was just stepping onto the apron. Wade signaled for the microphone. I couldn't concentrate on a single thing Wade said until a phrase snapped me out of my slight panic.

"John Cena…I want you to join us….I want you to be a part of the Nexus. Think about how much you have achieved on your own, you can achieve ten times that by joining up with us. It's up to you John…want to join us and make history together?"

"Nope, I can't do it," He said shaking his head.

Wade looked furious. I had to admit, if nothing else, Wade was one ballsy man. He knew what he wanted and would find a way to make it happen.

"I guess we have a problem then…" Wade said firmly.

He signaled and Nexus came at us. I threw a few punches before a huge set of arms came around me from behind. I immediately knew it was Skip Sheffield. He carried me over to a corner of the ring, turning so I had to watch the members of Nexus attack John and Randy. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but Skip was a fucking brick shithouse and their was no way I was going to break free.

When it was all said and done, Randy and John were both left writhing on the mat as Nexus watched. Randy was grabbing his arm. From the look on his face I knew he knew it was injured. Wade signaled for Skip to release me. I turned and kneed him in the gonads. I turned my attention back to Wade. He had a smug smile on his face as usual. I stepped towards him, angrily and punched him. He grabbed the side of his face, a smile still present. I looked over and saw Randy and John at the bottom of the ramp. I exited the ring, fuming.

Wade

I held my face, feeling the ache of her punch. I couldn't hold back a smile. That woman is something else. She also threw one hell of a punch. I watched her hastily make her way up the ramp. She was obviously furious. Mission accomplished. I managed to rattle all three of them, at once. Nexus and I headed up the ramp, disbanding behind the curtain.

I walked into my dressing room and sat down, reveling in how perfect tonight went, with the exception of John Cena turning me down. I shed all of my ring gear. I was just zipping up my jeans when a furious blonde came through my door.

"What the fuck was that?" She yelled.

"You know a closed door means you should knock first," I said calmly. She took notice of me only wearing jeans.

"Seriously, go fuck yourself!" she spat, her usually icy blue eyes now burned with an evil intensity. I think I liked this side of her.

"I told you earlier. I want you to join us."

"I don't give a shit what you want!" She said furiously. I stepped closer to her.

"It's all about what you want darling," I said firmly. That shut her up. I stepped even closer. We were now face to face. She swallowed hard. He kept backing up until she backed herself up against the wall.

"Of course it is."

"Well I know what you want Scarlett," I said softly near her ear.

"Really?" She almost whispered.

"Yes, I know what you want… and I want to give it to you…." I could see her lightly shudder, a shiver going down her spine.

"What do I want?" I moved my face close to hers, our noses lightly touching.

"You want to be a champion, let me make you a champion," I whispered.

"but-"

"but nothing…join us Scarlett," I said as my lips nearly touched hers.

"I-I…"

We were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. I backed away as she took the call.

"I've gotta go Barrett."

"We aren't finished with this conversation Scarlett!" I yelled after her as she walked out of the door.

I couldn't help but smile….I think I had Scarlett Sinclair exactly where I wanted her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 4**

Scarlett

After my heated conversation with Wade Barrett, I headed back to my hotel room. Randy was already there, watching tv in bed, his arm in a sling. I dropped my bag of gear and crawled into bed, snuggling up to him.

"How's your arm baby?" I asked softly.

"It hurts like hell. I'll be out of action for a little, not too long though," he said sadly.

"I'm glad you are okay."

"No, I'm glad _you_ are okay. You could have been hurt. The way Skip Sheffield manhandled you out there was unacceptable," he said nearly yelling.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about a thing. I wasn't afraid, Randy."

"I know.. I'm sorry. I just love you so so much Scarlett. I don't want to lose you, I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my girl, my fiancée, it's my job to protect you."

"I know Randy. I love you too. I wont let anything happen to you either." I gave him a big kiss.

I snuggled with him for awhile. I felt his slowly loosen his grip as he drifted off to sleep, his pain medicine made him sleepy. My mind wandered to Raw tonight. I couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing that Randy's arm and the attack itself could have been prevented. I could have stopped this by joining Nexus. It was all my fault. I thought back to my conversations with Wade. It was so intense…so heated but it made a part of me feel exhilarated. I slowly slipped out of bed and took a long cold shower.

**The Following Week on Raw**

Wade

I walked into the arena, flanked by my fellow Nexus members. I couldn't help but feel on top. Last week, we massacred four superstars on Raw. We did amazing and were accomplishing everything we wanted to. I looked everywhere for Scarlett. I wanted to finish the conversation from last week. I sent out Nexus to search party for her. They turned up nothing.

It wasn't until the show was underway that I discovered that Scarlett and Randy had been given the week off from Raw. That sneaky minx! I tried my best to brush it off. I headed out to the ring. I guess our talk would just have to wait a little longer.

"Last week, The Nexus made John Cena a brilliant offer. An offer to join us in making bloody history. Now I cannot believe a man like John would be so damn stupid…."

John came out as his usual goofy self. He stood on the ramp with a microphone.

"As I was saying, It was rather stupid of you to pass up our offer…So we are going to offer it to you again…John Cena, will you join The Nexus?" He shook his head.

"No…no can do Wade. I would rather remove my manhood with a rusty saw than join The Nexus. The only thing I want to do with Nexus is kick your asses."

"Bring it on Cena, we annihilated you last week we'll do it again."

"Well, funny you say that because I brought a little help with me. I have assembled a team and we will take down Nexus at SummerSlam!"

One by one, Edge, John Morrison, R-Truth, The Great Khali, Chris Jericho and Bret Hart came out and stood near John at the middle of the ramp. I couldn't believe the nerve of these bastards. Who did they think they were to challenge us? We desecrated them all, one by one and now they think they can beat us. It's trivial really.

They came towards us, slowly at first. As they headed to the ring, they sped up.

"Let's get out of here," I shouted at the Nexus. We all disbanded and ran into the crowd. We re assembled high in the arena. Cena's Brigade smiling smugly from the ring. They want a war? They've sure as hell got one.

Scarlett

I watched the expression on Wade's face as John revealed his team for SummerSlam. He was furious but I could also sense a feeling of worry in his eyes. As John's team came at Nexus, they fled. Things were going to get nasty.

My mind was a little blown by tonight's events. John was actually going to fight back. It's not a surprise that he's going to fight, I'm just surprised he compiled a team. He was serious about this, I could tell. I couldn't help but get worried that John could get seriously hurt. Nexus fought dirty and somebody is bound to get injured. My phone vibrated next to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said a little harshly.

"Hello, Scarlett…" I heard Wade's smooth voice say.

"Hi Wade. What do you want?"

"What do you think I want? I want you to join Nexus."

"I already told you. I-"

"I swear to god, Scarlett, hear me out," he demanded. A shiver shot down my spine.

"Fine, Wade."

"You need Nexus as much as Nexus needs you. You have wants and needs Scarlett. Let us help you find satisfaction…" He said slightly cryptically.

"You are a bastard," I said coolly.

"A bastard that wants to make you champion…" I hung up the phone.

I desperately needed some air. I slipped on my stiletto boots and walked out the door. I walked around for a few minutes. I once again felt my phone vibrating. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked irritated.

"Hey babe," he said sweetly. I softened.

"Oh hey honey, what's up?"

"I'm assuming you saw Raw?"

"Of course."

"I'm joining up with John on this one."

"Your arm is in a sling, from them! Besides, his team is full, you won't be able to compete in that match at SummerSlam."

"I know that, but I'm going to be with him every step of the way. Every scuffle, every attack, I'll be at ringside. Plus the sling is coming off very very shortly, I'll be cleared to fight before Summerslam anyways."

"You are going to get your ass hurt Randy, this isn't your fight," I said sharply.

"Don't worry about me…or John for that matter. We'll be fine."

"I'm sure you guys will….well I have to get going. Enjoy St. Louis," I said shortly.

"Goodnight Babe. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up.

I was so worried that Randy would be further injured than he already was.

Suddenly I knew where my destination was.

Wade

I was fuming about tonight's events, when a knocking occurred on my hotel room door. I tentatively opened the door.

"Scarlett? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as she brushed past me, into my room.

"I'm here to talk business."

"I thought you had the night off. Why are you here?"

"I did. Doesn't mean I went home, Sherlock. I've been in town all night," She said in a low, sultry tone.

"I'm just surprised, that's all. You said you wanted to talk business…So what did you want to discuss?" I asked curiously.

"Do you really think you can make me champion?" She said sitting on my bed.

"Scarlett, I can do what ever I want to. I want to make you champion. But that's not the only reason you're here…" I said sitting down next to her.

"Of course not. If we do this, you aren't allowed to injure Randy or John….do you understand me?"

"I understand. But that's not it either."

"You are such a bastard. Why the hell do you think I'm here?"

"I think you are here for some excitement, some power. You and I both know that the life you have been living is growing dull and boring. Being a third fiddle to Orton and Cena has gotten stale. You want to escape. Get a little spice back into your life. Nexus can do that, it can get you going…." I saw her bite her bottom lip, almost flirty. She leaned in closer to me.

"Barrett, you can think whatever you want. Whatever helps you sleep at night…Either way, I know you want me, you need me…." she whispered next to my ear. A sly smile crossed my lips. This woman sure was something. She intrigued me.

"uh huh.." I said nearly mesmerized.

"We can give each other what we need…."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm in…I'll join Nexus." A smile crossed my face. She smiled a devilish smile.

"Perfect. You are a smart woman Scarlett."

"Don't make me regret this, Barrett."

"I wont. I'll see you before Raw then?"

"Yeah, I'll come by your room at the arena."

"You know you have to share a dressing room with Nexus…"

"But I'm a woman, you are seriously going to make me change with six men?" She ask shocked.

"Yep, team building." I said with a smile.

"You are a dick."

"I know. If you are going to be a part of the team, you need to travel with us and share rooms with us, the whole nine yards."

"You're killing me with this, Wade…"

"You'll love it, just wait and see."

We spent the next little while drawing up a contract that we both signed. She belonged to Nexus now. I couldn't be more thrilled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett

I left Wade's room feeling a pang of excitement. I'd hate to admit it, but there was some truth to his accusations. I was feeling powerless in my life. Life was a little boring now that I'd given up some up my party girl antics. I missed the adrenaline rush, the excitement. Maybe now I'd get some of that back.

I was a little nervous for John and Randy to find out. They were going to kill me. I wondered if I was doing the right thing. On one hand I made a deal with the devil. On the other hand, I procured some help in winning a championship and got a promise that John and Randy wouldn't be seriously injured. I know I couldn't tell them why I'm joining Nexus, they wouldn't understand. I needed to do this for them. I needed to do this for me.

I slipped into my bed back at my hotel room. For the first time in a long time, I knew I was going to sleep well.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Any feedback in the form of reviews or messages are appreciated =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 5**

**RAW**

Wade

I walked into the Nexus locker room with a huge smile on my face.

"You sure look happy, Wade," Heath said with a chuckle.

"That's because I am. Men, gather around, I have an announcement!" I yelled. They shut up and gathered around.

"What is it, Barrett?" David Otunga asked grumpily.

"I would like to proudly announce that Nexus has successfully added a new member. Scarlett Sinclair has finally agreed to join us!" I boasted. The guys clapped and cheered a little.

"That's great, exactly what you wanted, Wade!" Justin said supportively.

"Thank you. Before she gets here, we need to go over some things. First of all, she will be sharing a locker room with you guys, don't be bloody perverts. We are not savages. Secondly, she will be traveling with us. You guys are to treat her with respect, if I hear of you guys mistreating her, there will be consequences. She is one of us, we protect each other and work together, she's no different. Lastly, as a part of our agreement, we cannot seriously injure Orton or Cena. We can fight them, just no intentional breakage."

They nodded in full agreement.

Scarlett

I walked through the halls of the arena, a black hood pulled over my face. I was trying not to be noticed or recognized. Wade wanted my joining Nexus to be announced tonight as a surprise. I found the Nexus locker room. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello boys!" They all looked at me.

"Hey Scarlett, welcome to Nexus," Justin said to me shaking my hand.

"Thank you."

"Here, I'll show you you're cubby," Heath said grabbing my gear bag off my shoulder.

"Thanks Heath, I appreciate it," I said smiling. I followed him over to an empty cubby next to Justin's.

I looked around, taking off my sweatshirt and hanging it up. I had to change my gear in front of Nexus, which was an awkward thought. I slid off my pants, revealing my lacy thong before sliding on my black pleather short shorts. I noticed a few of the guys stealing quick peaks. Some were trying really hard to advert their eyes. I smiled. Boys were boys after all, I'd expected this. I pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my strapless, black push up bra.

Our locker room door burst open, it was Wade Barrett. He was carrying a rather large shopping bag.

"Welcome Scarlett," He smooth voice boasted. I saw him stare at my bra encased breasts for a moment, a smile smirk formed on his face.

"Thank you Wade, I'm glad to be here, to be a part of Nexus."

"I'm glad to hear that. I've got you some things," He said handing me the bag.

I opened it. Inside were some corsets in Nexus colors.

"I knew you only had red and black corsets so I got you the appropriate gear to be one of us."

"That was so thoughtful." I continued to look in the bag, a few Nexus T-shirts were in there as well with a Nexus arm band. I couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to rock the hell out of this."

I grabbed a corset and slipped it on, lacing it up carefully. I grabbed one of my Nexus t-shirts and a scissors. I cut the top of the shirt so it had a v-neck so my cleavage could poke out of the top.

"You definitely are the hottest Nexus member," Heath joked.

"I try my best," I said as I slipped on my modified shirt.

"Don't forget your arm band!" Justin said handing it to me. I slid it onto my arm. I looked in the mirror.

"Holy shit, I look like a Nexus member alright."

Wade

I was watching the monitor carefully, John Cena and Randy Orton were talking shit down in the ring. They were mocking us for running last week. I wasn't going to stand for this. I got up and marched into the Nexus locker room.

"Come on, it's time for action," I said firmly.

"What do you want me to do?" Scarlett asked.

"I want you to wait at the curtain, I'll have somebody fetch you when it's time for you to come out. It's going to be great."

She nodded. I felt a little bad, she wouldn't know who was in the ring until she was out there. I shook it off and led the men through the curtain and out to the ring. I grabbed a microphone.

"Ah, John Cena, Randy Orton, what a couple of bloody idiots. You think because you have a little team assembled that this will change everything, that you can just beat us? Well you are wrong, I assure you…"

"Well seeing as though last week, you ran like a little bitch, yeah, I think we can beat you. I think you know we can beat you too and that's why you ran in the first place. We will prove that the one strength Nexus has is numbers. But anybody can win when they have a severe advantage in numbers. You guys as individuals are weak."

"You couldn't be more wrong. I find it amusing that you believe you have us pegged, that you know every move before we make it…what do you think we are going to do now, Cena?" I dared.

"Well…based on previous experience, you are going to signal your friends here to attack us." John said boldly a few inches from me.

"Nice try. You are wrong once again, you see, tonight …we are here to announce that The Nexus has added a brand new member."

"I doubt that this new member will make any difference here, Wade," Randy said confidently. A smile crossed my face.

"Justin Gabriel, will you go fetch our newest member." Justin nodded and jogged up the ramp. He went behind the curtain. I looked back over to John and Randy. "You'll like this surprise, I promise…So without further ado, we present our newest member!"

Scarlett and Justin appeared on the stage. Scarlett walked saucily down the ramp in her stiletto boots. Her long, platinum blonde hair bounced as she walked and looked great with the yellow and black. Her cleavage making a glorious appearance out of her Nexus shirt. She looked stunning. The looks on John Cena and Randy Orton's face were priceless. Scarlett was trying hard not to lose composure, I could tell she was feeling awful about them finding out this way. She smiled as she took her place next to me.

Scarlett

The look on John and Randy's faces were horrible. They were expressions of anger, betrayal, and confusion. There were many boos coming from the audience. We were drawing a lot of heat.

"What did they do to get you to do this, Scar?" Randy asked. I shook my head.

"Wade Barrett, you bastard! What did you do to force her into this?" Randy yelled into his microphone.

"I did nothing to force her into Nexus, Randy. You know Scarlett well Randy…you know Scarlett is a strong willed woman, do you honestly think she does things she doesn't want to do?," Wade said firmly. He was definitely amused.

"I have known Scarlett for years and there is no way she'd join a group like Nexus," John argued.

Wade opened his mouth, about to speak, I grabbed Wade's microphone.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Let me do it, I've got this," I whispered back.

"Fine, don't fuck it up." I chuckled.

"If it's okay with all of you, I'm going to speak for myself. I am a woman, not incompetent. Officially, I want to go on the record saying that I, Scarlett Sinclair, have voluntarily and willingly joined Nexus," I said confidently.

"Scarlett, look me, your friend in the eyes, look at your fiancée in the eyes and tell us that you did this willingly. Because I don't believe what's coming out of your mouth," John said angrily. I stepped closer to them. I grabbed Randy's hand.

"I have joined Nexus willingly," I said splitting my gaze between the two of them. "John, I think you made a fatal mistake these past few weeks. You have turned down Nexus' offer not once, but twice. I wasn't going to follow your lead. Unlike you, I want to make history, I want greatness and now I know I'm going to get it." I dropped the microphone and exited the ring. The rest of Nexus followed me up the ramp.

Wade

Nexus and I headed up the ramp, following Scarlett. She stomped her way up the ramp and she didn't stop until she reached the Nexus locker room. She plopped down in a chair.

"Scarlett…" I said to her getting her attention. "That was bloody brilliant." A sly smile overtook her face.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I truly do. You're a natural heel. I told you Nexus was the place for you."

"I don't know about that…god they looked so pissed," She said referring to Orton and Cena.

"That they were. It was exactly the intended purpose."

"I think what made it even better was the fact that you told them off yourself. If Wade did it, it wouldn't have been as much of a blow," Justin added.

"Are we really going to ignore the fact that she went rogue out there?" David Otunga.

"Go fuck yourself, Otunga," Scarlett snapped.

"Seriously, David. Leave the girl alone, like Wade said, she killed it out there," Heath said coming to her defense.

"If any of the rest of us pulled that, you'd reprimand us," David spat jealously.

"Shut your bloody mouth. Had her stunt gone awry, we would have had to punish her. It went well, I'd even say better than we'd planned," I said decisively. He shut up and dropped it. Scarlett smiled a little, knowing she won.

"Uh…Wade?" Darren Young said nervously.

"What Darren?"

"The general manager just booked us in a 7-on-7 elimination match against Mark Henry, Goldust, David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, Evan Bourne, Yoshi Tatsu and Jerry Lawler," Darren informed him, pointing to the TV monitor.

"Well, guys, I guess that means it's on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 6**

Scarlett

I nervously waited with the rest of Nexus in the gorilla position. I was hoping that Nexus could pull this off tonight, if nothing else, it might help me believe that this was the right decision. I didn't join this group to be a loser. Our music hit and we started out to the ring following Wade. I walked down next to Heath and Justin, they had been so awesome to me so far.

I jumped off of the mat and the match got underway. The match itself was rather quickly, one by one, team Raw was eliminated until only Evan Bourne was left standing for their team. The poor guy was at a disadvantage 7-on-1. Wade hit the wasteland on him and it was all over…Wade got the pin.

Unfortunately for Evan, they weren't done with their fun. The Nexus surrounded him, evil looks on their faces. I slid into the ring to get a better look. They peeled Evan off of the mat and held him up, letting Skip slam into him. They picked him up again and let Otunga at him. They all took turns delivering finishers to him. The crowd really felt for Evan Bourne. I being the She-Devil I am, loved every minute. I was cheering and clapping with the rest of them. Wade waved me over.

"Why don 't you have at him?" Wade said pressingly. I nodded.

"I'll give it my best shot." I looked at Evan being propped up. I stood there trying to decide what to do. He was a small guy couldn't weigh more than 160 pounds. I could lift him fine and I wanted to show off. "You're going to love this one Wade," I said with a sinister smile.

I picked him up over my shoulders. I pointed to Wade before tossing Evan onto the mat. I had performed a wasteland on Evan Bourne. I bowed as the rest of Nexus clapped including Wade. He seemed a little impressed. I wanted to show them I was more than just a pretty face. I smiled a wicked smile and blew a kiss at the camera. This was such a rush.

Wade

As I sat in the car headed to the hotel, I was elated. Tonight was exactly the kind of showing we needed to prove the skeptics wrong. I couldn't help but be impressed with my men and Scarlett, together we were one well oiled machine. If we kept up performances like these we wouldn't ever be beaten.

We arrived at the hotel and Nexus met in the lobby.

"Sooo how do these rooming situations work?" Scarlett asked skeptically.

"What do you mean? We share rooms," David snapped at her.

"Yeah I get that dumbass, I was just curious because I'm obviously a fucking woman and I'm new to Nexus," she said fiercely. She was one of those people whose bark isn't as bad as her bite.

"Settle down, you two. As for the room arrangements they are going to be a little different since there are now seven of you, instead of six. I will still have my own room, and one room will have three people. First room, Otunga and Skip. Second room, Darren and Tarver. The last room, Heath, Justin, and Scarlett."

I handed them their room keys and waved them off.

I headed up to my room and thought about tonight. I couldn't be more excited about its events. It went unexpectedly well, even the Scarlett stuff. She was quite intriguing to me. I'm a little surprised that she has adapted to seamlessly. A part of me was still quite suspicious of her. How could somebody go from being so against joining Nexus to completely emerging herself in it. I didn't quite understand it or her completely, but for some reason I really wanted to.

Scarlett

I set my bag down on one of the beds.

"I call dibs on this bed!" I called out to Heath and Justin.

"Hey no fair!" Heath wined.

"There are only two beds!" Justin said laughing.

"Yeah I guess you guys are spooning together tonight," I said chuckling.

"Seriously? It's just weird when two guys share a bed Scarlett!" Justin said looking at me.

"Well, I'm a girl! I should have my own bed!" I argued.

"I have an idea. We pick cards out of a deck. Highest card gets their own bed," Heath suggested.

"Fine, get your deck."

He shuffled them carefully before we all took turns drawing a card.

"On the count of three we flip 'em," Justin said a little nervously. "1...2...3."

We flipped our cards. Heath kicked our asses with a queen.

"Yes!" Heath said cheering.

"Looks like it's you and me Justin!" I said jokingly winking.

"I guess so," Justin returned.

"Damn it…I win and somehow I still lose!" Heath said laughing.

I had only been a part of Nexus one day and I already felt such a sense of belonging and inclusion. Even I was a little surprised at how easily I fell into step with the rest of nexus. It almost made me wonder if I shouldn't have resisted as long as I did. I got up off the bed.

"I'll see you guys in a bit," I said to Heath and Justin as I exited the room. I walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs. I knocked on the door. Randy emerged from the room.

"Hey babe," I said as normally as I could muster.

"Uh hi, Scarlett. What are you doing here?" He said a little coolly.

"Randy, I'm here to see you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." We both sat on the bed.

"I understand that you are mad at me, I get it. I just don't want this to ruin us," I said pleading with him.

"Don't you get what you've done? You have joined up with the damn devil Scar!"

"That doesn't change who I am!"

"You should have seen yourself tonight. You helped them demolish a helpless man. It was 8-on-1. The worst part is that it looked like you were enjoying it. I haven't seen you that way in so long…since you started here. You have come so far from that destructive She-devil behavior when you debuted. In one night, one night! You were that person again," He said angrily.

"I may be different in the ring babe, but I'm still the same outside it. Lets not let business effect our lives outside of wrestling." I scooted a little closer to him on the bed.

"I know I shouldn't let this effect us, it's just hard not to. I wish you would have at least told me they asked you. Told me what you were deciding to do. We are engaged. We are supposed to get married in January, for life. We need to talk about shit like this," he said sternly.

"I promise, I wont keep anything like this from you again."

"Okay. I still don't get why you felt like you needed to join Nexus. I don't trust Wade. I think he's going to get you hurt."

"I can't really explain why. Honestly, I'm not worried. If anything happens, it's on me. I trust it for the most part though strangely."

"I don't have any choice but to trust you on this. It's your career."

"So we are okay?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah…yeah I guess we are."

I smiled and gave him a big kiss. I went to pull away but he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I slid on top of him. I began to kiss and nibble on his neck. A groan escaped his lips. His hands found their way under my shirt and up to my breasts. I returned back to his lips, he slid his tongue into my mouth. I reached and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, breaking the kiss to slide it over his head. He in return removed mine. He picked me up and flipped me onto the bed. He began to suck on my neck, I couldn't help but let out a small moan. I reached for his belt and unbuckled it. I slid his pants down a little. He kissed me and was half way done removing my pants when my phone rang. I broke the kiss to look at who was calling.

"I have to get this," I told him as he pouted.

"Answer it then," he said, still on top of me. I nodded.

"Hello?" Randy began kiss my neck. I tried to stifle any noise.

"Hello, Scarlett. This is Wade."

"I-I figured, I don't know many people with an accent." Wade chuckled. Randy stopped and sat up.

"Well, I'm only calling to inform you that I'm in talks to get you a championship match very soon, perhaps Summerslam. I promised you a title and I fully intend on getting you one."

"I appreciate that. I like a man who keeps his word."

"I thought you might. I'll see you later, Scarlett."

"Okay, goodbye." I hung up. " So where were we?" I said turning my attention back to Randy.

"We were about to have sex but you put it on hold to talk to fucking Wade Barrett!" he snapped, pulling up his pants.

"He's the leader of my group, I have to keep in contact with him. If he gets pissed, he could make my life a bit more frustrating." I stood up, pulling my pants and shirt back on.

"Whatever Scarlett. Maybe you should just go," he said sounding a bit sad.

"If that's what you want." I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you to." I walked out of his room and headed back to mine.

I opened the door to my room. Heath and Justin were sitting on Heaths bed playing rummy.

"Hey boys," I said cheerily.

"Hello," they said in near unison.

"Where have you been?" Justin asked.

"I went to see Randy."

"How did that go? He must be kind of pissed, huh." I slid of my clothes and changed into my red silk nightie.

"Yeah, he was definitely not happy with me, but that was to be expected. I can't say I blame him."

"Well does he clear everything he does professionally with you?" He asked politely.

"No. not really." I said honestly.

"Then he really is being a hypocrite. You deserve to make your own career decisions."

"I guess you're right. I kinda needed to hear that. Thank you, Justin."

"You are very welcome. Would you like to play rummy with us?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." I said plopping down on the bed.

"We aren't going to let you win just because you are a woman!" Heath teased.

"I wouldn't want you to!"

I began to play cards and soon I forgot all about my fight with Randy.

**Thanks for reading =] Let me know what you think or want to see in reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 7**

Wade

Another Raw was upon us. I walked into the Nexus locker room. They were all chatting amongst themselves. Even within a team like Nexus, there were little cliques. Heath, Justin, and Scarlett tended to hang out a lot. Skip was a bit of a loner. Darren, David, and Tarver hung out a lot.

"Listen up. Tonight I have a match against Edge. I want you guys scattered around the arena. On my signal, if I need you, you come down…got it?' They nodded. "Well alright then, let's go."

They took their respective places. My music hit and I headed out to the ring.

The match was not going to plan. Some how that weasely son of a bitch kept getting the upper hand. At last he climbed the turnbuckle. I saw an opportunity to give him the wasteland. I grabbed him off of the top rope and had him in position. He squirmed out and managed a DDT. I hit the mat hard. I saw him setting up for a spear and I rolled out of the ring. I tried to catch my breath for a minute. He came out of the ring to get me. Being frustrated as I was, I didn't want to continue. I signaled for Nexus. On cue, they came running down to ringside. Edge saw the guys charging him and immediately fled into the crowd. I saw Scarlett waiting patiently with a smile on her face at the top of the ramp. We headed up to her and headed back stage.

"You were getting robbed out there Barrett!" Scarlett said reassuringly.

"I thought so too. That's why I had an insurance policy in place," I said wittedly.

"You are smarter than you look," She teased.

"Hey! I take offense to that."

"Good!"

I walked back to my own dressing room as the rest of Nexus returned to theirs. I sat down in a chair and decided to do some planning and strategizing what was next for Nexus. I was concentrating pretty intensely until my train of thought was broken when I heard a lot of booing coming from the monitor. It was a match between the Great Khali and Ted Dibiase. I was a bit puzzled. Neither of them were that highly hated for this much heat.

Then I saw them. A few members of Nexus were standing out on the stage. Scarlett was being flanked on either side by Heath and Justin. All three exchanged looks and a nod. Then as a unit they began to stroll down slowly to the ring. Scarlett had a devious look on her face. I had no bloody idea what the hell they were doing. I watched intently. They walked around the ring and over near the announcers table. Their presence was enough to distract Dibiase. Khali capitalized and was able to pick up the win. Dibiase's manager, Maryse, approached and began to yell at Scarlett. Her arms swinging all over gesturing.

Scarlett looked at the guys and then back at Maryse. Her eyes showed an intensity, a fire with in them. She shoved Maryse, who in turned shoved her back. She looked at the guys and yelled something to them. She then looked back at Maryse. I saw Ted try to get over to Maryse to get her out of there but Heath and Justin fended him off. Scarlett smiled as she fiercely grabbed Maryse's head and slammed it into the ring post. Her head bounced off of the post and she was bent over. Scarlett performed what looked like an rko, with Maryse hitting the ground hard. Scarlett had a huge devilish smile on her face. She reached under the ring and grabbed a chair. She began to pelt her with it before wrapping the chair around Maryse's small ankle. Scarlett once again reached under the mat, this time bringing up a sledge hammer. She slammed it onto the chair, crushing Maryse's ankle, who's screams were just blood curdling.

She was about to start in on her again when referee's pulled Scarlett off of Maryse. She fought it for a moment. Justin and Health each grabbed one of her arms and led her away from Maryse and Ted. Scarlett calmed down a bit and they let go of her. She walked backwards up the ramp. Her red lips forming a sinful smile. She blew a kiss to the camera. She was obviously pleased with herself. This woman was a monster…a very sexy monster.

I sat in my locker room…waiting for the Nexus members to return. They pulled this little stunt without permission. Despite how effective the manover seemed to work, I couldn't allow this kind of behavior to continue. I waited ten minutes before I walked over to the Nexus locker room. I flung the door open.

"Scarlett, Justin, Heath! My room immediately!" I barked. They all stood and followed me to my room.

"Are we in trouble?" Scarlett asked slightly sarcastically.

"Are you in trouble? Are you in trouble? You are damn well, in trouble. What the hell were you thinking going out there without my say so! I am the leader of Nexus and you will bloody respect me….Who is the genius behind this little excursion?" I demanded. Scarlett stepped forward a smirk on her face.

"It was my fucking idea! I made them come out there with me," She said sharply. I could tell she was being honest. She seemed the most likely of the three to come up with the idea.

"Fine, you two," I said pointing to Heath and Justin. "Get out of here." They swiftly and silently left.

"What are you going to do Wade? Punish me?" She said egging me on.

"I damn well should! What the hell were you trying to accomplish?"

"You said you wanted the great Khali on our side. I was trying to fucking help! I didn't know I needed to run every little thing I do past you!" She yelled.

"So you interfered with a match and then beat a valet to a bloody pulp!" I yelled back, walking towards her.

"That bitch Maryse was an after thought, I'll admit. But You have to admit that I whipped her ass. I made Nexus look good and I loved every minute of it."

"You aren't your own boss, you aren't flying solo anymore. You are a part of a group! We function as a group. As the group's leader, you'll do as I fucking say!" I barked at her. She got this intense look in her eyes.

"I'll do as I please!" She barked.

"Yeah?" I asked, daring her to argue with me. I stepped close to her.

"Yeah!" She said standing her ground. We were locked into a stare down. Her heart was racing. There was a tension between us.

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I lunged towards her pulling her close. Her warm, voluptuous lips pressing up against mine. Her hands grazed the side of my head and her fingers in my hair. I slid my tongue into her mouth. She let it and interjected a tongue of her own. She pressed her body up against mine. I let out a little groan. All of a sudden, she tensed up and pulled away.

"Holy shit…I-I have to go. This doesn't leave this room Barrett, I mean it," She said harshly as she darted out of the room.

I just sat there for a minute, scolding myself. I need to keep my eye on the prize, complete domination of the WWE. I couldn't let a woman, no matter how fascinating, get in the way.

Scarlett

I bolted from Wades room and went to the Nexus locker room. I quickly changed and tossed all of my belongings into my bag.

"Scarlett, thanks for taking the heat on this," Justin said softly.

"It's no problem, really. I was my idea after all, and I'm the one who lost it on Maryse," I said simply.

"Still…it's really cool of you," Heath said insistently. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you both back at the room."

I left and headed for the hotel. Once I'd gotten into our room, I tossed my things onto the bed. I couldn't sit still. I was still bothered by my actions tonight. I grabbed my purse and headed off to find a place to get some air. I headed off to the roof. I propped the door open and sat down. I pulled a cigar from my purse and lit it. I couldn't believe the events of the night. I can't believe that I, Scarlett Sinclair, kissed Wade Barrett. The part that worried me the most was that my first instinct wasn't to pull away. I let it happen. I contributed. There was no way I could tell Randy about this. I needed to keep this a secret and make sure that Wade does the same.

It didn't mean anything, I kept telling myself. I was still hyped up from attacking Maryse, that's it, nothing more. I heard a smooth voice from behind me.

"I thought I might find you here," Wade said quietly.

"Why would you think to look here?" I asked him as I puffed on my cigar.

"You needed a place where Randy wouldn't see you smoking a cigar. You smoke when you are upset," He observed. Damn…he was good.

"You got me!" I shrugged. He sat down next to me.

"About what happened back there…" He trailed.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I wont say a word to anybody. You need to do the same, do not mention this to anyone, Nexus members especially."

"I can do that."

"I don't want this to effect our work relationship. You do crazy things but you are one of the only people I trust. You seem to trust me to, I don't want that to change."

"Nothing needs to change. I'm still all in for Nexus," I reassured him.

"Good….I still can't believe you smoke cigars." I smiled.

"Do you want one?" I said extending one to him.

"Sure, why the hell not?" He lit it and took a puff.

"It's really serene up here."

"It really is…" We both just sat there for a little while enjoying the silence. Soon my cigar was kaput.

"I guess I should head inside, It's getting late." He looked at his watch.

"It is getting a little late isn't it."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Wade," I said as I turned to leave.

"Scarlett?"

"Yes?"

"Don't think that you can kiss me every time you misbehave and expect it to make it all better," he teased. I laughed.

"I won't." I smiled as I left the roof.

I went to my room and laid down to go to bed. What a night tonight was…

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 8**

The Next day

I woke up the next day with a smile on my face. Life was going fabulously. Everything was falling into place. I was in a powerful alliance, I had amazing friends, and I was engaged to a wonderful man. I was on top of the world. It was hard not to be in a great mood with those things in mind.

My good mood continues as I packed up my things and grabbed a cab. The ride to the airport was a pretty quick one. I was glad to not have to make forced small talk with my taxi driver. I was too excited to go. I unloaded my things and checked my bags. I grabbed a coffee and decided to browse some of the shops within the airport. I saw the newest WWE magazine on the magazine rack. I couldn't help myself, I grabbed it. I bought it and sat in my terminal.

I smiled as I saw an article on Randy. He was great…that's why he was soon going to be the champion after all. His match at Summerslam against Sheamus was bound to be interesting. I had no doubt that Randy will leave Summer slam a champion. I kept flipping through the magazine. I stopped when I saw a picture of myself. It was of me in my Nexus gear when I made my Nexus debut. I looked adorable. I was so glad to be a part of Nexus so far.

My thoughts were interrupted by the announcement that I could board my flight.

A few hours later I found myself pulling up to a big house in St. Louis, Missouri. I paid the driver and rolled my bags up the driveway. I quietly opened the door and set my bags in the foyer. I tiptoed through the house to the living room. I peaked around the corner. I saw Randy sitting on the couch watching a movie. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped.

"What the-?" He turned to see me. "Scarlett! What are you doing here?"

"I came a day early! I wanted to surprise you!" He smiled and pulled me over the edge of the couch. I fell on top of him, giggling. He gave me a big kiss.

"This was a great surprise. I missed you so much."

"I missed you to, that's why I couldn't wait another day!" I said giving him another kiss.

"I'm glad…but that doesn't mean we don't have things to discuss, Scarlett," he said rather seriously.

"Like what?" I asked coyly.

"Like how you went psycho on Maryse?" he said with a chuckle.

"I got her good, didn't I?"

"That you did. You may have gone a little overboard."

"Maybe just a little….I heard a few things around back stage tonight…"

"Like?"

"Like you and Sheamus having a falling out…and now you are trying to take him on for the title. What happened?"

"It was a disagreement. That's all," he said simply.

"Okay. We wont talk about it right now."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"So about that cat fight…" He said winking.

"You dirty boy!" I teased.

"Well I have to admit, your prowess when it comes to wrestling is very attractive, babe."

"I try my best! I just wanted to each that French bitch a lesson. Nobody gets to yell at me like that without consequences!" I snapped.

"That's my girl!" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and cuddled into him.

We snuggled on the couch for a bit, enjoying each others company. We were on the road a lot so anytime we could spend together like this was amazing. My stomach began to growl.

"I'm starving…what do you have for food?" I asked him softly.

"I have all kinds of stuff, babe. What do you want to eat?"

"Cookies!" I said rather quickly.

"That's probably one of the few things I don't have," he said with a chuckle.

"That's okay…I can make cookies," I said hoping off the couch and walking into the kitchen. He followed close behind me.

"Okay…I might have to watch this. I cant remember the last time I saw you cook anything," he teased. I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Mean! We are on the road a lot! When and where do I have the ability to cook something there!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Excuses, excuses Ms. Sinclair." I began to grab things from the pantry.

"Can you believe that in January, I'll be Mrs. Orton?," I asked excitedly.

"I can't believe it. I thought you'd come to your senses and leave me by now," he joked. I laughed as I poured various ingredients into a mixing bowl.

"You are lucky you are so damn good looking," I quipped.

"I think you are lucky I'm good looking," he said with a wink.

He leaned in to kiss me. I felt his warm, soft lips against mine. I kissed back softly. He pulled away, a big smile on his face. I grabbed a hand full of flour and rubbed it onto his face. I erupted into a fit of giggles as a look of shock crossed his face. I immediately began to run and he began to chase me with a bag of sugar. We ran all over the house…I lost focus and accidentally ran into the guest room. There was no way out of this one. He backed me up against the wall. I smiled flintily at him. He wasn't buying it. He walked towards me until his body was up against mine. He kissed me firmly on the lips. I relaxed as I reciprocated the kiss. Once again he slowly pulled away with a mischievous grin on his face. That's when I noticed his hand was above my head with a bag of sugar. It was too late. He dumped the sugar all over my head.

"Randy!" I said giggling. He tossed the bag behind him with a shrug. He kissed me again.

"Mmmmm yummy! You taste delicious!" he joked, his lips now covered in sugar.

"Are you saying I usually don't taste good?"

"Of course not!" He picked me up. "We are messy…I think we could use a nice shower," he said innocently.

"I think we could." A smile crossed his lips once again. He carried me into the shower.

Days like today reminded me of all the things I loved about Randy. We had a lot of fun when we were having a good day. I wanted to stay here forever in Randy-Scarlett land but alas, duty calls, as it always does.

I had to get back to Nexus.

RAW

I was primping in the mirror in the Nexus locker room when Wade busted through the door. We made eye contact for a second before we both awkwardly shifted our eyes away from one another. I was really hoping that kiss wouldn't make things awkward, but I guess that ship has sailed.

"Okay gentleman…and Scarlett, listen up! Tonight is all about establishing control. We are going to weaken the Cena army before they can even set foot at Summer slam. It's going to be a fun night guys."

"Who are we going after first?" I asked curiously. I was a little too excited at the chance to attack people.

"Our first target is going to be the Hart Dynasty members…" My heart sank. I felt bad that we were going to attack Natalya's group. She was my friend after all. Admittedly, she hadn't been a very good one lately. She'd hardly talked to me since I joined Nexus. I hated the politics of wrestling.

"Perfect. When are we going?" I asked as I slid on a layer of red lip stick, dismissing any thoughts of guilt from my mind.

"Right now." We all stood up and followed Wade to the Hart dynasty locker room. We paused for a moment.

"All of you, step away from the door!" I whispered loudly.

"Why?" David Otunga said crankily.

"Because they wont open the door for you dumbass!" I hissed. I looked at Wade.

"She's right. They are probably most likely to open for her," he admitted. I smiled and walked up to the door. I knocked, Natalya opened.

"Hey Scarlett!"

"Hi Natalya, I'm supposed to tell you to go see the trainer asap."

"Oh thanks!" She left the room door open as she walked off. I signaled the guys and they rushed into their locker room. She heard the commotion and ran off, the look of betrayal in her eyes was a little heartbreaking…no pun intended. I didn't have time to worry about that. The cameras looked on as we ambushed Tyson and David. We all kicked and bashed them into pulps. I kneeled down and held Tyson's shoulders so Wade could get a good kick in. Once they looked down for the count and our point was made. Wade bent down next to me and looked into the camera. I smiled devilishly.

"Not your day is it Bret? Looks like you can forget about the Hart dynasty being replacements." I blew the camera a kiss and we stood and left the two men beaten on the floor.

We walked proudly back into the locker room. The attack served it's purpose, we'd knocked the dynasty members out of being replacements and rattled Bret Hart. I was so excited. Together, Nexus sat watching the monitors.

**Wade**

I was elated as I saw the replay of our stunt tonight. It went fabulously. All of a sudden the Great Khali appeared on the screen. He chose a side. Even though we helped him win last week, the giant bastard wasn't on our side. In fact, he challenged me to a one on one match later in the night. I smiled.

"What a fucking douche!" Scarlett yelled. I chuckled. Once she was wound up she was a spit fire, tonight was no exception. I just had to make sure to keep her under control.

"He is so ungrateful!" Heath whined. "We helped him win and yet he can't help with us for one match!"

"Can we get him tonight?" Scarlett asked me eagerly. I nodded. If I didn't get her somebody to beat up, she was probably going to start in on Otunga or something, I couldn't afford that so close to SummerSlam.

"Oh we'll get him all right. Teach that bastard a lesson."

"Alright!" Heath said excitedly.

"Sit tight, I'll see you later with instructions."

About 20 minutes later I returned to The Nexus locker room. They were energetic and engaged in conversation with one another. Scarlett was primping in the mirror once again, giggling about something with Justin Gabriel. I sat down next to them and watched the monitor. Mark Henry was telling team WWE that his match tonight was an audition for the team.

"Change of plans, Nexus. Our next target is Mark Henry…."

"Damn, he's a big guy Wade, I don't know if that is a good idea…" David Otunga said nervously.

"Seriously Otunga? Stop being a big fucking wuss! I can see that giant vagina of yours from here! It's 8-on-1. The odds are heavily in our favor," Scarlett snapped.

"It's better we get rid of him tonight then have to worry about him on Sunday," Justin said backing us up.

"Let's stop bickering now. As the leader of The Nexus, I decided we are destroying Mark Henry, end of story. If you don't want to participate, then you are out of Nexus. It's easy as that." We all stared at David.

"Of course I'm in…" he said shooting Scarlett a look. She flipped him off with a smirk. She was definitely wound up tonight and her noticeable hatred of Otunga was in full force.

"Good, lets's get going then."

They all rose to their feet.

"I'm not going out there…Scarlett, It's all yours."

"Seriously?" She asked, her lips parted revealing a grin.

"Absolutely. She's in charge, do as she says. Good luck." The look in her bright blue eyes was one of delight. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

The men looked confused but nevertheless followed her out the door. I was a little curious of what she was going to do. I sat down in front of the monitor in my locker room ready to find out.

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 9**

Scarlett

As Wade ordered, I took charge. I led the guys to a secluded spot back stage to hash out some sort of game plan. It was a little difficult considering I literally had no time to plan anything. I wanted to make a big impression as well as show Wade that I was more than capable to help him lead, that I was all in. I turned to The Nexus.

"Listen up boys! We are doing this gorilla warfare style. It's going to be quick and dirty, got it?" I said firmly.

"So what's the plan?" Heath asked me.

"We are going to split up into two groups. Justin, Heath, and I will essentially provide the distraction. The rest of you burst out from the other side. Sound good?"

"Uh this seems pretty ineffective," Otunga whined. "Are you sure we should get Wade?"

"You are ineffective, David. Hearing your voice makes me want to junk punch you. So shut the fuck up!" the rest of the guys chuckled quietly. "Wade told me to handle this. He put ME in charge. I know that you thought you were going to be his right hand man with all of your ass kissing, but that isn't the case now is it."

"You are a bitch. Is nobody going to back me up?" He asked the guys. They all shook their heads. I heard Ted Dibiase's entrance music, there wasn't much time.

"Thanks for the support boys. So it's settled then. Let's get this show on the road. Come on Heath, Justin. I'll see the rest of you out there." I walked away from them, leading them to a spot for our cue. I took a deep breath. Suddenly I was very nervous. If this didn't go well, Wade would be furious. The Nexus would look like a joke.

Mark Henry's music hit and I led the boys through the crowd. We jumped the barricade. Justin and Heath each stood on one of the steps. I stood on the apron. It was timed so ridiculously perfect that Mark Henry didn't see us until he rounded the corner to use the stairs.

He looked at his, his brow furrowed. He was waiting for us to attack. The joke was on him through. The others came through the other side, attacking him from behind. Heath and Justin joined them. I held back and cheered them on.

"Show that bastard whose boss boys!" I yelled.

I hopped off of the apron and gave the worlds strongest man a good kick to the ribs. I smiled at the camera and winked before waving the boys off. I led them over the barricade and through the crowd.

When we reached our locker room, Wade was there waiting for us. His arms were crossed, a stern expression on his face.

"How'd we do, Wade?" I asked him straight out. He looked at me seriously before a small grin crossed his lips.

"Not bad, not bad at all considering there was no time to prepare," he said sounding a little surprised. I felt immediately more relaxed upon hearing of his approval.

"Thank you, they did great," I said beaming.

"Everybody listened alright?"

"Sure…oh I almost forgot." I reached over and punched Otunga in the gonads. He fell to the ground holding his groin.

"You bitch! Aren't you going to do something Wade?" Otunga managed to muster from the floor. Wade looked at me inquisitively, seeming to be looking for a reason for my actions.

"He initially opposed the plan. He was a pain in the ass. I couldn't help but want to hit him where it hurts," I said innocently.

"This is your warning Scarlett. We don't attack our own, even when it's amusing." I nodded at him with a huge smile. I knew he was only scolding me to be fair.

"Okay, I will try not to do it again. But he seriously needs to stop being a douche!"

"Noted. Otunga stop getting on Ms. Sinclair's nerves would you. Her aggression has a short fuse," he said with a slight grin.

"Fine," David said as he peeled himself off of the ground.

Wade

"Good, now that we've got that settled we can move on to our next attack. So I was challenged to a match by the great Khali. As much as I'd love to kick his ass in a match, I say we take him out now." The guys nodded. I looked over to see Scarlett fixated on the tv screen. Randy Orton was out in a heated discussion with Sheamus. Former friends on the outs with one another. They were battling over that title now. She seemed rather bothered by what she was seeing. "Scarlett, have you been listening to a damn word I've said?"

"Uh…no…." She said a little embarrassed. I knew she wanted to go see Randy.

"You know what, why don't you sit this attack out. Go take a damn walk and get your head in the game for the main event tonight. I need you to be clear headed for the lumberjack match. Got it?" I said irritated. She nodded and walked off. I turned my attention back to the guys. "Men, lets go."

I led the guys through the corridors until I saw the giant man. I looked at the rest of Nexus.

"Skip, you kick this off." He nodded and ran at Khali diving, taking his legs out from under him. The rest of us ran up and began to attack him. He tried his best to cover and protect himself but he was no match for Nexus. When he appeared down for the count, we stopped and walked off.

"Another job well done, men." I said proudly.

Scarlett

I was shocked when Wade essentially kicked me out of the locker room. I was kind of glad though because I really wanted to see Randy even if it was only for a few minutes. I began to walk to the curtain area to catch him. As I stood there waiting, I realized that Wade sent me off on purpose. He knew where I wanted to be. It was sweet really, not that anybody would suspect such a thing from him.

Soon my viper came through the curtain. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his toned torso. He picked his arm up to investigate. Upon seeing my face, his serious scowl turned into a small smile.

"Hey Scar."

"Hey honey," I said sweetly.

"I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"I just really wanted to see you, so I slipped away."

"I'm surprised the tyrant let you out of his sight."

"Oh be nice. It was kind of his idea."

"Uh huh…" he said skeptically.

"Let's not ruin the few minutes we have talking about stuff that doesn't matter," I said seriously. He sighed.

"You're right. I'm really happy to see you." He pulled me close and gave me a fairly passionate kiss. It sent a wave of electricity through my body.

"You looked very hot being all angry in the ring tonight," I said flirtatiously.

"I did it just for you!" He joked pulling me a little closer to him.

"You are always hot to me…but alas, I am quite biased."

"How so?"

"Oh you know, we are all in love and engaged and stuff," I said pointing to the giant rock on my left hand ring finger.

"Oh….that. I almost forgot," he said rather convincingly.

"Meanie!" I pouted.

"I could never forget about something as amazing as spending the rest of my life with you," he said kissing my forehead,

"Now that's more like it Randy!" I teased.

"Well its true."

"You are amazing."

"I try my best," he said with an innocent shrug.

"That's why you are going to leave Summer slam a champion!" I said happily. A happy smile crossed his face.

"I really hope so."

"You will, I have faith in you."

"I'm glad I have you on my side….speaking of sides. Are you going out to be a lumber jill in the match tonight?" I laughed.

"Yeah…I am a Nexus member afterall! So duty calls!" I said with a giggle. His facial expression changed, the smile gone from his face.

"Are they planning on screwing with John?" He asked me seriously. I looked at him.

"To be honest, I don't know. I just wouldn't be shocked if a fight broke out," I said truthfully.

"That's what I'm worried about," he said looking at the ground.

"Well I personally wont lay a hand on John, I don't give a shit if Wade doesn't like it." He chuckled.

"That's my little spitfire."

"Yeah. You might want to get going, Nexus is meeting here any minute to go out there."

"Oh, yeah. I don't want to be here for that. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Be careful."

"I'll try."

"Have a good flight babe!" He gave me a kiss and was on his way to his locker room and off to the airport. He had some press to do in another state.

I stood there waiting for Nexus. Soon they came around the corner rather energetically. Wade looked quite pleased.

"I'm sure you are 100% focused now?" he asked skeptically.

"Absolutely, Wade. I promise. I won't let you down."

"Good. Shall we go then?"

"Let's go!"

Our music hit and we filed out after Wade. I flanked his right side. I smiled as I walked down to the ring. I was so ready for this match up. We all lined up in the ring, I took my spot on his right again. He stood looking out at the crowd, mic in hand.

"I have just been informed that the Wade Barrett versus the Great Khali match has indeed been cancelled. This Sunday, WWE history is about to be written by The Nexus. The power here is about to shift in our favor. We will beat Team WWE and when we do…we will achieve more than anybody else." He handed Skip the mic.

"Raw has become our show! Bret Hart will join Ricky Steam boat and Mr. McMahon as our victims. And like them, we will never see Bret Hart again. We aren't going to just damage you physically, but we are going to break you mentally as well….to the point you'll never recover," Skip said dramatically. Otunga grabbed the mic.

"If anybody in the locker room is even thinking of joining team WWE…I want you to think what we've done to the others. Think about it…now think about if you want to be next." I took the mic from his hands.

"Remember…you're either Nexus or against us, baby," I said almost seductively. Wade patted my shoulder. I just nodded.

We stood waiting for the match participant's to come down to the ring. I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had a really bad feeling about this….

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 10**

* * *

**Scarlett**

The Nexus and I promptly left the ring as the match participants made their entrances one by one. We watched rather closely, as though we were sizing them up. Wade decided to use this opportunity to give us a small pep talk. Well, it was more like giving orders, but kind of a Wade style of pep talk.

"So here's the plan. If Cena or Hart get tossed out here, we attack as brutally as possible. They are our direct competition Sunday, we need to weaken them while we have the chance. Leave Jericho and Edge alone. They are of little concern to us, got it?" He said fiercely.

We all nodded. I felt my stomach drop out of nervousness. Nervousness for John. I hated that John had become such a huge target. There was no way I could protect him from this. He'd kind of sealed his own fate. He knew this of course. It wasn't his way to back down anyhow. I admired him for that but I didn't fully get why joining the Nexus was such a horrible thing in his eyes. Almost on cue, as if he knew I was worrying about him, John looked over at me and smiled. He added a little wink. I winked back with a slight grin. 'Good luck' I mouthed to him. He nodded. It was more than John and I had acknowledged each other since I joined the Nexus. He'd kind of stayed clear of me because he didn't agree with my choice to join. I was pretty glad to see him still being John, still being my friend.

The bell rang and John and Edge began the match. Edge quickly attacked him, swiftly knocking him to the ground rather hard. Edge had him in the corner, delivering a series of hard kicks to the mid section. I grimaced at the painful sound of each hit. John took control and Irish whipped him. Bret Hart hit Edge hard in the face from the apron, a cheap shot. John hit him a few times before Edge was able to turn it around. He tossed John out of the ring. John hit the ground and was immediately greeted by a barrage of punches and kicks by The Nexus members. I stood back and watched a little helplessly. There was nothing I could do to stop it, to get them to back off a little. But we had a mission, it was in the best interest of the group. Even knowing this, I just couldn't hit him, I wouldn't hit him. He was my friend. Even if we can't see eye to eye on this topic, we'd been friends for years.

When they were done with him, they tossed him back into the ring. Wade looked over at me. He looked a little surprised by my refusal to take a shot at John. He didn't say a word, his eyes did all the talking.

Edge being the opportunist he was, didn't waste any time attacking John once again. Edge then decided to tag Jericho in. He wastes no time and immediately tosses John right back out of the ring. He was handed another beat down by the Nexus, this time more brutal than the last. It was hard to watch. He was tossed back into the ring only to be tossed right back out moments later.

He was attacked once more and sent back in. Jericho stood menacingly over John, waiting for him to stand. He finally did and Jericho looked like he was going to toss John back out. This time, John managed to throw Jericho out. Jericho hit the ground, rolling near the barricade. He quickly covered his head anticipating an assault. When the assault didn't come, he dropped his hands and stared at us. I offered him my hand and helped him off the ground. He smirked and slid back into the ring. Wade looked at me once again and this time, nodded with approval.

Jericho turned and got swept up in an attitude adjustment. He countered and got John into the walls of Jericho. He got free and went for a hit, falling out of the ring. Wade sees this and runs to attack him. John punched Wade in the face and gets back into the ring. My mouth dropped and my stomach sunk. The look on Wade's face said it all. It was on. I knew with this one punch, one little punch, took things to a whole new level. Tonight was going to erupt into a vicious fight. Somebody was going to get hurt, I could feel it. Just then, Jericho hit the ropes and accidentally hit Wade as well. John tossed Jericho out of the ring. He thought he was safe. After hitting Wade, all bets were off. The Nexus surrounded him. We brutally attacked him as they'd done to Cena minutes earlier. Two guys held him in place while the rest of us got hits in.

"Come on Scarlett! Give 'em your best shot!" Wade commanded. I nodded obediently. I hit him in the gut. The adrenaline began to surge through my body. I wanted to hate this, but I couldn't. The dark side was appealing.

We all began to wail on him in an efficient group effort. Edge came over and tried to help his ally Chris Jericho. We didn't take too kindly to that and soon began to beat him up as well. Justin Gabriel got to close to the apron and Bret grabbed him, dragging him into the ring. I watched as Bret punched him, followed by a punch from John.

"Wade! They've got Justin!" I yelled over the cheering audience. He quickly turned his attention to the ring. Like the brave leader he was, Wade didn't hesitate to save his comrade. He immediately slid partially into the ring and reached for Justin's arm to pull him from harms way. In the time it took him to retrieve him, Edge and Jericho had retreated back to the ramp. We all stood almost huddled near the announce table. Wade took inventory quickly to make sure we were all okay.

"This is our chance to weaken them prior to Summerslam. Let's show them who's boss! We are going to make history, we are bound for greatness. We cannot let these bastards take it from us!" He bellowed. He was such a eloquent speaker. After soaking Wade's words in, We all approached the ring again. Wade leaned in slightly to me. "Scarlett, stay outside of the ring. This'll get ugly," He said as he pointed away from the rest of Nexus. I frowned. I was looking forward to this. I sighed.

"Okay, I'll stay out," I said disappointedly, not wanting to disobey him and walked in the direction he pointed to.

The Nexus was staring down Cena and Bret pretty intently before they all stepped onto the apron. Suddenly, John Morrison, and R-Truth ran down to the ring to help their Team WWE teammates. It was a complete standoff. I watched nervously as Edge and Jericho tried to decide whether to stick around or not. I was really hoping for them to just go backstage and be done with it. Unfortunately, they decided to help Team WWE.

Things erupted into pure chaos as the 13 men began pummeling each other. It was just a giant clusterfuck that was difficult to tell what was going on. I didn't know where to look. Bodies where flying everywhere. Then my eyes fell on John. I saw John getting ready to attack. He was itching with anticipation. I followed his line of vision to discover who the unfortunate victim. My eyes fell upon Wade. He was just waiting for Wade to turn around.

Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped onto the apron...

* * *

**Wade**

"Wade! Look out behind you!" I heard Scarlett yell.

I turned and ducked, missing Cena's grasp and knocking him to the ground. I looked over in just in time to see Edge running at Darren Young to spear him near the corner. Darren moved and Edge didn't stop in time. He flew through the ropes, spearing Scarlett. Her long blonde hair flew through the air. In an unfortunate twist of fate, she fell backwards, nailing her head and back on the steel stairs. The sound was a vicious one, a painful one. She rolled off the stairs and hit the ground. I saw Justin Gabriel rush out of the ring to tend to her. I punched and tossed everybody who stood in my way as made my way over to her as well.

"Gabriel! Get back into the ring now! I scolded. He nodded and jumped back into the ring. I knelt down next to her. She was holding her head. "Scarlett…Scarlett, are you okay?" She opened her icy blue eyes.

"I'll live, Barrett!" she managed to spit out. I smirked. I was glad to hear her attitude at this moment.

"Okay, glad to see you're sassy mouth is still intact," I teased.

"Fuck you Barrett! Get your British ass back into the ring. I can handle myself."

"Not a chance. I'm going to make sure you are properly cared for," I said sternly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the medics making their way over to us. She must of noticed this as well.

"Don't you dare let them take me out on a stretcher, Barrett!" She snapped firmly and seriously.

"They'll just take a look at you," I told her softly.

"No way in hell. They will try to take me out on a stretcher. I'd rather crawl outta here than be taken out that way! Just help me me stand." she snapped again.

"Okay...but I have a better idea to get you out of here," I promised. A smile crossed her face.

The ringside doctor approached and I waved them off. They persisted.

"Get the fuck away from her! She doesn't want your bloody help!" I yelled.

I slid an arm under her legs and the other under her back, scooping her up of off the floor. She put her arms around my neck and I carried her up the ramp and out of sight as she requested. She relaxed and she let her head fall against my chest. I didn't even look back to check on how the Nexus was holding up, I had to get her out of here. I took her directly to the medic's station. I sat and watched as they checked her out for a rather long time. Finally, they waved me over.

"What's the story Doc? How is she?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Just some bruising on the ribs, we wrapped them but they'll be tender for a few days. More serious is her concussion."

"She has a bloody concussion!" I snapped.

"Yes, so she needs somebody to look after her for the next 24 hours. She can't sleep in that time. I can't stress that enough," he said rather carefully.

"That wont be a problem. Thank you. I'll take good care of her." The doctor nodded.

"Okay, you can take her home then. Have a great night," he said handing me a bottle of pain pills.

I walked over to her. She smiled meekly, she had obviously been given a pill for the discomfort.

"Let's get you out of here and back to the hotel."

"Sounds good. I've had enough of this place," she joked. I helped her off the examination table. She was a little unsteady at first so I stabilized her, putting my hand at the small of her back.

"Me too, Scarlett. Me too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 11**

**Wade**

We finally reached the hotel. I helped her out of the cab and I led her through the lobby and hallways to the area where all of the Nexus rooms were tonight.

"Shit, I don't have my room key, it's in my gear bag…which I left at the arena!" she said irritated and holding her head.

"I texted Heath to bring both of our things back to the hotel, don't worry about it," I reassured her. "Besides, you won't be needing your key tonight."

"Why?"

"Because you are staying with me tonight," I said. Her brow furrowed, a little confused.

"What?" She asked sharply as I opened my hotel room door.

"I said you are staying with me tonight," I said gesturing her to enter the room. She did reluctantly.

"Why do I have to stay with you?" She whined.

"The doctor said to have somebody look after you for 24 hours and make sure you don't sleep." The answer seemed to disarm her. She calmed a bit before speaking.

"Why can't I stay in my usual room with Justin and Heath?" She asked curiously. "They could keep an eye on me."

"Because I said so, Scarlett."

"That's not really a good reason…or much of a reason at all," she protested.

"I'm the leader of The Nexus, if I decide something, I decide something and it's final."

"Seriously? Worst reasoning ever. Besides, there's only one bed!"

"First of all, I don't answer to you, Scarlett. Deal with it. Secondly, you can't sleep for 24 hours anyway. Therefore there is no problem. Now drop it," I snarled.

"No, I wont drop it. If I have to stay here, I want to know why. You and I both know I wont give it up," She said smugly. She sat on the edge of the bed, her arms crossed. I took a breath. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I spoke.

"I'm the leader of The Nexus. You are a member, I'm taking care of my group member like a good leader would."

"You and I both know that isn't it." She pressed. She was good.

"You really want to know why?…" She nodded. "_I'm_ the one who put you in danger. You were only on that apron to save me…to protect me. The least I can do is look after you for 24 goddamn hours! Is that enough reason for you Scarlett?" I said raising my voice. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. When I returned a few minutes later, she still seemed a little taken back. She just looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Wade," She said softly. I nodded silently.

I turned on the television and we watched together without speaking a word. For somebody who was usually so vocal, it was strange that she'd been so quiet. Once again it was me who broke the silence.

"Would you like to change your clothes? I know you don't have your things yet, but I could lend you something…That corset and leather shorts have got to be rather uncomfortable," I rambled. She just looked at me. A small smile crossed her face.

"If it's alright, I could definitely use a change of clothes…corsets aren't exactly made for lounging."

"Of course, what would you like?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever's fine," she answered rather politely.

"You know what, I'm going to go grab some ice. Why don't you help yourself to whichever clothes in my suitcase you'd like," I said getting up and grabbing the ice bucket. She nodded and I left the room.

I took my time walking down the hallway and down to the lobby. I ordered some room service to be sent up before grabbing the ice. I returned to the room. Scarlett had changed already. She had traded her corset and leather shorts for one of my Nexus shirts. On my 6'7 frame it was fitted, on her smaller 5'8 frame, it graced her body at mid thigh. If she was wearing any of my shorts, I sure didn't see any. I couldn't help but stare at her for a second.

"Well don't you look much more comfortable," I said lightheartedly.

"Yeah, much better. Thanks for the clothes…or I guess it's just a shirt." I gulped. She really wasn't wearing any bottoms.

"It's no problem at all. So what would you like to do? We've got a lot of time to pass."

"I'm okay just watching tv, there really isn't much else to do."

"True, plus you have a concussion…." I said with a chuckle.

"Pfft, I'll be fine. I just have a raging headache…and an aching ribcage…no biggie," she said slightly sarcastically. I had to admit, she seemed more relaxed tonight. Almost disarmed. Her usual attitude had a more playful tone. I just shook my head.

"To be fair, I told you not to get near the ring, I told you it was going to get nasty. You decided to, surprise surprise, not listen and get on the apron anyways," I shot back. Her eyes narrowed.

"To save your sorry ass! Maybe I should have let Cena desecrate you after all!"

"You are just mad that you are bad at following directions, you stubborn woman!"

"Hey!" She grabbed a pillow, smacking me in the face with it. I shot her a look.

"I would hit you back but you are already concussed." She stuck her tongue out at me, I tried to resist smiling.

"You are an asshole!" She laughed.

"That I am. People aren't afraid of me because I'm nice."

"I didn't know people were afraid of you so…." She joked.

"You are a saucy little number tonight," I remarked.

"I'm always this saucy, you just aren't around me for extended periods of time," she fired back.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm awesome!" She giggled.

"Wow, I can definitely tell that you hang with Orton and Cena when you talk like that!" I quipped.

"Whoa!…well yeah, I guess they do have egos. They are talented as hell though. Surely you can acknowledge that."

"Of course I do. Why do you think I asked Cena to join The Nexus? He's good. Orton is too but he's too headstrong for working in a group if he's not the leader."

"You've got a valid point there. Randy is a stubborn man."

A knocking rang against our door. I jumped up and answered. It was the room service I'd ordered. I tipped the room service guy and he was on his way.

"I figured you should eat something."

"Thank you." I rolled the cart to the foot of the bed. We both began to munch off the tray.

"So how is ol' Randy handling you being in Nexus? He can't be too pleased," I implored, knowing the answer. She smirked.

"Oh, he absolutely hates it. He thinks being with you guys is making me regress to the 'vicious and devious' woman I was when I first joined the WWE."

"Ahh. Well, that is preposterous. We didn't bring it back in you. You always had it, we just gave you the stage to show it off." She laughed.

"Maybe I'll tell him that. He will love it. It's a darker side of me, I have to admit."

"Can I tell you something, Scarlett?" She cocked her head to the side with interest.

"Sure, why not?"

"When The Nexus and I were searching for the perfect female member, we had been watching matches for weeks. Obviously there aren't many per week. So instead, we began watching old matches so we could get a better idea of the diva's abilities."

"Well that is a pretty good idea…"

"We thought so too. Anyways, we had it narrowed to a few women, including you. You know what made me decide on you?"

"My drop dead good looks," She joked.

"Well that, and seeing those old matches of yours. I saw something in those tapes, you had power, control, moxie. I knew immediately that you had exactly what it took to be one of us as well as have a lot to bring to the table. Not everybody agreed. Some people thought you were too much of a risk, but I insisted on choosing you." I looked at her, a smile crossed her face.

"Were you right?"

"Yeah, so far you have proven me right. You have done outstanding, even though you are a pain in the ass."

"Hey! You aren't exactly a ray of sunshine either! You are a pompous ass!" We both laughed. "You know I believe this is the longest we have been in the same room without one of us storming out post fight.

"Sadly, I think you are right."

We found a movie on the hotel movie channels and ordered it. We chatted and laughed together. Strangely getting along. It was obvious that we were beginning to tire. Soon, it was 4am. I was getting beyond drowsy.

Scarlett

It was getting late. Wade and I were both tucked under the covers on complete opposite sides of the bed. We were halfway through _The Shawshank Redemption _when Wade's breathing had slowed. After a few minutes I knew he had fallen asleep. I decided to let him sleep. I turned my attention to the tv screen. I heard him stir and roll over. He looked rather peaceful when he slept. It was an odd sight to see him look so relaxed, unguarded.

One hour later he began to wake up.

"Morning sunshine," I said in mock cheerfulness.

"Mmhm…why the hell didn't you wake me?" He asked groggily.

"You were tired so I let you sleep," I said simply.

"I'm supposed to look after you tonight! How am I supposed to do that when I'm not conscious?" He shot back.

"Relax Barrett, I'm fine. You just needed to sleep a little, recharge your batteries."

"Okay, I'll drop it. Just don't let me dose off again, Ms, Sinclair, I mean it!"

"Yes sir," I said with a salute.

We began watching yet another movie, something Wade had picked out. I began feeling groggy.

"Scarlett!" Wade shouted. I shot up.

"Let me sleep, Im so tired!"

"Nope. You have to stay up! I'm not going to be the reason you become an invalid!" He said seriously. I began to laugh.

"Why so serious Wade?" He withheld a smirk.

"Oh fuck off! Go take a shower or something to wake yourself up a bit," he suggested.

"Oh fine," I conceded. It really wasn't worth the fight with him.

**Wade**

I watched as she slid out of the covers. She had to quickly adjust the shirt she was wearing in order to cover her ass on the way to the bathroom. I couldn't hold back a smile. I had to admit I was actually having fun with her. It was rather unexpected.

Her phone began to vibrate on the night stand. I grabbed it and promptly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Barrett, where the fuck is Scarlett?" Randy Orton bellowed on the other end.

"Oh, hello Randy. Good to hear from you. Scarlett can't get to the phone right now."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm afraid she's in the shower," I said smugly. Pissing him off was way too easy.

"Why is her phone in your room?"

"Maybe the better question is why is she in _my _shower?" Randy was oddly silent. "I'll answer that question for you. She stayed with me tonight."

"What happened to Heath and Justin?" He spat.

"They are just fine in their room. I decided to change her accommodations for the night."

"You are a son of a bitch, Barrett."

"I know you haven't cared enough to ask so far, so I will let you know. Yes, she is alright. She is safe. Her ribs are bruised and she has a bloody concussion and cannot sleep for 24 hours. Which is why she is staying with me tonight, I've stayed up with her, you ass."

"I was getting to that."

"I'm sure. Don't worry I'm taking very good care of her. Later, Orton." I hung up.

The nerve of that man to not ask how she was. He was more concerned with me than her well being. I angrily dialed up room service and ordered coffee and breakfast. I heard the bathroom door open. Scarlett emerged once again in my borrowed Nexus t-shirt.

"You were right, I needed that," She said referring to the shower.

"Maybe you should listen to me more often!"

"Fat chance!"

"You are impossible!"

"You just can't handle all of this!"

"Why do I put up with you?" I said exasperated.

"Because I'm amazing!"

"Oh whatever!"

"By the way, thank you for taking care of me tonight, even though it was completely unnecessary."

'You are very welcome, I've actually had a good time."

"Me too, Barrett, me too."

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 12**

* * *

**Wade**

After a long day of traveling, The Nexus had finally reached the next city on the schedule for a house show tonight. Scarlett looked absolutely zombie like. She was nearing the end of her 24 hour mandatory awake time. I was quite impressed she'd made it so long. Well I had a good idea how she'd been able to make it. I heard her open up another red bull, probably her third or fourth for the day.

"Jeeze Scarlett, forget about the side effects of a concussion, I think you are much more likely to have a heart attack!" Heath said with a chuckle. She flipped him off and took another swig.

"Oh, piss off, Slater!" She returned with a sly smile. "I'll kick your ginger ass!"

"I'd love to see that!" He returned.

"Me too! She'd kick your ass!" Justin added. A big smile crossed her sleepy face.

"Oh Heath, haven't you learned by now that Scarlett isn't a person you want to piss off?" I chided. He shrugged innocently.

"It's okay Heath, I still love ya!" She said giving him a big hug.

"Thank goodness for that! I'd like to live." He said in his southern drawl. I just shook my head. It had been a really long day of traveling on little sleep.

We made our way into a restaurant for dinner…even though it was just late afternoon. We sat down at a large table, The Nexus wasn't exactly a small group. We made our orders and chatted among ourselves rather uneventfully. But I had some matters to discuss.

"So men, Scarlett, I think there are some things we need to talk about. First, Darren you were so stuck up your own ass last night that you didn't bloody notice that Scarlett was yelling RIGHT FUCKING BEHIND YOU! You basically set her up to be attacked. You are damn lucky that she wasn't hurt worse. You are on shaky ground as far as I'm concerned. Consider yourself warned. We are a team…that means we look out for one another. You didn't do that last night." Scarlett's face showed a look of surprise.

"Wade, I think that is a little harsh. It wasn't his fault. It was an accident. I shouldn't have been up there," She reassured me. I shook my head.

"Do not make excuses for his behavior, he contributed, Scarlett. You are next on my list. You clearly disobeyed my orders to stay away from the ring. I can't allow that to become a habit. I will let you off the hook this time because you did it for the tight reason: to help your own, to help me to be specific. Don't cross me again, I'm warning you." The expression on her face was surprisingly calm…until David Otunga began chuckling. Scarlett's head snapped in his direction.

"You think that's funny, Otunga?" She spat angrily.

"I think it's about time that you got yelled at for something. You just do whatever you feel like and never suffer any consequences," He shot back.

"Consequences? I got a concussion and bruised ribs. How's that for consequences? Just because I'm not a scared little punk ass like you doesn't mean that you can come criticize me for having some balls," she hissed.

"You are a mouthy, spoiled, little brat who-" Scarlett threw her the contents of her glass mug at David's head before following it with a smack in the face. The sound it made was priceless. She stood up and stormed off. We all sat there in disbelief at her explosion. I composed myself quickly.

"Jesus, she's quite feisty today. Justin, go talk to her please." He nodded and took of after her. I turned my attention back to Otunga. "What is the matter with you? Do you have to intentionally provoke her?"

"I can't help it, the woman is ridiculous. I don't understand why we even keep her around. The only thing she's good for is eye candy."

"You bite your tongue. She is a talented wrestler. Yes, she is a good-looking woman. She also has had a WWE contract for four years and had worked with some of the best in the business. Can you say that?…I didn't think so. More importantly than all of that, she is one of us. We respect and protect our own. Scarlett has proven herself to be quite loyal to us. So shape up. We need to be a united front, especially at Summer Slam on Sunday."

"I'm sorry Wade," he mumbled.

"You're damn right you are. You will give Scarlett an apology when she rejoins us." He nodded solemnly. I saw Scarlett and Justin approaching the table, arms linked.

* * *

**Scarlett**

After Justin had talked me down from my little rampage, I walked back over to rejoin the group. I smirked as I sat down at my seat.

"Scarlett, thanks for rejoining us. I think David here has something to say to you. Don't you David?" Wade cooed. The expression on Otunga's face said it all, he was pissed. It was fantastic.

"Yes. I'm sorry for provoking you and being rude. I won't do it again. I truly apologize." He looked to Wade for approval, who nodded.

"Apology accepted." I turned to Wade. "Did you have any more announcements for the evening?"

"Uh yes I do. With Summer Slam coming up in a few days, there is press to be done. Obviously, there are eight of us and that is too much for interviews and appearances. Therefore, we are split into groups and pairs for appearances." He withdrew a series of folders. Each one had one of our names on it. He passed them out. "These are your press assignments and schedules from tomorrow up until SummerSlam. Remember that while doing press you are not only representing the WWE but you are also representing The Nexus," He said rather strictly. I set my folder aside, not even bothering to look inside. It was hard not to feel like I was in school with all of these schedules.

Once dinner had finished, we split between two cars to go check into the hotel before the show. I ended up in the car with Justin, Heath, and Wade.

"So, I have to say, Scarlett going ape shit on Otunga was hilarious!" Heath said laughing.

"Seriously, one of my favorite Scarlett moments so far!" Justin added.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much," I said fake bowing. "He was just being such a douche."

"That he was," Wade added.

"Thank you for making him apologize. I know he didn't mean it, but seeing him humiliated and belittled was more than enough to make up for it." I couldn't see Wades face, but I knew he was smirking.

"You are such a sadist, Scarlett," I heard Wade mutter amused.

We reached the hotel. We carried our bags into the lobby and waited as Wade checked us in as usual. We followed him up the elevator and through the third floor. I was fading fast. Being up for so many hours was proving to be taking it's toll on me. Slowly, Wade showed people to their respective rooms. The group got smaller and smaller as people headed into their rooms.

"Heath and Justin, you are in room 312," Wade said handing them their keys.

"Wait! No Scarlett?" Justin asked.

"No, no Scarlett," Wade answered shortly. I looked at him skeptically. That left only me and Wade. "Come on," He said motioning me down the hallway.

"Please tell me I'm not sharing with you Barrett!" I whined almost childlike. He ignored me and pressed on opening a door.

"You aren't sharing with me. You've got your own room."

"I get my own room?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, you deserve it. You have proven your loyalty to the group. Plus I can only imagine the level of awkwardness that comes with sharing with the boys…so enjoy." He handed me the key.

"Thanks Wade. I really appreciate it…wait. What's the catch?" I asked. Another smirk crossed his face.

"Funny you should ask…" My stomach dropped. I knew there had to be a catch, it was Wade Barrett afterall.

"Why…"

"Our rooms will be adjoining…" He said almost wickedly.

"That seems unnecessary," I spat.

"Look, everybody else _shares _a room. It's not just financial, its like a buddy system. it's just so we can look out for one another. Let's not pretend you aren't my second in command. We need to be able to get access to each other at all times. It was either this or sharing the same room," He said smoothly. He was such a charismatic talker that I almost forgot I was upset about it.

"Why couldn't I keep rooming with the guys then? I could have had _two _buddies to look out for me?" I asked him sharply.

"Because I didn't want to make you room with the guys anymore…If you don't want the bloody room, don't fucking take it then! Room with Slater and Gabriel if you wish. I just thought you would like a bit more privacy." I could tell I had upset him.

"You could have fucking asked!" I yelled.

"I wanted to surprise you, Scarlett! I thought it would be a nice thing to do!" He yelled, his eyes narrowed.

"I hate surprises!" I yelled.

"How would I even know that?" He yelled back.

"I don't know but you are a pompous ass!"

"You are an impossible bitch!" He spat at me. I looked at him for a moment. A few silent minutes passed. We were both filled with rage, staring at one another. Finally, Wade spoke again. "I just don't know what you want from me," he said softly. The look in his eyes disarmed me somehow. I calmed down and took a deep breath.

"I'm…I'm sorry Wade. I don't mean to come off as unappreciative. I'm just exhausted. I'll gladly take the room…Thank you."

"Good, I'm glad…" he said with a nod. He seemed pretty relieved that the situation had diffused itself.

"So I'm your right hand man?" I teased, changing the subject.

"I guess so. Why else do you think I let you lead the charge on Mark Henry?"

"So it was a test?"

"I'm afraid so. On the bright side, you passed."

"How wonderful, I was always a dreadful test taker in school," I quipped. A look of amusement crossed his face.

"Well, I'm going to settle in to my room. Freshen up or whatever. I'll come get you when it's time to go to the house show."

"Yes sir!" I mock saluted. He silently walked out of the door.

* * *

**Wade**

I sat down on my bed, exhausted. Scarlett was a very taxing person some days and the lack of sleep didn't help either of us. Hopefully she wont be such a loose cannon the next few days. We couldn't afford any bad press, we had an image to protect. She can't throw things at people and yell whenever she's pissed. The Nexus had a rebellious reputation but at our core we were still a group in control of ourselves. Scarlett was pretty spontaneous but tonight's behavior was a little unlike her. I'd chalk it up to exhaustion.

An hour passed. I needed to start rounding up the troops. I slipped my gear bag over my shoulder. I walked over to the door that joined Scarlett and I's rooms. I opened it.

"Scarlett it's time to-" I stopped.

I saw her lying on the bed. She was fully dressed and ready to go to the show but completely asleep. I chuckled. She was so exhausted. Scarlett was such a feisty and fiery person, it was almost bizarre to see her so relaxed, so peaceful. With the exception of last night, I had never her seen her like this, her walls were down, her blood-red lips had a slight smile. I didn't want to disturb her. I lifted her legs and pulled the blankets from under them before pulling the blanket over her. I snuck the phone from out of her hand and set it on the nightstand. I scribbled her a quick note and put it beside her cell phone. I turned the lights off and headed to the door.

I snuck one last peak in before closing the door and going to gather the rest of The Nexus.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! **

**A special thank you to LolaMikealson, Blackhat, and Crazylilbitch for the reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 13**

* * *

**Scarlett**

I woke up and stretched. I looked over at the clock, it was 11:45. I snapped up quickly and turned on the lights. I felt a dull panging from my bruised ribs. I can't believe I'd fallen asleep! I couldn't figure out why nobody came to get me for the show. Then a paper on the night stand caught my eye. It was a note from Wade.

_Scarlett, __You fell asleep before the show. I decided that you could use some extra rest. Have a good night off. See you in the morning. __Wade._

I immediately relaxed and laid back onto the bed. It wasn't long before I quickly began to feel drowsy again.

I must have fallen back asleep because the next thing I knew, there was a pounding on the door. I groaned and rolled back over in bed. I heard the adjoining door open. A sliver of light from Wades room crossed into my room. I heard Wade quietly answer my door.

"Hello Randy…" Wade said coolly.

"Wade…" Randy answered just as cold.

"What can I do for you?" He shot back politely.

"I'm looking for Scarlett… and what the fuck are you doing answering Scarlett's door?" Randy snapped. I flew out of bed. I knew if I let this go on any longer, I was going to have a full fledged fight.

"Hello boys. Randy why don't you come in instead of standing in the hallway?"

"Sure _honey_. Let's talk about why is Wade in your room at this fucking hour….shirtless?" I looked over to Wade who was only wearing pajama pants. His muscular upper body was bare and glistening from a recent shower. A smug smirk adorned his face.

"Calm down, babe. Wade and I have adjoining rooms that's all," I reassured him.

"That doesn't explain why he's here," Randy spat.

"You want to know why I'm here? I'm here because you are banging on the door at nearly one in the morning. Scarlett was sleeping. She is in need of plenty of rest. I was trying to let her sleep you inconsiderate brute," Wade fired.

"I don't think my fiancée's well being is any of your goddamn business, Barrett!" Randy said infuriated.

"She's a member of The Nexus, she is my concern," Wade said coolly.

"You are a scheming British douche Barrett."

"Boys! Knock it the fuck off, both of you!" I snapped. "Wade thank you for looking out for me. If you don't mind, I need to talk to Randy alone."

"Your welcome. Goodnight Scarlett, make sure you get some sleep you have a press obligation early in the morning." I nodded.

"Thanks. Goodnight Wade." He promptly went back into his room and closed the door. I turned my attention back to Randy. "So what brings you here at this hour Randy?" I asked yawning.

"I came to see my fiancée. I wanted to see how you were doing. It drove me crazy that I wasn't in town when you got hurt, that I couldn't be there for you…"

"It's okay, I'm fine. There wasn't anything you could do anyhow," I said reassuringly.

"I could have stayed up with you last night…instead of that slimy Barrett."

"How did you know that he's the one who took care of me?" I asked curiously.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I called early this morning to check on you, Wade answered the phone. He gave me an update while you were naked and wet in his shower," he said bitterly.

"Why are you pissed off at me?"

"I'm not pissed at you… I'm pissed at the situation. I don't like you and The Nexus being close to one another."

"Tough shit. I'm in the Nexus for me, not you Randy. My professional and private life are two separate entities." He took a deep breath.

"I know. I'm just being a bit overprotective…and probably a bit paranoid," he admitted.

"Yes, yes you are. I love you. I'm marrying you. I'm going to spend my life with you. So relax. Just because I run with the Nexus doesn't change anything between us."

"I'm glad…my temper has kind of gotten in the way lately. I'm sorry," He said sadly.

"Lucky for you, I know how you get. None of it was a surprise," I said with a giggle. "You just have to trust me."

"Will do…So what press do you have tomorrow?" He asked.

"Actually, I have no idea. I haven't opened my folder yet." I got up and retrieved my folder from my bag. I sat back down on the bed and opened it. "Let's see…tomorrow 10am…magazine interview."

"By yourself?"

"umm…no…." Randy grabbed the paper to look at it.

"You are doing press with Wade Barrett!? All week…all week!" He bellowed.

"I didn't pick this! You know as well as I do that we don't get control over press assignments."

"You know…it's been a long day. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Scar."

"You don't want to stay here with me?"

"I just don't want to fight any more tonight. We both know that we'll fight if I stay," He said sadly. I nodded.

"I just don't get it. We've fought more in the last month than we have in the whole year and a half before it," I said defeated.

"Scarlett, I know things have been hard for us. We've just never disagreed on anything big before. This Nexus stuff…it's divided us."

"I know it has, but professionally, I've never been so happy as I am right now. I'm thrilled about being a part of Nexus."

"I can tell. I just think there is some ulterior motive here. Wade and the Nexus picking you out of all people? It seems odd to me."

"What are you saying?' I asked him, I could feel myself get increasingly more agitated.

"I really think that they picked you not for your ability, but because of your associations. More specifically, I think because of John and I. They want to piss us off and get at us. Which is definitely working."

"So you're saying that my inclusion in The Nexus has more to do with _your _star power than _my_ ability?"

"Well kind of yeah…"

"You know what? You were right, it's been a long day. I'd like to go back to sleep. Goodnight Randy."

"Scarlett, please hear me out," he pleaded.

"Not tonight, Randy, not tonight. Now please leave." He nodded.

"I love you. Goodnight."

I climbed into bed and although I was very tired, I couldn't sleep. A part of me was completely livid at Randy's suggestion. I was pretty insulted that he would assume it was him and John who got me the offer to join Nexus. On the other hand, he had a good point, the Nexus loved getting under peoples skin. The easiest way to get to Randy and John was me. A part of me couldn't help but wonder if he was right. Wade himself told me that he picked me because he thought I belonged there after seeing matches of mine earlier in my career. The real question was what I believed. In my heart I think I was meant for something like The Nexus.

* * *

**Wade**

This morning had been a hectic one. I had over slept and now found myself rushing to get ready. I slipped into my jeans in the bathroom and headed over to my suitcase to find a suitable shirt. Suddenly a voice came from behind me.

"Jeeze Barrett, you take forever to get ready!" I looked to see Scarlett, sitting smugly on the edge of my bed. A smile on her face.

"Well excuse me! I'm running a bit late today?" She laughed.

"Excuses, excuses!" She chided.

"Just give me a damn minute woman!" I shot back jokingly.

"Fine, but I'm blaming you if we are late for press today!" She said in singsong.

"Who are you and what have you done with Scarlett? Yesterday she was an argumentative spitfire!" She smiled.

"I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning! That's why. I'm not always such an aggressive woman, Wade." This time it was me who smiled.

"Well I'm sure that large Red Bull in your hand had nothing to do with the excess energy this morning," I said observantly.

"Nothing to do with it at all….okay maybe a little. But I did wake up feeling much more refreshed than yesterday."

"Well I'm glad. You were quite a handful yesterday. We can't afford any more tantrums until after SummerSlam."

"Oh okay. I'll save my outbursts for Monday then," She dead panned.

"I'll be looking forward to it," I said slipping my black shirt over my head.

"Uh Wade, we have 20 minutes until we are supposed to meet the guy for the interview."

"I'm ready, let's go."

I followed her to the door and we made our way down the hallway. She was surprisingly quiet, concentrating on walking in her knee high stilettos. My long strides were too much for her smaller legs to keep up with.

"Will you slow down, Barrett?"

"Well if you wouldn't wear those ridiculously high shoes you'd be fine!"

"There isn't a problem with the shoes. The problem is that your legs are super long and that makes your strides long."

"You usually keep up with me when wearing other shoes, so there. I've proven my point."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever, you just are a sore loser!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! And the only reason I am walking so fast is so we aren't late!"

"The only reason we might be late is the fact it takes you forever to get ready! You are like a woman!" She teased.

"You take that back!"

"Nope, never."

"That's it, I'm making you room with Otunga…." She shot me a look.

"You will not…"she looked at me. I didn't change my serious facial expression. "You can't be serious…" I looked at her dead pan.

"I told you, take it back!"

"Fine! I take it back. You are not like a woman! You are all masculine and all that jazz," she said conceding.

"I'll accept that withdrawal, but my goodness Scarlett, I've never seen you give in before. If I knew I had to threaten you with Otunga as a penalty to get you to listen, my life would have been so much easier the last month or so." She flipped me off, laughing.

"You should have known! I really hate him!"

"Oh I know. I think the feeling is mutual." She shrugged. We reached the location of the interview. I opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Wade."

"You're welcome. Scarlett, please promise me one thing this week?"

"I won't promise anything. I can say I'll try my best."

"You are impossible!" I said with a groan.

"Of course I am. I'm a woman," she teased. "So what am I not supposed to do?"

"Don't flip out at the interviewers and censor yourself! You swear like a sailor!" She began into a fit of laughter.

"I'll do my best sir!"

"Scarlett, you are going to be the death of me woman!" I said to her, a slick grin on my face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 14**

* * *

**Scarlett**

It was the day before Summer Slam. I was all kinds of excited yet pretty nervous. There was a lot at stake for the Nexus. If we fail, we might fall from grace. People may not longer take us seriously. I looked into the mirror and slathered on a last layer of lip gloss. I adjusted my hair and headed out into the Summer Slam Axxcess event. I was due for an appearance. I showed up to my assigned area. Sheamus was standing there waiting.

"Are you my appearance buddy?" I joked.

"Yes, lass. Lucky you eh?" he said with a cocky smile. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"That I am! I've missed my Celtic Warrior!"

"I've missed you too, Scarlett. I'd see ya more often, but that fiancé of yours needs to pull the stick outta his arse!" He said forcefully.

"Yeah, he's been kind of an asshole lately…"

"Did he tell you what we were fightin' about?"

"No. You know Randy," I said with a sigh.

"That I do! Well, I'll save that story for another time!" Sheamus said gleefully.

"Okay, but seriously. I would really like to know." He nodded.

We took our places and the fans in line were being let in one at a time. We cracked jokes with fans as we signed things and posed for pictures. After what seemed like forever, our session was coming to a close. Suddenly, John Cena appeared.

"John John!" I said excitedly as I gave him a big hug.

"Hey Scar! Sheamus!"

"What brings you here?" I asked him.

"I saw this appearance on the list and had to come by and meet with two of my favorite superstars!"

"Now I know you are full of it, Fella!" Sheamus said with a laugh.

"Okay, you caught me. I only came to see Scarlett!" He joked. Sheamus feigned being hurt.

"So what are you really doing here?" I asked with a smirk.

"I wanted to see you guys and ask if you wanted to meet up at the party tonight? I'd love to have a drink with the whole gang."

"I'm way in, Johnny boy!" Sheamus said with enthusiasm.

"How about you Scar? You in?" I looked at the to smiling men. I had missed being around them so much.

"I'm abso-fucking-lutely in!"

"Great, do you think Randy will want to?"

"Uh…I don't know. He's still a little butt sore over the fight with Sheamus here!"

"Well ask him and get back to me. I'll text you the details later."

"Sounds good, John." He walked off.

* * *

I left Sheamus and walked around for a bit. Finally, I found who I was looking for. Randy was doing a VIP session for Axxcess. It was funny to see how much fan girls fussed over him. I found it strange that he was such a worshiped person and yet he was _my_ fiancé. I watched a little longer from the side of the area before he looked over and saw me. A big smile crossed his face. He waved me over. A security guard let me through the roped area and onto the small platform Randy was on. He gave me a big, big kiss. The fans in line cheered.

"What a great surprise! Please stay for the last half hour with me!" he begged.

"What the hell!" I plopped down in the chair next to him.

Much to my surprise, people wanted my autograph from his line as well and pictures with the "WWE golden couple" . It was pretty fun while it lasted. Randy and I were getting along and thoroughly enjoying our time with the fans.

"So Scarlett, honey, are you about ready to get outta here?"

"Yeah, I have so much to do to get ready for the red carpet and party tonight!" He smiled at me.

"You don't need to do a damn thing. You could show up with no makeup on and sweats and still look a thousand times better than the rest of the divas," he said with a wink.

"You are sweet, a kiss ass, but sweet nonetheless," I said giving him a peck on the lips.

We headed out of the room but was stopped by none other than Wade Barrett. Randy immediately tensed up.

"Hello Wade."

"Hello Scarlett…Randy. I just wanted to remind you that the Nexus is meeting in the hotel lobby at 6:30 to ride over to the red carpet."

"Okay thank you. Hopefully I will be ready on time!" I joked.

"Well we'll wait for you anyhow! We aren't The Nexus without you." I smiled, surprised at the compliment.

"She isn't going with you. She's coming with me," Randy protested.

"Randy babe, I kinda need to go with my team…" I said softly.

"You are _my_ fiancée, I want to have you on my arm on the carpet," he whined. I looked to Wade, he was simply observing the interaction. A small smirk on his face.

"Well I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"How about you ride with Randy in a separate car behind us. That way you could take pictures with us and then with him?" he proposed. I was caught a little off guard by this act of generosity. Wade was usually so firm about plans and his decisions. I couldn't help but wonder what was really going on.

"That sounds wonderful, Barrett. We'll meet you in the lobby at 6:30 then. Right Randy?"

"Mmhm," he muttered.

"Great. I'll be seeing you too soon then."

Wade sauntered away and we continued our way out of the building.

* * *

**Wade**

Later that night…

I looked in the dim lit mirror in my hotel room bathroom. I adjusted my tie. I looked ravishing in my suit. I slicked back my hair and I was all ready to go. I walked back in to the main part of my room. I could hear Scarlett and Randy having a heated discussion through our adjoining door. I couldn't help but be a little smug. It was about time Scarlett began to have a backbone when it came to Randy. She was a spitfire and headstrong in general. For some odd reason, Randy was her blind spot. She literally folds every time. Being a part of the Nexus seems to have re-lit the flame in her. It was a nice thing to see.

I left my room and headed down to the lobby. Otunga and Michael Tarver were all ready there.

"Hello gentlemen!" I said happily.

"Hey Wade, nice suit," Otunga chirped. He was such a kiss ass.

"Thank you."

"Looks like Skip and Darren are here too!" He said with a smug smile.'

"What's with the smug attitude?"

"Our most rambunctious member has yet to arrive. I'd put money on her skipping out on us for Orton tonight."

"I think you should have a little more faith in her. Has she ever proved she was anything but loyal to the Nexus?" I asked him.

"Not yet…but I have a feeling about her…she's up to something."

"I think you are dead wrong, David," Heath's voice crooned from behind us. I turned to see a smiling Heath Slater. It was obvious that he'd developed a school boy crush on Scarlett.

"I agree, Heath. Where the bloody hell is you're other half?"

"My other half?" He questioned.

"Yeah, fucking Gabriel!"

"Oh! He's on his way," Heath said decisively. He looked off behind me. "Wow!"

I turned to look at what Heath was freaking out about. I knew it immediately when I saw it. It was Justin Gabriel and the ravishing woman on his arm. It was Scarlett. Her dress was a curve hugging red number. It only went to mid thigh leaving her tan, fit legs exposed. Her plentiful chest was proudly on display. The platinum blonde hair falling down her back in big bouncy curls. They approached us.

"Special delivery!" Justin joked.

"Sorry, we're a few minutes late guys!" Scarlett said with a smile.

"It's quite alright. You aren't riding with Randy?" I implored. She shook her head.

"We got into a small disagreement. I decided it may be best if we didn't ride together tonight. It was nice of you to offer him such a compromise earlier though," She said softly.

"No problem. Shall we head out men, Scarlett?" I was met with a round of yeses and cheers. "Well let's go then."

We all loaded into the limo I'd procured. It was the only thing big enough for a group this size to ride in style. The ride over to the event was pretty uneventful just chattering amongst themselves. I couldn't help but think about tomorrow night. This party tonight seemed so frivolous when such an important event was looming over our heads for tomorrow.

* * *

Finally, the limo pulled up at the red carpet. We slowly filed out of the limo. I looked back at the car to see Justin extending his hand to Scarlett, helping her out of the cab. I found their relationship to be a little odd. They just weren't two people I'd think would have a lot in common.

"Wade! Over here!" an interviewer beckoned. I walked over to him.

"Hello Wade."

"Hello there."

"So you are leading your team against team WWE. How are you feeling about your match tomorrow night?" He said before putting a mic in my face.

"As usual, I have no doubt that The Nexus will leave SummerSlam with our arms being held up in victory."

"Strong words from Wade Barrett! Do you really think you have what it takes to beat out John Cena and his team?"

"Of course I do. We have what it takes. We have things they don't."

"Really? What does the Nexus have that Team WWE doesn't?"

"We are a brilliant team of up and comers. Team WWE is old and stale. We are bringing all of our pure talent and sheer determination. Besides that we have quite a hell spawn for a cheerleader," I said with a chuckle.

"So would you say Scarlett Sinclair is your secret weapon?"

"I don't think it's very secret. She has been a great addition to our team. In essence, she has brought a breath of fresh, spunky air to the group."

"Well hopefully she will be cheering you guys on to a major win tomorrow night."

"I sure hope so."

"I wish you the best of luck tomorrow!"

"Thank you very much!" I shook his hand and continued down the carpet.

I looked over to see a smiling Scarlett being interviewed. She was flanked by her usual duo of Heath and Justin. She seemed so at ease, so happy in front of the camera. The camera in turn liked her as well. She looked over and saw me watching. A smile crossed her face and she waved. I nodded.

"Wade! Wade! can we get a picture of you and Scarlett!?" One of the photographers asked. We both reluctantly stood next to each other. I put an arm around her and smiled. Once the blindness from the flash subsided, I saw it. A seething Randy Orton watching the whole ordeal. I was really hoping tonight would stay an uneventful one….

* * *

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reading! An especially special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! It means a lot! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 15**

* * *

**Scarlett**

The flash went off and when the haze had cleared, Wade's arm was still around my shoulder from the photo. I looked over to see one hell of a pissed off Randy Orton. Wade did as well. He prompty dropped his arm from around me.

"Go talk to him, discreetly of course," he mumbled. I knew he didn't want there to be a scene, especially when there were so many cameras around. I nodded.

"I'll take care of it." I walked over to Randy. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hello. Having fun?" He grumbled.

"Yes, I'm having a fine time. You look rather delicious in that suit," I said reaching up to touch his tie.

"Thank you, Scar…You look amazing tonight as always," He said softly, his rage somewhat diffused.

"Thanks. Don't be angry tonight. We never get to have fun outings like this with our work friends. Let's not ruin it." A small smile crossed his face.

"Okay, I wont be angry. I don't like Barrett one bit but I'll put it aside tonight…for you."

"That's all I ask," I said standing on my tippy toes to give him a nice big kiss.

"Mmhm, Ms. Sinclair! Save some for later," he said with a sly wink.

"Oh fine," I pouted. "You know how much I love a man in a suit," I said biting my lip.

"You are not playing fair!" He pouted. "Well I can honestly say I can't wait until we get home tonight." He extended his arm to me and I took it and we began to head inside to the party.

Once inside, Randy excused himself to go talk to a friend. I spotted a few of my favorite people sitting at a table near the bar. I walked over quickly.

"Well if you two don't clean up nicely!" I joked. Sheamus and John both chuckled.

"We sure as hell don't clean up as well as you, Scarlett!" John said giving me a big hug. I squeezed him back tightly.

"Oh this old thing," I joked.

"You look too damn good to be with Randy's stubborn arse, that's for sure!" Sheamus chided.

"Oh I don't know about all that!" I said with a giggle.

"Take our word for it then," Sheamus said happily.

"Let me grab you a drink. A scotch on the rocks?" John asked knowingly. I nodded. I turned my attention back to Sheamus.

"So, I think you still owe me a story, good sir."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you promised to tell me what you and Randy are arguing about."

"You sure you wanna know, Lass?"

"Yep, fire away!" I said with way too much enthusiasm.

"Okay. He's mad at me because I don't think you should have to quit the Nexus. He was going on about it but I disagreed with him. I told him that you ought to be able to make your own decisions. Most people could agree to disagree…"

"But Randy often isn't one of them…" I said finishing his thought. He nodded sadly.

"It's a shame really. He was nice to have as a friend. Awful as an enemy."

"Yeah, he can be a real asshole sometimes."

"You've got that right! He even had the gall to come after my WWE championship!"

"I love Randy but even I think he's taking this too far…."

"It'll be alright."

"I hope so….thank you for standing up for me Sheamus. I know you didn't have to. In fact, it would have been a lot easier on you had you just went along with what he thought. You are a great friend," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. I leaned up and gave him a big kiss on his milky white cheek.

"It was no problem at all. I stand up for what I think. I truly support you in your venture with The Nexus. So far it's been a relatively good move on your part. As somebody who also lives in the shadow of John and Randy, I can honestly say I can't blame you for needing a change," he said with a shrug.

"Thank you so much. I needed that."

"Anytime, anytime." John Cena approached us, drinks in hand.

"Anybody parched?" He asked with a grin.

"Now that you mention it, I'm incredibly parched."

We all began drinking and talking and it was just like old times….well besides Randy being absent.

* * *

**Wade**

The party was in full swing. The whole room was full of people laughing, talking, drinking. It was hard not to be in a great mood especially with a victory at Summerslam being imminent.

I surveyed the room. Members of Nexus were scattered around the room enjoying themselves. I sipped on my glass of whisky.

"Well aren't you a loner?" Justin Gabriel said plopping down in the chair beside me.

"Just thinking, Justin."

"Thinking about tomorrow, Wade?"

"Yeah, I can't help it. It's a pretty important match. We can't afford failure at this point."

"Yeah I know, but tonight you should just let loose and relax. You cant be all work and no play _all _the time." He said patting me on the back.

"I don't say this often but you may be right. I'm going to grab another drink and stop thinking about work."

"Atta boy!" Justin said with a laugh.

I left Justin at the table and went to order another drink. While I waited for my beverage, I spotted Scarlett. She was sitting with John Cena and Sheamus. I had to give her credit, she was managing to stay friends with all her friends on the roster even when the Nexus attacks them. John Cena for example was leading the charge against us and yet she was sitting there laughing and chatting with him tonight. Tomorrow when all is said and done, she puts her game face on and can be professional. Well…if professional includes her outbursts. My drink arrived and I headed back over to my table.

When I got there Heath, Skip, and Justin were enamored in conversation. I sat down and tried to catch up with what they are talking about. I quickly gave up and began to people watch. In one corner, Kelly Kelly was thrusting her breasts out flirting with Dolph Ziggler who couldn't seem any less interested. It was all typical. The Miz and Chris Jericho were doing shots at the bar.

My eyes fell upon Scarlett once more. Randy had shown up over at her table. They were having an extremely heated conversation. She was one to talk with her hands when she was upset. Right now she looked like a cross between an orchestra conductor and a person landing a plane. Her arms flailing about. I watched carefully but they were too far away to hear or for me to be able to read lips.

She'd had enough. I saw her shove him back away from her before storming off. Randy stormed off in the opposite direction. I waited a few minutes before excusing myself from the table. I made my way down a hallway that led to bathrooms. I noticed that the backdoor was propped open with a drink glass. I pushed the heavy door open and looked around.

Scarlett was standing up against the exterior of the building. She was looking away from the doorway. I saw smoke coming from her and figured it was one of her trademark cigars.

"Scarlett?" She turned to face me, taking a long drag off of her cigar.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I just needed some air Wade. Don't worry about me, you can go back into the party," she said firmly.

"I will do no such thing. I'll stand here with you."

"You really don't have too, I'm going to be awhile."

"I told you I wasn't going inside," I said decidedly. "So you might as well just spill and tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm fine! Seriously, this is unnecessary."

"You and I both know you only smoke when you are upset." She shot me a look and took a deep breath.

"Randy and I got into a fight. He thinks that Sheamus is in love with me and is going after me. It's utterly ridiculous."

"He's such a fool. What did you say to him?"

"Sheamus and I tried to explain that he was just my friend and there was nothing going on. He said that Sheamus if full of it and obviously is trying to sleep with me. The only reason that Sheamus and Randy haven't been getting along is me. Sheamus sided with me and told Randy that I shouldn't have to quit the Nexus. Randy is now interpreting his defiance on my behalf has him 'going after' me."

"I'm sorry that he has put such a damper on the night. You deserve to have a little fun…I'll tell you what, come back inside and hangout with the rest of Nexus. We'll cheer you right up. You're either Nexus us or against us," I said jokingly. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that," she said happily. Just then Justin Gabriel poked his head through the door.

"There you guys are! I've been looking for you," He said cheerily.

"I was just checking on Scarlett since she was upset. Why don't you take her back to the table and get her a nice hard drink?" Justin nodded and offered an arm to Scarlett who took it and they left. I stayed outside a minute, enjoying the California sky. I went inside to the restrooms before heading back to the table.

The Nexus was in full party mode. They were laughing and joking around. It seemed as though the argument between Randy and Scarlett had almost never happened. I grabbed my drink off the table.

"Gentleman, Scarlett, I propose a toast!" They all raised their glasses. "To making history and a win at SummerSlam tomorrow!" We all clinked glasses and drank.

I had to admit that things were going rather smoothly thus far for The Nexus, I could only hope that tomorrow would as well. I could almost taste our destiny, it was in our reach, we only had to grab it. But from the looks on John Cena and Randy Orton's faces as they looked on, they had a completely different plan for us. They were impressive wrestlers but we had the numbers, the determination. We would take down anybody who stood in our path. You're either Nexus or against us….

* * *

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reading! An especially special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! It means a lot! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 16**

* * *

**Wade**

I woke the morning of SummerSlam, a smile on my face. Today was the day that we were going to change everything. I stretched out and slowly made my way out of bed. I took a quick shower. Once I was dressed, I quietly made my way to the door that adjoined my room with Scarlett's. I put my ear up to it, listening to any sign of movement. I heard none. I slowly opened the door and peaked my head inside. Just as I suspected, she was still asleep in her bed. I closed the door and ordered some coffee and breakfast from room service.

I watched some television until the food came. I once again opened the adjoining door. I pushed the cart of food through the opened door. I walked over to her bed. She was sleeping heavily. Her blonde hair sprawled across her pillow. She was still wearing her dress from last night. The Nexus had to put her to bed. Scarlett was quite a party girl. She out drank every single one of us. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory of her drunken antics. She just seemed so much more alive when she was with us. She needed the Nexus almost as much as the Nexus needed her.

I gently put my hand on her shoulder and shook it.

"Scarlett…Scarlett…its time to get up," I said softly. She began to stir. "Scarlett…"

"Oh fuck off, I'm sleepy!" She mumbled grumpily.

"Scarlett Sinclair! You will get up now! You have already been allowed to oversleep. Summer Slam is today and we have things to do!" I demanded. She rolled over.

"Ten more minutes!" She whined pulling her blankets over her head.

"Nope. Up, now!" I shot back. She slowly and reluctantly sat up. Her hand immediately shot up to her head.

"Oh my god! It's so bright in here!" She complained. Her hangover was in full force. I chuckled. "Shut up Barrett!" She said slapping my arm.

"I ordered coffee and breakfast. I thought you could use some after such a wild night," I said smugly. She groaned.

"Coffee sounds perfect, thanks," She said meekly. I silently poured her a cup and held it out to her. She took it and sipped some. "Oh god, that was just what I needed."

"Glad to hear it… So we have a big day today. We all need to be 100%" She nodded.

"I know this is a little off topic but why the hell did you guys let me drink so much last night!" She asked with a slight giggle.

"You insisted that you weren't drunk. You also insisted that you never got drunk, you only got awesome…" I said with a chuckle, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Wow, drunk Scarlett is a little delusional!" She joked. "I apologize for my behavior last night. I was pretty out of control."

"No apologies necessary…the guys found your activities to be quite amusing. They were having such a good time that none of them tried to sneak off to bed some diva," I said amused.

"Oh Jeeze. Well, glad I could be of service then…"

"Yeah I would have signed you forever ago if I had known you'd have this effect on them," I joked. She laughed until she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Holy mother of god! What the hell happened!" Scarlett nearly yelled.

"Whatever do you mean? You look lovely," I said with a smirk. Her eyes narrowed.

"I look absolutely tore up!" She said laughing. He hair and makeup were in rough shape this morning but after a night like last night, how could it not.

"Well, jump in the shower then!" I insisted.

"Fine! I'll go get ready!" She pouted. I laughed as I stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

Hours later…

**Scarlett**

I walked into the Staples Center, all amped up. Energy drinks flowing through my veins. My horrible hangover had disappeared since the morning. Eating food, drinking caffeine, and a nice long shower had softened the blow. My high heeled boots clicked on the hard floors as I hurried to the Nexus locker room. I was a little late and was hoping Wade wouldn't notice. I threw open the door.

"I have arrived!" I yelled loudly as I entered the room dramatically. The guys turned to look. Some, like Heath and Justin, burst into laughter. Others just had expressions of amusements across their face.

"Looks like somebody is feeling a little better!" Heath said teasing me. I flipped him off and he smiled.

"I feel like sunshine this evening. I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to kick some team WWE ass!" I said enthusiastically. The men cheered on.

I walked over to my cubby and tossed my bag down. I didn't waste any time to start getting ready. I swapped my jeans for my leather short shorts. Since I wasn't officially wrestling tonight, I began to lace up my high heeled boots. I didn't need to be practically dressed, I just needed to look good, it was the second largest event of the year. I pulled my tank top over my head and instead slid on my yellow and black Nexus corset.

"Justin, lace me up?" I asked him. As had become the usual, he stepped towards me. I turned my back toward him and pulled my hair up off of my neck. He began to tighten the laces, almost expertly. He was a really good friend for doing this. Most men wouldn't want to be seen lacing up a corset. Justin wasn't like other guys. After a few minutes he stopped.

"All finished! You are good to go Scarlett!" He said giving me a playful pat on the ass.

"Hey!" I giggled, "But thanks, I appreciate it….so are you nervous? You look nervous." I observed.

"Do I? Because I am a little. It's the biggest match we have been a apart of this far and it is against some of the greats in the industry. I don't want to be the one who fucks it up. We've come a long way."

"You'll do great, I promise," I tried to say as assuring as possible. He smiled nervously.

"Thank you for having confidence in me."

"You are very welcome. It is my job after all. I cheer on my boys!" He laughed.

"You do a great job at that!"

"I try my best…" I said looking around the room. "Where is Wade?" I asked curiously.

"Well…He's in his own locker room still. None of us have seen much of him today. I think he wants to be left alone until he's got his thoughts together."

"You are probably right. Wade is a complicated man…." I mused.

"Hey Y'all! The show is startin'!" Heath yelled in the locker room.

* * *

We all gathered around the television monitor in our room and began to watch the beginning of the pay per view. As Dolph and Kofi Kingston faced off in the ring, I heard our locker room door open. I turned to see a very serious looking Wade entering the room. He didn't want the guys to know how nervous he was. Wade didn't want to let on that he wasn't 100% confident tonight that was just the kind of man he was. He was a proud man but I had such faith in him. We all knew that The Nexus needed to make an impact or we would soon become irrelevant. I knew that I would be fine without The Nexus professionally but I knew some of the guys would sink without it. Wade himself would be fine as well but he didn't want his credibility destroyed.

"Hey Barrett!" I said cheerily. A small smirk crossed his lips. He nodded and took a seat in the back. We all watched pretty silently.

After Dolph Ziggler won his match, the women's match was going to start. I stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going Scarlett?" Wade asked almost irritated.

"Umm…I'm going to go see Randy before his match…" I said matter-of-factly.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to watch your completion instead of making googly eyes at your fiancé?" He quipped.

"He's right Scar. You should stay…" Justin Gabriel insisted. I shook my head.

"I'll watch the match later…"

"Fine, go. Don't be long!" Wade warned. I nodded and bounced out the door.

* * *

I wasn't really headed for Randy's room, but I think Wade knew that, he always knew. I was headed out to the ring. I heard the bell ring and knew that the women's match was already underway. I grabbed a steel chair near the gorilla position and headed through the curtain. I walked leisurely down the ramp. The crowd began making a commotion upon seeing me coming to ringside decked out in my Nexus apparel. Both the champ, Alicia Fox, and Melina looked over at me. I smiled mischievously. The ref warned me not to interfere.

"Scarlett, no trouble making or you are out of here!" the ref yelled at me. I nodded.

"Of course, I'm only here to watch," I said innocently. He looked at me skeptically before returning to watching the match.

I stood near the announcers table for a few minutes, just watching. My presence was enough to effect their performance, but that wasn't enough for me. I sat and waited for a moment to interfere. Finally, I saw a golden opportunity. Alicia Fox was about to Irish whip Melinda. The ref was going to be in the way. I held onto the back of the referee's shirt and Melinda went slamming into the ref, knocking him out. I jumped onto the apron and entered the ring, hitting Alicia Fox in the head with my steel chair. I gave her a barrage of kicks to the back and ribs before gesturing to Melinda that it was all hers. The ref woke up and Melinda pinned her for the win. She was celebrating with her new title when she looked over at me and motioned for me to come into the ring. I obliged, a smile on my face. She raised my arm into the air with hers. Once she let it go she went up onto the turnbuckle. I came up behind her, waiting. She jumped down and turned around. I caught her, spearing her into the turnbuckle. I picked her up by her hair and gave her my version of the Wasteland. I pointed to my Nexus arm band blew a kiss at the crowd. I headed backstage, a wicked smile on my face even as the boos sounded throughout the arena.

I cockily walked through the corridors backstage. I did what I set out to do, make myself a credible threat in the women's wrestling division. I made my way to the Nexus locker room door and paused. I took a deep breath and entered. When I reentered the Nexus locker room, I was expecting to be reprimanded for going and doing anything without orders to do so. Instead Wade looked pleased.

"Nice job, Scarlett! You made quite an impact out their tonight," he said simply. I was caught off guard.

"Uh...thank you."

"I don't think I could have come up with a better scenario myself. It is the second biggest show of the year, it was perfect timing." I was completely thrown off by his praise. I looked over at Justin. He just shrugged. He didn't know what was up either.

We watched the next matches. The Straight edge Society led by that damn CM Punk lost to the Big show. We saw Kane beat Rey Mysterio for the World heavyweight title. The Randy versus Sheamus match was amazing. The two had a weird chemistry in the ring. I was disappointed when I saw that Randy had only won his match by disqualification and therefore didn't win the title against Sheamus. Although a part of me thought it was only right for Randy to get some sort of karmic retribution for the shit he pulled last night.

Finally, it was time for the final match of the night, the biggest match of the night…we were about to take on Team WWE. The future of the Nexus relied a lot on the outcome of this match…You're either Nexus or against us, and we knew nearly the whole locker room was against us. It was time for the biggest match of our careers…

* * *

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reading! An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! It means a lot! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! The Summerslam Match is next! =]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**This chapter is the SummerSlam match and therefore an extra long one! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Give In To Me: Chapter 17**

**Scarlett**

After an eventful night of matches, SummerSlam was nearly done. Only the main even remained on the card. We stood ready in the locker room awaiting our match. I looked to Wade for instruction, for any sort of guidance. He stood stoic and quiet in front of us. His face gave away none of what he was thinking or feeling, but I think I knew. Finally he spoke.

"It's time," he said calmly, motioning us towards the door.

I followed close behind him. Together, the Nexus walked through the corridors on our way to the gorilla position. We stood patiently waiting at the curtain. I made eye contact with Wade. It was the first time that he looked noticeably nervous. I moved closer to him so I flanked his right side. I reached my hand up and gave his shoulder a squeeze. I felt him take a deep breath.

Finally, it was time for us to make our entrance.

"It's now or never boys!" I cheered.

"It's time to make history gentleman," Wade said calmly.

Our music hit and we all began to walk out onto the stage I walked right alongside Wade as the boys flanked both sides of us. We sauntered down the ramp confidently, definitely more confident than we all felt. We all climbed into the ring and stood in a big line across the ring as team WWE made their entrances. I wedged myself between Wade and Justin.

Their final member was announced. It was our Nexus reject, Daniel Bryan. Wade was fucking pissed. Team WWE charged us and I slid out of the ring and over to the announce table. One by one, Nexus members were tossed out or slid out to get out of the beat down. We regrouped and the ref restored order to the ring. The guys stripped off their shirts and both teams took their respective corners.

* * *

Darren Young faced off against Daniel Bryan for the start of the match. It didn't take long for Bryan to take control of Young. He hated the Nexus and seemed full of rage. Young was definitely feeling the heat of that rage today. Young got taken down to the mat. For Daniel Bryan, who was a submission specialist, this was exactly where he wanted Darren Young. After 42 seconds, Darren submitted to Bryan. Darren Young had been eliminated. Wade was pissed. He looked over to me. I shook my head.

* * *

"Put in Gabriel!" I yelled to him, pointing at Justin. He smiled almost bashfully. Wade nodded and motioned for Justin to enter the ring next. I was surprised at how compliant Wade was being. It was unlike him to let other people take any sort of control.

Gabriel and Bryan faced off for a minute before Bryan tagged in Chris Jericho. Jericho handed Gabriel a nice ass beating before tagging in R-Truth. He got beat by R-truth initially but was able to regain control and tag in Michael Tarver. The two went back and forth constantly until R-truth tagged in John Morrison. Morrison took control quickly and didn't lose it. He hit the starship pain and got the pin. Michael Tarver had been eliminated.

* * *

The remaining five guys jumped off the apron to regroup. I joined them in a huddle. Wade was trying to fire them up, making sure that their heads were in the game. The ref motioned for them to get a legal man into the ring. Wade looked to me.

"Who do you think we should put in?" he asked. I looked around at the five faces staring back at me. I put my right hand on Skip Sheffield's shoulder and pointed to him with my left.

"Put in Skip here. He is a brick shithouse," I said with a smile. Wade nodded in approval.

"Alright, you heard the woman! Get in their Sheffield!" Wade bellowed.

They hopped onto the apron and Skip entered the ring. Skip showed his worth and talent as he was a dominate force against Morrison. Morrison had a hard time getting any control whatsoever. Skip simply out powered him. For the first time this match, Wade looked very pleased. Skip beat him down for a few minutes before nailing him with a running lariat. He pinned him. John Morrison had been eliminated.

R-Truth jumped into the ring for team WWE and tried to sneak up on Skip. It wasn't successful. It's not a good idea to piss off a beast. Skip nailed R-truth with a running lariat and went for the pin. R-Truth was eliminated. It took Skip 27 seconds to eliminate him.

* * *

Like R-truth, Chris Jericho was quick into the ring to attack Skip. Unlike R-Truth, this attack started successfully. He began to pummel skip with punches and kicks. Skip was able to regain control and tosses Jericho around like a rag doll. Wade was tagged in. He trapped him in the corner and began to deliver strong kicks to the midsection of Jericho. Otunga was tagged in to deliver some punishment. Wade was also tagged in. They were very successfully keeping him isolated from the rest of team WWE. He had no way out. Jericho managed to kick Wade in the face and gain a little momentum. He jumped from the top rope sending both men to the mat. It was a race between the two to tag out. Wade tagged in Heath. Jericho tagged in Bret Hart.

Heath ran aggressively at Bret, immediately taking the offensive. It didn't last long before the veteran had taken control of the match, viciously attacking Heath. The attack lasted several minutes, Heath unable to get hits in was struggling. Bret began locking in a sharpshooter. It was obvious that Heath was not going to last long. I looked over to Wade. He had retrieved a chair and slid it in to the ring, presumably to help Heath.

"Wade! What are you doing!?" I yelled. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I make the decisions around here!" He said boldly. I smirked. I knew he was trying to make it seem like he was the one making all the decisions. While most nights this was true, tonight he deferred quite a bit to me.

Heath was able to tag in Skip Sheffield and the sharpshooter was released. Skip entered the ring. An enraged Bret Hart grabbed the steel chair that Wade had tossed into the ring. He ran at Skip with the chair, slamming him in the gut. Skip yelled out in agony and bent over. Bret it him once more, this time on his exposed back.

"Come on!" I yelled at the referee. He nodded and rang for the bell. Bret began to throw a fit. I looked over to see many of team WWE yelling in outrage. I jumped up on the apron.

"Get him the fuck out of here! I yelled at him. Lots of yelling from all sides ensued. Finally he was ejected from the ring. Bret Hart had been eliminated by disqualification. I hopped off the apron.

* * *

A snaky Chris Jericho entered the ring to face off against a weakened Skip Sheffield. He stalked his prey carefully, sneaking up on him with a code breaker. Jericho quickly tagged in teammate Edge. He moved to the corner and waited for Skip to stand. He was prepared to give him a giant spear. Slowly, Skip rose to his feet.

"Skip! Skip! Look out!" I yelled to Skip. My warning fell on deaf ears. The spear connected and he went flying onto the mat. Edge went for the pin. Skip Sheffield had been eliminated. I walked over to where Skip had rolled out of the ring.

"You did great out there, Skip!" I said giving his shoulder a squeeze. He nodded.

"Thanks Scarlett. You keep these guys strong for us!" He said before making his way up the ramp. I looked up at the remaining members of Nexus: Wade, Justin, Heath, and Otunga.

"You've got this boys! Justin, get in there!" I said pointing. Wade looked at me and then and Justin.

"You've heard the woman! Get in there!" He said with a smile. I smiled back playfully. Wade was so confusing. One minute he was listening to me, the next he was trying to establish his dominance. I had no idea what the hell was going on with him but in some odd twist of fate, we were working well as a team.

Justin quickly entered the ring to a round of hits by Edge. Edge Irish whipped him into the corner. He hit hard, groaning in pain. Edge began to pummel him with a number of kicks and punches. I pounded on the apron.

"Justin! You can do this! Come on!" I cheered him on. He nodded although he was unable to gain an sort of momentum.

After being tossed around for a few minutes Justin caught a break. He sent Edge flying into the ground. He wasted no time tagging out. Heath Slater entered the ring. He began viciously kicking the rib cage of the Rated- R Superstar. He used the ropes to choke him. The ref made him let off. While the referees back was turned, I slapped Edge across the face. Wade quickly followed my lead and delivered a giant boot to the head of Edge. Heath got in a few hits before deciding to tag in Wade. He kicked him with his strong legs. He tossed him onto the ropes and used the ropes and his foot to choke him. The ref intervened.

"Get him!" I yelled to the rest of Nexus. The ref's back was turned and we needed to capitalize. Justin stood on the chest and neck of Edge. Wade continued his round of punishment in the corner. He went for the pin and came up short. He put him in a headlock. He fought out and tried to regain control. Both men were crawling to their respective corners when Wade decided to catch him and deliver a neck breaker. He tagged in Otunga.

Otunga was very eager to capitalize on Edge's weakened state. They ran into each other and both hit the mat hard. They attempted to reach their teams. Edge was successful and tagged in Chris Jericho. Jericho easily took control and was kicking the crap out of Otunga. He then got put into the walls of Jericho. He didn't last long before tapping out. David Otunga was eliminated.

Heath entered the ring immediately only to be tossed out by Jericho. He attacked him hard. Things weren't looking so hot for the Nexus. He tossed Heath around the announce table like a rag doll. He hit him with a flying elbow from the top rope. He took time to show boat. Jericho turns to Heath and begins to run at him to connect a clothesline. He moved last second and he went flying into John Cena. He stared in disbelief. Heath capitalized on the distraction and hit a sweetness. He went for the pin and was successful. Chris Jericho had been eliminated.

* * *

We were mid celebration when Team WWE started to show possible cracks in their armor. Both John and Edge stepped out into the ring to replace Chris Jericho. They stood bickering about who was in. Daniel Bryan yelled frantically from the apron trying to settle the argument and get the match going.

"This is perfect!" I squealed. If they were going to bicker and fall apart now, a Nexus victory seemed imminent.

John, being the gentleman that he was, finally conceded for the sake of the team. Edge wasn't paying attention to the ring. Heath decided to use this to his advantage and rolled Edge up into a pin. Edge had been eliminated. He was furious and decided to spear John Cena in frustration. I looked over to Wade. He looked at me, a devious smile on his face. He was ecstatic, like a child on Christmas morning. I heard a commotion and saw Chris Jericho and Edge surrounding John on the ground. It was a bit bittersweet. I was close with John and hated to see him hurt but it was a good thing for my team. I had to put the Nexus first when it came to the ring.

After Jericho and Edge were through, Daniel Bryan made is way over to John to check on him. The referee yelled at him. Somebody had to get into the ring for team WWE. John gripped the steel steps trying to pick himself up. A wave of concern overtook me but it didn't last long.

"Gabriel! Go get 'em!" Wade commanded.

Justin obediently followed directions. He hopped off of the apron and made his way over to John. He grabbed him by the shoulder and through him into the ring. Heath made his way over hungrily. Determination evident on his face. He threw John into the corner. Heath began in on him pretty hard. It was so fierce that the referee had to remove him from the corner. Wade wanted a piece of Cena. Heath obliged him. Wade slid into the ring and showed everybody just what he is made off. He moved around the ring almost effortless. He was a natural in the ring much like Randy is. He was using his experience as a bare knuckle boxer to deliver a series of strong punches to the skull of John. John Cena was completely knocked out in the ring. I was in shock. Wade adjusted his Nexus armband with a smile.

Cena stood up again only to be whipped into the corner and have his head kicked into one of the turnbuckles. He was reeling in the corner. The look on Wade's face was one of satisfaction. He was having so much fun beating him down. His mood was infectious. He swaggered over to the weakened Cena. The crowd began to clap, standing behind Team WWE. This seemed to help him muster up some energy. He swung and hit Wade before delivering a kick to Justin on the apron. It looked like Super Cena had emerged and that made me seriously nervous.

As if somebody knew I was freaking out, my concerns disappeared. Wade was able to hit him and he dropped to the ground. Wade went for the pin. He kicked out at 2. Wade picked him up and dragged him to Nexus' corner. He tagged in Justin Gabriel. He was quick to kick him several times. He got him to the ground and applied a submission hold on his arm. He powered out of the hold and almost managed to lift Gabriel into position for an Attitude Adjustment. Justin wiggled out and reversed it and face planted him into the mat. He went for the cover only to get a two count. He effortlessly tossed John at the ropes and tagged in an eager Wade Barrett.

With John's arms, tangled in the ropes he was hopeless against Wades tough punches. He fell to his knees and when we thought he was weak, he began to hit back. He keeled over. He pummeled Wade and swung him into the ropes. Wade countered and when John flew back into the middle of the ring, he sidewalk slammed him. He tried to suplex John, John countered and suplexed Wade. The mat shook as their bodies hit the mat hard, I couldn't help but grimace.

"Come on Wade!" I cheered as I slammed my hands on the mat. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was hurting. "We can do this. You can do this!" He began to crawl to The Nexus' corner. He managed to tag in Heath, who managed to beat down John before he could tag out to Daniel Bryan.

"What are you thinking?" Wade asked from the turnbuckle.

"I'm thinking we've fucking got this. You did great!" He smiled and nodded. I found it a little odd for Wade to need so much reassurance. He doesn't usually defer decisions to me this much either. "You rocked it to Justin!" I said giving his muscular legs a playful squeeze. He looked down at me and smiled a bashful smile.

I turned my attention back to see Heath continuing his beat down on John. John was laid out on the mat. The crowd began a clap of encouragement for Team WWE. Slowly, John began to get up. He fought back and ended up running at him. Both men flew to the ground.

"Heath! You ginger bitch! Get the damn tag!" I yelled. I heard Wade chuckle at the word vomit coming out of my mouth. Wade leaned over into the ring, extending his hand. He motioned for the tag.

John was on all fours, crawling towards Daniel Bryan. Heath crawled over to him and grabbed his leg. He tried to hold him back from getting the tag but John mustered up enough strength to lunge forward and get the fresh tag.

"Fuck!" I yelled. Wade slapped the ropes in frustration.

* * *

Daniel Bryan came flying through the ropes into the ring. He knocked down Heath before running towards us. He punched Justin before turning his attention back to Heath. He met his face with his boot. Heath dropped like a bag of rocks. Daniel didn't let him rest before suplexing him. The ginger rose to his feel slowly only to be met by a kick to the chest by Bryan. Heath flew into the corner and was met by a series of knees and kicks to the torso. Heath Irish whipped Bryan into the corner. Heath ran at him only to be made a fool of. Daniel climbed the turnbuckles and did a flip over the top of Heath. Heath was knocked to the ground. He bitched out and tried to escape by rolling out of the ring but Daniel Bryan wouldn't have it. He leapt out of the ring like a crazy person. He crashed into Slater.

They were both surprisingly quick to rise to their feet. I was relieved that Heath hadn't been injured. Heath was tossed back into the ring. Daniel was quick to move to the top turnbuckle. He landed a missile drop kick. He was quick to his feet. He ran once again towards our corner.

"Boys watch out!" I yelled a little too late. They were both met with kicks to the chest, knocking them off of the turnbuckle. "Are you guys okay?" I asked worried. They nodded.

I looked back to the ring. Daniel had been rolled up into a pin. He got the two count before he wiggled out of it. He transitioned from the pin into his finisher, the LeBell lock. We were in trouble. Heath tapped. Heath Slater had been eliminated.

Daniel Bryan began to get cocky. His anger towards the Nexus had cause some major rage. The ref was removing Heath from the ring as Daniel taunted the Nexus. I saw movement on the stage. I smirked with delight. I had a good feeling as I saw the Miz come down the ramp. He slid into the ring behind Daniel Bryan. He rammed him in the back of the head with his money in the bank briefcase. He dropped as the Miz snuck back out of the ring.

Wade quickly entered the ring to capitalize on a weakened Daniel Bryan. He was so confident that he went straight for the pin. He got the three count. Daniel Bryan had been eliminated. I jumped with excitement. One man stood between the Nexus winning, that man was John Cena. Suddenly, the seemingly impossible was possible.

* * *

The two surviving Nexus members, Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel regrouped and celebrated. Wade became a little anxious with the end in sight. He paced around the ring almost like an animal at the zoo waiting to be fed. He was hungry for John Cena. The same John Cena who'd spent a great deal of time laying next to the steel steps tonight. Wade ran around the ring to retrieve him.

He tossed him into the ring and kicked him hard on the back. He threw John into the corner and tagged in Justin Gabriel. Justin begins strong but somehow John digs deep and finds some strength to turn the tides. Cena slammed Justin hard onto the mat. His momentum was strong. I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen next. I was right…a five knuckle shuffle! John picked him up and threw him over his back, getting into position for the Attitude adjustment. Wade reached out and slapped Justin on the back, tagging himself back in.

Wade charged through the ropes, knocking Cena on his ass before punching him repeatedly. He rolled off of him and stood up. Wade drove his giant boot into the head of Cena repeatedly. John was rolled into the corner. He tagged Justin back in. They took advantage of the five second double team opportunity. They tagged out again and repeated the double team. They repeated it a third time. They tagged again but Wade stayed in. He stood waiting for Cena to rise to his feet. Once he stood, Wade ran at him, slamming his foot into John's face. He went flying out of the ring. Wade looked over at me.

"Finish him boys!" I yelled. The win was so close I could almost taste it.

"I fucking plan on it," Wade said determined. I smiled at him almost deviously.

He signaled for Justin and they headed towards Cena. I followed to watch the action. I was puzzled about their next move. The two of them began to lift up the mats off of the ground at the bottom of the ramp. My eyes widened in horror.

"Wade! Not like this!" I yelled. He grinned the most mischievous grin as he slammed Johns face into the exposed concrete. I shook my head. He rose to his feet, holding his back. He was hurting. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Nothing a little victory won't fix!" He said with a small wink.

He picked up John and tossed him into the ring. He slid into the ring after him. Wade picked up John's leg and dragged him near a corner. He signaled for the 450 splash. Justin nodded. Wade walked over and tagged Justin. Gabriel climbed the turnbuckle and stood in position. He leapt and at the last second, John Cena moved. Justin hit the mat hard and John was quick to pin him. Justin Gabriel had been eliminated.

Wade couldn't believe his eyes. He shook it off and headed into the ring. He was looking to attack. All of a sudden, John was animated. He grabbed Wade's leg and threw him to the ground, locking in the STF. Wade tried to hold in there as agony crossed his face. His yells almost haunting.

"Come on Wade! You can do this! You've got this, Wade!" I yelled slamming my palms on the apron.

It wasn't enough. Wade Barrett had tapped out to the STF. He had been eliminated…we lost.

Wade rolled out of the ring and over to me. I slid my arm around his waist, letting him put some of his weight on me. so I could help him backstage. We walked up the ramp not saying a word. There was nothing to say at this very moment. There was nothing he wanted to hear. He needed time to process this. Following this loss there were a lot of questions that I didn't have the slightest idea the answer to. All I did know was that the mind of Wade Barrett was always turning and there was no way of knowing exactly what that next move will be.

* * *

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reading! An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! It means a lot! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 18**

* * *

**Wade**

Scarlett helped me backstage silently. I was pretty grateful for the silence. I didn't want to be fed unnecessary words of encouragement or a pep talk. She seemed to understand that right now I wanted to be alone in my solitude, in my thoughts. We stopped outside the trainers office. I looked down at her.

"Why don't you get that back looked at and head on back to the hotel? I'll deal with the boys," she volunteered. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem at all. I'll see you at the hotel."

She sauntered away, her black heeled boots clicking against the concrete floors. I was alone. I debated going in to the trainers too get looked at but decided against it. I instead walked back to my private locker room. I quickly changed and left the building.

* * *

**Scarlett**

I entered the Nexus locker room, as the door closed behind me six sets of eyes fell on me. They kept watching me and the door, expecting Wade to enter at any moment.

"Wade won't be in to talk to you guys this evening…" I started. As soon as the words left my mouth, I saw relief hit the faces of the Nexus. "I'm sure he'll address you tomorrow before Raw. In his absence, I'm taking the reins," I joked trying to lighten the mood. They were really down about this loss, understandably so. I think a part of them expected to be reamed out for such a performance. "I just wanted to say that…I'm so proud of you boys. You kicked so much ass tonight. I wish we would have won of course, but as a whole, we put on quite a show."

"How can you even say that? We lost the biggest match of our lives!" Otunga whined.

"How can I say that? I can say that because you are rookies. You are fresh off the blocks, baby wrestlers in this industry. Team WWE was a team of experienced veterans…and Daniel Bryan. But that's not the point. The Nexus was barely beaten by a team of seasoned wrestlers. Doesn't that say something about how amazing this team is?" Some of the boys smiled. "This wasn't the most important match of your lives, it was the most important match so far. There will be others. Otunga, stop being a fucking diva."

"Do you honestly think we can come back from this?" Justin Gabriel asked softly.

"If we all want to proceed from here, I don't see why the hell not. Nothing has changed. We just have to pick ourselves up and move on. Raw tomorrow is our new beginning."

I walked over to my cubby and changed into the slinky black dress, I'd worn to the arena that night. I tossed my stuff in my bag and headed towards the door.

"Guys, cry it out, drink it off, whatever. Shake off tonight's loss however you need to. Don't bring a defeated attitude to Raw tomorrow. We don't need it weighing us down on our way to the top. In fact, if you are going to show up tomorrow feeling sorry for yourself, don't even bother fucking showing up. See you tomorrow boys!" I gave Heath and Justin kisses on the cheeks before heading out.

* * *

I began my walk down the corridor when I heard somebody call out my name.

"Scarlett!" I turned to see my fiancé Randy Orton.

"Hi honey," I said giving him a hug. "Congratulations on the win tonight."

"Thanks, I'm a little irritated that it was by disqualification. I should have that belt right now. I know it and he knows it."

"You'll get another shot."

"I know but I wanted to teach that Irish, ginger bastard a lesson…I wanted to take what was important to him, that title."

"You know you are being ridiculous, Randy. It's one thing to legitimately want the title. It's another to want revenge, he's your friend and one little fight has made you gun after him. How can you want to tear your friend up so bad, to hurt him? He didn't even do anything to you." He looked at me seriously.

"He just makes me so mad. I don't like how friendly he gets with you…"

"But you and I both know that there is nothing going on there. If he has feelings for me, I don't reciprocate them. I love you silly," I said planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too and I'm sorry for the way I behaved last night. I shouldn't have gone off on you. I just have been kind of stressed out lately and I feel like I don't get to see you very much anymore. You are always with the Nexus. I know they are your friends, I just miss you…" he said looking at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"I know, I have had my hands full with this Nexus stuff, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I'll make more time for you, I promise." He smiled and gave me a small kiss.

Just then a few familiar faces passed by.

"You're still here?" Heath southern drawl purred. I laughed.

"Yeah, I ran into this guy," I joked gesturing to Randy who didn't seem so amused.

"Well, some of the guys are going to go out for a few drinks tonight. Would you like to come?" Justin Gabriel asked me with a smile.

"Oh I don't know. I think I'm going to call it a night…"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Heath whined.

"Sorry boys. If I change my mind, I'll shoot you a text."

"Okay," Justin said sadly. "It won't be the same without you!"

"I know, maybe next time."

"We'll hold ya to it!" Heath said with a chuckle.

"Sounds good. Have fun guys!"

"Bye Scarlett!" they said in near unison.

They walked away laughing and talking to one another. I turned my attention back to Randy.

"I should probably get going."

"Okay. Bye," he said shortly.

"Wait, what's wrong. We just had a good talk, what happened?" I asked.

"It's nothing…" I just stared at him. "I just don't like that Justin Gabriel kid."

"Well you are entitled to your opinion, honey. Personally, I think he's awesome."

"I know you do...something about him bothers me...and what the hell is with the red lipstick on his cheek?" He spat crankily.

"I gave him a kiss on the cheek, relax. He really is the sweetest guy, he even helps me lace my corsets."

"Ohhhh I see what is going on here. He's a a little 'different' isn't he?" He asked amused.

"He really isn't Randy, But I don't have time to discuss this right now. I really have to run."

"Do you want to meet up tonight? I want to celebrate my win."

"It's tempting babe, but tonight wasn't a winning night for me. My boys lost, I just don't feel like celebrating when I have work to do…"

"Okay, I get it. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Absolutely, Randy."

"Bye Scar," he said softly.

"Bye Randy," I gave him a kiss on the lips.

I shifted my gear bag on my shoulder and scurried off to the hotel.

* * *

I walked up to my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I let the events of the night soak in. It was a tough loss out there tonight. I had tried my best to stay strong and positive for the guys after the show but it was hard. I was so filled with doubt. I had no idea what was going to come next. I got up from my bed and walked over to my suitcase and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. I walked over to the adjoining door between Wade and my rooms. I opened the door.

I took a step into Wade's room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed only wearing a pair of jeans. His head was in his hands.

"Hey Barrett."

"Not now Scarlett, not now," he spat.

"Well I think we need to discuss something," I said seriously. I heard him take a deep breath.

"You're leaving The Nexus aren't you? If that's the case, just fucking leave now. I'll release you from the bloody contract you signed with the Nexus. I just can't handle-"

"Wade!" I yelled.

"What?! I can except it, Scarlett. You bet on a losing horse and now you want out. I bloody well get it. So just go."

"God damn it Wade! Shut the hell up!" I yelled. He finally looked up at me. I sat down next to him on the bed. "There is no way in hell I am leaving the Nexus. I sure as hell don't see the Nexus as a losing horse. I'm proud to be a part of Nexus and I was proud to stand out there beside you tonight."

"You really aren't leaving?" He asked seriously.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh thank god…Nexus can't handle another blow like tonight. We'd fall apart. I can't let them down again."

"You didn't let anybody down. Do you honestly think anybody blames you?"

"Of course they bloody blame me Scarlett! I tapped! Tapped! I was their leader, they trusted me! They trusted me and I led them into a slaughter. One by one, they were slaughtered. So you tell me whose fault this all is! It sure as hell looks like it's mine," he said fuming. His body was full of anger, bitterness.

"You listen here, Barrett. Not a single one of the Nexus blames you, except for you. You didn't lead them to a slaughter. You led them to the fight of a lifetime. Seven rookies took on seven seasoned WWE veterans and the rookies narrowly lost. We were so close, largely in part to your leadership and talent. So don't you dare have a pity party now. We lost the battle but we didn't lose the war!" I said firmly.

"It sure feels like we lost. Plus you called many of the shots out there, Scarlett, we both know that. Under pressure I cracked. What are we going to do now? We are a laughing stock of the locker room," he said putting his head back in his hands.

"Was the loss a hard one to swallow? Absolutely. We didn't do what we set out to do. That doesn't mean its all over. We lost one match. One match doesn't mean they are better than us."

"Our credibility is out the window. I have no idea what to do to now."

"Well we set out to take over the WWE and win some titles! We can still make history just like you wanted. This loss hasn't changed anything. If anything it has opened our eyes, made us stronger!"

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well we saw which Nexus members held their own and which ones fucked up. We can figure out what we need to do to rectify the situation. With this information, we become stronger." He sat silent, thinking deeply. Finally he spoke.

"Well alright. We definitely need to reevaluate our plans and the team. But tonight had been a long one. I don't have the energy to do that tonight." His spirits seemed a lot higher all of a sudden. "So what's with the whiskey?" he asked.

"Well I thought we could use a drink after tonight!" I said with a chuckle.

"A drink actually sounds fantastic right now."

I poured us each a glass of whisky.

"Shall we toast?" He asked.

"Absolutely. What are we toasting to?"

"To a new beginning for The Nexus!" We clinked glasses and began to drink.

"Would you have seriously just let me walk out of the Nexus?" I asked curiously.

"Of course not..." he answered with a smile. I began to laugh. This night was turning around.

* * *

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reading! An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! It means a lot! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 19**

* * *

**Scarlett**

I woke the morning after Summer Slam with a pounding in my head. I groaned. I was so preoccupied by my headache that it took me a few seconds to notice something very important. First, I wasn't in my own bed and second, I wasn't alone. I rolled over to see a sleeping Wade Barrett.

"Oh my fucking god!" I whispered to myself as I snapped up.

I had no idea what to do, I was completely frozen. When I finally came to my senses, I slowly lifted up the blankets to discover that neither of us was naked. Wade was wearing boxers, I on the other hand, was wearing one of Wade's Nexus shirts and underwear. I slid out of the bed and went back into my own room, closing the adjoining door behind me. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands.

"What the fuck did I do?" I whispered to myself again.

Suddenly, I felt dirty. I rose to my feet and went into the bathroom. I peeled off Wade's Nexus shirt and tossed it into a ball on the floor. The warm water of the shower felt amazing on my skin as the water washed away any remnants of the previous night. I thought about Randy and how this would kill him. I thought about Wade and how a bad night turned into such a fun one before turning disastrous. By the time I stepped out of the shower, I was pissed. Pissed at me, Wade, last night's match. Everything.

I got dressed and ready for the day. I really wish I could just go home to Tampa today so I wouldn't have to deal with anybody. But tonight's Raw was a really important night for The Nexus. It was important for all of us to be present and be a united front after such a devastating loss. I had to put this on the back burner and put the needs of the Nexus first.

* * *

**Wade**

I woke up and immediately sat up. The other side of my bed had been vacated already. The imprint of her head still on the pillow beside me. I was a little surprised that she had already left. She was usually such a sloth in the morning. I grabbed some aspirin for my slight hangover before taking a shower. Even with the minor hangover, I was in a fairly upbeat mood.

Raw…

I walked into the arena with a feeling of determination flowing through me. I still hadn't talked to any of the guys yet. Scarlett didn't mention what she included in her pep talk after the match, so I had no idea what was really going on in their heads. Despite all that, tonight is the night that the Nexus would go out and tell the WWE universe that we aren't going anywhere. As I passed through the halls, I noticed people staring, many with smug smiles on their faces. They think that the Nexus is toast, that we are running away with our tails between our legs. They couldn't be more wrong. After my talk with Scarlett, I could see this as much more than a loss, it was an opportunity to become stronger and learn from our mistakes. It was the first time we really showcased individual skills versus a numbers game. Now we can see the weaknesses in our team. She helped me see this as less of a catastrophe.

I made it to my locker room and changed before heading over to the rest of Nexus' locker room. I had seven set of eyes on me as soon as I entered.

"Hello gentleman, I just want to say what a great job most of you did last night and…wait, where the bloody hell is Scarlett?"

"Uh, we have no idea. She's usually here by now," Heath drawled on.

"I'll give her a call and see where she is," Justin volunteered.

"Thank you Gabriel. So anyways, we are going to go out there right away tonight before Cena has a chance to try to call us out. We aren't going to hide and we aren't going to dissolve into the background." The guys clapped and got a little fired up.

The mood had lifted from the solemn one that was in the air when I'd entered. Suddenly, a whirlwind of bouncing blonde came through the Nexus locker room door.

"Sorry I'm late boys!" She said throwing her arms out. I cleared my throat. "Sorry Wade," she said softly avoiding eye contact with me.

"It's alright. I was just briefing the boys. Be ready the minute filming starts. We are going out first thing."

"Got it," she said with a harshness in her tone.

"I'm serious," I warned.

"I told you I fucking got it," She snapped. I had no idea what her problem was tonight. I hadn't had her be this rude to me in a long time.

"You know what, come see me when you've gotten dressed, Scarlett. I'd like to go over some things with you," I shot back with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"Fine. I'll see you in a few."

"Gentleman, I'll be back soon to lead us out there." I turned and walked over to my own dressing room.

* * *

**Scarlett**

Justin had finished tying my corset up and I began lacing up my high heeled boots. I slicked on a layer of red lipstick. I literally had nothing left to do to get ready. My stalling could stall no longer. I had to go meet up with Wade. It was really the last thing I wanted to do after last night. I was so fucking mad at him…mad at the situation. It seemed like the worst idea in the world to be alone with the man I cheated on my fiancé with. I took a deep breath and headed over to Wade's locker room. I knocked on the door.

"Scarlett, get in here!" He bellowed.

"I was trying to be polite."

"You never knocked before, why bother now!" He mused. I shot him a surly, smirk.

"I like to keep you on your toes Barrett," I shot back.

"As always."

"So what business did we need to discuss they we aren't discussing it with the guys?" I questioned.

"Well I'd really like to know what the hell is going on with you today," He said seriously.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong."

"Bullshit. You avoided me all day and you have been giving me such an attitude today. It's not typical of you. We'd actually been getting along well lately. So I'll ask you again, what is going on?"

"Nothing, now lets concentrate on going out there tonight."

"No, no, no. You are not getting off that easy. Something is up. People can tell when there are rifts between members of a group, tonight of all nights it is important to be a unified front. I want to resolve this and I want to resolve this now!" he answered compellingly.

"I just…" I said my eyes welling with tears. "Can we just talk about this later…" He seemed taken back by my display of emotion. He immediately softened.

"Scarlett….don't cry. Tell me what it is? Is this about last night?" He asked gently. "It's okay that we lost, we'll make a come back…" I just looked at him.

"Not the match, what happened after the match…"

" I don't know about you but I ended up really had a great time with you last night. Why are you so upset? What is there to be upset about?" he asked sounding confused.

"How could I _not_ be upset? I have a fiancé. Last night was inexcusable….it was horrible and it can never happen again…" I heard him chuckle. I looked up at him. He had a highly amused look on his face. "How is any of this funny!? This is my life we are talking about, Barrett! I could lose Randy!" I started yelling like an irrational woman.

"Whoa Scarlett! Calm down."

"I can't! I'm freaking out here. How are you not in any way bothered by this?"

"Scarlett…what exactly do you remember from last night?" He asked slowly.

"Well I remember talking for hours and drinking…but after like 3:30 I remember nothing. One minute we were talking and the next, it was blank. But we woke up in bed together Wade! I wasn't wearing my own clothes!" He laughed again.

"Scarlett, we didn't have sex last night…I'm 100% sure of that. So relax. If you wouldn't have ignored me all day, I could have told you that before you freaked out."

"Why did I sleep in your bed?" I asked unconvinced.

"You could barely walk and you were tired. You laid down for a few minutes and you fell asleep. I just let you sleep. I didn't think it was a big deal," he shrugged.

"Please tell me I changed my own clothes," I whined. He began to laugh again.

"Oh yes, you changed yourself. You insisted on it. In fact you also insisted on changing while sitting on the bed. You refused to change in the bathroom. I offered to leave the room or turn around but you insisted that you were used to changing in front of your fellow Nexus members." I felt my cheeks redden.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed. I acted atrociously."

"I was drunk as well so I found it hilarious. I had a good time."

"No offence but I'm really glad I didn't sleep with you last night," I giggled.

"I don't think a woman has ever been so happy to _not _sleep with me," he teased. "In all seriousness, I'm glad too. You have been such an asset to me by being my right hand man, I'd hate for something to ruin such smooth team work. Quite frankly, I don't think I could trust the others with such responsibility," he said honestly.

"Awwww Wade! You are sweet. I actually really like being a part of the Nexus. If you wanted to rid me of the Nexus you'd have to kick me out."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a chuckle. "Oh! I just remembered one of the things I really wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Just that you should be prepared to be called out or something tonight. After you screwed Alicia out of the Women's championship and attacked Melina you put a target on your back. Don't get me wrong, I think it was the right move to get you thrust into the Women's division again. I feel a little guilty that we have been hogging all your time and you've hardly had time to wrestle yourself."

"Don't be silly, I love being so involved with the Nexus. Wrestling is fun too though, I do kind of miss it."

"Well We'll make sure to get in you in a match very soon. Maybe next week or something. I thought that the Nexus could separate a little and try for various titles for a bit. That should open up some time for you to get you're hands on the Women's championship."

"Sounds like a plan boss," I said with a salute.

"Alright then, let's go make a spectacle of ourselves before somebody else does it for us!" He said happily.

"Sounds perfect."

"So we're okay Scarlett?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Of course we are," I said with a smile.

"Good," he said as he began to lead me to the Nexus locker room to fetch the others. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reading! An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! It means a lot! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 20**

* * *

**Scarlett**

With the rest of Nexus in tow, Wade and I led the walk down to the ring. We entered the ring to the resounding sound of boos. As usual, we lined up in the center of the ring. I stood to his right, which is where he liked me. He liked that I was literally at his right hand, he thought it was a clever and subtle way to indicate that I was his 'right hand man'. Wade grabbed two microphones. I looked at him curiously. I was surprised when he handed me one.

"Just take it. You are great on the mic." I nodded.

"What should I say?" I whispered.

"Just interject when you see fit. You work best spontaneously."

"You got it," I whispered. I smirked as he stepped forward to address the crowd.

He stood looking out at the crowd for a few moments

"They say what doesn't kill us will only make us stronger…Team WWE narrowly escaped with a victory. We beat six of the best Monday night Raw has to offer."

"As you guys can see, the rumors of the demise of the Nexus have been…greatly exaggerated because we are still here," I said gesturing to the guys on either side. "We are still united and still ready to dominate the WWE!"

"You see everybody was so focused on what would happen if the Nexus won at Summerslam that nobody even thought about what would happen if we tasted defeat…Unfortunately, defeat was in the cards for us. With that there are to be consequences. They are severe and will be inflicted on the Raw roster. There will be more suffering, destruction, chaos, and misery towards those who get in our way. Last night was a temporary set back and-" Wade was interrupted by John Cena's music.

"I'm impressed," he said with a grin. You talked such a big game. Wade I know you have to because you are supposed to be the fearless leader of Nexus. You have the resolve of Winston Churchill and the toughness of Snooki from the Jersey shore! I only say that because last night Wade, you tapped out!" Wade twitched a bit. That comment had definitely hit a nerve for Wade. " For those of you who didn't see Summer slam, Wade here tapped out, causing the Nexus a victory. Now he is out here trying to say that the loss with make you bigger, stronger….but lets be honest, it's all a lie. When it comes down to it, the rest of Nexus are the expendables. They are easily tossed aside when you are through with them. I bet last night you were wishing that you wouldn't have tossed aside Daniel Bryan. He eliminated half of you by himself."

"Half by himself John? Let's be realistic, he only eliminated two people. For those of you at home that know fractions two out of seven isn't half, John," I said sweetly.

"That's irrelevant. But lets be honest, Nexus has always been viewed as a group. You attack as a group, an indestructible group. Last night, it was proved that you guys are indeed human and could be beaten. We also got to see the Nexus as what they are individuals. David Otunga is basically a red carpet escort, Michael Tarver looks like a bank robber who moonlights as a stripper, Heath Slater looks like the girl from Wendy's, Darren Young…well you look like the product of an affair between my Mom and Buck Wheaton, next Justin Gabriel…I don't much about him except that he has a very alternative way of thinking," he said with a wink and a shrug. The implementation of Justin being gay was just going too far. I shook my head as John chattered on. "Skip Sheffield you probably didn't get that one! In fact not a lot is going on up there huh Skip?"

"John you are just going too far making false accusations…" I said angrily into the microphone.

"Last but not least we have Scarlett Sinclair. She's the Nexus golden girl. I love you to death Scarlett, so don't get all in a huff about this. You are beautiful and smart, a real mastermind. But right now, you are the WWE's own evil version of Snow White…You were all high in mighty in your castle and then got bored. You scurried off and found yourself the lowly seven dwarves," he said gesturing to the seven men of the Nexus. Well I've got bad news for you guys, it doesn't last. At the end of the story Snow White runs off and marries a prince leaving the dwarves behind when she doesn't need them anymore. I hate to remind you that Scarlett has a wedding coming up in a few months…"

"You are being such a jerk John. I'm not going anywhere. The Nexus is where I plan to stay for the long haul, as long as they'll have me."

"I'm being truthful. Now back to my point. The Nexus is human and they have fallen. The fear that was once instilled in the locker room has disappeared. The Staples center will always be known as the place where the Nexus became history!" John spewed. Darren Young lifted my arm holding the mic to his mouth.

"You don't even know what you are talking about John!" Darren yelled into the mic.

"Yes I do, and in fact last night you tapped too! The best part is that you were eliminated in less than a minute! Do you want to cut to the chase and call it like it is? Well your name shouldn't be Darren Young, it should be the weakest link."

Wade had had enough. He began barking out orders. He was interrupted by the signal of the anonymous general manager. Michael Cole took to the podium.

"The Nexus claims they are only going to get stronger. Well tonight, that will be put to the test. Tonight we are going to have a reprisal of SummerSlam. Each member of Nexus will face off against a member of team WWE. Outside interference by Nexus members will be met with large consequences." Wade smiled.

"That is not a punishment, but rather it is an opportunity for redemption. It is the perfect chance to further examine the Nexus. Too see if there really are any weak links. If there are, they will be weeded out." Wade looked over at me. He pulled me aside.

"I think I'm going to tell them that losers will be kicked out of Nexus…" He said nervously. It was so strange to see Wade so unsure. I stood on my tip toes to whisper into his ear.

"I think that is a fantastic idea if that's how you want to determine the weakest links," I said reassuringly even though I wasn't so sure.

"Alright, that's what we'll do." I nodded and gave his shoulder a pat before taking my place back in the line. "Any member of the Nexus who loses…is out of the Nexus." I saw Otunga lean into the mic.

"That's fine with me Wade. But if you lose, you are out. If you are a weak link like you were last night, we're better off with somebody else running the Nexus." This comment infuriated me. I stepped towards David and cocked my arm back, ready to punch. Before I could swing, I felt an a hand grab my arm.

"Not now!" I heard Justin say as he pulled me back to my place in line.

"David, you make a fair point. To make it even, my spot in the Nexus will be on the line tonight!" The crowd cheered. I felt my stomach drop. If somehow Wade loses, we were fucked unless I could gain control.

The anonymous Gm sent another message.

"Each of the Nexus members may choose their opponent except for Wade Barrett. His opponent will be his former mentor, Chris Jericho. That match is next." The crowd cheered. The show cut for commercial.

Wade walked over to me, a very serious look on his face. He could tell I was a little nervous, he always knew. I tried my best to keep my game face on.

"Take the guys backstage, Scarlett."

"I'm staying here ringside with you," I stated boldly.

"As much as I'd like that, I need you backstage delegating the men. We get to decide who faces who. That is very important and I want you to pick them. I don't give a shit what they want, you make the final call, got it?" He said firmly.

"I got it." I turned to walk away before stopping and turning back around. I put my hand on his strong, muscular arm. "Good luck, Wade." He smiled.

"Thank you Scarlett. Don't you worry about me, I'll still be the leader of Nexus when the night is all said and done."

"You better be!" I laughed as headed to the ropes. I sat down on the second rope and motioned for the boys to go through. Once every body was out. I jumped off the apron and led the Nexus up the ramp.

* * *

Backstage the guys were all over the place. Some were very nervous about the prospect of losing and being kicked out, other's were livid that Wade even suggested kicking any of them out. David Otunga had an evil air about him today. He wanted Wade to lose so that he could take over. Not that it would happen, not enough of the guys would back him up. My thought process was interrupted as a member of the staff handed me a piece of paper with the card for the night to let me know when our guys were on. We entered our locker room.

"Guys take a seat. Our job now is to decide who faces who tonight…one of the matches appears to be a tag team…but the rest are singles matches. Let's start with the big fish first, who has the balls to face John Cena?" The room fell silent. After about a minute, Darren Young spoke.

"Let me have at him! I'll show him and you that I'm not the weakest link!"

"All right Darren, he's all yours." I looked down at the paper. "The match versus Bret Hart is a big one, so we should probably figure out that one asap…" I looked at the guys. "hmm Justin darling, why don't you have at Bret?"

"Okay, sounds good," Justin said smiling.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Otunga whined. "How come he gets the old geezer? This is blatant favoritism!"

"Shut your damn mouth, Otunga! I get the final say and I say Justin gets it. Bret is a damn legend who still has some moves but is getting older. Justin is the quickest member in the Nexus, he is well suited to face Bret."

We spent the next several minutes assigning opponents. When we were finished, I looked around at the six men in front of me. I thought about the odds of them all making it to the end of the night, it was unlikely. I wondered exactly how many casualties tonight would bring. Would we lose one, two, three? The Nexus used numbers to our advantage, what would happen if our numbers dwindled too much. Would this be the end of the Nexus? I was saddened at the thought of it.

"Are you okay Scarlett?" Heath asked in his southern drawl.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I'm just-" I took a deep breath, "I'm just worried about you guys…Nexus wouldn't be the Nexus without all of us. What I'm trying to say is that I love you guys and I wish you the best of luck out there! Now let's kick some ass tonight guys!" They fired up pretty fast. They began to chat amongst themselves as I paced the room. I heard the bell ring and I looked at the monitor. The ref was holding up Wade's arm in victory! As if a weight was lifted off my chest, the world suddenly seemed lighter.

Within a few minutes, a very thrilled Wade came bursting through the door. The men cheered and gave him congratulations, handshakes, high fives, the whole nine yards.

"One down six more to go men!"

Maybe tonight might not be that bad afterall.

* * *

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reading! An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment including Blackhat, LolaMikealson, and tltharp11! It means a lot to me and keeps this story going. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 21**

* * *

**Scarlett**

The night full of Nexus versus team WWE individual matches was already underway. Our first match up was a good one. Wade was able to pull off the win. His win gave the Nexus a little momentum and a little push to succeed. Spirits were high in that locker room. I handed Wade the sheet of the agreed line up.

"I guess you're up Tarver!" He said with a pleased look on his face. Michael Tarver slowly rose to his feet. His legs shook slightly out of nervousness. We wished him good luck and he headed out to decide his own fate. Not even ten minutes later, the Nexus music played through the arena. Tarver had won and earned his spot in the Nexus.

A commercial played and it was time for Justin Gabriel to take his place at the gorilla position to face Bret Hart. I stood as Justin stood. He looked at me curiously.

"I'm going with you," I declared. Justin smirked a little.

"Scarlett, you don't need to go out there, Gabriel is a big boy!" Wade said seriously.

"I'm going for moral support. Plus, Bret played dirty with that chair last night. Fat chance he'll get away with that again!" I shot back.

"I suppose you have a point. You can go but absolutely NO interference unless it's to warn the ref. I'm serious. The GM will punish you and we can't afford NOT to have you at this point." I smiled.

"Thank you Wade. I'll be careful. Justin, we should hurry you are going to be late!"

We exited the room and walked to the curtain.

"Thanks for coming," he said softly.

"No problem, I thought you could use the support."

"You know, you didn't have to take it easy on me. I could have gone up against anybody. You didn't have to put me up against the old geezer."

"I wasn't going easy on you. I really thought you'd be the best against him. He really is slow and you are speedy. It should be good. I know it came off as protecting you but I didn't mean it that way," I said honestly. Although a part of me wanted to put him against an easy mark because then I would be more likely to keep him in the Nexus.

The Nexus music hit and I linked arms with Justin as we made our way through the curtain. We sauntered down to the ring confidently as the crowd booed us. I walked up the steel steps and sat on the second rope, allowing Justin through. Once the music stopped, the signal for the anonymous general manager sounded through the arena. My stomach sunk.

"May I have your attention please!" Michael Cole bellowed. "Bret Hart will not be competing tonight. Instead, Justin Gabriel will be facing…Randy Orton!" My jaw dropped as Randy's music played through out the arena.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath. I knew this was going to be a lot harder than facing Bret. Justin tried his best to keep his cool. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before exciting the ring for the match. Randy winked at me and I blew him a small kiss.

I stood at the apron anxiously awaiting the bell. Randy stood at the opposite corner. He was slightly crouched ready to pounce the young Justin Gabriel. It seemed like it had been forever and still the bell hadn't rung. I looked to the ref who was taking his place. The sound alerting a anonymous Gm message. Michael Cole took to the podium.

"Can I have your attention please? I have just received a message from the general manager. And I quote, 'I'm usually all for showing support for one another but with so much at stake on tonight's matches, no chances will be taken. Therefore Scarlett Sinclair is banned from ringside with the exception of the main event.'" The crowd cheered.

"Aw come on!" I said slamming my hands on the apron. The referee walked over to me.

"Scarlett you're outta here!" He said pointing towards the ramp.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled. Randy walked over to the ref and argued with him. Justin joined in.

"Oh come on, _both_ of us want her here!" Randy shouted.

"What the GM says goes!" The ref said with a shrug. "You've got 10 seconds before I have to signal for security."

"Oh fuck you!" I said flipping him off. I picked up the steel steps and tossed them out of anger. They slammed noisily against the floor, nearly taking out a cameraman. I walked past the announcers table and turned over an empty chair violently. I stomped over to and up the ramp. As I passed through the curtain, I heard the bell ring. I knew where I needed to go next.

* * *

**Wade**

I watched irritated as Scarlett was publicly discarded from ringside. In pure Scarlett fashion, she threw a tantrum as she made her way backstage. I waited expectantly for our blonde bombshell to come bursting through the doors of the locker room. Five minutes later, she still hadn't arrived. I was a little concerned. A pissed off Scarlett usually spelled trouble. I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and not send anybody after her.

I began to hear a roar rumble through the monitor. The crowd was going nuts as they saw Sheamus stride down the ramp. He walked around the ring, enticing the viper. Randy couldn't help himself. He decided to chase after Sheamus instead of going for the pin. Randy Orton had lost the match to Justin Gabriel by count out.

A few moments later, Gabriel came through the door proudly.

"Great match Gabriel!" I bellowed. He smiled and looked around the room.

"Thanks Wade…it sure was a close one!" He said relieved. "Where is Scarlett?"

"To be honest, I have no bloody idea. She never came back here after getting banned from ringside."

"Shouldn't we be worried?" He asked me.

"Oh I don't know, Scarlett is a big girl. Knowing her she went to sneak a cigar. She always does when she is mad or anxious. Both of which she is tonight," I said matter of factly.

"Still…what if she isn't smoking. What if something happened to her?" He whined concerned.

"We'll give her a few minutes. If she isn't back, a few of you will be sent after her. Okay?" I said trying to calm him.

"Okay…thanks."

"No problem."

I turned to look at the monitor. A women's match filled the screen. Alicia Fox versus Melina, a rematch from last night. I watched a little bored. The match didn't take long at all. It seemed rather insignificant until it hit me. Scarlett is pissed. What does she sometimes do when she's mad? Attack people. "Oh shit! I'll be right back."

I immediately jumped to my feet and headed out the door. I rushed down the corridors.

"You!" I said pointing to Josh Matthews. "Have you seen Scarlett?"

"Uh…yeah! That way!" He said pointing around the corner.

"Thanks." I hurried in that direction and down that hallway. I knew I was getting close when I heard the sound of steel hitting skull. I turned the corner to see Alicia Fox laid out on the concrete and Melina on all fours next to her. Scarlett was standing over her, a chair over her head. She swung and nailed her in the back. Melinda screamed in agony. A camera was capturing this event.

"Scarlett! Come on!" I said firmly.

"I'm not done!" She yelled. She bent down and snatched Melina's title. "This is going to be mine!" She yelled in her face. I had had enough.

"Scarlett! That is enough!" I commanded again. I swooped over to her and grabbed her by the waist. I lifted her away from the other women. She calmed down after a minute. I slowly set her down. Scarlett tossed down the title and we left the scene.

"What the hell Scarlett!?"

"What?! I was getting shit done," she shot back.

"So what exactly have you accomplished since you went awol?" I asked her curiously.

"First of all…I paid the Great White a visit…"

"Wait, that was you?"

"Yep, I sent Sheamus down to fuck up Justin's match."

"I hate to admit this, but that was bloody brilliant," I said almost in awe. "You seriously cost your fiancé the match to save Justin?"

"You're damn right. I'm loyal to the Nexus. I don't know exactly what I need to do to prove that to you all," She said simply. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if it sounded like I was questioning your loyalty. You just never cease to surprise me sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should," I said with a chuckle.

"Do you think my little attack will get me into the title picture?" She asked looking up at me. A smile adorned her face.

"Oh absolutely. I'd be shocked if you didn't."

"Fantastic," she chirped excitedly. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

**Scarlett**

By the time we'd returned to the locker room, Skip, David, and Heath had all won their matches. That gave the Nexus 6/6 victories tonight. All that was left was Darren Young versus John Cena, the main event.

"It's time, Darren. Make us proud," Wade said firmly. A very stern expression on his face. Darren tried to put on a face of confidence but failed miserably. He was so nervous. I couldn't blame him, John was one of the greats. He was tough to beat. Darren walked out of the room and made his way to his match.

We all sat in silence, watching the entrances of John and Darren. As soon as the bell rang, Wade broke the silence.

"I say we get better seats guys." I looked at him curiously but didn't question him. Almost in unison, we stood up and followed Wade through the hallways. We walked out onto the stage. We just stood in a straight line not saying a word. I had to say that Darren was actually holding his own.

Minutes passed and John was beginning to gain a more permanent advantage over the rookie. I looked over to Wade who was stone faced. His big arms crossed in front of him. His lack of concern or emotion was a little surprising to me. Something was up but I didn't know what. I continued to watch and soon John was able to get the STF locked in. My stomach sunk. He was in the same predicament last night and last night, he tapped out. He tried his best to hold in there but he tapped.

John immediately released the hold and the ref held up his hand in victory over the fallen Darren. Wade began to move down the ramp and the other Nexus members followed. I watched curiously as they began to split off into two groups. This was planned. Wade had anticipated all of this. A chill ran down my spine. I followed suit anyways. They got up on the apron, two men on each of three sides of the ring. This only left the side next to the ramp open so I occupied it. John and Darren both stood in the middle of the ring. John was on high alert, almost bracing himself for an attack. When nothing happened, he made his way to my side of the ring to leave. I looked to Wade for approval. He nodded and I let John pass.

"You don't have to do this Scar.." he said softly. I just looked at him before turning my attention back to the ring.

Suddenly, all the members of Nexus slipped into the ring and surrounded Darren. He turned to Wade, distraught.

"Wade, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I can make this up to you. Please let me make it up to you!" He pleaded. I looked at Wade. He showed no mercy.

"You knew the deal, Darren," he answered.

Out of nowhere they began to beat on Darren Young.

I stepped closer to them.

"Stop this! What the hell are we doing!?" I yelled. I got no reply.

"Knock it off!" I yelled again. They set him up for Skip Sheffield's finisher. I turned from them and left the ring. I walked solemnly up the ramp shaking my head. It was only then that I saw John Cena watching from the stage. I stopped when my name was yelled.

"Scarlett! Get back here!" I heard Wade yell from the apron.

They had positioned Darren for one of my finishers, my version of the boston crab that had affectionately been called 'Scarlett fever'. He motioned to me. I looked at Wade, then at John, back at Wade, back at John. I ran towards the ring, sliding in. I carefully applied Scarlett fever and intensified it. The Nexus members all watched on approvingly as Darren Young, one of our own five minutes ago, writhed in pain, tapping desperately on the mat. I released it.

"Good girl, Scarlett. You made the right call," he purred. It sure as hell didn't feel like it. I felt horrible. Skip and Tarver pried Darren off the mat and handed him to Wade who hit Darren with a wasteland.

Wade smiled, proud of the destruction we left laying front and center. He headed out of the ring.

"Wait!" I called out. He stepped back into the ring. I walked over to Darren. I rolled him over and pulled up his arm. I stuck my stiletto boot on his chest for leverage as I slowly pulled the Nexus arm band off of his arm. "Sorry Darren, you don't deserve the honor of having one of these!"

I walked with Nexus up the ramp knowing that we'd turned a new leaf. I wasn't sure if we'd be for better or for worse.

* * *

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reading! An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! It means a lot! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 22**

* * *

**Scarlett**

As I followed the Nexus backstage I had this feeling of guilt low in my stomach. I couldn't believe we'd exiled Darren….not to mention in such a violent way. With every step I took through the halls I could feel the disdainful stares from the other Superstars. They were disgusted by our behavior. I couldn't really blame them. How can a group just turn on one of their own? But we did.

Finally, we'd reached the locker room. We all poured inside and began to change out of our gear. The locker room was nearly silent. Nobody knew what to say…except Wade of course.

"Men, Scarlett, tonight was a great night for the Nexus! Six out of seven matches won tonight! Such an impression we've made. We've redeemed ourselves from last night at Summerslam. Not only did we show the WWE locker room who's boss but the Nexus got a little lighter. We dropped some dead weight tonight and it feels great. I can tell we are on the right track. Next week we'll continue our rise to the top!" He looked over to me, making eye contact. I glared at him icily. "Would you like to say a few words Scarlett?"

"Sure," I tried to say cheerily. I faced the guys. "I just wanted to say that I'm very proud of you guys tonight. You did Nexus proud with your wins. With our plan to start taking over titles in the WWE, we will be deciding shortly who will be in the hunt for them. Tonight's matches will be a big factor in Wade's decision. Let's keep up the good work guys!" Wade nodded.

"That is all for tonight men. I'll see you later."

He left the still silent room. I looked around at the rest of Nexus. On a night when we should have had high morale, the guys were pretty down. I couldn't tell how much was them feeling guilty and how much of it was in mourning of Darren Young's departure although none of it really mattered. I shoved the rest of the things in my bag angrily and stood up. I gave Heath and Justin a big hug.

"I'm glad you made it through the night boys. I don't know what I'd do without you!" I said softly. They smiled and I walked past them and out of the locker room door. I didn't say another word inside that arena. I didn't have any to say for that matter. I was numb.

* * *

I dropped my stuff off in my hotel room and collapsed onto the bed. I stared at the ceiling for awhile, deep in thought relieving the events of the night in my mind. I was snapped out of my stupor by the sound of a returning Wade Barrett in the adjoining room. I sat straight up on my bed. I didn't want to deal with him right now. I grabbed my purse and slipped out the door. I wandered out of the hotel on onto the busy streets of Los Angeles. I strolled until a found a small sports bar a few blocks down.

I ordered some whiskey and sat at the bar. I sat there drinking, enjoying the solitude. The hustle and bustle of the drunken people of the bar fell into the background of my thoughts. Out of nowhere a pale white hand landed on my shoulder. I jumped.

"Sorry Scarlett, didn't mean to scare ya!" Sheamus exclaimed with a chuckle.

"That's okay. I was just a little spaced out, that's all." I said with a smile before finishing my drink off.

"Let me make it up to ya by buying you your next drink!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous! I can buy my own," I assured him.

"I definitely insist."

"If anything, I owe you a pint! You really helped me out tonight buy distracting Randy," I countered.

"Well that was fun for me as well, Scarlett. I'd hardly consider that much of a favor. I'd say it was just a mutually beneficial occurrence."

"So we are even then?" I laughed.

"I guess we are. I've got to run. I'll see you later then?"

"Absolutely," I said wrapping my arms around him for a hug.

"Okay, take care of yourself. No trouble young lady!" he scolded with a wink.

"Yes sir!" I said was a mock salute. He turned and left. I barely had enough time to exhale before I was swiftly joined by another force. John Cena. "Uh hey John," I said meekly.

"Hello Scarlett. I don't want to jump to conclusions here, but did you really send Sheamus down to the ring to fuck with Randy tonight?" He asked pretty firmly. I took a deep breath. This wasn't good. John and Randy were best friends. Randy would be furious.

"Honestly?…Yeah I did."

"What the hell! Why would you do such a thing?"

"I got banned from ringside so I went to Sheamus for help. Randy didn't lose anything by losing, but Justin Gabriel would have. He would have been banished from the Nexus which is something I wasn't about to watch happen. I did what I needed to do to help my boys, my team," I shot back.

"Your boys….what about your fiancé? You cost him a match tonight, Scarlett!" He said angrily.

"I know I did. You know I love Randy so very much. I'm marrying the man for god's sake, but inside the arena the Nexus comes first. He needs to understand that. Outside of wrestling, he's my number one."

"I don't agree with you at all on this," he said shaking my head.

"You don't have to…. Are you going to tell him?" I spat, almost challenging him.

"No, I'm not. I don't want to cause any more problems for the two of you, you guys have enough of them already," he quipped.

"Nice John…nice. You are such a jerk sometimes." I slammed my drink. "Well as fun as this is, I think I've had enough!" I set the empty glass on the counter and began to walk away.

"Scarlett! Wait!" I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"It's not too late," he said softly. His eyes showed a glimmer of hope.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"To leave the Nexus…it's not too late."

"Who said I wanted to leave?"

"Well you didn't come out and say it…but I saw the struggle you had out there tonight. When the Nexus was starting in on Darren, the look on your face was one of confliction. Your conscience was telling you to go up that ramp, to leave them behind. The Nexus giving Darren Young a group beating was wrong and you knew it. You know that the Nexus as a whole is morally corrupt and being led by the fucking devil, Scar. You aren't like them."

"You need to get a few things straight John. First, Wade Barrett is not the devil. He is just ambitious and a little misunderstood. He is an amazing leader. Second, you don't know the first thing about the Nexus. They are a great group of people who have become like family to me. I have never had the desire to leave them. Thirdly, the Nexus isn't morally corrupt. Our morals are just not perfectly aligned with yours. When you were 'chain ganging' it can you honestly say you never attacked people unfairly?…I didn't think so."

"I've changed Scarlett and you know it. I left that attitude behind me. But the behavior you have been showing off…its not you. You are attacking women with chairs, interfering with matches, masterminding Nexus attacks, messing with Randy, Sheamus, and I's careers….What the hell happened to you? This is so unlike you!"

"Who are you to say I've changed? I'm just going after what I want, titles, success, to make history. I'm following my dreams as you've followed yours. The Nexus is going to help me reach new heights. They didn't make me corrupt, they accept me for who I am. I'm a valued member of a group. They don't shove me into the background, into their shadows, they thrust me into the forefront. They share the spotlight with me. Something that you and Randy didn't always do." He opened his mouth to speak but closed it. I smiled as I turned and left the bar.

* * *

I walked purposefully back to the hotel. A fury had been awakened within me. I went from a place of guilt to one of anger. I was pissed that he had the audacity to accuse me of changing, to try to talk me out of the Nexus. I approached the hotel elevator as the doors were closing.

"Hold the door!" I yelled as I rushed towards it. A big strong arm slid between the doors before they closed, prompting them to open again. I stepped in and took a breath. "Thanks."

"No problem, Scarlett." I looked over to see the face of Wade Barrett…of course. I forced a small sarcastic smirk. "You are wound tight tonight…" He observed.

"Yep, tonight has been quite a night," I answered vaguely as the elevator doors opened on our floor. We walked silently down the hall to our rooms. He unlocked his door and let us both in.

"What's bothering you?" He asked seriously.

"I don't want to talk about it, Barrett," I snapped. He seemed taken back at my hostility. A frown slowly crept onto his face.

"You can be honest with me. Vent, yell, cry, whatever you need to do. Do it. I'll listen," he said simply. I was almost shocked at his reaction.

"Fine!" I took a deep breath. "I'm pretty damn pissed about the way you handled things tonight Wade."

"You are going to have to be more specific."

"Uh, ganging up on Darren after his match tonight. Does that ring any bells for ya?" I asked him.

"Well he lost Scarlett. You lose, you are out. That was the rule and we stuck to that. Did you think we could go back on such a statement just because we actually like Darren?"

"I'm not saying we shouldn't have exiled him. I just didn't like the way we went about it. He was already embarrassed, did we have to maul him too?"

"It wasn't my idea…it was Otunga's. Was it harsh? Yes. Did it make a statement? Absolutely. Nothing says ruthless like violently exiling one of your own. It was unfortunate that the one who failed was Darren but it became necessary to do."

"Since when do you take ideas from Otunga? He is full of self serving agendas! Now we look like fucking monsters!" I yelled.

"I didn't like it either Scarlett! I feel horribly guilty! But I bury those feelings so the men don't see it. I'm their leader. A leader needs to set an example, to stay strong. I hated that act tonight."

"I…I didn't realize th-"

"Of course you didn't. Nobody seems to think that I'm capable of the full range of human emotion, that I'm some sort of machine. In that ring, yes I'm a machine but I'm human. I thought of all people maybe you'd started to see some of that. Last night we got on so well. I guess I was wrong…"

"I know you aren't some robot Wade. You are just misunderstood. I'm sorry that I made such an assumption."

"It's okay. Are we good?" He asked softly.

"Promise me there will be no more exiles like that."

"I promise."

"Then we are fine for now."

"Good." We sat in silence for a few minutes. "What else is on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit!"

"Nothing really, just had a fight with John tonight at the bar."

"About what?"

"He found out I got Sheamus to help Justin. Which isn't really a big deal. Then he tried to convince me that I wanted out of the Nexus. That my slight wavering during the Darren beat down meant I was wanting out. It was infuriating."

"That bastard! He has got quite a nerve coming at you like that."

"Yeah, I told him off. I never for a second thought about quitting the Nexus."

"Really? The look on your face…I really thought we'd lost you, Scarlett."

"Ye of little faith! You should know me better than that Wade! I told you I was in this for the long haul. I'm all in. You're either Nexus or against us!" I joked.

"Alright then. It's good to know I can count on my second to stick around. Now we can focus our efforts on achieving our ultimate goal."

"Which is?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Championship gold around our waists of course!"

"You think we can do it?"

"Absolutely. I fully intend to keep my promise to you. You will have the title you deserve when it is all said and done." I smiled at him and thought about how amazing it would be to have that title around my waist once again. I said goodnight to Wade and returned to my own room.

After such a rollercoaster of an evening, I was glad the night was coming to a close. I was mentally and physically exhausted. Strangely enough, I think my talk with Wade was exactly what I needed tonight. Not only did it cheer me up but it helped me settle the conflicts of my day. I could now put that behind me and begin the day tomorrow with a clean slate. My focus could therefore be on the big picture: the Nexus' future as reigning champions!

* * *

**First I want to apologize for not updating faster! College life has been very busy lately. I will try my best to never let so much time pass between updates ever again!**

**I also want to thank each and every one of you for reading! An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! It means a lot tome and feedback helps me decide the direction of the story sometimes.**

**Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 23**

* * *

**Scarlett**

I sat in my home in Tampa on a Wednesday night. Most of Nexus had been given a few days off while the rest went to house shows. It was such a relief to have a little rest although I was a little disappointed that Randy was still on the road and couldn't be with me. I poured a glass of whiskey and hopped into my hot tub. I was completely relaxed in my own little world.

I was startled out of my relaxed state by the ringing of my doorbell. I was a little surprised since I got few visitors besides John Cena who also lived in Tampa. Being on the road so often made it so my friends rarely showed up with out concrete plans in place. I quickly hopped out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel to wrap around myself. I scampered over to the door and flung it open. The person who stood at the door caught me off guard.

"Wade? What are you doing here?" I said confused. He stood on my front step casually. It was as almost if he was a different person. He looked so…normal.

"I'm sorry to barge in on your night off like this but I needed to talk to you," he said very seriously.

"Okay, come on in," I said motioning him inside. He nodded and stepped in. "Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked him.

"No thank you," he said calmly and be both took a seat on the couch in my living room.

"What's wrong, Wade? I can tell something is up." He shook his head.

"It's Skip."

"What about Skip?" I asked perplexed.

"I got a call about an hour ago from Otunga…they were tag teaming against the Hart dynasty at the house show last night. Skip hurt his ankle."

"Oh my god! How bad is it? Will he be out long?" I fired out questions almost frantically.

"Its really bad, like he wont be back for a very, very long time, if ever. His ankle is basically shattered. He needs multiple surgeries to repair it. He's done for," Wade said sadly.

"Wow, what are we going to do, Wade? We just lost two guys this week. We had eight and we are down to six. Six! We lost 25% of our group." I was freaking out.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out. I just thought I should let you know as soon as I found out. We have a couple of days to recoup."

"Poor Skip. I'm really going to miss him. Thanks for letting me know. We can get through this you know," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. My towel slipped and I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was soaking wet in a bikini and towel from the hot tub.

"Yeah, we'll have to keep an eye out for possible new members just in case though. Numbers wont be as important as we pursue titles but It's always nice to have."

"You've got it." We sat in a weirdly comfortable silence for a few minutes before I spoke again. " Not that I don't want you here or anything….but how the hell did you know where I live?" He chuckled.

"Valid question. Don't tell him I told you this, but I got your address from Sheamus. He swore me to secrecy just in case you were furious when you saw me at your doorstep." I burst out in laughter.

"Oh Sheamus! He worries about my wrath far to much. In all seriousness, you could have just asked me for my address and I would have given it too you. Plus then I would have known you were coming and I'd have proper clothing on!" I joked.

"Now where would the fun be in that? I love the element of surprise if you hadn't noticed, Scarlett. Plus the lack of proper clothing was just dumb luck and the icing on the cake!" he said amused. I smiled. It was so weird to see Wade so relaxed, so friendly, his guard down. It was oddly refreshing in a way as well. Times like this really humanized him. It was almost too bad that not many people got to see him this way.

"You find odd sources of entertainment, Barrett."

"As if you don't? I recall you attacking two of the women on the roster last night. You had the biggest smile on your face as you cracked a steel chair over them repeatedly. Now that is an odd source of entertainment."

"Touché!" I conceded. "I guess I'm more like you than I care to admit."

"I tried telling you that, but you have any of it. Why else would I make you my second, my counsel? You are tough as nails and have gigantic balls if I may say so." I broke out into laughter.

"It's good to know I'm in such great company," I joked.

"Absolutely, never forget it!…Well I should be going. I don't want to waste your entire evening with my rambling or work talk. There is plenty time for that on the road."

"Having you here is no trouble Wade," I assured him.

"Good to know. I might have to drop in from time to time then," He grinned.

"I guess I'll have to start wearing more clothes!"

"You wrestle partially exposed all the time, and you are in great shape, its no big deal to show off a little skin."

"Perv!" I giggled. I couldn't help but be a little flattered by the Brit's compliments.

"I'd just say I have an eye for the finer things….but on that note, I should be going."

"Okay, I'll see you later Wade."

"Sounds good. Have a great day off tomorrow."

"You too." I walked him to the door and he was on his way.

I shook off the feeling of shook that had surrounded Wade's visit and returned to my evening relaxing in the hot tub.

* * *

The next morning I woke up enveloped in my comforter in my own bed. It was a wonderful change of pace. I rubbed my eyes and stretched out. I looked at the clock. It was still early. For once I didn't have to leap out of my hotel room bed to rush around for a busy day of travel and media. I weighed my options and decided I'd rather sleep some more. I had just rolled back over to sleep again when my phone began to buzz on my nightstand. Without looking I grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Scarlett…"

"Nattie?"

"Yeah, It's me. I'm sorry to bother you but I just wanted to reach out to you."

"You haven't spoken to me in weeks. Why now?" I snapped.

"I miss you, Scar. Can you blame me for being mad though? You helped the Nexus attack the Hart Dynasty. In fact you manipulated me to leave so your boys could attack mine!" She snapped back. I took a deep breath.

"I know. It was a horrible thing to do, Nat. I felt pretty bad about exploiting you for Nexus gains. But business is business," I said calmly.

"I get what you mean. I get why you did it. I'd do a lot of things for the Hart Dynasty. You are a part of the Nexus and they are your priority inside the arenas, I understand. Can we let bygones by bygones?"

"I'd love that Nat. Let's promise not to let work get in the way of our friendship. Keep our business and leisure separate."

"That makes me so happy, Scarlett….Does this mean I still get to be your maid of honor?" She chirped excitedly.

"Absolutely! If you'll still do it of course."

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Great… just when I thought I'd have to find a new one!" I giggled.

"I'm glad I made your life a little easier!…you know I was calling to tell you something else…I just can't put my finger on it…" She trailed off.

"What? Nattie being forgetful? I never thought I'd see the day!" I joked.

"I know right! This never happens to me…oh yeah now I remember! I just wanted to say sorry about Skip. I feel bad that he's so hurt and going to be out so long. I just wanted to send my condolences. I know how close you are to those boys."

"Thank you very much. We are definitely going to miss him a lot," I said sadly.

"No problem. Well, I've gotta let you go. I have to catch a flight pretty soon. Bye Scarlett."

"Bye Natalya, have a safe flight!" I hung up and rolled out of bed.

* * *

Once I was all showered and dressed, I walked to my living room and plopped down on my couch. I was just watching tv when I was started again by more doorbell. I never got so many visitors when I was home let alone two in 12 hours! I got up off of the couch to answer it. A woman in a professional looking red pantsuit was standing at the door.

"Uh…hello?" I said tentatively.

"Hi! You must be Scarlett!" She said cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's me. Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Oh! I'm Rhonda Vernon, from Palm Reality. I talked to your husband and he hired me to sell this house for ya!"

"Oh of course. For the record, he isn't my husband, he's my fiancé. From now on you answer to me, not him, if that's okay. This house is only mine so the sale of it is up to me."

"Of course, Miss…"

"Sinclair, Scarlett Sinclair," I said extending my hand to her. She shook it.

"Sorry about the confusion, Miss Sinclair. Would it be okay if I put the for sale sign out in the yard?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess that would be fine," I said almost sadly.

"Alright. Well I will put it in the yard and be on my way then. I'll give you a call to set up some open houses soon."

"Okay thank you very much."

"No, thank you," She said smiling as she left the house.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe I was selling my house. I was supposed to move in with Randy in St. Louis once the house sold. A part of me was excited to finally live under the same roof. Another part of me was a little bummed that it would have to be in St. Louis instead of Tampa. I loved the warm weather and sunshine. But alas, it made more sense to relocate there since he had all kinds of family there. Tampa was wonderful and many of my friends lived in the area but I couldn't let Randy leave his family. I walked into my living room and once again plopped onto the couch. I was almost in disbelief. So many things in my life were changing. It was almost hard to keep up with it all. Now I was selling my home and in several months, I was going to become Mrs. Randy Orton. It was all beginning to set in.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with the story. An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! It means a lot to me and feedback helps me decide the direction of the story much of the time.**

**Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 24**

* * *

**Wade**

I stood in the Nexus locker room looking over the card for the night when I heard the clicking of high heels darting through the hallway. I moved away from the door knowing what was coming next. Like clockwork, a mane of blonde hair came bursting into the locker room.

"Sorry I'm late boys!" She giggled. She immediately went over to an empty cubby to start changing. "Did Wade notice I wasn't here?" She asked slipping on her wrestling shorts.

"I believe he did," I said stifling a smirk. She froze for a moment before looking over at me.

"Ohh…hey Wade…" she returned nervously. "I-uh didn't see ya there!" I finally let a smile cross my face.

"For the record, I did notice you weren't present!" I joked. She instantly relaxed.

"I'm glad I'm not forgettable or anything!"

"I don't think forgettable is something you could pull off!" Heath said flirtatiously. He was a ballsy little ginger.

"I appreciate that, Heath." She turned her attention to Justin, "tie me up?" She said turning away from him in her corset. He obliged and she looked back to me, "So Wade, what antics will we be getting into this week on Raw?"

"That is a good question! I'm not exactly sure. It appears as though none of us are even on the card tonight."

"What? That is ridiculous!" Scarlett scoffed.

"Seriously! We have been kicking ass week after week. We win 6 out of 7 matches last week against team WWE and today? Nothing," Otunga whined.

"Can we at least attack somebody?" she asked sweetly.

"Who the hell would we attack? Besides, you did enough rogue attacking last week, young lady!" I mock scolded.

"You got me there!" she said with a shrug.

"I'm thinking we lay low unless something strikes us tonight. It'll make the rest of the roster nervous because they think we're up to something."

"I like it!" She said happily. She wasn't usually so into a plan that involved so little action, although her compliance was pretty nice.

The show began and we all gathered around the monitor to see what was going on. The General manager announced that Sheamus was going to be able to pick his challenger tonight. I was crossing my fingers that it would be me. I deserved this opportunity.

About a half hour into the show, Melina, the woman's champ emerged from the back and made her way to the ring. I looked over at Scarlett, her face had a smug smile. Melina took the microphone.

"At Summerslam, I won the Women's championship! During my celebration, my opponent and I got assaulted by Scarlett Sinclair. Last Monday, I defended my title. On my way back to the locker room, I was attacked again by Scarlett Sinclair…"The crowd began to boo. Scarlett looked at me.

"Can I?" She asked almost hungrily.

"Go for it Scarlett. Be careful!" She bounced out of the room. "Gabriel, Slater, go with her stand on the ramp, let her have her space. I just want to ensure she's protected. If something starts going down, get her out of there!" I bellowed. The ran after her.

"So what I want to know is what the general manager plans to do about this. It is a great injustice and I demand action be taken against this devil woman!" She screamed.

The Nexus music hit. Scarlett stepped out onto the stage, the boys in tow close behind her. They followed her to the bottom of the ramp and stopped. She slid into the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Devil woman? That is so sweet of you to say. The devil wishes he was vicious like me. But that is an entirely different conversation. So back to your whining. If my memory serves me correctly…I think I helped you win that belt on your shoulder. You'd think you'd be a little more appreciative!" She spat, a wicked smile crossed her blood red lips.

Melina slowly moved her mic to her lips about to speak when the signal for the anonymous general manager rang through the arena. Michael Cole moved to the podium.

"Can I have your attention please! And I quote, 'Sorry for interrupting your little catfight, ladies. Melina, if I was to punish Scarlett for her actions as of late, interfering on your behalf to win the title would be one of them. So in the name of fairness, I will not be punishing Scarlett Sinclair for her actions. Instead, I want you both to settle it for yourselves. At the upcoming Night of Champions pay-per-view Melina will defend her championship against Scarlett Sinclair!' end quote." Scarlett busted out laughing. She blew a kiss to Melina and left the ring. She grabbed Justin and Heath's arms and headed back stage.

A few minutes later the trio burst through the locker room door.

"Congratulations Scarlett!" I shouted. She smiled.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said bowing proudly. There was such a happiness in her eyes. It was moments like this that you really saw her passion for the business. Like there was no other place that she was meant to be besides the WWE.

"I'd say the most impressive thing about that interaction is that she didn't hit anybody!" Justin teased. We all chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" She giggled, giving him a light punch on the arm.

"Let's calm down and watch the show, boys and girls!" I commanded. Scarlett, still giggling plopped down excitedly and the rest followed suit.

* * *

Things had finally simmered down when we got a knock on the door.

"Tarver! Get the door!" I barked. He did as he was told. "Well? Who is it?"

"It's uh…Josh Matthews, Wade."

"Well invite him in, imbecile." Josh nervously stepped inside.

"Can we help you?" Otunga said rather professionally.

"Well I was just wondering if I could get an interview with Scarlett before the show is over?" He said tentatively looking at Scarlett. I could tell he was as enamored by her beauty as some of the guys.

"I don't see why not! Scarlett, does this interest you in the slightest?" I asked her.

"Absolutely! How about I meet you in five minutes?" She said lighting up.

"Sounds great! I really appreciate this," Josh said excitedly.

"No problem."

* * *

**Scarlett**

I reapplied my lipstick and headed over to do my interview.

"I'm standing here with the new number one contender to the Women's championship, Scarlett Sinclair! Now Scarlett, tell us how this feels."

"It feels fantastic, Josh. I'm finally getting what I deserve and what I want. I will have that title in my hands when it's all said and done at Night of Champions."

"What makes you think you will come out on top?"

"First of all, this," I said pointing to my Nexus arm band. "The Nexus are strong, determined, we are winners. We are all for one. That support gives me strength. Not to mention I'm one tough woman. I'm vicious and I will do what ever it takes to win. I will punch, scratch, claw my way to the top no matter what. Because Nexus…and Scarlett Sinclair are champions…"

"Strong words from Scarlett Sinclair."

"You're damn right! I'm coming for ya, Melina" I said before walking away.

* * *

The night was coming to a close and it was time for Sheamus to pick his challenger. I crossed my fingers for Wade.

"I choose my challenger…that challenger will be…Zack Ryder!"

Zack's music hit and he made his way down to the ring. The spikey haired man slid into the ring. He was exploding with energy at such a big opportunity. The bell rang and Sheamus delivered a brogue kick to the skull of Zack. The match was over after it had barely begun. Sheamus' hand was raised in victory. He walked over and grabbed a microphone.

"Well there is a clause that comes with the title that says you only need to have a title defense every 30 days. Since I just defended it, I'd champ for another 30! There will be no title defense at Night of Champions for the Great White!" He chuckled. Wade stood up and silently walked out of the room fuming. I jumped up and followed him.

"Wade! Wade!" I called out through the corridor as I caught up with him.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" I said taking long strides to try to keep up with his pace.

"Getting what I bloody deserve!" he spat. We stood at the curtain.

"Do you want me to go back?"

"Come with me," he said seriously. I nodded silently and followed him through the curtain as our music hit. We made our way to the ring and Wade procured a mic.

"Not so fast Sheamus! You may be right about the clause but you forgot one detail. As many of you may recall, I won a show called NXT. The prize being that I have the right for a title shot for any title and any pay per view of my choosing…."

"So what exactly are you saying fella?" Sheamus challenged.

"I'm saying that I, Wade Barrett, will be facing you for your title at Night of Champions!"

The sound for the anonymous general manager sounded and Michael Cole took to the podium. May I have your attention please? And I quote, 'I accept Wade's request. At Night of Champions Sheamus, you will defend the title against Wade Barrett….but that's not all. You will be up against four other superstars in a six pack challenge!"

"That is so not fair!" I yelled. I took a step towards Cole. Wade gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back over to him in the center of the ring.

"Not now," he whispered.

" 'Those other participants are as follows…Chris Jericho…" his music hit and he came down the ramp. "…Randy Orton…" He too came out as did all the participants, "Edge….and John Cena…"

I stood there with all six superstars. I could feel the distain and anger of all involved, it was defiantly a volatile environment. Randy and John exchanged a look. I looked around as they made small signals to some of the others. I still stood in the center with Wade as I saw slight movements occurring. They were forming a circle around Wade, eerily similar to the one we'd made around Darren Young last week. My stomach sunk. They were going to beat down Wade.

"Wade…you've got to run," I whispered.

"I'm not running, I'm no coward."

"They are doing to give you a beat down. There are five of them!" I said frantically.

"I'll be alright. You need to go, Scarlett."

"No way."

"Scarlett! GO! GET OUT!" he yelled pointing towards the ramp. I shook my head. I stepped in front of Wade. I was so close that my entire body was along his. I could feel his quickened heart beat on my back. John Cena approached us.

"Why don't you get out of here, we don't want you, Scar."

"Fuck off, John." His arms reached out to grab me. I slipped an arm behind Wade's back, holding on and I kicked John in the gut. "I'm not going anywhere." he backed up.

"Scarlett, just go, I'll be fine."

"No, I don't want you to get hurt Wade!"

"Don't hate me for this," he said softly. He put his hands around my waist. "Randy!" he yelled as he picked me up and tossed me to Randy who caught me. The other four men started in on Wade immediately. Randy set me down. Don't get involved Scarlett. I nodded as Randy joined in. I never was one to listen so I started in, kicking Chris Jericho. He turned and hit me in the face. I returned the punch. He elbowed me in the cheek before picking me up, tossing me out of the ring. I hit the ground hard. I laid there for a minute in pain, before I was able to sit up. My lip was bleeding and I could tell I was going to have a shiner. I looked up at the big screen, I covered my mouth in horror as I watched all five of them giving Wade their finishers, mercilessly. I couldn't believe Wade had sacrificed himself to try to ensure my safety. If he would have let me help him, this might not have escalated to this capacity.

Finally, the five guys left the ring and I slid in to tend to a fallen Wade Barrett. As I sat next to Wade, both of us beaten I looked to the stage. The five men stood, smiling and proud of their efforts.

"We'll get 'em Wade," I promised him as the show went off air.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with the story. An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! It means a lot to me and feedback helps me decide the direction of the story much of the time.**

**Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 25**

* * *

**Wade**

Scarlett and I hobbled our way back stage, beaten and a little bloody. I was leaning a little more of my 6'5 frame on her than I probably should. Normally I wouldn't allow myself to look so weak, but she was such a fighter. I couldn't help but lean on her physically and emotionally. There was already some mutual respect between us. I knew she probably wouldn't think differently of me. We entered the now silent locker room. I looked around at the four men standing before me. I had no words. As if she knew, Scarlett spoke.

"No end of the night briefing tonight boys…just go," she waved them off. Justin walked over to us.

"Want help with your cors-" he began.

"No, just go!" She insisted. He winced at her harshness. He didn't snap back, he only nodded. He gave her a kiss on the cheek on his way out and Heath followed suit.

Once the guys had gone, I separated from Scarlett and moved over to the bench and sat. I winced at the achiness my body had already begun to feel. Scarlett went over to her bag and changed into her jeans slowly. I could tell her back was bothering her, probably from hitting the ground so hard. She reached back to unlace her corset but she couldn't reach.

"Need a hand?" I offered quietly.

"Okay," she said softly. She walked over to me and turned around. Her hands moved up to grab the mane of blonde hair that adorned her head. I gently began to unlace the corset.

"You're all set." She smiled a shy grin and finished changing. I reached for the first aid kit sitting in a cubby and I snuck a glance of her. She carefully wiped the bloody mess that had become her bottom lip. Her fingers moved to her right eye, inspecting it.

"Damn, this is going to be a shiner," she huffed. She shoved her gear into her bag and pulled out a flask. She promptly took a swig as she walked towards me. Scarlett handed it to me and I to took a swig. "We should clean you up, Wade," she said plopping down on the bench.

"That's what I was going to do," I protested.

"You can't see your own face silly," she said grabbing the kit from my lap. She scooted up close to me and began to clean the scrape on my cheek. It stung and I tensed up as a result. She giggled. "You big baby!" She grabbed my face and pulled it close to her and she blew her warm breath onto my cut, soothing it.

"Who knew you had a nurturing side," I joked. She smiled.

"Not many people do, so if you tell anybody…I'm going to have to kill ya!" She shot back.

"Deal."

* * *

**Scarlett**

Once all wounds were cleaned and bandaged and sore ribs were wrapped, I hopped up off of the bench. I looked away from Wade so he could change out of his gear and into his clothes. Within a few minutes all our stuff was packed up and we began to walk…more like hobble through the corridors.

"Uh Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get a ride to the hotel with you?"

"Of course….you rode here with Randy didn't you?" he said amused.

"Yeah… and I'm so not wanting to talk to him tonight. The bastard," I spat frustrated. Wade tried his best but failed to contain a chuckle as we began to walk out of the arena to his rental car.

"So Scarlett…we're okay right?" He asked me tentatively as we pulled out of the parking spot.

"Yeah… why wouldn't we be?" I asked.

"The way things went down tonight…" he started.

"No need to even talk about it. We made it out alive and only minorly roughed up. That's what's important," I assured him.

"Alright then."

Most of the ride was silent, but a comfortable silence. We'd become very unlikely allies over the past few months. Although it seemed strange to other people, we really trusted each other in the ring and professionally for that matter. Tonight had brought some good and some bad for the Nexus. Wade and I had both secured title shots for Night of Champions. I'd say that one third of Nexus having title shots wasn't too shabby. On the other hand, Wade and I took some bumps and punches. Poor Wade was in for quite at battle at the pay per view. He was against five men. Four out of five hate his guts. Sheamus was the only one who had any respect for Wade but that wasn't going to matter. The Irishman would do anything to leave Night of Champions as the champion. I had my concerns regarding his match. I don't know if the Nexus could take another loss if Wade was injured. I tried to shake off the thought as we said our goodbyes and went to our own separate rooms.

* * *

I caught a very early flight home to Tampa the next morning. As I touched down in the airport and got off the plane, I got a lot of strange stares. I knew it was because of my swollen lip and shiner. I'd tried my best to cover the eye but the lip was kind of obvious. I rushed out of the airport and headed to my house.

I went home and prettied myself up before heading out into town. I was meeting Natalya and a wedding planner for lunch. When I arrived, Natalya was already sitting at a table alone.

"Hey Nattie!" I said excitedly giving her a hug.

"Hi Scarlett! I'm just so happy you are letting me be a part of this. I love weddings!" She chirped excitedly.

"Thanks for doing all of this with me. I know it's a lot of work!"

"Oh nonsense." A very handsome man approached our table.

"Are you Scarlett Sinclair? Bride-to-be?" He asked.

"That I am!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Garrett O'Neil, your wedding planner!" He said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you too! This is my best friend, and maid of honor Natalya."

"Well great!" he said sitting down at the table. "So let's get started! Here is a list of things we need to have figured out," he said handing me a list.

"Whoa! This is a lot of stuff!" I said marveling at the lengthy list.

"Scar, you had to know most of this stuff would be in the list!" Nattie giggled.

"I never really thought about it…come to think of it, I've never helped plan a wedding before! This is so overwhelming."

"Lucky for you Scarlett, you have me," Garrett said with a smile. "So first things first…what date are you thinking?"

"Uh…we'd talked about February 26th."

"So that gives us five months….that's doable but it's going to take a lot of time working on it between now and then."

"Well with my busy job schedule, we may need to utilize skype a lot," I chuckled nervously.

"That we can do honey….no problem. Now looking at the list, do you have any of these things already decided?" I stared down at the list. I honestly had no idea about any of these things. I didn't know a venue, what flowers I want, a color scheme, none of it. I could feel my heart beat pick up.

"Honestly, I hadn't thought of any of these things," I said nervously.

"Scarlett! You have been engaged for like six months and you haven't thought about wedding details," she scolded.

"I've been busy! Being on the road has been hectic as you'd know!" I shot back.

"Touché, we've just got a lot to do now woman!"

We giggled and brainstormed our way through lunch. With Garrett's help we came up with some possibilities. I put on a big smile but inside I was in full panic. I was so happy when it was all said and done and I got to return home.

* * *

I plopped down on my comfy living room couch and started watching a movie. Out of nowhere my doorbell rang. I slowly got up and made my way over to the door. I opened it to see Randy on my front step. He was holding flowers, lilies, which were my favorite.

"Randy? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Scar baby, I just wanted to see you. I know you are mad about last night and-" I put my hand up to stop him.

"Just come inside. We need to talk about this." He nodded and followed me into the living room. We sat down and I stared at him.

"You wouldn't take my calls last night…" he started.

"I didn't want to talk to you."

"I know. I came by your room earlier and Wade told me you caught an early flight home to Tampa."

"So you jumped on a plane!?"

"Well yeah, I love you and wanted to talk to you. I wanted to talk about this with you."

"I'm so pissed Randy."

"I know you are, but I wasn't the one leading the charge. That is all on John. I know Wade is one of 'your guys' and all. But you were the one who wanted a separation between your professional life and your personal life."

"I know, but-"

"No, you can't have it both ways. Right now it seems, you want to be with the Nexus at work and friends with John, Sheamus, and I outside of work. I've come to terms with that. Now it's time or you to see the other side of the coin. The guys and I have all been entered into the title picture. Unfortunately, so is Wade and therefore things are going to get messy."

"…uh okay…I see your point. I'm sorry that I didn't see it that way. It's just hard to see people I love attack people I care about. I didn't realize it was so hypocritical of me. I mean I have been yelling at you about separating the two worlds!" I said almost embarrassed.

"It's fine, Scarlett. I just wanted to get that off of my chest and make things right with you."

"I'm glad you did, Randy."

"Me too," he said taking a clear observation of my face. He took his big hands and put them on either side of my face, using them to pull me in for a kiss. He kissed my lips before kissing just the bottom where the swelling is and then under my blackened eye before pulling back. I smiled. "Remind me to kick Jericho's ass for that," He said referring to my injuries.

"Oh I'm fine."

"He was under strict instructions not to harm you," he said angrily.

"Well kick his ass if you must. Nexus will deal with it too."

"Okay, will do. So what did you do today?" He asked changing the subject.

"Well, funny you should ask. I went to lunch with Natalya and our new wedding planner."

"Great! How did it go?" he asked excitedly.

"Well…not so great. I have no idea about any of it. There are so many things to decide. He gave me a list of things we need to figure out and it was humongous. I have no idea how I'm going to get it all done with our touring schedule being so crazy. I'm just so overwhelmed…" I rambled on, nearly hyperventilating.

"Honey…calm down," he purred giving me a hug. "It's going to be alright. I promise. We'll figure it all out."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed the top of my head and gave me a squeeze. I calmed down and realized that he was right, everything was going to turn out okay.

* * *

**We made it to chapter 25! Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this story. **

**An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! It means a lot to me and feedback helps me decide the direction of the story much of the time. I'm loving this story and would love to keep it going for many more chapters!**

**Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 26**

* * *

**Wade**

Another Raw was upon us. The Nexus locker room was eerily quiet. Quiet that is until Scarlett came flying through the door, with Slater and Gabriel in tow. She was a ball of energy tonight, she'd just won her match against Eve Torres. She always got a rush from winning...and attacking people.

"Great job out there Scarlett!" I congratulated her.

"Thank you Wade! I'm so ready for Night of Champions!" She put her hands up in the air and jumping around.

"Good lord woman, how many energy drinks did you have?"

"None! So there!" She stuck out her tongue. I looked over to Heath and Justin who shook their heads yes.

"Really….how many did you really have?" I asked again. She crossed her arms in front of her.

"If you must know…three," She giggled. "But it doesn't matter because I'm the next Women's champion and I'm pretty awesome."

"That you are. Can you reign it in enough to come out with us for the main event?"

"I think I can muster up some sanity to come with," she said with a smile.

"Fantastic. It wouldn't be the same without any of us. Tonight we have to remain united. With the set backs we've had over the last few weeks, it's important for them to know that we may be down, but we are not out! Nexus is here to stay!"

"You got it!" Heath chirped.

"Should we head out?" Justin asked nervously.

"Before we go anywhere, I just want to ask you guys a favor," Scarlett said seriously, garnering our full attention.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Will somebody please crack Chris Jericho in the face for what he did to me last week?" She joked, pointing to her lip. The eye was almost done bruising. Her lip was still a little swollen. A small round of laughter ensued.

"What do you say gentleman? Can we do that for her?" I shouted.

"Hell yeah!" Justin shouted.

"Let's get 'em guys!" Heath added.

"Let's go then," I said motioning to the door.

The guys began filtering out and Scarlett followed. I walked up next to her.

"I know this goes without saying, but I need you to be careful out there tonight…"

"Of course I will be. I always am!" She insisted. I shot her a look. "Okay, not _always,_ but I will be tonight. I promise."

"After last week…I just don't want any further injury to come to you because of getting caught in cross fire. Especially with Night of Champions coming up so soon. You've worked so hard for this title, I'd feel awful if you weren't able to claim what's yours," I looked her in the eyes. A small smile crossed her lips.

"I know, Wade. You need to be careful too you know. We need you to be leading the troops."

"I'll be careful…You are the loose cannon! No putting yourself in harms way, that includes throwing yourself in front of Nexus members. That is an order!" I said sternly.

"Yes sir... although to be fair, it was working really well until you tossed me to Randy."

"Do not try to justify your behavior, Scarlett! It was a bit reckless of you to do."

"I thought Nexus was all about being all for one. I stood in front of you last week to protect you because we are a team. We sacrifice ourselves for each other," She said giving my arm a squeeze.

"Why else do you think, tossed you aside. You were going to get hurt. I knew I was going to get beat. There were five of them. It was better for me to get assaulted than for you to get hurt. Although you did anyways because you don't listen!" I teased.

"I was trying to help. It was was 5-on-1. I was trying to even it out just a little."

"I know and I appreciate it. None of the rest of Nexus came out to fight for me like you did. It takes a lot of balls."

"What can I say? I'm ballsy."

"That you are." She giggled.

We arrived at the gorilla position at the perfect time. All five of our opponents had already made their entrances. Our music hit and I led the Nexus out onto the stage.

* * *

**Scarlett**

I walked down the ramp with the other guys. The crowd was going nuts over this match up. I sauntered up the steel stairs and into the ring. I moved to the turnbuckle, to taunt before stepping onto the bottom rope leaning over it to blow a kiss to the fans. I was completely aware that in doing so, my shorts were barely covering my ass. I looked back playfully at the opposing team. Smiles crossed Sheamus and John's faces. Randy's not so much. Was it my finest moment? No, but anything I could do to help the Nexus pull off a win, I was going to do. I stepped off the rope and walked the few steps to the guys convening in the corner. Wade smiled.

"You sly minx," he said amused.

"All for one!" I joked. "Kick some ass boys." I football style ass slapped Heath and Justin on my way through the ropes. I jumped off the apron so the match could begin. The bell sounded as I headed over to the announce table. I slid into the empty chair next to Jerry the King Lawler. I picked up the headset and slid it on.

"Hello boys," I cooed.

"We are being joined at the announce table by Raw's resident bad girl Scarlett Sinclair! How are you doing tonight Scarlett?" King said cheerfully.

"Not too shabby, King. Just decided to watch my boys bring home a win tonight!"

"A win? You must be crazy! The way things have been going for Nexus lately…" King dragged on.

"Oh come on! The Nexus won all of their matches the night after SummerSlam. You don't give them enough credit," Cole snapped.

"The Nexus are dropping like flies! They are already down two guys in two weeks!" King returned.

"Hey! Let me clear up a few things for you _Jerry. _Yes, the Nexus has lost two members in recent weeks. That does not mean that the Nexus is weakened or any less amazing than we were before. In fact, I'd say we are even stronger. We are even more united. The weak have fallen from our group leaving us with a stronger team. After night of champion. Two out of six members will be wearing belts around their waists. We are stronger than ever! Don't you doubt that for even a second," I snapped. "See Jerry, you stand firmly behind the rest of the locker room but look! There are only two people in their corner. The Nexus still has five! Five!"

"Don't go counting them out just yet, Scarlett. They may only have two people left but those two people are John Cena and Randy Orton. You know the two off them quite well. You know very well what they are capable of…" King warned.

"Absolutely, but I also know the Nexus. They are talented and I think they want it more, they're hungrier than the company golden boys," I shot back.

Things began to shift…Heath got eliminated then David Otunga. The gap had been closed, it was now two on three. Justin Gabriel dashed into the ring and got Cena down. He moved to the top rope and 450 splashed John. He went for the pin and got it. John Cena had been eliminated. Now it was Randy versus Wade, Justin, and Michael Tarver.

"Oh my gosh!" I quipped out of surprise. "Oh no…" I saw the look on Randy's face. He was in the zone and vicious. He slid in to the ring behind Justin and gave him an RKO, immediately getting the pin.

"Tides are changing for the Nexus now huh?" King teased.

"Oh shut up!" Michael Cole defended us.

Tarver entered the ring and swung at Randy. He missed and instead received an RKO. Randy got the pin. It was now one on one, Randy versus Wade. I was in shock. Randy celebrated a moment and Wade slid behind him, delivering a wasteland to Randy. He went for the pin. Wade had actually pulled it off! I threw off my head set and dove into the ring.

I was grinning from ear to ear. I walked past my fiancé laying on the ground, catching his breath. I looked back to Wade. Wade had his arms up in victory. He looked over to me, a big smile crossed his face. He grabbed one of my hands and raised it with his as the Nexus music played in the background. We headed out of the ring and up the ramp.

"You did it!" I said excitedly.

"We did it."

We walked mostly silent to the locker room which busted with energy when we entered it. They were on cloud nine. Understandably so.

* * *

**Wade**

After the show we'd all gone our separate ways to our respective rooms. I had come home and immediately began reading. I was a little shocked when the sound of knocking rang through my room. I got up and went to the door. I opened the door, nobody was there. The knocking sounded again.

"Of course," I whispered to myself as I realized the knocking was happening on the adjoining door. I walked over to it and opened it.

"Hey stranger," Scarlett cooed. I couldn't help but grin.

"Scarlett! What brings you to call at this late hour?" I asked her.

"I am just to revved up to sleep, Barrett!"

"I can see that."

"You weren't sleeping were you?" She asked, suddenly aware of my pajamas.

"No, don't worry. I was just reading in bed," I assured him.

"Oh good, you aren't busy," she chirped and walked past me into my room. She flopped onto my bed. I sat down across from her.

"Sooo…."

"Oh, so I wanted to ask you a question?"

"Okay, shoot."

"What do you know about the photo shoot we're doing on Wednesday?"

"Honestly, I have no bloody clue. I was only told when to show up."

"Oh…just wondering…like I was told to shave my legs. That's kind od weird isn't it?" she giggled.

"Very weird."

"I don't know whether to be offended or not. I mean, why wouldn't I shave my legs?"

"Well they probably say that to all the women who shoot with them just to make sure," I assured her.

"I guess….you did really great out there tonight, you know."

"Thank you."

"No, seriously. We really needed a morale booster after the last few weeks and that pretty much sealed it. So kudos."

"I told you, you've just gotta trust me. We really are going to make history. Just stick with me, Sinclair!" She smiled.

"I plan on seeing this through. I told you that. Scarlett Sinclair shall remain a member of Nexus as long as she's welcome! I pretty much signed a contract to that effect, if my memory serves me correctly!" She said laughing.

"I do recall some paperwork…" I joked.

"Then you'll rest easy knowing you've got me by your side!" She said with a sly grin.

"That I will…"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this story. An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! I'm loving writing this story and would love to keep it going for many more chapters!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 27**

* * *

**Wade**

Wednesday morning was upon us. I woke with a good feeling in the pit of my stomach. Today was the day of our Nexus photo shoot. Somehow I managed to herd the rest of the guys out the door on time. We loaded up into cars and headed over to the shoot location without a hitch.

"Wade, aren't we forgetting somebody?" Justin asked worried from the back seat.

"Who are we missing Gabriel?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Scarlett! Isn't she coming to the shoot?" He said quickly.

"No Scarlett!? Good riddance!" Otunga spat.

"Oh shut up, David. Keep talking about her like that and I'll let her kick your ass. You and I both know she's dying to," I shot back. "Justin, Scarlett is meeting us at the shoot. So no worries."

"Good," he said simply. A small grin crossed his lips. He had the most obvious crush on her. It was almost cute. But I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. He didn't have a shot and he didn't even know it.

We arrived at the shoot and were immediately led to the hair and make up area. Scarlett was already there getting all made up. She sat cross legged in the chair reading a magazine, her hair in rollers. She heard us enter and looked up. A huge smile filled her face.

"Hello! How are my boys today!?" She chirped excitedly.

"Good. How are you Scarlett?" Justin asked coyly.

"I'm so awesome. I've been here kind of awhile. Had to get a jump start on all of this," she said motioning to her hair.

"Well, it's coming along nicely!" he added.

"Thanks Sweetie!" She chirped. I found it so strange that she was in such a good mood this early. If there was a time when Scarlett was most likely to be grumpy, it's the morning. I eyed the area sounding her and spotted an energy drink can. I couldn't help but smile. "What are you smiling about, Barrett?" She asked.

"Just how much more pleasant you are in the morning when caffeine is pumped into your system," I said playfully. She smirked.

"Just imagine how pleasant I'd be if I was this caffeinated all the time!" She joked.

"Now that would be quite a spectacle!"

We all were led to our own chairs in the room to get started on our hair and makeup which I'm sure will take a lot less time than Scarlett's. A woman named Marie came over to start on me.

"So what exactly is the idea for this shoot?" I asked.

"It's kind of gladiator-ish. I don't know much more than that I'm afraid."

"That's quite alright."

An hour later it was time to get started. The five of us men had assembled. We all had outfits similar to the ones in the movie 300 including weapons and shields. I looked around to find Scarlett. She was no where to be seen.

"Good lord. Where is she?" Otunga whined.

"She's coming, David, be patient," I warned.

In true Scarlett fashion she came bounding onto the set, making quite an entrance. She looked stunning. Her outfit was similar to ours with the exception of her wearing this very tiny metal chest armor. It barely covers what a bra would. Her hair hung in loose waves.

"How do I look boys?" She said twirling around.

"Dang, Scarlett! Way to make us all look bad!" Heath drawled.

"It's a great look for you," I said politely. She smiled.

"Thank you. You boys look awesome!" She looked to one of the women who were holding the light reflectors, "Don't my boys look handsome?" She asked giving Heath and Justin's arms a sqeeze.

"Oh absolutely," she answered politely.

"Now that that's settled, where would you like us?" Scarlett asked the photographer. He pointed towards the desert looking scene on set.

We spent the next half hour being shuffled around the set in different stances. It was actually quite fun as we joked around between shots. I didn't usually enjoy this sort of thing but since Scarlett joined the Nexus, there was a new life breathed into the Nexus.

"So I think we may be done…we're just going to take a quick look at the shots first," the photographer said excitedly. He walked over to the computer and took a look at the screen. "Actually…scratch that, we need more shots." He looked over to his assistant, "Annie! We're going to plan b!" Annie walked off the set.

"God damnit, Otunga! You ruined the shoot with that ugly mug of yours!" Scarlett spat, a wide smile on her face. Heath and Justin chuckled. The usually stoic Michael Tarver burst out into obnoxious laughter. David's face grew angry, scrunched up.

"I know you think your shit don't stink but you'll get what's coming to you!" He shot back.

"Play nice boys and girls!" I scolded them. I knew Scarlett, if nobody put a stop to it, she'd relentlessly tear him a new one. With the added danger of the weapon props it had the potential to get messy. For once she listened and dropped it. She smiled smugly for a second before a look of irritation crossed her face. She looked around before taking her fake gladiator sword and trying to inconspicuously stick it up her tiny metal chest plate. I fought back a smirk. I took a few steps over to her. "Everything alright?" I asked her very quietly. She jumped, a little startled.

"Uh…yeah…absolutely," she said embarrassed, her cheeks reddened. "Okay…no. This costume…it really itches. I can't get in it to scratch it," She whispered. I began to laugh.

"Here, let me help you," I managed to say once I'd controlled my laughter.

"Wade! You can't get it where it's placed! Perv!" She giggled.

"Of course not! Let me cover you. Stand here." I grabbed her shield and mine and put one on either side of her, blocking her upper half from view. Between our bodies and the shields she had full coverage. "There. I'll close my eyes and you can get your scratch." She nodded.

"You better not peak, Barrett!"

"I won't," I assured her as I closed my eyes. I could hear her moving around for a few moments.

"Okay, done!" She said happily. I lowered the shields. "Thank you so much, Wade. I feel so much better now."

"You are very welcome," I said simply. Annie, the photographers assistant, came barreling back onto set.

"I've got the props!" She announced as she presented me with a gold crown, a king's crown.

"A crown?" I asked her.

"Yep, you are the leader after all." She turned to Scarlett, "This is for you!" She handed her a crown of her own. Scarlett took it. A puzzled look crossed her face. She looked to the photographer for clarification.

"It is my understanding that Wade is the leader and Scarlett is your right hand, right?" the photographer asked.

"That's correct," I confirmed. "It's fine, we were just curious."

"Alright, let's get started."

They began positioning us. They put me front and center and two of the guys on either side cascading. The only person left was Scarlett.

"Scarlett dear, we need you next to Wade." He did as she was told. " Now intertwine your arm with his…lean your body into his…great. Now I need you guys to all look fierce. Wade, Scarlett, I need the two of you to stand out here. I also need you two to interact with each other. In this shot, you are the king and queen…got it?"

* * *

**Scarlett**

Once the shoot was over, I headed back over to wardrobe to get let out of this metal contraption I was wearing. I was helped by I cheery woman named Daphne.

"I just have to tell you how cute I think you and your boyfriend are together," she chirped.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah…wait, Is that British guy not your boyfriend?"

"Uh, no he isn't."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Just the way you are together…I just assumed that you were together!" I felt my cheeks redden.

"It's okay. We just get along well I guess…" I told her trying to make the mood a little less awkward.

Soon enough I was done changing and was heading out of the building to head back to the hotel to grab my stuff.

"Scarlett!" I heard a voice shout. I turned around to see Wade Barrett, quickly walking towards me.

"Oh hey Wade."

"Where are you going?"

"Just back to the hotel to grab my bags and heading to the airport," I said with a shrug.

"How are you getting there?"

"Taxi."

"Absolutely not, let me drive you. I've got a rental. It'll be no problem, since I'm heading to the airport too."

"Okay, if you insist! Are you on the 2:15 to Tampa?"

"I am in fact."

"Stalker! Just kidding. But seriously, what are the odds?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's just a happy accident I guess," he shrugged.

We got into the car and drove to the hotel. We promptly grabbed our stuff and checked out. For once, I was making good time on the way to the airport. The car ride was largely silent but not in an awkward way. It was almost comfortable. Suddenly my stomach began to rumble with hunger. It was _really_ loud. I pretended not to hear it. Wade turned his head and eyed my strangely. My stomach rumbled again.

"My god! Is that your stomach?" He asked amused.

"Yeah…" I giggled. "Skipped breakfast this morning," I admitted.

"Scarlett! That is horrible for you. Why didn't you eat something from catering at the shoot?" He scolded.

"Did you see that tiny costume I was in? I couldn't be bloated or anything!"

"Women! You are overly concerned about a little bloat. Besides, even if you had bloating you wouldn't look bad at all. And on the off chance you looked less than amazing, there is Photoshop."

"Touché! I hadn't thought of that! Next time, I'll take that into account!" I said smiling.

"Like you ever listen! You are one of the most stubborn people I've ever met!" he teased.

"It's part of my charm!" I insisted.

"You are quite right," he agreed as my stomach growled again. "Left pocket," he said softly.

"What?"

"Reach into my left pocket in my jacket," he said pointing to his jacket on the passenger side floor. I did as he told me. I pulled out a napkin. "Open it," he instructed again. I did, only to reveal three cookies with M&M's in them.

"Oh my goodness! I love these!" I squealed.

"I know. You always try to be sneaky about grabbing them from catering during tapings. But rest assured, you always grab a few."

"I didn't know you liked them too."

"I don't especially. I grabbed those for you."

"Why would you do that?" I asked him.

"Because I noticed you didn't grab anything at the shoot. I figured you'd be hungry." I just smiled and he smiled back. Then I sunk my teeth into the delicious cookie.

"Thank you, Wade."

"You are very welcome."

An hour and a half later, we both we seated in different parts of the plane. As the plane rose into the air, I saw the city below become small. I couldn't help but think how smoothly my life was going. I had great friends, a title shot, and a wonderful fiancé. I was flying high…literally, nothing could keep me down…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this story. An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! I'm loving writing this story and would love to keep it going for many more chapters!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 28**

* * *

A week and a half later…

**Wade**

Tonight was Night of Champions. It was hard not to have a smile on my face tonight. I was elated at the prospect at leaving this arena at the end of the night with the championship. I needed to win, to conquer the WWE elite and show everybody what Wade Barrett was capable of. I entered the Nexus locker room. It was buzzing with activity and energy tonight. The normally ecstatic Scarlett wasn't so smiley, rather she looked like she was going to blow chunks all over the room. She paced near her cubby, ear buds in her ears, freaking out. I turned to Justin Gabriel.

"Have you tried talking to her?" I asked.

"Yeah…she's completely tweaking out," he said with a chuckle.

"Well then… I guess I'll handle it," I assured him. I approached Scarlett and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and pulled the ear buds out.

"Oh hey Wade," She said a little embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go for a little walk," I suggested.

"Okay," she said following me out of the room.

"So how are you holding up?"

"I'm a little nervous," She admitted.

"I find that surprising, you always display such confidence, especially in the ring."

"I know…I just haven't wrestled in a pay-per-view in so long, for the Women's title, no less. It's just a big match. I'm worried about completely fucking it up."

"I know how you feel. I mean, we've been preaching this agenda of dominating the locker room and making history and we don't have much to show for it."

"What are we going to do if we fuck this up, Wade?" She asked worried.

"We will figure it out as we go along. We've become pretty great at that, I think."

"Absolutely. Doesn't make me any less nervous."

"Anything I can do to help alleviate those nerves?" I offered, softly. A tiny grin crossed her lips.

"Well…can a few Nexus members come down ringside for my match tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not," I said with a chuckle.

"Good, I feel much better when I'm with my boys…will you come to?"

"If you need me there, I'll be there…on one condition."

"What's the condition?" She asked seriously.

"You have to come out for the six pack challenge too. I could sure use a distraction ringside."

"Consider it done! Thank you, Wade."

"You are very welcome, Scarlett."

We could hear the roar of the crowd, as Daniel Bryan's music began to play. Scarlett's match was the next one on the card.

"Guess we better get you back to the locker room to grab your boots."

"I guess so."

* * *

We hurried back to the locker room and Scarlett began feverishly lacing up her wrestling boots. I watched as she adjusted her long blonde locks and reapplied her makeup. I noticed her hands shaking slightly. This was such a different side of Scarlett. Soon, it was time to move over to the gorilla position.

"Slater, Gabriel, you're coming with us," I commanded. They hopped to their feet and followed Scarlett and I through the corridors. Scarlett was strangely quiet. I could tell by looking at her that she was trying to maintain a level of focus. We arrived at the curtain and stood waiting for the Nexus music.

"You'll do great out there," I whispered near her ear.

"If I make it out there…"

"What do you mean, if you make it out there?" I spat.

"I-I uh...I can't feel my legs, Barrett!" She whispered loudly. As poor timing would have it, it was at that moment that the Nexus music began to play. She looked at me helplessly.

"I've got you."

I extended my arm to her and placed her hand on the crook of my elbow. She grabbed on tightly as I began to walk, pulling her through the curtain. After a few steps, her legs began to walk normally as we made our way down the ramp. Melina's entrance began. I bent down to whisper in Scarlett's ear.

"Just relax and you've got this. Remember you earned this, you deserve this."

"Thank you," She said with a small smile.

"Knock 'em dead." I said before exiting the ring. I took a stand next to Justin and Heath as the match began. The women locked up in the middle of the ring and spent the next several minutes going back and forth at each other,

"So Wade…making an appearance at a women's match? That seems unusual," Justin spat, almost accusingly.

"One of our own are in the ring. Otherwise I wouldn't be here, Gabriel."

"You never come to her matches, Wade. What makes this one any different?"

"First of all, this is a title match. It is highly important to her and the Nexus as a whole. Secondly, she requested I be here and I obliged her." He opened his mouth to say something before closing it without saying a word. I could tell he was upset with me but I couldn't tell you why.

* * *

**Scarlett**

Melina had somehow gotten the better of me and gained control. It wasn't looking good for me. I saw her gearing up for one of her finishers, the sunset split. I dodged out of harms way and delivered a roundhouse kick to the skull of Melina. She hit the ground hard. I delivered some kicks to her midsection before taking to the turnbuckle. I stood on the turnbuckle, taunting before delivering a diving elbow drop a la Randy Savage. I went for the pin. 1...2...3.

I'd just won the Women's Championship. I jumped up in excitement. The referee handed me the title and raised my arm in victory. Once he released my arm, I held the title to my chest. I ran to the turnbuckle and held it proudly over my head. Wade and the boys entered the ring by the time I turned around. I jumped down and bounded towards them. Wade held his arms open and I jumped into his arms. He spun me around before setting me down.

"You did bloody fantastic, Scarlett. I told you you wouldn't fuck it up," he said softly near my ear. I smiled a big smile as I made my way up the ramp. Finally, my luck had changed.

Back in the locker room we celebrated but it didn't last long. There was still a very important Nexus occurrence happening tonight, the WWE Championship. Wade was spilling over with confidence as he talked with the guys but I could tell he was nervous. The five men who stood in his way all hated his guts, especially John and Randy. They were all gunning for him and Wade knew it.

* * *

30 Minutes later, it was time.

"You still want me to come with?" I asked him playfully. He nodded.

"If you don't mind. It would be nice to have one person in the vicinity that doesn't want to kick my ass," he joked.

"Well I don't know about that…sometimes I do want to clock ya!" I shot back.

"Ouch," he said feigning hurt.

"I'll still come, don't worry. We should probably get going," I said looking at the clock.

"Well let's get going then."

I slid on my Nexus armband and grabbed my brand new title. As I walked to the door, I noticed that Justin Gabriel looked a little pissed off. He glared as I followed Wade out the door and down the corridor. He took long, determined strides and I had to walk pretty fast to keep up with him in my heeled boots. Finally, we made it to the curtain. He was pretty focused. I reached and adjusted his armband.

"You are going to do great, Barrett," I said reassuringly. He nodded coyly.

As our music hit, I gallivanted onto the stage in my little form fitting dress. I dramatically gestured to Wade as he appeared next to me. He tried hard not to smile at me. Instead, he tried to look menacing as we made our way to the ring. I passed Randy and John as I walked towards the center of the ring to pose a little with Wade, and gave them a small nonchalant wave. Sheamus' music came on as he, the last contestant, came down the ramp. I put a hand on Wades arm and gave it a squeeze. The look in his eyes was one of needing reassurance.

"If I didn't believe in you…if I didn't think you had what it takes to do this, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be wearing this armband." I gave him a wink and hopped off of the apron.

All six participants were in the ring, staring each other down. Suddenly, the ref came over to me.

"Scarlett, you gotta get out of here!" he scolded.

"What? Nexus wasn't banned from ringside!" I argued.

"I can't have any funny business. You're out of here!" he said pointing to the ramp again. Wade saw the commotion and approached us.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" he barked.

"He is trying to make me leave before the match has even started!"

"Wade, I can't have any trouble for this match. It's going to be chaotic as it is," he said firmly.

"She won't be any trouble, I assure you!" Wade promised.

"I'll sit at the announce table and stay there, I promise!" I tried bargaining. He took a breath.

"Fine. You go sit at the table and don't you dare get up or interfere in any way, shape, or form. I will have you removed by security!" He threatened.

"Yes sir!" I said sarcastically with a mock salute. I strutted over to the table and sat down. Finally, the bell rang. Jerry Lawler handed me a headset. "Thanks," I whispered.

"We are being joined here at the table by the brand new Women's Champion, Scarlett Sinclair."

"Hello gentleman, nice to be out here with you tonight," I said politely.

"I know this may be an obvious question but who are you rooting for here tonight?" Cole asked.

"Well it's tough but my pick is obviously Wade Barrett," I said with a laugh.

"You sure put a lot of faith in his hands don't you?" King quipped.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have joined a group if I didn't believe in the things they could do."

"You were aligned professionally with Cena and Orton previously. You left them for the Nexus. Does that mean that you believe more in the Nexus' ability than theirs?" he shot back.

"Absolutely not. Randy and John are amazing in the ring and out. They just were very focused on their own individual interests. I got lost in the shuffle. The Nexus is group oriented. We work together and help one another be great. I hadn't so much as had a title shot in eight months! After a few months of being with the Nexus, I'm a champion!"

We traded barbs for the next 10 minutes or so before it was down to the final three participants. Wade was doing amazing having eliminated John Cena himself. Now he only needed to make it through Sheamus and Randy. Although admittedly, this was going to be a little more difficult. Randy was on a role tonight as well he was immensely focused. I began to worry. Despite the recent arguing between the two, Randy and Sheamus unified to team up on poor Wade.

Randy held Wade in place as Sheamus delivered some punches to his head. Wade ducked and one of the punches hit Randy. He through Wade to the ground and began to attack Sheamus. After a minute, Sheamus was tossed out of the ring. Wade approached Randy, who immediately. turned around and delivered an RKO. He slid in for the pin…1...2...3.

Wade had been eliminated. I immediately removed my headset and moved over to Wade as he rolled out of the ring. We made a few seconds of eye contact before silently moving up the ramp. He was heart broken over this loss. Tonight was another set back for the Nexus. We heard the roar of the crowd as Randy's music played signaling his victory. Wade sighed.

"You'll get 'em next time," I assured him as I slid an arm around his waist, giving it a squeeze. As I led my beaten leader through the corridors I couldn't help but feel angry that it was Randy who walked away victorious with the title for the millionth time while Wade left empty handed.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this story. An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment! I'm loving writing this story and would love to keep it going for many more chapters! Your support has been so amazing!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 29**

* * *

**Scarlett**

After my big win of the Women's Championship and Randy's win of the WWE Championship, he insisted rounding up a group of people to celebrate before getting on the road to Raw tomorrow morning. I relented and went along with his idea. I'd planned on just going back to the hotel and taking a nice bubble bath but this didn't sound too bad either. A pretty good amount of people showed up: John, Sheamus, Natalya, Justin Gabriel, and Heath Slater to name a few. Wade hadn't shown up and I didn't expect him too. He was taking his loss pretty badly.

"A toast!" John announced holding up a glass of beer, "To the golden couple of the WWE and reigning champs! I love you guys!" We all cheered and drank our respective drinks.

"Thank you John," I said cheerily. It was funny how all previous tension between John and I had dissipated after wedding planning had begun. It was almost as if he trusted me again after seeing this wedding getting on the tracks.

It was great to be surrounded by my friends and having fun. Sometimes the road just got so hectic, there wasn't enough time for nights like these.

"I have to say Scarlett, I'm very proud of you. I know you've been without a title a long time," Natalya said thoughtfully.

"Thanks. I'm still in disbelief! Although I have to say, it sure does feel nice up on my shoulder!"

"I'm glad…but don't get too used to it! I'd love to get my hands on that thing!" She joked.

"I guess I'd better watch my back then!" I giggled.

"You know who really needs to watch their arse? You're boyfriend here!" Sheamus said pointing to Randy.

"Oh bring it, gingersnap!" Randy said playfully. The table broke into laughter. It was refreshing to see them getting along again. I know it still stung a little that Sheamus lost the title to Randy tonight but it was still a nice moment to witness. The two men respected each other greatly anyways, they were still friends deep down.

"I can't wait to see the rematch of this," I said gesturing at the two of them. They both smiled.

"Oh wow! Look who's here!" Justin said gesturing towards the door. I turned to see the towering frame of Wade Barrett as he made his way through the bar. I couldn't help but let a big grin cross my lips. A grin Randy must of noticed because he immediately put a hand on my thigh, almost marking territory. Wade smirked. He put one of his giant hands on my shoulder.

"Wade! You came!" I said excitedly.

"Sorry I'm late," he said politely.

"Better late than never!" Heath shouted.

"Quite true. How about this round's on me?" He offered. I nodded. He grabbed the next round and sat next to Heath and Justin.

* * *

Fast forward two hours and we were all still laughing and talking although our group was beginning to shrink. Natalya had already turned in for the night as did Sheamus.

"Babe, I think I'm going to head out, I have press to do tomorrow. Are you coming?" Randy asked sweetly. "I'd love to spend the night together, wake up to you in the morning…"

"As wonderful as that sounds, I think I'm going to stay and hang out a little longer," I replied.

"Okayyyy," he said disappointedly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said giving him a kiss.

"Alright guys, I'm heading out. Can I trust you guys to get my lovely fiancée home safely tonight?" He said seriously towards the three Nexus members across the table."

"Of course we will," Heath assured him.

"We always take care of our girl!" Justin added.

"Okay, I'm counting on you! If anything happens to her, you know who I'm coming to first!" He warned.

"Don't worry, Orton, Scarlett is in good hands," Wade said firmly. Randy nodded and John followed him out the door.

I reached for my wallet and tossed Justin some money.

"Justin, be a dear and grab the next round for us." He rose to his feet and obediently went to fetch them.

"You sure have him trained!" Heath laughed.

"Like you ever say no when she asks you to do something!" Wade teased. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Touché, Wade, touché. She isn't the kind of woman a man wants to say know to!" he shot back.

"You're damn right!" I spat as Justin returned with the drinks. We each grabbed a drink. "I just wanted to say, that I know that it's been a little rollercoaster like lately for the Nexus, especially tonight. But I know we can make it. I know that I already got one of the things I wanted but I promise that you guys will all see the title gold that you deserve. It's not over yet."

"You are getting rather good at speeches, Scarlett," Wade mused.

"I try my best. Talking is one of the things I enjoy the most," I joked.

The rounds kept coming and to be quite honest, we were all quite drunk. I looked at the clock, it read 2:30.

"Oh my god guys!" I said energetically, "it's soooo late. We should head back to the hotel I think."

"Yeah, she's right. Let's go!" Justin slurred. We walked, kind of stumbled our way the few blocks back to the hotel. We reached our floor.

"Are you sure you to are going to be alright?" Heath asked Wade and I.

"Oh don't be a wanker! We'll be- we'll be fine. It's just down the hall!" He insisted.

"Goodnight boys!" I said loudly. I gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"G'night Scarlett!" Heath said cheerily. "Now take your drunk ass to bed!" I laughed and flipped him off. Wade put his arm around my shoulders guiding me down the hall.

* * *

We reached our doors finally.

"Are you going to bed straight away?" he asked kind of seriously.

"No, probably not. Why?"

"Would you…would you want to talk for a bit?"

"Why the hell not!" I said a little too loud for the time it was. I followed him into his room. We both sat on the bed, since it was really the only place to sit in the room. "Tonight was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" I asked.

"You know, it actually was a pretty good time."

"I was kind of surprised you showed up at all to be honest."

"Why were you surprised?"

"The look on your face when you were eliminated…even backstage…the loss was a tough one and it seemed to hit you hard. I thought that you'd do what you usually do and retreat and process alone for a little bit," I said with a shrug.

"It is a tough pill to swallow especially when that pompous fiancé of yours walked away with the win. I thought about hiding away like usual, but I realized that wasn't what I really wanted," he said simply.

"What did you really want?"

"I wanted to come out with you guys. I may have lost my opportunity to become a champion tonight, but you didn't. You did what you set out to do and for that I'm very proud to call you a member of Nexus and a friend."

"Thank you, Wade," I said with a smirk. "I'm so excited about being a champion again after all this time."

"Well you deserve it. You've worked so hard for it, not to mention how much work you put into the Nexus. Good things happen to good people sometimes."

"Well I'm quite convinced that you will be the next Nexus member with gold. I'm going to make sure that it happens," I said giving his muscular bicep a comforting squeeze.

"I appreciate that. Good things are coming for the Nexus, I can feel it!" He said confidently, a big grin on his lips.

"With you at the helm I have no doubt."

"Can I be honest with you for a minute?" Wade said seriously.

"Absolutely."

"You are going to think I'm ridiculous for this…but…I was worried about tonight."

"I knew you were worried, Wade."

"Not about losing…about what losing might mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought that since you'd won the title just like you'd wanted that you would leave me…leave us. When I lost tonight, I felt like such a failure. I thought that somebody like you would take her opportunity to jump off a sinking ship while she could…."

"Wade! I would never!" I said surprised. "First of all, I definately don't consider the Nexus a sinking ship. Secondly, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere no matter how many times we lose. If the Nexus is going down, I'm going down swinging along side you guys. I promise."

"Okay…I'm really glad to hear that. I just don't know what I'd do without you in the Nexus," he said looking into my eyes, deeply. We held our gaze for a moment, the intensity rising with every second. There was almost a sexual tension, one that could be cut with a knife. My alcohol filled bloodstream was plunging naughty thoughts through my brain. Temptation was rising.

"I-uh…I should go," I hopped off the bed and quickly rushed through our adjoining door before he could say a word. I stood leaning against my side of the door, catching my breath. That was close.

Then I remembered, I'd forgotten my purse. I knocked on the door. It opened. "I forgot something…"

He stood and looked at me for a brief moment before his strong hands were surrounding my face. He pulled it to his and our lips collided. It was like a fire had ignited and shot through my veins. My arms immediately pulled him closer. Our lips explored one another's in a fierce make out session. I allowed his tongue into my mouth and the kisses deepened. I felt his strong hands moving down and he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me up against the wall. I ran my hands through his thick, dark hair. I tugged it gently and he let out a small groan. His fingertips grazed the edge of my shirt and he pulled it up. We broke the kiss for the shirt to pass over my head. I move my lips to his neck. I gently kissed it before giving it a small nibble. He groaned again and I moved my lips back to his. He moved from the wall and over to the bed. He laid me down on it and proceeded to cover my body with his. I pulled his shirt off revealing his muscular abs. His hands explored my body before they landed on my bra covered breasts. He removed the bra as I began un buckling his belt. His pants now hung off his hips revealing his red boxers. He used one hand to slide them the rest of the way off and then began working on my pants. He removed them and then stopped. He looked into my eyes a moment almost as if he was asking permission. I broke the gaze with a kiss and he had the answer he needed. Within seconds the last of our clothes were off. As he dove into me I let out a moan of pure pleasure. For the next half hour, we were one. The winds of change were upon me….

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this story! An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment, I love it when you guys love it! I'm deeply enjoying writing this story and would love to keep it going for many more chapters! Your support has been so amazing!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 30**

* * *

**Wade**

I began to wake up in my cozy bed with a big smile on my face. Last night was so unexpected! It took a second for me to realize that for the first time all night, I was a little chilly. It was also the first time that Scarlett's head wasn't laid on my chest, her warm body wasn't aligned with mine. I rolled over and extended my arm to wrap around her to pull her closer. Instead of hitting flesh, it hit the bed. I opened my eyes to see that the other side of the bed was empty. Her clothes weren't thrown all over the floor. The only evidence this room had of her presence was the sheets messily strewn about on her side of the bed. I sighed. The night was fleeting alright.

I was still naked from the tryst the night before. I slid out of bed and put on a pair of pants before walking over to the adjoining door. I knocked softly. No answer. I knocked again. Nothing. I decided to open the door. I stepped in timidly and looked around. Everything was gone including Scarlett. Her bed, unslept in, remained pristine and tidy. I turned around and walked into my own room. I immediately hopped in the shower to wash the events of last night off of my skin. The last 24 hours had so much potential and yet had been filled with so much disappointment.

* * *

**Scarlett**

As I drove my rental car to the next town for filming, I felt like complete garbage. Last night was inexcusable. I couldn't believe what I did. When I woke up this morning, naked and intertwined with an equally naked, Wade Barrett, it didn't feel real. Like it was some out of body experience or something. I'd quickly made my exit from his room with my belongings. I showered and packed and left town. I didn't and still don't know what to do or how to face Wade after this. I was strongly considering quitting the Nexus. How could I work along side Wade now? How could I do that to Randy? I didn't know.

Finally, after a few hours of driving, I pulled in to the next hotel. I checked in under a fake name on the top floor, away from all the other superstars. I didn't want to see anybody or talk to anybody until I was ready…or I had to. I turned off my phone and crawled under the covers on my hotel bed. I was going to hibernate the rest of the day and pretend I didn't exist at all.

* * *

Raw later that night…

**Wade**

I tried my best to stride into the Nexus locker room as confidently as usual but found it pretty difficult. Between my loss last night and the events of this morning, I felt a little wounded.

"Gentleman," I greeted the four men in the room as the show began on the monitor.

"Wade, have you seen Scarlett?" Justin asked me.

"You mean she's not here?" I said sounding as surprised as I could.

"Nope, she hasn't showed. Randy came by hoping to see her, he has no idea where she is either. We thought you might know," Heath said seriously.

"Uh, wh-why would I know where she is?" I spat a little nervously. Were they on to me?

"You usually do. She's your right hand, you tend to be together a lot of the time," David shot out.

"I guess that's true but I haven't seen her since last night…when I dropped her off at her room after the bar," I fibbed.

"She could be lying in a ditch somewhere! It's unlike her to go without any contact whatsoever with us!" Justin said panicked.

"I'm positive that she is fine. Besides, she's late to the shows like 75% of the time," I assured him. He didn't seem so sure.

"I don't know Wade, this just seems weird," Heath said nervously.

"Well then try calling her or whatever but I wouldn't worry." I knew she was avoiding me and was likely absolutely safe. I just wish she was here. We needed her.

* * *

As the night puttered on, Heath and Justin got increasingly worried. They were fidgety and paced. I tried my best not to let on anything. I just sat quietly and watched the monitor. Randy was in the ring show boating that new title around. It made me sick. It should have been mine. Nearly half way into the show, my other favorite person, John Cena, was being interviewed by Josh Matthews.

"_So how are you feeling about the results of last night John?" He asked._

"_Well, it wasn't all bad, Josh. I mean I may not have won, but more importantly Wade Barrett didn't either. That's a great thing for the WWE Universe. We got to see Randy RKO him as well. It was a great night."_

"_You still seem pretty focused on the Nexus, John."_

"_I promised before, and I'll promise again right now…that I will eliminate the Nexus members one by one. I'm going to take them all out. The Nexus began with eight men, now they are down to five men and a woman. Tonight, I get to work whittling down the number further. Tonight I'm challenging Wade Barrett to a match. I'm going to silence the kingpin, the leader. Without the leader the rest will run around like chickenswith their heads cut off. The winds of change are about to cease, I can promise that." _

John walked away. Concluding the interview.

"That cocky bastard!" I spat.

"What are we going to do, Wade?" David inquired.

"Well I'm going to bloody fight him, David!" I said irritably.

"No gimmicks Wade?" He asked.

"No, it's a straight up fight. Although you all are coming down there with me," I commanded.

"Ah…an insurance policy," Heath drawled.

"Exactly. You'll know what to do, if it comes down to it."

"Okay, no problem," the ginger assured me.

"You'll all listen to David, unless Scarlett shows up." They all nodded. David's face was covered by an ear to ear grin. He was quite pleased with his upgrade.

"Uh Wade…." Justin Gabriel mumbled.

"What is it?" I snapped. He simply pointed to the monitor. King was talking.

"_Up next Melina is cashing in her rematch clause on the new champ Scarlett Sinclair…"_

"_We'll see if it actually happens, Scarlett has not been reported to be in the building here tonight," Cole chirped._

"_We can only wait and see, Cole." _

The show cut to commercial.

"See! Something must be up! Scarlett wouldn't ditch out on a show where she is slated to defend her title!" Justin whined.

"Justin, for the love of god! Shut up! Stop obsessing over her! Not another word about it. Scarlett is a big girl who can take care of herself," I spat angrily.

"Fine, I'll drop it."

"Good."

I anxiously watched the monitor. The show came back on and Melina's music hit for the match. She made her entrance confidently. She made it into the ring and waited impatiently for her opponent. The Nexus music hit. The cameras near the stage stayed aimed at the curtain, looking for any sign of Scarlett. The song finished, still with no appearance from Scarlett. My stomach sunk a little. Maybe something really was wrong. Suddenly, the song started again, this time Scarlett sauntered out onto the stage, her title firmly upon her shoulders. I breathed a sigh of relief, she was here and she was alright. She slid into the ring and showed off her new acquisition before the ref took it. The bell sounded and the two women locked up in the middle of the ring. Scarlett seemed highly agitated tonight. She ripped through Melina in just under five minutes. Scarlett made her way up the ramp. I saw her staring at her Nexus armband almost unhappily, conflicted. I really hoped she wasn't think what I thought she may be thinking. I expected her to bounce through the locker room door any minute…but she didn't.

"What the hell is going on?" Justin asked angrily.

"How the hell should I know?" I shot back. Knowing full well what was occurring.

"What did you do? She never acts like this. What did you do?" he said getting up in my face.

"Frankly, I have no idea. If you want to track her down, be my guest. She throws fits all the time. If she wants space, she wants space, and I'm going to fucking give it to her!" I barked.

* * *

Finally, it was time for my match against John Cena. With Scarlett nowhere to be found, the rest of Nexus proceeded to the curtain. I was really hoping that she'd show up or surprise us at the curtain. As we stood, waiting for our cue, I looked around, waiting for her to bounce around the corner with her megawatt smile and mane of bright blonde hair. The Nexus really needed her, she was our mastermind with a mean streak. Plus, I didn't trust the others the way I trusted her. But alas, we had to do without. Our music hit and we made our way down to the ring. Next, John Cena came bursting through the curtain and energetically made his way down to the ring. He looked cocky as if he'd already won. We stared each other down as we waited for the bell to signal the beginning of the match.

Suddenly, the Nexus music sounded through the arena. I tried to maintain my composure, acting as though this was planned. Scarlett swaggered out onto the stage, microphone in hand. She walked quickly down the ramp and entered the ring. I looked over at the guys they had big smiles on her face at the very sight of her, I wasn't one to judge, my face was also smiling.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but John honey, did you really think this was going to go your way?" She cooed as she took a stand next to me. " I mean, you said it yourself, Wade is the leader, he keeps the group going strong. So, why would we just let you at him just because you want to, because you demanded it? Will the answer is, we won't. Therefore, we have a proposition." I made eye contact with her. She was searching for permission. I nodded giving her the go ahead. I didn't know what she was going to say but I didn't feel like arguing with her. "If you can beat the other four men of the Nexus in a gauntlet style match, you can face Wade here," She said putting her manicured hand on my arm. Her touch sent a shot of electricity through my veins. John thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, you're on!" She reached her hand out to him and he shook it. The rest of the Nexus entered the ring and we huddled in the corner.

"First of all, Scarlett, it's great to have you back with us. Second, you guys heard Scarlett, it's gauntlet time. I'm going to hand control over to her on this one," I said putting an a hand on her shoulder and giving it a friendly squeeze.

"Thank you, Wade. Obviously, we need to make sure he can't pin all four of you. So don't fuck it up, will ya! Heath baby, you're up first!" she said with a laugh.

"You've got it Scarlett bay-bay!" She football ass slapped him and the rest of us exited the ring.

Wade and I stood stoic and silent as we watched Heath, then Otunga, followed by Tarver, and last but not least Justin, in getting eliminated by John Cena. This way beyond embarrassing, this super Cena bullshit was getting old. He motioned for me to get in the ring with him next. I removed my shirt and stepped towards the ring. Scarlett put her arm out in front of me stopping me. John grabbed a mic.

"Come on now, I won! Get in the ring, Barrett!"

"Whoa, not so fast Johnny boy," Scarlett said almost mockingly. "Why should Wade Barrett, the valiant leader face you, what's in it for him?" She spewed before tipping the mic in my direction.

"Scarlett is absolutely right. What's in it for me, Cena?"

"Alright, alright. That's fair I guess….not that Nexus knows much about doing things fairly…Name your condition," John said confidently. I looked to Scarlett for answers.

"It's up to you," she whispered. "but here's your chance to make an impact." I nodded and lifted the mic to my mouth.

"If I win…you have to join the Nexus," I said cockily. John looked a little nervous.

"Well uh- that's fine. If…no, _when_ you lose, the Nexus has to disband…forever," John said dramatically. I saw Scarlett's jaw drop.

"You know what…you have a deal," I found myself saying.

"Great now come on and fight me, Wade!" He dared. Scarlett grabbed the microphone.

"Hold up, John. If the Nexus is going to go out, we're going out big. A match of this proportion can't be on a measly Raw! It needs to be on a grand stage…in two weeks at Hell In a Cell!" She bellowed.

"Fine. You're on!"

* * *

The show concluded and we headed backstage. The guys quickly changed and left for the hotel. Many of them were catching flights home in the morning. That left Scarlett and I alone in the locker room. I looked over at her. She was trying to unlace her corset to no avail.

"Need help?" I offered.

"No! No, I got it!" She insisted as she continued to struggle. I walked over to her and stood behind her.

"Let me," I said softly. I grabbed the laces. She didn't let go of them at first. "Scarlett…" I whispered. Her manicured hands released the laces. She moved her long hair so I could see and I began to unlace it. She was breathing hard and that's when I realized that she was trying not to cry. "All done," I said quietly. She nodded.

"Thanks." She quickly threw a shirt on and threw her stuff in her bag. She put the strap on her shoulder and stepped to the door.

"Scarlett, we need to talk about this," I called after her. She turned to look at me, her eyes welled up with tears.

"I can't…I just can't Wade," she said hoarsely. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Can't what?" I asked sadly.

"I just can't do this…"She said cryptically. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and left. It hurt me to see her go. I didn't know what she meant. Could she not be in the Nexus anymore, could she just not talk about it right now, or was she referring to her and I? There were so many questions left unanswered and all of them left my heart feeling heavy.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this story! An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment, I love it when you guys love it! I'm deeply enjoying writing this story and would love to keep it going for many more chapters! Your support has been so amazing!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 31**

* * *

**Scarlett**

As I wheeled my suitcase out of the Tampa airport, I breathed a small sigh of relief, the warm, soothing Tuesday morning air hit my face. I'd made it out of there. I climbed into a cab and sat quietly in the back. I held back a round of tears. I'd done the unthinkable, I cheated on my fiancé with Wade Barrett. We pulled up in front of my house and solemnly walked inside. The first thing I needed to do was call Randy. I was supposed to be making a trip to St. Louis tonight to spend a few days with him. I dialed and almost held my breath.

"Hello?" His husky voice spoke through the receiver.

"Uh, hi baby," I said a little shakily.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm-I'm okay," I stumbled over my words nervously.

"I'm glad to hear it. I forgot to ask you, did you have fun with the guys the other night?" he asked sweetly.

"I had a blast, thanks for convincing me to go out in the first place," I said honestly.

"I'm glad to hear it! You needed some celebration after a win like that, babe."

"You were right," I concurred.

"I can't wait to see you tonight, when are you getting into town?" He asked a little excitement in his voice.

"Th-that's why I'm calling. I don't think I can come to St. Louis…"

"You can't? Why not?" he asked alarmed.

"I just- I just don't feel so good today, Randy. I think I'm coming down with something," I said lying my ass off.

"You? Getting sick? Scarlett, I have known you for a little over two years and I have never seen you sick. You are the healthiest person I know in that regard," he said calmly.

"Yeah I know…I think it's just brought on by all the stress as of late. With the high pressure on the Nexus, trying to win the championship, not to mention I'm trying to plan this ridiculously huge wedding around our travel schedule. It's all just overwhelming!" This wasn't completely bullshit but I still felt guilty about it.

"You know what, you are probably right. You have a lot going on. Want me to fly to Tampa to take care of you?"

"No, no. I can manage all by myself. You enjoy some time with your parents in St. Louis. I'll just see you when I'm feeling all better back on the road."

"If you insist, Scar. I'll call and check in on you later."

"Okay sounds great. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

I hung up and through myself into my bed to mope.

* * *

Two days later…

**Wade**

The last few days had been rather miserable. I felt so distracted. Scarlett hadn't called or texted nor had she answered my attempts at communication. That woman had a way of driving me absolutely crazy. She was intoxicating and yet aggravating. I needed to clear my head. I got into my car and just drove aimlessly. The city of Tampa looked amazing as the sun set. Without consciously realizing it, I found myself driving through Scarlett's neighborhood. I knew she wouldn't see me, since it was her break in St. Louis. Evenntually, I passed her house. Immediately I hit the breaks. Her living room light was on. I pulled over and parked the car, contemplating what to do. I sat thinking and thinking until finally, I'd decided. I was going to talk to her…I needed to talk to her. I got out of the car and nervously walked up to the door to ring the doorbell. The bell rang and after what seemed like forever, the door opened.

"Wade? What are you doing here?" Scarlett asked me. She looked so effortless today in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, her hair in gentle waves.

"Scarlett…I know you probably don't want to see me right now, but we need to talk. You know we do…" I said slowly. She just looked at me for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"You're right. Would you want to come in?" She asked quietly. I nodded and stepped inside. "Would you like anything to drink? I have a whole liquor store in here!" she joked.

"A glass of water would suffice," I said with a chuckle.

"Suit yourself!" she said happily sipping on her energy drink. We both took our beverages and sat down on her couch. Her mood almost instantly changed to a more serious one.

"So I guess we should just get on with this then…" I began slowly.

"I don't even know where to start! I mean…I don't even know how this happened…" She said shaking her head.

"You know very well how it happened Scarlett!"

"Yeah, we got bombed and then you kissed me!" She shot back.

"Really? Because you didn't seem to protest to god damn much! You didn't stop it either!"

"I was obviously more drunk than you were. You took advantage!"

"You are so full of shit! I didn't take advantage of you and you know it. You are trying to make me out to be the bad guy here because you don't want to take responsibility for what we both did willingly!" I spewed.

"I think you are being delusional. I think you don't want to take responsibility for what you did! You preyed on me because I was highly inebriated and still high off of my big win!" She said furious.

"You know what? You are a stubborn woman! You can't just admit that you fucked up too! It sure didn't sound like you hated it when you were moaning my goddamn name! I don't know why I even bothered with this! I'll see you at work!" I spat. Scarlett's expression changed from one of anger to one of shock. She couldn't believe I'd said what I said. I stood up and stormed out of the house.

I climbed into my car and sped nearly the entire way back to my house. I was still seething with anger as I sat in my living room. The nerve she has to accuse me of such nonsense. I put on some stand up comedian show on the television and tried to relax. Work was bound to be quite awkward after this encounter.

* * *

Raw

I walked through the corridors of the building, not exactly sure what to expect. I entered the Nexus locker room hesitantly. The room was lively, with all the Nexus members inside. Scarlett was giggling with Justin and Heath as Justin helped tie her corset. This was a 180 of what she was like last week. She hardly acknowledged my presence but at the same time I wanted her to work with me, to continue to be my right hand man. I hated to admit it but, with Hell in a Cell coming up this weekend I needed her support more than ever. I knew the best way to keep her close to include her in decision making, she couldn't resist it.

"Scarlett, a word?" I asked. She nodded and approached me. I could see scorn in her eyes.

"What do you need?" She said sticking her hand on her hip.

"The Nexus has been given a tag team match. Who would you recommend putting in?"

"Obviously Heath and Justin," she scoffed as if it was the only logical option in the whole world.

"Why them?"

"Tarver is worthless and you know it. I mean, hes a strong ass man but he fumbles around in the ring like an idiot. Otunga is a giant douche, and you need to save yourself for Sunday! Easy decision," she spat with her classic attitude.

"Fair enough. Any other brilliant ideas?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," she said with a devious look on her face.

"What did you have in mind.?"

"This Friday is the first Smackdown on Syfy. They are making it a big deal, invade it."

"I'll consider it."

"Don't be a pussy now, Wade. Go big or go home." She said defiantly.

"You will not speak to me like that, Scarlett!"

"I'll talk to you however I please."

"Don't push me," I hissed. "I can make your life miserable and you know it." Her eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened but surprisingly remained silent. I looked towards the rest of Nexus. "Gather 'round guys!" I called out. The group slowly moseyed over to me. "Last week was a horrible display of fuck up! All four of you men were bulldozed over by John Cena pretty damn easily. You did awful and you all should feel awful. Tonight, we have to make up for the ground we lost and gain some momentum for Hell in a Cell this Sunday. Justin, Heath you have a tag team match tonight. Do us proud! We'll all accompany you in support of course."

The show was well underway, not much happened of interest the top half of the program. The one exception to this being that Scarlett discovered who she'd be defending her championship against, that person being Alicia Fox. She didn't seem to bothered by her opponent and she's beaten her many times before. After a few more matches, it was finally time for the tag team match.

"It's now or never boys, don't muck it up."

* * *

**Scarlett**

I followed Wade and the guys to the curtain. Justin and Heath both looked nervous.

"Don't be nervous!" I said smiling.

"I just don't want to screw this up again," Justin said softly.

"You won't. Just don't over think it. Go out there and do what you were trained to do!" I said encouragingly. "You too Heath!"

"Thanks darlin'" Heath said sweetly.

The Nexus music hit and we headed out onto the stage. I linked arms with Heath and Justin, giving their arms a squeeze. Boo's sounded throughout the arena. We were drawing quite big heat, increasingly so as time went on. I climbed onto the apron in my skimpy Nexus corset and short shorts. I sat on the rope and let all five boys through the ropes. I got into the ring with the boys and did our typical showboating.

As Mark Henry made his entrance Tarver, Otunga, and Wade their exits. I stood with my favorite twosome. Mark's teammate Evan Bourne made his way to the ring as well. I flirtatiously winked and waved to Evan, he smiled a little. I was hoping I could throw off his concentration a little bit. I turned my attention back to my boys. I kissed them both on the cheek.

"Go kick some ass for me boys!" I said slapping them both on the ass football style. We all laughed, and I hopped off of the apron to join the rest of Nexus. The bell rang. I had a hard time concentrating on the match especially with Wade standing two feet away from me. My heart was racing. Four minutes into the match, I was snapped back into reality.

"Are you bloody kidding me with this?" Wade yelled at the ring. I looked to see that Heath was laying in the ring and Evan was making his way up the turnbuckle. I walked over towards the turnbuckle.

"Evan!" I yelled as he stood on the top turnbuckle, ready to jump. He turned to look at me. I seductively waved and gently bit my lip before blowing him a kiss. It was enough of a distraction to allow Heath to get up and shake the top rope. Evan fell hitting his sensitive nether regions on the rope. Heath threw him on the ground and tagged in Justin. I walked back over to Nexus, quite smug about my assistance.

The match continued on for a few minutes before Evan got the edge up. I jumped on the apron to distract the ref. I could see Evan got the roll up. Wade quickly pushed Evan, reversing the pin. I hopped off of the apron and the ref counted. 1...2...3! The Nexus music hit and we all entered the ring in celebration. The celebration quickly changed into a beating.

Wade led a change on Mark Henry. They all began to deliver their kicks and punches. He was a giant and powerful man but against a pack of Nexus members, he was mince meat. They tossed him out of the ring and decided to finish off the much smaller Evan Borne. They decided they wanted to pretty much give him all of their finishers. I almost felt bad for the poor guy. Tarver and Otunga both completed their maneuvers before dragging him into the corner for Justin to land the 450 splash. Heath was up next. After he was done, Wade and I locked eyes.

"You're up," he said almost daringly.

"Oh no, I insist, you next," I growled.

"Ladies first!" He spat.

"Fine!" I yelled. I turned to the boys. "Stand him up!" I commanded. They did as they were told and I performed my own version of an RKO instead of a version of Wade's Wasteland that I had been using lately. It was my own act of defiance. I stood back up and smiled at Wade's furious looking facial expression. He tore Evan off the mat and performed a overly aggressive Wasteland on him. He was fuming as he picked up a microphone.

"Did you see that Cena? After Sunday, you will be one of us after I destroy you. So take a good look, we are your future!" He threw the mic and stormed out of the ring and up the ramp. We quickly followed him.

We all began to change into our clothes immediately, after reaching the locker room. All of us wanting to get out of the arena before any retaliation occurs or Wade explodes. I finished changing and headed towards the door.

"Scarlett! You aren't going anywhere!" Wade said firmly.

My stomach sunk. Wade wanted to hash this out and he wanted to do it now…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this story! An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment, I love it when you guys love it! I'm deeply enjoying writing this story and would love to keep it going for many more chapters! Your support has been so amazing!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 32**

* * *

**Scarlett**

"Scarlett! You aren't going anywhere!" Wade said firmly.

My stomach sunk. Wade wanted to hash this out and he wanted to do it now…

I stopped in my tracks by the locker room door. I was almost frozen by his smooth voice. I turned to face him.

"Wade…I'm tired. I just want to go back to the hotel," I whined.

"Well we've got a few things to talk about," he snapped.

"I don't see why this can't frickin' wait!" I hissed.

"You know exactly why!" He shot back. I looked around the room at the rest of Nexus who were now staring at us as we had this conversation.

"Fine!" I conceded, throwing my bag on the floor and plopping into a chair. I didn't want to make any more of a scene.

* * *

I waited anxiously for the guys to all be gone. I knew once they'd left we'd have to talk this out. I silently wished for the guys to take their time, to screw around a little. But of course, whenever you'd like something to happen is when it doesn't. Between Wade's horrible mood and mine the guys really didn't want to stick around. I couldn't say I blamed them. Once Otunga, the last of the bunch, headed out I took a deep breath.

"Okay, Wade! _Everybody's_ gone! You wanted me to talk, so talk!" I said taking the offensive. He turned to look at a me, a pained look on his face. Slowly, he walked over and sat in the chair beside me.

"Scarlett…we can't go on like this, surely you know that," he said seriously.

"Go on like what?"

"The bickering, the tension between us. It's bad for Nexus."

"Well I know that…don't you think I know that! Let's be honest we fight, a lot. It's pretty much our damn thing!" I said convincingly. He shot me a look.

"Usually it's a rather playful fighting. The shit you've pulled today and in Tampa were outright malicious. You were out for blood. It's almost like you hate me for this..." The look on his face immediately disarmed my anger.

"I don't hate you, Wade…." I said softly.

"It sure feels like it. I just don't know what to do, what you want me to do. You're just so damn angry at me, Scarlett!" He said frustrated.

"I'm not mad at you," I admitted. Wade's stare softened.

"Then what are you mad at?" I took a deep breath.

"Me. It's me, I'm mad at…. Shouldn't have-"

"Scarlett!" he interrupted me. "It's not just one of our fault. We both did this."

"I know, Wade. I know! I-I…uh. I'm not mad that I did it, Wade. I'm mad because I don't feel bad about it. Not as much as I should. I shouldn't have tried to blame it on you in Tampa. It was just so much easier to blame it on you than face the truth…." I said spilling my guts.

"And the truth is…"He asked confused.

"That I could have stopped it but didn't! I enjoyed every minute of that night we spent together. Hell, I enjoy most of the time I spend with you, Wade."

"I enjoy the time I spend with you too," he said with a broad smile. "But where does that leave things?"

"Right...about here…" I stepped towards him and stood on my tip toes. My lips collided onto his. His lips immediately reciprocated and ravished mine. I cupped his face in my small, manicured hands. Wades fingers found the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I smiled as he quickly took off his own shirt as well. His lips met mine again. We explored each others mouths almost passionately. The electricity was flowing between us.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. We froze.

"What do we do?" I whispered panicked.

"Put on your shirt," he whispered. I nodded and quickly slid on my shirt. "Who is it?" He bellowed towards the door.

"Randy Orton!" the deep voice smoothly stated.

"Shit, shit shit!" I whispered.

"Come on in," Wade yelled. My heart raced as the door opened. Certainly he knew what was transpiring.

* * *

"Hey babe! You're still here!" Randy said happily.

"Yep! Here I am!" I said nervously.

"I was hoping I could steal you away to grab a bite to eat and get some face time with you," he said sweetly.

"Oh I don't know…Wade and I were strategizing here…" I lied.

"Don't let me keep you, Scarlett. I think this can wait," Wade offered.

"Really? I feel bad bailing…."

"We can always continue this conversation back in Tampa," he said calmly.

"Oh, you live in Tampa too?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I do. Most of Nexus happens to live in Florida. Probably because we moved there to be a part of NXT," Wade

"Well it's good that Scarlett can uh…have some more friends besides Natalya down there," he replied coolly.

"Yes, it's very nice. I guess if Wade says we're done here for now, we could get on our way," I said trying to break up this beyond awkward situation.

"I guess so. Bye Wade," Randy said eying up the Nexus leader.

"See you later, Wade."

"You two have a great night," he said with a smile, obviously entertained by the odd circumstances that transpired so suddenly.

* * *

I left the room with Randy, he threw an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. As we walked together down the hallway, my rendezvous with Wade still played in my mind.

"We need to make a quick stop first, Vince wanted a word with us," Randy said softly.

"Oh! Okay. Any idea why?"

"Nope, you know Vince! He's good at keeping his cards close to his chest!"

"I guess you're right. It makes me a little nervous though."

"It'll be fine babe, I promise!" He said reassuringly.

* * *

We were lead into an office and sat down. A few minutes later, Vince joined us.

"Randy, Scarlett! My little golden couple and reigning champions!" Vince mused. "Thanks for coming by!"

"Nice to see you too, Vince," I said with a chuckle.

"Of course, I'm Vince McMahon!" He joked. "So I'll cut to the chase kids, I've got a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Randy asked curiously.

"Well…I know you guys are getting married in February. Scarlett, Randy and I have been talking about things so I know that you have been bending over backward trying to plan all of this. You're running yourself ragged and I can't have one of my most prominent women on the roster being less than 100%. So here is my proposition, I want you to move the wedding up and let us air it on Raw! We'll take care of everything to do with planning. It'll take the load off and be great for ratings! So whataya say?" Vince asked with the biggest grin on his face. Randy and I looked at each other.

"Oh I don't know…." I said hesitantly. The idea of moving up my wedding when I was half naked and kissing another man minutes ago seemed wrong. The hilarity of this situation was not lost on me.

"Really, Scar?" Randy asked puzzled.

"You think this is a good idea?"

"Actually I think it is a great idea. The WWE is our life, why not make it a part of one of the most important days of our lives?" He said very convincingly. Vince was practically staring a hole into my head, the intensity of his stare was that strong. He really wanted this to happen.

"Scarlett, you wouldn't want to deprive all your fans of seeing this splendid event would you?" Vince added. I sighed. This is a of pressure to be under.

"So when exactly would this take place?" I asked, caving.

"Well, we were thinking on Raw in mid to late December. Those details aren't really important. The important matter here is will you do it. Randy seems in. Are you?" He said almost challengingly.

"Well, you're kind of twisting my arm here, Vince…."

"Is that a yes?" he implored.

"I guess it's a yes," I said with a shrug.

"Fantastic! I'll work out the logistics and let you know specifics!"

* * *

Randy and I departed from his office a few minutes later. He immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me close. He gave me a big, deep kiss.

"You seem quite chipper," I teased.

"Why wouldn't I be Scarlett? I mean we just agreed to get married on television!" He said excitedly.

"I know. It's just a little surreal. I mean I never would have thought I'd get married like this…or that I'd get married at all, for that matter!" I joked.

"Hey!"

"You knew me then!"

"True, you weren't exactly in to relationships then. But that is okay because somehow I swept you off of your feet and convinced you to become Mrs. Randy Orton!" He said giving me another kiss.

"So true. You are one lucky bastard!"

"The luckiest!" Randy said with a deep chuckle. He slid his arm around me and we headed out of the arena to pick up some food.

* * *

After our meal, I headed back to my hotel room. I tossed my bag on the floor and plopped onto my bed. Today was a rollercoaster of events. I'd managed to get myself into a big heaping mess. I knew I shouldn't have kissed Wade today but I couldn't resist the fact that I really wanted to. If Randy wouldn't have knocked on the door, we'd probably have gone all the way again. The thought had crossed my mind, that perhaps he'd find out about Wade and I's tryst. It would crush him. I loved Randy Orton, I truly did but it didn't stop the sparks I felt when I was around Wade.

The other big issue on my plate was Hell in a Cell on Sunday. Wade had to win against John or it was all over for the Nexus. I knew that he had the skill level to beat John, if I didn't have confidence in him to be the best, I wouldn't have him as my leader. John and I had been friends a few years, I knew he was good but he often got lucky and came away with wins he probably didn't deserve. I wasn't about to let super Cena fuck up my Nexus family. One major problem was that Nexus members were banned from ringside. In addition, any Nexus interference would be considered a win for John and we'd have to disband. Sunday, I-we could lose everything.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this story! An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment, I love it when you guys love it! I'm deeply enjoying writing this story and would love to keep it going for many more chapters! Your support has been so amazing!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 33**

* * *

**Wade**

I found myself at the gym working out in preparation for my match against Cena on tomorrow. Not only was I physically preparing, but I was trying to clear my mind, to get that prepared as well. I hadn't seen Scarlett since Randy dragged her off after Raw. She remained the nagging thought in the back of my head. I wasn't sure where things were headed but I did know that I loved having her in my corner professionally. As if my mind willed it to happen, my phone rang. It was Scarlett! I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wade," her voice cooed through the receiver. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting a good workout in."

"Good idea, I got one in this morning already…"

"The St. Louis air must motivate you early in the morning in a way the Tampa air cannot," I teased her. I heard her hearty laughter through the receiver.

"How rude! If you must know, I'm actually in Tampa, sir," she joked.

"Oh! I would have thought since you didn't go last week…."

"Yeah, I had some business to attend to here in Tampa."

"I guess I didn't know." There was a noticable silence.

"So there was a reason I called you…." She said breaking the awkwardness.

"Okay…"

"Well…first, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Why?" I asked puzzled.

"Are you still interested in gaining a few new members for Nexus?" She asked blatantly ignoring my question.

"Absolutely, our numbers have been dwindling quite considerably. Scarlett, what did you do?"

"I haven't done anything…yet. Do I have your permission to recruit a member or two?" her voice sounded softly. I took a deep breath. I had absolutely no idea what this woman was up to.

"Who in the bloody hell are you recruiting?"

"It's better if you don't know what I'm doing, Wade," Scarlett said with a laugh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you know what? Go for it! I'm trusting your judgment here. You have literally given me zero details which I don't care for. This is a one time thing. Two people tops Scarlett, I mean it!"

"Really?" she asked happily. She sounded surprised at my allowance.

"Yes, but if you fuck this up, I'm going to be furious!" I warned. "And there will be consequences!"

"I know, I know. I promise this is for the greater good of Nexus. I won't let you down, Wade."

"Okay… When are you going to inform me of what the fuck you are doing?" I asked a little nervously. I was giving reigns to a very calculating woman but I sill had my doubts.

"When the time is right, I'll fill you in. So don't worry, I've got this covered. Enjoy your night and rest up. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Good bye Scarlett."

"Bye Wade."

I heard the phone click and hung up. I was a but disappointed that her phone call to me was strictly professional. I didn't know where I stood with her at all. At this point I couldn't ask for much at all from her. I saw it as a good sign that she was further investing herself in Nexus. I was worried she was going to bail but this reaffirmed that she was likely going to stay. I knew I needed to stop worrying about women and focus on something I could control, like beating John Cena tomorrow…

* * *

**Scarlett**

I hung up the phone and exited my car. I walked into the FCW facility, my stilettos clicking on the hard floor. I looked a little out of place in my tight black dress, but I liked to dress to impress. I reached the ring the wrestlers were practicing on. I just walked around and watched the wrestlers for a little while just seeing what all the men had to offer. Some were definitely more apt than others. It didn't take long to find a few qualified participants that had what I was looking for.

After practice concluded, some of the superstars came over to say hi and talk. I made small talk and had a few fun conversations with variouswrestlers. It was a pretty fun way to spend my time but I had to pry myself away to make sure I could talk to the people I had my eyes on. I strutted over to them with a smile.

"McGillicutty! Harris! Would you boys like to take a little walk with me?" I asked very sweetly. There was a small hint of flirtation in my voice.

"Alright," Husky Harris agreed. Michael just nodded. I led them to a small room within the building.

"Okay, so I'm going to cut to the chase here. Do you guys want more out of your career than a developmental territory? I mean, the two of you come from impressive pedigrees of wrestlers. You guys could take the big leagues by storm!"

"Of course we want more, but it's not that easy, Ms. Sinclair," Michael said fairly politely.

"First of all, call me Scarlett! But what if I told you I could help you get out of here?"

"That would be amazing!" Husky Harris chirped. "But how?"

"This part is easy. The Nexus is looking for some great new talent to join our group. I'm fairly impressed with you guys and would love to have you work with us. You just need to do a task before we can seriously consider you for our crew. Almost like a try out, if you will…to prove you can hang with Nexus." I said as convincing as possible.

"What would we have to do?"

"Good question, Husky! All you two need to do is be my insurance policy. As you may have seen on Raw, Wade Barrett is up against John Cena at Hell in a Cell. If John wins, the Nexus is shattered, over, done. We obviously don't want this to happen. I need you guys to disguise yourselves and pounce on Cena _if _it's not looking good for Wade. Normally, I'd do this myself but I can't with these stipulations. If any member of Nexus interferes, it's a forfeit and then we are really done... So what do you say? Will you do it?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm definitely in," Michael said boldly. "I don't know about big Husky over here!"

"Hey! Count me in too, Scarlett!" he said with a smile.

"Really!? Fantastic! Thank you boys so much! I'll definitely be in touch." I shook their hands and headed out of the arena.

I felt like a weight had been lifted. Having a small insurance policy in place really put my mind at ease. One problem was solved off of my list. Next up, tomorrow's pay per view.

* * *

The next day…

I quickly wheeled my suitcase out of the front door to my car. As always, I was running a tad bit late. I grabbed my mail out of the mail box and tossed the contents into my carry on. I slid into the front seat and through the car into gear. I immediately sped off to the airport here in Tampa so that I could attempt to catch my flight to Dallas. A cursed myself for not leaving on time. Being late to the airport was never good. With such a big pay per view occurring tonight, one which I was scheduled to defend my title at, I couldn't afford missing this flight. Catching a later flight wasn't really much of an option.

I didn't relax until I boarded the plane. I couldn't believe I'd actually made it. Once we were up in the air, I calmly went through the mail I'd hastily thrown into my bag. A big manilla envelope was among the contents. I wasted no time opening it up. Inside was a magazine. It was the same one that had done the Nexus photo shoot that was 300/gladiator themed. I smiled at the memory of the fun photo shoot day. It was one of the first outings as a group where we just laughed and joked around. I couldn't help but think about that itchy armor and how Wade had to cover me with shields so I could be put out of my misery.

I flipped through the pages to find the article and pictures we'd taken. I was very curious about how they'd turned out. My jaw dropped. The pictures were absolutely gorgeous. We looked like a strong army of beasts which in essence we were. It was a great spread. The only problem I had with it was Wade and I. Per the photographers instruction, we wore king and queen crowns and we acted like a power couple accordingly. While the pictures looked phenomenal, I knew Randy was not going to be thrilled.

I stayed in a state of nervousness until I landed in Texas. I was hoping I wouldn't get a barrage of angry text messages waiting for me once I turned my phone back on. I avoided it until I plopped my butt into the cab to the hotel to drop off of my stuff. Finally, I looked at the phone. I had a message from Randy asking me to come by his locker room. I groaned.

Once I was settled in at the hotel, I grabbed my gear bag and headed to the arena. I walked directly to the Nexus locker room to set down my stuff. Most of the men weren't in the room, mostly likely they were in catering. I quickly headed out to visit Randy. I walked into his dressing room. He and John Cena were talking intently.

"I hope I'm not interrupting…" I said cautiously. I wasn't sure why I was asked to come here, I was still trying to feel out the situation.

"Oh not at all, baby!" Randy said coming over to me and giving me a big kiss.

"Nice to see you, Scarlett," John said a little too politely.

"Nice to see you too," I returned warmly.

"You ready for your title defense tonight?" John spat.

"Absolutely, I'm going to tear Alicia Fox in half. Are you ready for your match, Johnny boy?"

"That depends, are you going to some to your golden boy's rescue as always?" He said angrily. Randy's jaw dropped. Clearly, he wasn't expecting this, but the stakes were high tonight, tensions were high as well.

"I can't interfere! You know that, John!" I yelled.

"I'd be surprised if that stopped you. You've forgotten where your loyalties lie since you've joined up with Nexus," he spat.

"I keep my personal life and professional life separate. Besides, after tonight you will be a member of Nexus," I said poking him on the chest.

"I don't think so. I'm taking the Nexus out tonight. You and I both know that Barrett doesn't have what it takes to beat me."

"You are so cocky that you can't even see talent when it's smacking you in the face! I hope you know that Wade is going to kick the shit out of you tonight. When his hand is raised up in victory, and you are laying on the mat looking up at the ceiling, you can think about all the fun you are going to have being a Nexus member! He's going to have a lot of fun bossing you around…" I said with attitude and a devious smile.

"You know what? I'm out of here! Good luck with your title defense tonight Randy," John said storming off. Randy looked at me shaking his head.

"What the hell was that!?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but tensions are high between John and the Nexus right now. I can't pretend to play nice with somebody who is out to destroy the group I love being a part of," I said a little emotionally.

"I know, Scarlett. It's just hard to be caught in the middle of you two."

"I'm not asking you to pick sides or anything, that wouldn't be fair of me to do. I just want you to understand."

"I do get it. I just wish there was resolution that come with tonight. Either way this match goes, one of you is going to be furious."

"Yeah, you're right. It's kind of fucked up that way. On the bright side, I have no doubt I'll be engaged to the WWE champion at the end of the night!" I said with a chuckle.

"Damn it! I knew you'd leave me for Sheamus!" He joked. I playfully hit his shoulder.

"Oh you know you'll win and retain!"

"As will you!"

"Oh you know it baby!" I giggled. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later Champ!"

"Bye, Scarlett!"

I headed back to the Nexus locker room. Hell In a Cell was a mere hour away from beginning.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this story! An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment, I love it when you guys love it! I'm deeply enjoying writing this story and would love to keep it going for many more chapters! Your support has been so amazing!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 34**

* * *

**Scarlett**

When I'd returned to the Nexus locker room, it was bustling with energy. The guys were obviously pretty nervous about Wade's big match tonight. With such a big stipulation, we honestly didn't know if we'd be all together like this tomorrow or if we'd be forced to disband. I had faith in Wade and his abilities, but at the same time, the possibility of failure irked me. Hopefully, I wouldn't need to activate my 'insurance policy'. I hoped if it did have to be used, that Wade wouldn't be pissed at me for arranging it.

I quietly began changing into my ring gear in preparation for the evening, I had my own match to compete in after all. I slid on my new, even tinier than usual wresting shorts. I made the mistake of ordering new gear before Nexus' tenure was put on the line. I removed my shirt and rustled around in my bag in search of my new corset. Finally, I wrapped my hand around it and pulled it out of the bag. Justin knowingly walked towards me knowing I'd need some help lacing the back.

The locker room door slammed and in walked Wade. He looked relatively calm on the inside but inside I knew he was freaking out. He approached me and Justin as he had begun lacing.

"Gabriel, why don't you run to catering and fetch an energy drink for Scarlett here?" He said smoothly.

"I-uh…can I finish this for her first?" Justin asked a little caught of guard by such an odd request.

"You'll do it now. I can finish up here."

"Sure thing. Be right back." He handed Wade the strings and they switched places.

I lifted my hair off of my back again and he gently and slowly began to lace up my back. His touch sent a small shiver down my spine. I heard him chuckle softly, amused at my obvious reaction. This man had an effect on me whether I liked it or not. It was hard to concentrate on anything else with his warm breath on the back of my neck.

"You're all set," Wade said warmly.

"Thank you, Wade," I said softly as I turned around to face him. We just stared at each other for a second with an insane amount of mounting sexual tension. It would have likely continued if we weren't interrupted.

"Scarlett, here's that energy drink!" Justin said sweetly.

"I-uh…thanks!" I giggled, caught of guard.

"Before I forget…"Wade said quickly, "I have a request."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want you to take all of the guys with you tonight to your match."

"Awww, why!? I don't need babysitters, Wade!" I whined. He looked at me a little taken back by my response.

"Scarlett, they aren't your damn babysitters, although half the time you could use one!" he quipped. I tried to keep a straight face but failed. I burst into hearty laughter and Wade smiled.

"First of all, that is so not true! Secondly, why do I need them if they aren't there to keep me reigned in?" I argued. He was silent for a minute. "Well?"

"I just want to make sure you are well protected out there…I wouldn't want you to get hurt," he said quietly.

"Wade, it's only Alicia Fox, I'm sure it will be fine!" I assured him.

"It's not her I'm worried about. You have been drawing a lot of heat from the other Diva's and I just want to prevent an attack of any sort." I wanted to be mad but I couldn't, after all, it was a bit sweet of him. I sighed.

"If it will make you feel better about tonight, than fine! I'll take a damn entourage!" I conceded.

"Well good! That settle's it then!" He said happily.

"Men! Gather 'round!" Wade said loudly. The guys followed suit. "Tonight is a big night! Not only will Scarlett retain her Women's Championship, but we will have a new member…John Cena!" The guys roared with cheers. "But you guys need to do one thing for me tonight. You will be accompanying Scarlett to her match. Make sure nobody pulls any funny business or even touch a hair on that pretty head of hers! Got it?"

"Seriously? You are making us cater to Scarlett all night?" Michael Tarver whined.

"Yes, I'm bloody serious!" Wade snapped.

"Shut up Mike! It's totally fine!" Justin spat. "We'd love to escort you our Scarlett, right Heath?"

"Absolutely bay-bay!" Heath laughed.

"Thanks' boys," I said gratefully.

"I just don't get why she is put on such a damn pedestal in the Nexus. She's the newest member and yet we bend over backwards for her!" Michael said pissed off.

"We protect her because she puts herself on the line for us. Scarlett has put herself in harms way and been injured for us. She's been a contracted superstar for years! She left her cushy position in the company hierarchy to join us. Show her some respect!"

"Pfft, whatever," Michael scoffed.

"Whatever? WHATEVER! She has a championship….this is her fourth reign. You can barely win a match let alone win a title! Scarlett has ruffled a lot of feathers, she is one of us, and you will protect her out there," he yelled. I smiled at Wade's knightly defense of my honor. We'd come a long way since I'd joined and I hoped tonight wouldn't end our run with the Nexus. "Speaking of her title, her match is next. Better get going," he said smiling almost deviously.

"See you later, Wade!"

"Knock 'em dead, Scarlett!"

"You know I will!" I said confidently. As I passed Michael Tarver, I leaned in and whispered, " Watch yourself, Tarver!"

* * *

I happily bounced through the curtain after retaining my title. The night was going so well. I could only hope that this trend would continue.

"You did great!" Justin said sweetly.

"Thank you, hun! My body is already feeling sore!" I chuckled.

"Well, let me give you a lift!" He knelt down and motioned to his back. I hopped on and got a piggy back ride all the way back to our locker room.

We burst through the door. Wade stood up and greeted us.

"Well done!"

"Thank you! I'm just saying, there were obviously no incidents tonight. Told you so!" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Fair enough, Scarlett," he chuckled.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for Wade's match. I walked with him to the curtain as usual. The walk was a very quiet one and finally we'd arrived. I stood anxiously next to him.

"You know you've got this, right?" I said breaking the silence.

"I sure hope so. I-we can't afford for me not to. If I fuck this up, we're done, finished. All the work of the last four months will be wasted!" Wade said a little worked up.

"Look at me," I said seriously. He obliged. "Wade Barrett, you are a strong, charismatic, intelligent man. You have led the Nexus bravely over every hurdle thrown in our way. I refuse to let you doubt yourself now! Now go out there and kick John Cena's ass!" I said firmly. A small smirk crossed Wade's lips.

"Yes, mamn!" he said with a lock salute. "I like it when you're feisty!" he teased. I playfully hit his arm.

Then the Nexus music hit.

"Kick some ass!" I cheered.

"Come with me," He said grabbing my hand, pulling me gently towards him.

"Okay, okay!" I giggled. he let go of my hand and I adjusted me belt onto my shoulder before bouncing onto the stage. I made a grand arm gesture motioning to Wade as he to came through the curtain. I pranced down the ramp next to him. I hopped onto the apron and sat on the second rope, allowing Wade to pass through. He did his little routine in the ring and sat on the turnbuckle in his corner. John's entrance began.

"You really think we've got this?" Wade asked me seriously.

"Absolutely. You just do what you do best, wrestle. I'll take care of the hooligans backstage. We'll be waiting on the other side of the curtain to celebrate when you win!"

"Really?"

"Really. I've got everything under control. Just trust me," I said a little cryptically.

"Scarlett, what do you mean by that…." He asked. Before I could answer, we were interrupted.

"Scarlett! No Nexus allowed ringside during the match!" the ref, Chad Patton yelled.

"I know, Chaddy-cakes! I'm going, I'm going!" I giggled. "Good luck, Wade."

I began to walk out of the ring when I was stopped by John. I smiled a big, forced smile. I was still a little aggravated from our earlier encounter. He extended his hand to me which I accepted it and shook it. He used my hand to pull me in close.

"Say goodbye to your golden boy and little club," he whispered. I fake laughed for the cameras knowing they couldn't hear us.

"Unlikely. Wade is going to kick the shit out of you Johnny boy. I've got a Nexus shirt for you in the back. We're going to make your life hell."

"You're the god damn devil," he spat.

"You know it, honey. Eat shit." I released his hand and left the ring.

* * *

Ten minutes into the match, I had practically worn a path into the floor from pacing. As promised, the Nexus was watching the match from a monitor a mere 10 ft away from the gorilla position.

"Scar, stop freaking out!" Justin said softly.

"I can't, I'm a little stressed out about this!" I said probably a little over dramatically.

"Whatever happens, we'll figure it out," he said putting an arm around me and giving me a little squeeze. I tried to remain calm, but the image on the screen wasn't looking good. Wade had lost control of this match. I couldn't just let this happen. I had todo something.

"You know what? I'm going to go to the ladies room really fast. Too many energy drinks!" I joked. In reality, nature wasn't calling but I needed to call in some back up. I grabbed my phone and texted Husky and McGillicutty, my little insurance policy.

"_It's go time!"_

"_You sure?" Husky texted back._

"_Absolutely. Keep it simple, boys!"_

I quickly teetered back to the rest of Nexus, walking as fast as I could in my heeled boots.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked them.

"No… not really. It's not looking good," Heath said sadly. John had locked in the STF

"What the….somebody jumped the barrier!" Otunga shouted. The man crawled into the ring. The ref turned and tried to deal with the intruder. John got knocked off of Wade because he was paying attention to the commotion.

"Oh my god! Another one!" Otunga yelled again. The second intruder attacked John in the head and ran away, exiting over another barrier. Wade went for the cover…1...2...3!

He'd won! Nexus got to stay together….with John Cena as our newest member.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go congratulate him!" I shouted.

We all ran down the ramp and into the ring. Wade held out his arms and the men gave him hugs and congratulatory pats on the back. He looked to me with his arms still open. I stepped toward him and gave Wade a big hug even though he was all sweaty. I broke the hug and Otunga and Tarver put Wade up on to their shoulders for even more show boating.

* * *

After a few additional moments of celebration., we made our way backstage.

"Scarlett can I speak to you a moment?" Wade asked in a serious tone.

"Uh…yeah, sure," I said a little worried. I couldn't help but wonder if he was mad. I followed him down the hall to a little unoccupied room. He opened the door and let me in first. I nervously walked into the room and turned around.

"Before you say anything, Wade. I just wanted to-." My words were silenced by Wade's lips crashing into mine. I reciprocated almost eagerly. Then, he pulled away.

"You brilliant, brilliant woman!" He said happily.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked relieved.

"Not in the very least!" He gave me a peck on the lips and left the room.

I stood in place, confused about what just transpired. I wasn't sure what the hell was going on between Wade and I, all I knew was that I definitely didn't hate it.

With two amazing Nexus victories tonight, tonight was absolutely perfect. I could only hope the smooth sailing would continue…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this story! An especially, special thank you to those of you who take the time to comment, I love it when you guys love it! I'm deeply enjoying writing this story and would love to keep it going for many more chapters! Your support has been so amazing!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates! College finals are a killer! Here is an extra long chapter to make up for it :]**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 35**

* * *

**Raw…**

**Wade**

I showed up early to the arena for the show. I planned to meet up early with Scarlett to regroup and strategize after last night's events. Although in all honesty, it was partially just an excuse to see her alone. I reached the locker room and opened the door. A patiently waiting Scarlett Sinclair was already in the room. This woman seemed to never be on time and for once, she was. It was honestly a little shocking.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked her with mock concern.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, you are on time. I thought something must be wrong!" A smile crossed her full red lips.

"Honestly, the people with the room next to me were having an afternoon sex marathon. I couldn't listen to another second of it!"

"I can't say that I blame you. You could have come into my room. I wouldn't have minded. I'm only on the other side of the door."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I have such rambunctious neighbors!" she said with a chuckle.

We both began to change into our wrestling gear. I obviously finished changing first. My outfit was so much simpler than hers. She slid on her corset and wordlessly, I came up behind her and began to lace it for her.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" She asked curiously.

"I already have John's armband here. I figured we could present it to him in front of everybody. Break his spirit a little. What do you think?"

"Actually, I love it. What do we plan on doing about our little attackers?"

"Well what did you promise them when you rounded them up? You haven't told me much, Scarlett."

"I know, I know," she said as she let down her hair and turned to face me. "I didn't promise them membership to Nexus. I only told them that doing this favor would get them attention from the WWE universe and consideration for inclusion in Nexus."

"Smart girl! For tonight, we'll deny any involvement. We'll take a closer look at their abilities and decide later."

"Sounds solid. I'll let them know that tonight. Just to keep them up to date. It's only fair!"

"Thank you for setting that up last night, by the way. I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost that match, lost the Nexus…" I said shaking my head. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Luckily, you don't even need to think about all of that. Nexus is here to stay, I'm here to stay. We are going to go the distance, together. We've got this, we just need to trust each other," her voice cooed softly.

"I sure hope you're right." I said looking at her. Her big blue eyes were drawing me in, I couldn't look away. Her full lips smirked. I couldn't help myself from putting my hand on the side of her face and pulling her in for a soft kiss. When I pulled away, a smile overtook her mouth.

* * *

**Scarlett**

Slowly, the rest of the guys began to show up. The morale in the locker room was really high as the guys chatted with excitement. There was an air of relief that we'd come out on top. I was so glad that we could all be together still, last night was close.

"Last night was crazy right?" Heath asked me with a huge smile on his face.

"Sooo crazy. Nexus all the way baby!" I said with a giggle. I almost felt guilty that we hadn't revealed that we really _had _set up the run ins last night. To be safe, Wade and I were keeping it on the down low to reduce potential consequences.

"Gentleman, Scarlett! We are going to open the show tonight. Be ready in five!" Wade bellowed. I was nearly giddy in anticipation of our official induction of John Cena. I had considered John a close friend for years but since I'd joined the Nexus, he has been less than supportive. The way he'd behaved in the last few weeks made the decision to screw him over a fairly easy one.

The time came to head to the curtain. Wade handed me a shopping bag.

"Here you go."

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's John's new Nexus shirt. I knew it would give you quite the pleasure to hand it to him yourself," his voice said smoothly.

"You have no idea, how happy this makes me!" I chirped excitedly. He nodded with a coy grin before leading the group of us towards the curtain.

Our music hit and we made our way out onto the stage and down the ramp. The crowd was so overcome with boos. They despised us all about now. I still smiled a devilish smile at them, gripping my Women's championship on my bare shoulder. I climbed the stairs into the ring and we all lined up in the ring. I stood by Wade's side waiting for him to begin speaking. He just stood almost regally with a small grin on his face, as the crowd booed some more. Finally, he pulled the microphone to his mouth.

"As you can all see, we're still here!" Wade bellowed. He chuckled as another round of disapproving boos flooded the arena. "Your superman, John Cena, met his kryptonite last night. That kryptonite being the Nexus of course. Obviously, our presence as a united, strong team before you means that I was indeed victorious last night. Now I'd love introduce our newest member but before I do, there are is an issue we need to address, that has been heavily speculated upon over the past 24 hours." He handed me a microphone.

"First of all, I'm sure most of you are aware of the fact that two mystery men ran into the ring area and attacked John Cena. I have been able to identify the two assailants during last night's match. Those two men were Michael McGilicutty and Husky Harris from NXT season 2. The Nexus would like to go on record in saying that neither man is affiliated with the Nexus in any way. We did not hire them to interfere. None of us really know either of them. We did not break the rules. With that being said, the Nexus is proud to introduce it's newest member!" I said happily into the mic. "Wade, you are the reason he's here, why don't you do the honors?" Wade smiled and raised his mic to his lips.

"It'd be my pleasure. Here is the newest member of the Nexus, John Cena!" After a moment, John emerged onto the stage. He glumly pouted as he made the way all the way down the ramp. As I looked around at the Nexus, not a single one of us was without a smile.

"Look John, Old pal, I know that this situation must really be tough. I mean, it must be absolutely tearing you up inside to know that you were beaten by a truly superior man. Not only did he beat you last night, but he's going to be your leader!" I laughed. John shook his head angrily.

"John, I know you are a man of your word. With your loss, you are now a full fledged member of the Nexus. But don't worry, this will quickly become the best thing that will ever happen to you. To show you how happy we are to have you, we've taken the liberty of getting you a few gifts," Wade said with the most satisfied look on his face.

"First, we thought you'd like to ditch the purple in favor of something…I don't know more sophisticated, stylish, superior…Something like….your very own Nexus shirt!" I said enthusiastically pulling his shirt out of the bag and holding it out to him. The look he gave me…if looks could kill, I'd be dead. Michael Tarver stepped forward and grabbed my mic.

"John, you've laid hands on me, and mocked me….you have no idea how much joy it actually gives me to give you this!" he said vindictively as he handed John is Nexus arm band.

"Go ahead, John! Try it on!" Wade said amused. John hesitantly slid on the armband. "See! It looks absolutely fantastic!" He mocked. "It's going to so fantastic during your first match tonight. It is a tag team match! As a welcome aboard gesture, you get to pick your partner from the any of the men on the Nexus roster."

"Michael Tarver, buddy, it's on!" John said seething into the mic. He aggressively walked over to Michael and stood nose to nose with him in some sort of stand off. We left the thing and headed up the ramp to let the two men fight their match.

The two men worked rather horribly together but they somehow were getting things done. After a decent length match, John Cena and Michael Tarver emerged victorious. Wade looked pleased. It was then that things took a turn. John shoved Tarver into the steel stairs. His body made quite a painful sounding thud, by he wasn't done yet.

"Men, go help him!" Wade yelled. The three of them, Heath, Justin, and Otunga, immediately ran out of the room. Next John separated the stairs and placed Tarver's foot on the bottom tier. He picked up the second portion and slammed it onto his ankle. The sound that came out of Tarver's mouth was almost blood curdling. I knew immediately that he was injured. John must have known too, because he walked away, up the ramp to look on from the stage. The other members of Nexus finally reached Michael and tended to him.

"You don't look very concerned, Wade," I observed. He looked at me.

"I'm not concerned, nor am I surprised that this happened. Michael is an asshole. He was horrible to you last night, he kind of deserved it. I figured John Cena would snap and attack his partner," he said casually with a shrug.

"That's why you had him give John the armband!"

"Bulls eye! Plus it took John's scorn off of you," he said smirking.

"You clever bastard!" I said standing on my tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

The anonymous GM signal sounded. Michael Cole got to the podium.

And I quote, "  
The terms of last nights match with Wade Barrett stated that if you lost, you must join the Nexus. Nexus is pretty obviously a group that takes direction from its leader, Wade Barrett. Thus, as a member of the group you must also take direction from Wade Barrett, if you don't, as much as I would hate to do it, and as much as it would be pretty bad for business, as much as the WWE universe would absolutely hate to see you go, I would have no alternative but to terminate your WWE contract. Mr. Cena, No one man, despite his popularity, is bigger than WWE. In other words, Mr. Cena, I will fire you. Make your decisions wisely." End quote.

Wade and I both began to laugh in the comfort of our dressing room.

"Well this is should be fun," I mused.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Despite Tarver's injury, the mood of the locker room was still light and fun. We joked our way through most of the rest of the show. Then something unexpected came across the screen. It was a promo, I had no idea was coming out.

A montage of Randy and I together started it off as the narration began. "_Over the past two years, we've watched them fall in love in a whirlwind romance….Now see them tie the knot! Coming this December….the Apex Predator, Randy Orton marries the She-Devil, Scarlett Sinclair, live on Raw!"_

Safe to say, my jaw hit the floor. I had just agreed to even do this like a week ago and they were already advertising it! All of Nexus at the same time turned to look at me.

"Congrats!" Heath said happily. The others mumbled similar sentiments.

"Thanks," I mumbled right back in a state of shock. I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Scarlett! Where the hell do you think you are going?" Wade practically growled.

"I -uh…I just...I was going to watch the women's match," I said softly. I was a little caught off guard by his sudden hostility.

"You will do no such thing. Sit your ass down!"

"But I just-"

"Scarlett! God damn it, will you listen to me for once?" he barked. I could see the hurt in his eyes. That's when I realized that as much as the wedding promo surprised me, it surprised him too. I sat down trying to hold back the tears I could feel welling up in my eyes.

* * *

Finally, it was time for the main event. It was a 20 man battle royal to become the WWE championship #1 contender to face Randy at Bragging Rights. Wade, Heath, Justin, David, and John were all included in the match along with 15 other superstars. We all headed to the door.

"Scarlett, it's going to be chaos out there. Just stay here," Wade directed. I looked at him and shook my head before sitting down in the locker room.

I watched the screen as all the participants made their way down to the ring. The Nexus were the last to enter the ring. Everybody seemed ready to gun after them. Before the bell sounded, Randy made a grand entrance with his big flashy title. He took a seat at the commentary table. Wade was staring daggers through him.

The bell sounded and mass chaos ensued. The minutes ticked by and people were being tossed out of the ring pretty frequently. I wanted to see this up closer. I grabbed my title and head out towards the curtain. I passed through to the stage and just stood, watching intently.

Seven people were tossed out before a single Nexus member was. David was the first of the boys out. Cena tossed him out in another one of his temper tantrums. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of John standing in front of Wade blocking him from harms way, as Wade had directed all of Nexus to do.

Suddenly, it was down to only four men: Sheamus, John Morrison, John Cena, and Wade. I sauntered down the ramp and down ringside. I watched Sheamus and Morrison stratagize, they knew they had to separate John and Wade in order to have a chance. They split off wisely, each picking off one. Wade was able to eliminate John Morrison by tossing him over the top rope. Wade collapsed in the corner of the ring, exhausted as Sheamus battled it out with John. I walked over to Wade.

"Wade baby, you got this," I whispered. He looked over at me.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Supporting you dumbass!" I shot back. He smiled at me. I was instantly relieved at the disappearance of the hostility in his voice. "Now get that English arse of yours up and win this battle royal!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he assured me.

He got up and helped John toss Sheamus out of the ring. The two remaining me stared each other down. Wade's face turned into a smirk.

"Get out!" Wade commanded, pointing towards the ramp. John shook his head in defiance. "Get out John! Don't make me fire you!" He threatened. Finally, John complied and eliminated himself as directed. I climbed into the ring and held up Wade's arm in victory. I was happy that the frustration that had occurred between us has calmed slightly. Unfortunately, Wade's feelings of anger towards Randy had not.

Randy stoically walked into the ring in a blatant show down. They began to circle the ring, slowly getting closer to one another. Soon, they were a mere three feet apart and they looked like they were about to go ape shit on each other. I interjected myself between them.

"Knock it off! Wait until Bragging Rights!" I yelled at the two of them. Randy was already on a mission and took the offensive. Wade began to slowly back up and soon found himself in the corner. I backed up to keep the barrier between the two of them to no avail. My back soon collided with Wade's chest and Randy was still slowly stepping our way. I put my arms out in protection of Wade. "Randall Orton, I swear to god! Stop this right now!"

"Babe get out of the way!" he warned.

"Absolutely not. I love you, Randy, but I will hit you," I shot back. He stopped in his tracks and smiled. He held his WWE Championship in the air, sending Wade a message.

"Come Bragging Rights, you're all mine, Barrett!" Randy shouted as he left the ring.

I moved away from Wade and we headed backstage. What a night tonight had been. There were a lot of things to think about, including my upcoming marriage. I could sense a full out war about to ensue between Randy and Wade, and I knew I was going to get stuck in the middle…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this story! Feel free to comment or message me to let you know what you think! You guys are awesome!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 36**

* * *

**Scarlett**

I walked backstage with Wade after the Randy confrontation. My heart was still racing. I was surprised that it didn't end with the two of them exchanging blows. When these two were going toe to toe, it was bound to get ugly.

Neither Wade or I said a word to one another. It was almost as if we didn't know how to move forward from the confrontation with Randy as well as Wade's earlier anger outburst towards me. There was a lot on unaddressed things between us. Although I knew we needed to address it, I was going to put it off as long as possible. A familiar voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Scarlett, congrats on setting a date!" Beth Phoenix called out from down the hall.

"Thank you very much! Randy and I are very excited!" I said enthusiastically with a friendly wave.

I looked back at Wade, his previously neutral mood had been visibly replaced by a look on irritation. I kept my mouth shut the rest of the way to the locker room. We entered the locker room.

"Boys, let's hear it for our future WWE Champion, Wade Barrett!" I bellowed. The guys immediately began to clap. Wade nodded and grinned a very small grin.

"I want to thank you all for your help and cooperation tonight during our battle royal. We're moving in the right direction boys. I know that it doesn't really feel that way all the time. Especially, when we are losing Michael Tarver tonight due to the injury sustained by John Cena. We'll continue moving forward and soon even more of us will be champions!" Wade said confidently. I smiled and began to change into my clothes.

* * *

The guys left, once again leaving Wade and I in the locker room alone. I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and began to head out as well.

"Wait!" Wade said suddenly. I stopped and turned to face him.

"What, Wade?"

"I just…I wanted to say that I'm sorry….you know for…"

"I know, I know. It's okay." He nodded. "And Wade?" I said softly. He looked me in the eyes, intently waiting on my next words. "I'm sorry, too." He smirked.

"Goodnight Scarlett."

"Goodnight."

I walked out of the door and down the corridor. I bounced down the hall until I came across a gathering of familiar faces. Sheamus, John, and Randy were all heading out of the arena as well.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Sheamus joked as John just glared at me.

"Hello to you to!" I giggled. Randy grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Hey babe, long time no see!" he joked, knowing he'd seen me out in the ring like 30 minutes prior.

"How's it going champ?" I asked sweetly.

"Better now that you are here and Nexus free for the night," he said with a grin. I wrapped an arm around Randy's waist.

"Well, we'll let you love birds be!" Sheamus said amused. "Come on Johnny boy."

"Bye guys!" I waved as they walked away. "You ready to catch our flight?"

"Absolutely. I still don't get why you didn't want to come to St. Louis. My house my much bigger babe."

"Randy, it's not about the house. The weather is just supposed to be so much nicer in Tampa this week!"

"I know, I know! You are like afraid of the cold!" he teased.

"I am not! But seriously, why be cold when I can be toasty warm?"

"I could keep you toasty warm….a nice fire in the fireplace…you and me curled up together on the couch…."

"Now that you mention it, it does sound cozy. Too bad we already have tickets to fly to Tampa!"

"We'll have plenty of warm, cozy nights together in St. Louis once you are Mrs. Randy Orton," he pointed out, with the biggest smile on his face.

"You are absolutely right. Don't get used to me saying that though!" I giggled.

"I'm right a lot!"

"No way! You always just think you are right!"

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black!" he spat. I looked at him for a moment.

"Well played, sir!" I said busting out with a giggle. I couldn't say he was wrong.

"Wow, admitting defeat? That doesn't seem like you!" He teased.

"I'm glad after two years, I can still surprise you sometimes," I said smiling.

"Just when I thought I had you all figured out!"

"I have to keep you on your toes, Orton!"

"That you do, Scarlett!"

* * *

We caught our flight our to into Tampa with little trouble. We held hands as we passed through the airport. I was more than relieved when we finally pulled into my driveway.

"Home sweet home!" I squealed with delight. Randy chuckled.

"Not for too much longer babe!"

"Don't remind me!" I whined as I glanced over at the for sale sign still posted in my lawn.

We walked into my house and set our things down in my bedroom.

"Do you wanna call it a night babe? It's pretty late…" Randy asked me. I thought about it a second before coming to the conclusion that I didn't want to go to bed just yet.

"I have a better idea!"

"What is it?" he asked a little skeptically.

"Night swimming!" I squealed. He looked at me like I had three heads or something.

"Scarlett. It isn't that warm out, it's like 1am!"

"Don't be such a damn pansy!" I teased. "If you don't want to go fine, but I'm going to grab a drink and at least sit by the pool."

"If it'll make you smile, I'd be more than happy to join you!"

"Good answer, Mr. Orton! Let's go!" I jumped up and headed down the stairs.

* * *

I made us each a drink and we headed onto my porch. We sat down drinking on my patio furniture, talking and enjoying each other's company. It didn't take long before I got a little restless. I stood up and walked over to the edge of the pool. It didn't take long before Randy approached me. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"Our wedding mostly," I said softly, fibbing just a bit. If I told him I was really thinking about Wade Barrett, he'd have a conniption.

"It's going to be great, you know."

"I know. I trust you."

"Good," he said happily. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey." He planted a big kiss on my cheek. I turned around to face him. "Hey, can I see your phone for a second?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure thing," he said grabbing his phone out of his jeans and placing it in my hands. I stepped towards the patio, putting Randy between me and the pool. "What do you need it for?"

"Uh, no reason," I said with a shrug. I stood on my tip toes and placed my hands on each of his pecs. I gave him a big kiss before shoving him into the pool. The splash hit me, the patio, a huge splash zone. Randy rose to the surface quickly. I burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"I swear to god! Keep on laughing, Scar, you're next!" he said with a big smile on his face. I quickly set the phones down on the table before running across the yard. Randy had pulled himself out of the pool and was running after me in his soaking wet clothes. I was getting away quite nicely until I tripped over my hose in the grass. I hit the ground with a thud. I tried to get up and running again but was stopped by Randy's strong arms. "Got ya!" He picked me up and began carrying me.

"Not fair! I was tripped!" I announced loudly as he neared the pool. I was viciously trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"You knew you were messing with the viper!"

"Please don't throw me in!" I pleaded with the best pouty face I could muster.

"Not falling for it, Gorgeous!" Instead of throwing me in solo he jumped in with me wrapped in his arms. As soon as we hit the cool water, he let go of me. I kicked up to the surface.

"So rude!" I scoffed, playfully hitting his arm.

"I seem to recall you itching to go for a swim earlier!" he shot back. I smiled.

"You are lucky you are so attractive!" I joked.

"I second that!" he said chuckling.

* * *

We swam around in the pool for awhile, under the full moon in the sky. Before we knew it, it was nearing 4am. I yawned.

"Bedtime?" Randy asked. I nodded and headed for the ladder. We grabbed our things and went back into my house. We left a dripping trail from my backdoor all the way to my linen closet.

"Would you judge me if I let this dry over night or put it off until morning?" I asked, pointing to the wet mess.

"Not at all baby! You've had a long few days, you deserve time to relax when you are home," he said kissing my forehead.

"Thank goodness. I don't want to do anything but sleep!"

"Honestly, me too."

We finished drying off and changed. It was absolutely delightful to trade my drenched clothing for a much more comfortable silk nightie. My body felt as if it melted into the bed, the second it touched the mattress. Randy climbed in a minute later wearing nothing but a pair of blue plaid boxers. His chiseled abs nearly glistening.

"Goodnight, Scarlett," he said giving me a tender goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight. Randy."

It wasn't long before Randy's breathing changed and it was obvious that he had drifted into a deep slumber. I wasn't so lucky. I couldn't help but think about how tonight was one of the best nights we had had as a couple in recent memory. I was happy that things were seemingly getting better between us. In fact, tonight was reminiscent of times we'd had towards the beginning of our relationship. It was hard to pretend that the fact that these good days weren't as frequent as they once were….

A part of me felt guilty. It was always nights like this one that made me feel the worst. In the back of my mind, that night I spent with Wade played over and over. I thought about Wade all the time, even when Randy and I were together. Even racked with guilt, I was laying here wondering what Wade was doing, who he was with, what was he thinking about. Based on Wade's reaction to the wedding announcement and wedding conversations he'd over heard, I might mean more to him than I'd realized.

As I finally drifted off to sleep, I hoped that the men who battled over my thoughts and heart wouldn't get too vicious with each other in the ring….

* * *

**Happy Holidays Everybody!**

**I want to thank you all so much for reading and keeping up with this story, even when I slack on updates :/ Feel free to comment or message me to let you know what you think! You guys are awesome!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 37**

* * *

**Raw**

**Scarlett**

After having a few days off, I was more than ready to be back at work for Raw. I couldn't help but be smiley. I was practically skipping down the hall. I hurried through the halls and into the Nexus locker room.

"Hello gentleman!" I saluted happily. I was met with a round of greetings. I was absolutely beaming with smiles and energy as I tossed my bag into a locker and began sliding into my wrestling shorts. I slipped off my shirt and grabbed my black and yellow corset. Justin walked over to me.

"Need some assistance, my lady?" he asked with a big smile, knowing I did.

"Absolutely. Thanks dear, you are such a sweetheart!" I turned around and he began to slowly lace up my back. I was spacing out when Wade's voice called out my name. "Hey Justin, mind giving us a minute?" He immediately stopped lacing.

"Sure thing! Just let me know when you'd like me to finish it." He said giving us some space.

"Scarlett, you seem almost iridescent! Having a few days off with Randy must have been highly beneficial to you," Wade said nicely although I could tell it was hard for him to bring up.

"Thank you! Actually it really was nice, but I'm really more than glad to be back at work," I said looking him in the eye. I smiled at him and he returned the sentiment.

"I'm glad too. We've got lots to do moving forward."

"Yes, sir! Just let me know what you need me to do and I'll do it."

"Well, there are a few things. Number one: win your match against Layla tonight."

"Pfft, easy! What else ya got?"

"I know you are resourceful, so I want you to try to get some Nexus members into a match for Bragging Rights next Sunday. Be creative if necessary. Try your best. If it falls flat, its fine. I just know that the guys deserve some pay per view events that don't involve Nexus in it's entirety," He said quietly.

"Okay, I'll see what I can pull off. Once I figure it out, I'll let you know."

"That's all I ask!"

"Great! I might actually do as I'm told this time!" I joked. "Now where the hell is Cena? Shouldn't he have been here by now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, actually he should be…..He'll show though."

"You seem pretty confident in that," I observed.

"He knows what's good for him. I'll fire the bastard if he keeps going against me," he warned. I smiled.

"You always were a man of your word!" I joked. He chuckled and walked over to begin changing. "Justin! Would you mind finishing my corset now?" He jumped up and continued to tighten my strings.

* * *

I heard our door open. I looked up to see a defeated John Cena enter. He solemnly took a few steps in and looked to Wade for directions like a lost puppy.

"John Cena! It's so nice of you to join us! Welcome!" Wade bellowed loudly. He was thoroughly enjoying making John so miserable.

"Yeah, welcome John. Make yourself at home and pick a locker anywhere!" I chirped happily.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Satan!" He quipped sarcastically.

"You don't have to be disrespectful!" I shot back.

"I'm not being disrespectful, I'm just giving you the credit you deserve," John answered harshly.

"We'll be sure to take that as a compliment then," Wade spat.

John shut up and changed into his own gear. He eyed me strangely as Justin finished up the corset. He leaned over to David Otunga.

"Does Justin always act like her bitch?" He asked crudely.

"Basically. He laces her corset, dotes on her every need. He's completely taken with Scarlett," David said pretty honestly.

"Huh…interesting."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Look, I know you don't want to be here, but I want you to know I'm here for you. Just let me know if you need anything."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Just watching that interaction I could deduce a few things. 1) Otunga was either smart at playing games or he really was untreatable. 2) John was partially considering Otunga as an option although most of him was skeptical. Either way, I had a lot to keep an eye on. John stood up and left the room quickly.

* * *

The show began with the Miz. He was demanding that he be the team leader for Team Smackdown at Bragging rights next weekend. Before we knew it, John Cena's music hit. He wasn't instructed to be out there. I looked over at Wade, knowing he was furious. His brow was furrowed, his jaw was clenched. He silently stood up and headed towards the door. Back on the screen, John was telling the Miz that of all people, he himself should be the leader. Wade came out onto the stage, interrupting their encounter.

"You know…it's funny John. I really don't remember telling you to come out here tonight. I do, however, remember that you as a member of Nexus, answer to me. Therefore, you will not be the leader of team Raw at Bragging Rights! Your only job will be to stand ringside during my WWE championship match against Randy Orton. Do you hear me!?" Wade asked harshly.

"Wade! Come on, man! I can do both, I'm more than capable of doing both!" John protested.

"Absolutely not!" Wade answered firmly. Preventing John from doing something he wanted brought him heaps of satisfaction. Suddenly, the signal for the anonymous general manager sounded. Cole moved to the podium.

"And I quote, ' Wade Barrett, you are right, John Cena and the Nexus do answer to you. You have, however forgotten one thing, everybody on RAW answers to me, the general manager! Tonight, John Cena and The Miz will face off in a no disqualification match! The winner will become Team Raw's captain,' end quote." The crowd began to cheer and Wade looked angry once again. I turned and looked at the three Nexus members in the room.

"None of you say a damn word about this to Wade. When he gets back, he's likely going to be incredibly pissed off. It's not going to help that John will be so chipper about that little stunt!" I warned. A knock sounded on the door. I got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Scarlett, I have this note for the Nexus," one of the assistants said softly handing me a paper.

"Well thank you Abby! Have a good night!"

"You to!"

I closed the door and read the paper.

"Uh oh…"

"What does it say, Scarlett?" Heath asked a little worried.

"I-uh…Justin honey….you have a match tonight…"

"Awesome! Who against?" He asked a little enthusiastically.

"My fiancé…I guess he requested it…so this could be bad…" I trailed off.

"Bad? How?" He panicked.

"Well he must want to beat you up for a reason and he's pretty brutal when he's angry. I'm a little worried, Justin," I said honestly.

"Don't worry about me. I think you might be paranoid. I mean, why would he want to punish me?" He asked.

"Maybe because I told Randy all about how you help his fiancée get dressed every show. He wasn't to thrilled," John chimed in on his high horse from the door way.

"John! Seriously? Was that really necessary?" I barked.

"Yeah, man! That isn't even cool. I'm just helping her out. She can't lace it by herself, she'd have a wardrobe malfunction out there!" Justin interjected.

"Whatever you say, Justin. I was just letting my friend know what I know regarding the woman he's marrying like any good friend would do," he said simply.

"Well, I've got shit to take care of. I'll see you gentleman later. If John misbehaves, feel free to hit him!" I hissed before leaving the room.

* * *

**Wade**

By the time, I'd cooled off and made it back to the Nexus locker room, Scarlett was already competing in her match. It was only a simple one on one. I watched the screen as she went ballistic on Layla. She was more aggressive when she rammed the brunette into the mat than usual. Something must have sparked her off today. The squash match ended with a waste land to Layla. I couldn't help but smile at her paying homage to me by incorporating the Wasteland as one of the finishers in her arsenal. Scarlett celebrated her victory and headed backstage.

I expected her to show back up within a minutes but she didn't. I was even more surprised when she didn't show up to escort Justin to his match as she usually would have since the two were buddies. Heath and Otunga ended up going with him instead. Randy obliterated him. Still, I was hoping that Scarlett was somewhere in the building and was alright.

* * *

Match after match took place rather uneventfully, as people tried to win places on team Raw for the upcoming pay-per-view. Finally, it was time for the main event to decide the captain of the team, The Miz versus John Cena. The Miz went out first with Alex Riley, his protégé. This being a no disqualification match basically guaranteed that he'd interfere on Miz's behalf. Johns music hit and he came out onto the stage. I almost had a heart attack when Scarlett bounced out onto the stage next to him. I was incredibly confused on why she'd accompany Cena.

"Did any of you have any clue about this?" I asked the three Nexus members in the room.

"I have no idea. That girl has a very creative mind!" Heath said with a chuckle.

"She was pretty pissed at him earlier. So Scarlett is very likely up to something," Justin piped in.

"You are probably on to something, Gabriel! I don't know about you, but I'm curious to see what she's cooked up for us tonight!" I said with a hint of amusement in my voice.

The bell rang and Scarlett looked on from in front of the announcer table. She paced a little, with her title proudly perched on her shoulder. It only took three minutes of match for Alex Riley to get involved. I was quite surprised that Scarlett had used so much self control. She loves interfering and this match was a no disqualification, usually a situation like this was like a playground for her. This behavior only solidified Justin's theory in my mind. The match carried on with Alex sneaking in cheap shots. It was looking like a delightful defeat for John Cena. But alas, as Cena always does, he gained momentum. He gave A-Ry the AA and he was down. He turned his attention to the Miz.

The crowd began to buzz with emotion. The camera angle switched and I could see Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty run down the ramp. They slid into the ring and gave John a pretty large beating before slipping out of the ring and over to the announce table area. The Miz went for the cover and got the three count. As he celebrated, the camera shifted again to Scarlett. She gave her two buddies a hug. Scarlett then turned to enter the ring and approached the Miz. He extended his hand and she shook it before raising his arm up in victory.

She hopped out of the ring and made her way up the ramp with McGillicuty and Harris in tow. I was quite pleased with the end result here tonight. It was the only way to crush his spirit effectively. The sound for the anonymous GM sounded again. She froze in her tracks and turned around. Cole once again took to the podium. Scarlett's face showed her genuine surprise at the quick reaction of the GM.

"And I quote, ' Since Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty like to interfere so much in other people's matches, I think I'll give them a match of their own. Next week on Raw, they will compete in a tag team match. Your opponents will be John Cena and his partner, Randy Orton!' end quote."

Scarlett scoffed and stomped behind the curtain.

* * *

It was only a few minutes before she came striding through the doorway. She had a very pleased look on her face when she'd arrived. She walked over towards me and we moved to a more private place to talk.

"You're very welcome."

"Well thank you. It was very creative, to say the least." I acknowledged

"I try my best. Honestly, Wade, I think those two deserve a spot in the Nexus."

"How about if they win against Cena and Orton, they can be apart of the Nexus?" I offered.

"Okay, that sounds fair," she agreed, surprisingly so.

"You know John's going to be furious with you!" I warned.

"You are probably right, but to be honest, it was totally worth it. I did it for you, you know. I knew you didn't want him to have such a privilege .Besides, I know he wont do anything to me, he's Randy's friend. Randy would kill him if he did."

"You really are a brilliant and sneaky little minx!" I said with a smile.

"But I'm your brilliant, sneaky, minx!" She said a little flirtatiously.

"So it seems…"

* * *

**I want to thank you all so much for reading and keeping up with this story, even when I slack on updates :/ Feel free to comment or message me to let you know what you think! You guys are awesome!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 38**

* * *

**Raw****  
**

**Wade**

I strode into the Nexus locker room before the last Raw before Sunday nights pay-per-view. It was bound to be an interesting night. I looked around the room silently taking a mental attendance of the room. Most of Nexus was here present with the exception of two people: John Cena and Scarlett. I was hoping the two of them weren't butting heads somewhere. I sat down and looked over the night's card so far. It was a pretty simple night for the Nexus. Only John Cena had a match tonight. He was tagging with Randy against McGillicutty and Husky Harris. Not even Scarlett was scheduled to compete. It seemed rather strange right before a big pay-per-view that a champion like Scarlett, and a number one contender like myself weren't scheduled for action.

Finally, John arrived and quietly set his belongings down by a locker. He changed pretty quickly into his ridiculous purple shirt and jean shorts. I savored watching John grimace as he slid on his Nexus armband. It was so hard not to have pure satisfaction knowing that I was causing such inner turmoil and unhappiness. Although I didn't much care for him, I knew he might know where Scarlett was. I approached him.

"John, have you seen Scarlett by any chance?" I asked him. He looked up at me curiously.

"Uh...no, I haven't, Wade. Sorry."

"It's quite alright, her stuff is here but nobody has seen her. I was just curious."

"You know, she's probably with Randy. She was in St. Louis with him for the last few days. Probably still attached at the hip…" John said innocently. But the satisfied smirk that followed indicated that he was being vindictive, thinking that the image of Randy and Scarlett together would irk me. It did.

I sulked as I walked back over to my bag. If John thought that his little mind game would go un-avenged, he was sadly mistaken. He would pay for what he did, I'd make sure of it. The cogs in my mind were already turning, trying to decide what to do to him.

* * *

The show kicked off and matches got underway. Much of the Smack down roster had shown up to promote the Smackdown versus Raw theme of the Bragging rights pay per view. Most of the matches were made up of match ups between the two promotions.

About halfway through the show, it was almost time for the big tag team match. John stood up pretty stoically. Before he could make it out the door, I approached him once again.

"Well John, give all you've got out there!" I said giving him a pat on the back. He eyed me strangely. I knew I'd puzzled him, but that was the intention. I wanted him to be distracted. Finally, he turned and left the room. "Come on men, let's get better seats for this face off?" The men sounded excited to be going somewhere other than catering or our locker room tonight.

John was just passing through the curtain as we arrived. A smug Randy was just approaching the curtain. That grin pissed me off for some reason.

"Randy," I spat coolly.

"Wade, Wades stooges," he said addressing me.

"Be careful out there," I warned.

"I'll keep that in mind…Scarlett says hi by the way," he said haughtily.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" I seethed.

"She isn't feeling so good. She went to the medic." I nodded. His music hit and he passed through the curtain.

She must really feel under the weather to be missing this match. She hand picked McGillicutty and Harris herself. It was almost like her pet project. The two gentleman shook my hand.

"Mr. Barrett, we want to thank you very much for this opportunity, sir," Husky Harris said eagerly.

"Yeah, thank you so much. We really hope to be working with you soon," McGillicutty spoke politely.

"Well Scarlett seems to really think that you two have potential. Don't prove her wrong!" I warned lightheartedly.

Their music hit and they dove through the curtain. They were barely to the bottom of the ramp when the Nexus music hit. We walked confidently to the edge of the ramp, standing watch. Randy and John exchanged looks of concern. They knew they had to keep an eye on our whereabouts through out this bout. We had a large numbers advantage.

The bell rang and the match was underway. John and Husky started off the match. It was a typical tag match for the most part. John was ferocious tonight. He was tearing into Husky and McGilliutty with no mercy. They were holding up considerably well for being so green compared the John and Randy. After about eight minutes of competition, they fell victim to an Attitude adjustment and RKO respectively. Randy covered McGillicutty for the win.

* * *

**Scarlett**

I was sitting in the medic room, nauseous, watching the show when a winner was declared. It was bitter sweet. On one hand, my fiancé won, on the other, my recruits didn't fare so well. After the referee released the winner's arms, John reached out to shake Randy's hand. John was going to shake it when interrupted by Wade.

"Don't you dare shake that man's hand!" he ordered. A bad feeling overtook my body. John retracted his hand with an angry look on his face. The Nexus began to slowly walk down the ramp.

"Seriously?" John spat in disbelief.

"Seriously, in fact, why don't you get out of the ring all together? Go stand by the announce table!" he bellowed. John looked at Randy, then back at Wade. It was obvious that he didn't want to leave Randy alone. "Cena, I am ordering you to get out of that ring, now! Or you will be fired. Your choice!"

Finally, John did as he was instructed and sadly walked over to the announce table. He looked so humiliated to be taking orders from somebody.

"Now, now, John. Don't look so sad! You get a front row seat to the demise of the Viper, Randy Orton!" At this time, one member of Nexus stood at each of the four sides of the ring. My stomach dropped. I jumped off the exam table.

"Scarlett? Where are you going? The doctor yelled.

"Feeling much better, gotta go!"

* * *

I ran as fast as I could in tight jeans, knee high stilletto boots and a Kelly Kelly-esque sequined bra top. I saw a sledge hammer near the curtain. I grabbed it and ran out onto the stage. The attack had began on my poor Randy.

"Stop this!" I screamed. I ran down the ramp to cheers from the crowd, the first time that had happened since I joined Nexus. I slid into the ring. "Knock it off!" I tried to pull Otunga off of Randy. When he resisted, I pulled his arm so had to face me. With all my might, I swung my sledge hammer like a baseball bat into the midsection of Otunga. He dropped to his knees and rolled to the other side of the ring. This left space for me to interject myself into the scuffle. I pushed Heath and Justin away, standing in front on Randy, who was laying on the ground writhing in pain. I held a hand out to stop Wade. He did and looked at me, glaring.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Wade spat.

"What am I doing? I'm saving my fiancé! You fucking promised you wouldn't do this!" I yelled.

"I found a loophole. I can do whatever I please. Get out of the way, Scarlett. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fuck that!" I held up my sledge hammer with one hand, daring him to lay a hand on me.

"Scarlett, I order you to get out of this ring immediately!"

"No!"

"You signed your contract over to me. I will fire you, Scarlett. I don't want me to but I will!" he warned. I slapped him hard across the face before hesitantly walking out of the ring. I let out a loud, piercing scream as I slammed the sledgehammer into the steel stairs repeatedly, showing my frustration. I glared at Wade, Heath, and Justin. Only the three of them stood around Randy who lay helpless. I walked over to John, my eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't let him see you cry," John said softly. He looked absolutely sick over watching this. It was like watching somebody be devoured by a pack of wolves.

"I just can't believe this!" My stomach was in knots just watching as they pummeled him so more. Then, they stopped. I felt a little hopeful…until they set up Randy for Heath's finisher. I cringed as I heard the thud. I saw Wade signal for the 450 splash. Justin went to the top rope and stood for a moment, focusing on the task at hand. I stepped over to the corner. Technically, I was only ordered out of the ring. "Justin! Justin please don't do this!" I begged.

"Sorry, Scar." He got ready to jump but I used my sledgehammer to tug on the turnbuckle. Justin lost his balance, falling onto the ropes, low blowing himself. Wade glared at me again.

"Over to the announce table now!" He ordered. I solemnly walked over to John again. Wade and Heath began another barrage of kicks. My stomach lurched again. I held my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Cena asked.

"Mmhm," I managed to mumble. Wade raised the mic back up to his lips.

"Cena, get your ass into this ring!" John reluctantly climbed into the ring and looked at Wade, waiting for what was bound to be another instruction. "I want you to pick up Orton and give him an attitude adjustment. John was trying to reason with him but it was no use. John slowly picked up Randy so he was laying across his shoulders. Before Cena could do it, Wade stopped him. "There has been a change of plans….give him to me!" John hoisted Randy onto Wade's shoulders and turned around.

All of a sudden, I felt my uneasy stomach lurch again. This time, stuff came up. I spewed the contents of my stomach onto the floor in front of the announce table. I was still bent over, with round two when I noticed a pair of feet approach. From the shoes I could tell it was John. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gently ran his hand up and down my back.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, afraid to open my mouth to speak. Somehow he attained a towel from the ringside medic. He handed it to me. I took it and held it to my mouth. I thanked my lucky stars that I didn't get any barf in my hair or on myself at all for that matter. I glanced over to see Wade, Heath, and recovering Otunga and Justin celebrating. Wade walked over to the ropes.

"Are you alright?" he barked. I flipped him off. I heard John chuckle.

"I'll take care of her," John volunteered. Wade must of agreed because he didn't argue it further. Once I was sure I wasn't going to spew again. John walked me towards the ramp.

"No, we've got to help Randy." I climbed into the ring and knelt down next to him and the medic. "Baby? Baby, it's going to be okay!" I assured him, holding his face in my hands.

"Don't look so sad gorgeous, now go lay down, you're sick," he managed to say softly. I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too. John, look after her for me."

"You got it buddy," he saluted. I gave Randy a kiss on the cheek and then I headed up the ramp with John.

This night was so hectic and out of control…and the night wasn't even over yet….

* * *

**I want to thank you all so much for reading and keeping up with this story, even when I slack on updates :/ Feel free to comment or message me to let you know what you think! You guys are awesome!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 39**

* * *

**Wade**

Following the Randy beat down Heath, Justin, Otunga, and I walked back to the locker room. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Are we even going to talk about this?" Heath drawled, concerned.

"Seriously, Wade! This is beyond fucked up!" Justin quickly added, holding an ice pack to his surely bruised junk. I just stared at them.

"Gentleman, we did what we needed to do to procure a sure victory on Sunday. That's the bottom line."

"Was a victory worth scorning Scarlett?" Justin asked wide eyed.

"That has yet to be seen now hasn't it. We'll endure just fine I think. She might be a little sad but she'll come around and realize it was what's best," I said firmly. Justin's gaze was one of knowing. He knew I was trying to convince myself that this was indeed the truth.

"If you say so, boss," Heath said shaking his head.

"That's all we are going to say about it do you hear me?" They all nodded. "Good."

They began to talk amongst themselves quietly as I intently watched the screen. I tried to put forth a strong front in front of the men, to show no remorse. Unfortunately, as soon as I made the call in that ring for David to move in on the attack, I immediately wished I hadn't. It was just to late. To have stopped it then would just seemed like weakness. Perceived weakness was something that we as a group just couldn't afford right now.

* * *

Our door opened and a camera man walked in.

"What the hell are you here for?" I snapped.

"Shooting a segment."

"What the-" A brazen bundle of blonde came through the doorway. Scarlett, gripping a bucket, stood boldly in front of the Nexus. She didn't look defeated or broken. Instead, she looked absolutely defiant and fierce. My stomach dropped. Even while gripping a puke bucket, Scarlett looked a little terrifying. John Cena stood next to her like a supportive sidekick, a look of curiosity on his face. He didn't know what she was up to either. The camera man signaled he was rolling and Scarlett smiled a wicked smile. She pulled a piece of paper from her cleavage.

"Hello gentleman. Despite the despicable behavior showcased by you guys tonight, there is some good news I need to announce. Since you bastards have been working so hard, I lobbied for some pay-per-view opportunities on your behalf. Since the injury of one of the Usos, the tag champs have no opponents. I have managed to get the Nexus the tag team championship shot for Bragging Rights on Sunday!" She beamed. The rest of Nexus began to cheer and clap.

"Alright! That is terrific news!" I said happily. I knew she would come through. "Slater, Gabriel-"

"Whoa, not so fast, Barrett!" She snapped. "I was given the power to decide which members are to compete, not you….So I have decided to give the opportunity to our newest member, John Cena, and the Nexus partner of his choosing! I though it would be a nice welcome to Nexus present!" She said happily, a giant smile on her face. She knew that I was furious with her. Cena didn't deserve opportunity, he was supposed to be miserable.

"Awww, Scarlett! Thank you so much!" He said wrapping his giant arms around her in a hug. "Otunga, I guess you're my partner on this one!"

"You got it!" the baby oiled buffoon cheered.

"Well, that's it. Have a great night boys! I've got a fiancé to check on." Her and Cena grabbed their bags and left the locker room. The camera left mere minutes later. I was left dumbfounded at what just transpired.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked blankly.

"Ohhh yeah. We are fucked Wade, really fucked," Heath said nervously. "She was out for blood. I mean she must be _really_ mad at us to give away the title shot that should have been ours!"

"It's still fresh. By Sunday, she'll calm down and it will all be fine." Heath and Justin looked at me. "Seriously, it'll all be fine."

* * *

**Scarlett**

I walked confidently down the hall knowing I'd just shook up the Nexus with a beat down of my own. I couldn't let them get away with beating up Randy with no retaliation. John and I walked silently to Randy's dressing room. He wasn't back from getting checked out quite yet. John and I took a seat.

"What a night," I mused putting my face in my hands.

"No kidding. I have to tell you, you surprised the hell out of me tonight," he said pretty honestly.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd barf on live television either. I kind of wanted to maintain some level of mystery…"

"Well that to. But what really surprised me was how you stood up for Randy out there tonight."

"Did you really think I'd let them kick his ass? I'm marrying the guy for goodness sake!" I said shocked.

"It's just that you've been different since joining the Nexus. I didn't know if you would do something like that. I mean you weren't already standing there. You could have just stayed backstage and pretended that you didn't see it and fight with Wade later. Instead, you ran out and stood up for him, it didn't work but you tried. You stood up to him in front of everybody, on live television."

"Jesus, John! I love Randy. Surely you know that. I couldn't watch them decimate him."

"Lately, you guys seemed a little more distant. You spend a lot of your time with the Nexus…like a ridiculous amount of time with them. I guess, I thought that you were using them as an escape, that you were falling out of love with him," he said softly.

"You know that is ridiculous, right?"

"Well now that I have said it out loud, it does sound downright awful and stupid to assume. I'm just looking out for him."

"I totally understand. You weren't completely wrong, I mean, I do spend an excess of time with the Nexus intentionally. It's not that I'm hiding from Randy though. I truly enjoy hanging out with most of them. They aren't all bad, hell most of the evil shit they do, I thought up!" We both chuckled.

"I can see that. You have an evil mind, Scar!"

"That I do. I guess What I'm trying to say is that I get married in late December. That's coming up really fast. When I look at my career, I have a lot of wins and title reigns but I don't feel completely satisfied. So much of my career opportunities have been attributed to my affiliation with you and Randy. I just wanted to branch out on my own and accomplish something so when I do retire, I'm not just a footnote on other people's careers," I said a little overwhelmed with emotion. I hadn't really opened up to anybody about this like this before.

"You know, I hadn't thought about it that way. Now that you explained where you are coming from, I kinda get it. I wish you could have teamed up with somebody other than Wade. He is such a bastard!" John chuckled.

"I know how to pick 'em! Well you know….I didn't pick them, they kind of picked me."

"Now that makes a little more sense."

"Doesn't it though?" I giggled. "You looking forward to your tag team match on Sunday?"

"So much. You have no idea!" he said sarcastically. "Wade's face was priceless when you dropped that bomb on him! So, so worth having to team with Otunga."

"I'm glad you reveled in that as much as I am. I had to get a little win tonight. Wade couldn't walk away unscathed."

"Good girl."

The door opened and my delightfully tanned and tattooed fiancé entered the room. His ribs were wrapped and he was holding his right arm pretty tight to his chest, probably meaning it was sore. He looked pleasantly surprised to see us both, not killing each other waiting for him.

"Hey baby!" I squealed, standing up to give him a big kiss.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling?" He asked gesturing to the bucket.

"I'm feeling a little better now. No need to worry," I assured him.

"I figured since you skipped the doctor and just carried around a bucket after I told you to come back stage and get checked up!" He said with a scolding tone.

"Once I covered the announce table area with my vomit twice, I felt a little better…and empty."

"I figured you wouldn't go."

"Enough about me, how are you feeling?" I asked concerned. I could tell he was very uncomfortable. He wasn't one to complain or whine about physical ailments. If I didn't ask him, he wouldn't bring it up.

"I'll be fine for Sunday. Just a little banged up. I hope you know I'm going to kick the piss out of that punk, Barrett. I know you are friends with him, but he's had this coming!" Randy said a little peeved.

"Do what you need to do, Randy. Honestly, he deserves it. On Sunday, give it everything you've got. Don't hold back. Just don't hate me too much if I have to stand in his corner."

"I won 't hold it against you or our future tag team champion!" He said chuckling, in an attempt to rib John.

"So you did see that!" John said laughing. "Scarlett here was just being hilarious with that."

"You wanted a match at Bragging Rights, now you've got one! Problem solved. Instead of being the lame Raw team captain, you can leave a tag team champion!" I attempted to say with a straight face. I failed miserably.

"I guess you are right. With any luck, all three of us with leave the arena on Sunday with a title in hand!" Randy said insistently.

"Like de'ja vu! Ya know to like a year ago!" I said amused.

"So true. Let's go back to the hotel, I'm exhausted."

I skipped sleeping in the room that adjoined with Wade's. After the events of tonight, the two of us could really use the space from one another. I slipped into bed with Randy. He fell asleep rather quickly, he did have a long night after all. I was kept awake just thinking about the weekend. I had to do press with Wade on Saturday and the pay per view was Sunday. If tonight was any indication, it was going to be an eventful Bragging Rights. I really could only hope that I'd leave it with all of my relationships in tact.

* * *

**I want to thank you all so much for reading and keeping up with this story, even when I slack on updates :/ Feel free to comment or message me to let you know what you think! You guys are awesome and your opinion matters**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 39**

* * *

**Bragging Rights**

**Scarlett**

I was already behind schedule when I left the hotel for the arena. I was more anxious than usual. This Wade and Randy show down had me very stressed out and conflicted. If Wade won, the Nexus would reach a whole new level of success. We'd be doing just as we set out to accomplish all those months ago. If Randy won, it would obviously be great. He is my fiancé after all, I love him and want him to do well professionally. It was a bit of a conundrum. I was very glad that I had nothing to do with the outcome tonight. Things were going to fall were they may.

As soon as I was a few blocks away, my stomach began lurching and gurgling.

"Shit, shit, shit," I whispered to myself. I quickly pulled over and flung open my car door, emptying my stomach contents onto the asphalt. I sat back up and closed the door. I just sat for a few minutes, getting my self composed. I looked at the clock. I was supposed to be at the arena already. The show was just about to start. I took a drink of water and a big breath. I put the car back into drive and got back on the road.

By the time I parked the car and entered the arena, the first match was underway. My high heels clattered across the floor as I quickly shuffled through the hallway. I flew through the Nexus locker room door. The door slammed behind me and everybody turned to look at me, looking bewildered.

"Scarlett! You are very late!" Wade scolded. I quickly walked over a locker next to John's and threw my stuff down.

"I know, Wade! I'm very sorry!" I snapped. We were still on very tense terms after the events of Monday. You can only imagine how awkward our press day was together yesterday. We hardly talked and the talking we did do was forced for the media. It was a long, long day. It didn't look like today was going to be much better.

"Well get yourself looking presentable. Your match is fourth on the card, not too long after Cena and Otunga's tag match."

"Yes sir!" I spat sarcastically. I knew some of his aggression was anger from Monday but the rest was him trying to mask his nervousness. I tried to let it slide.

It was nearly time for the tag match. I gave John a hug and wished him luck. The room quickly emptied. With John and Otunga competing and Heath accompanying them, only Wade, Justin, and I were left. Justin began lacing my corset. I quietly held my hair up off of my back. Suddenly, my stomach lurched again. I held it in, willing myself not to throw up again. Wade eyed me, a look of concern in his gaze.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked a little concerned.

"Uh…yeah. I'm…I'll be fine," I assured him. "I think it's just nerves."

"You might be right. Would you like company down to the ring tonight?" He asked softly. I knew he was trying extra hard to get things back to normal after Monday. He and Heath had come to my room on Tuesday and talked things out with me. I forgave them because I understood the type of influence Wade had over us. I could tell he still felt guilty.

"You know what? That would be kinda nice."

"Awesome!" Justin spat happily. "Aaaand your corset is secure."

"Thanks so much. The last thing I need tonight is a wardrobe malfunction."

"Well I'm sure the crowd wouldn't mind!" He joked. I burst into laughter.

"You may be right but Vince would blow a gasket!"

"Ehh, I wouldn't worry about it," He said looking at the clock. "Keep an eye on the time, we've got to get you to the curtain….ya know on time."

"Good idea!"

"Yeah, you don't want to be _late _again!" he said ribbing me a little. I laughed and stood up. Then it hit me…I _was_ late…and this is the second day I've been barfing my guts out this week. I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. I leaned over to whisper in Justin's ear.

"Can I trust you with something?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," he whispered back.

"I need you to….I need you to go buy me a pregnancy test." Justin's eyes went wide.

"Scarlett! You're pregnant?"

"Shhhh! No…well maybe…I don't know. That's why I need the test. Can I trust you not to tell anybody?"

"Absolutely."

He stood up and bolted out the door. A few minutes later, Wade silently stood up and left with no explanation. I sat alone in that locker room for what felt like forever. The ticking of the clock providing a never ending series of ticks. I could not believe that I was here, sitting in a WWE locker room in full ring gear and waiting for a pregnancy test. I as sat there dwelling, another realization hit me. If I was indeed knocked up…my fiancé wasn't likely the father. This situation kept getting worse and worse.

Finally, Justin came through the door. He looked around the room. Seeing that it was clear, he slid the box from his hoodie pocket and handed it to me. I grabbed it before giving him a big hug.

"Thank you so much, you are such a great friend!" I said all mushy like.

"No problem….I uh…I hope it turns out the way you want it too."

"Yeah…I really fucking hope so."

The door swung open again and all four of the other members of Nexus entered the room. I quickly slid the box under my gear bag on the bench next to me.

"Look, Scar! The Nexus holds the tag team championships!" Justin said diverting attention.

"Wow! You guys! I am so proud of you!" I squealed giving them both a hug even though I despised

"Thanks Scarlett. Thank you for the opportunity!" John said tipping his cap, very gentlemanly like. I smiled at him, although I knew that Justin and Heath deserved it more.

I glanced at the clock.

"Oh crap! I should head to the curtain!" I laughed.

"Heath, care to join us?" Justin asked.

"I would love to accompany this pretty lady!" Heath drawled.

"Great! Let's hit it boys!" I cheered.

As I was headed towards the door, Wade stood up.

"Scarlett!" he bellowed.

"Yes, Wade?"

"Good luck out there. Oh and uh, you're accompanying me to my match tonight alongside your pal John Cena," he said nicely.

"Oh goody. Thanks, Wade!" I said sarcastically. I wasn't going to let him rattle me, especially before a match for my title. I confidently strode out the door.

* * *

**Wade**

Eventually, the women's championship was occurring. Scarlett was taking on Alicia Fox again. Most of the match was going fine. Something seemed a little off about Scarlett though. She didn't look as focused and appeared a little off. Still, she continued pushing through the match. She clutched her stomach a bit once she had Alicia down for a moment, giving her a little break. Alicia stood up and Scarlett speared her hard into the ground. Scarlett stood and leaned through the ropes. She began speaking to Heath and Justin while pointing to the area where the medic and ring announcers sit.

Scarlett turned and immediately ducked, narrowly avoiding Alicia's foot that was aiming for her face. Scarlett rebuttled with a roundhouse kick to the head. The red-head dropped to the ground pretty quickly. Instead of going for the pin, Scarlett ran over to Heath who handed her a bucket. I can only assume she threw up…again. She handed the bucket back and headed back to work. She sat on Alicia's back and locked in her submission, 'Scarlett Fever' which was a modified boston crab. Within a minute, Alicia was tapping out.

Scarlett's hand was raised in victory. Although she'd won, I was still concerned about her well being. How did she get so sick, was the question on my mind. I really hoped she was alright.

* * *

**Scarlett**

I made it back to the locker room, title still in hand. I was a little woozy from the barfing. I plopped down into a chair.

"Are you okay?" John asked worried.

"Mmhm… I'll live, Johnny," I assured him.

"If you're sure."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I'm going to go talk to your man, wanna pass along a message?"

"Yes! Tell him I love him and I wish him luck tonight," I said weakly.

"Will do. I'll see you guys at the curtain" He got up and left the room.

I just sat for a minute, just resting my body. I needed out of these clothes and into something with some breathing room before Wade's match tonight.

"Anything I can do for ya darlin'?" Heath asked in his little southern accent.

"Can you hand me my bag? I need to change my clothes."

"Sure thing!" He turned to grab the bag, sliding it off the bench. The pregnancy test flew into the middle of the floor. My heart rate shot up as everybody turned to look at the brightly colored box.

"Scarlett Sinclair! Are you pregnant?" Wade asked wide-eyed, picking up the box.

"I-uh…" I sputtered.

"Don't you think this is something that you should have told me?" he asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Well…I-"

"Wade, why would Scarlett being pregnant effect you?" Justin asked curiously in an attempt to get Wade to calm down.

"Well…_if_ she is pregnant, she cannot compete. Obviously this would be bad for Nexus," Wade said seriously trying to cover up his panic.

"Wade, you're absolutely right…I should have told you that there was a possibility so you could prepare. I apologize for not bringing the far off possibility to your attention," I said maturely. He looked surprised at my response. I turned back to the rest of Nexus. "This is a very, very slim possibility guys. Don't freak out and I'd appreciate it if nobody said anything about this to anybody, including Cena and Randy. Thank you."

The room fell silent for the next ten minutes. It was the uncomfortable silence that drove you crazy. Stoically, Wade rose to his feet.

"Scarlett…" He said gesturing to the doorway. His match time was approaching and I knew he was a little anxious. I nodded and quickly rose to my feet and walked out the door, following him. I tried to keep up in my heeled boots. Knowing he was walking too fast, he slowed down his gait.

"We can't keep being like this…" He said a little frustrated.

"Like what?"

"Fighting. Don't pretend we both aren't better when we're playing as a team. Don't get me wrong, we are evenly matched adversaries, but our best happens when we're together….I owe you a huge apology for Monday. I should have held my temper in check and left him alone until tonight, but I didn't. I wanted to mess with Orton and Cena and you got caught in the cross fire, for that I'm sorry," he said with the most earnest look in his eyes.

"You're forgiven. I hate being mad at you, Barrett," I admitted. "I feel bad I screwed Heath and Justin out of their title shot tonight."

"There time will come soon enough. They know you were just clawing right back at us."

"I guess so. I'm sorry that I didn't mention the whole I might be pregnant thing to you. We've all been so busy and preoccupied that I didn't even realize I was late until today. I would have told you…"

"It's okay. I jumped down your throat pretty quick. You didn't have a chance to explain. I was just so shocked, words just flew out of my mouth. I'm sorry I yelled at you in front of everybody."

"Don't worry about it, Wade. I'm fine."

"That doesn't mean it was right," he pointed out.

"You are right. I forgive you, get over it!" I spat. He chuckled.

"Alright, will do."

"Good."

"So we're okay?" he asked.

"We're okay." We stood in silence for a moment before he spoke again.

"So..uh…if you are, ya know, pregnant. What are you going to do?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't know, Wade. I guess I'll worry about that after I take the test. The real kicker is I can't take the test until morning. It's most accurate when taken when you first go to the bathroom in the morning! It's going to be a long night of worry, I'll tell you that much! But if I am, we'll figure it out…" his eyes lit up, a small grin crossed his lips.

"It's mine?" He asked. I nodded.

"It'd have to be. Randy and I use protection. I was uh…on antibiotics for a sinus infection the night we…slept together and I'm pretty sure you weren't wearing anything," I whispered. He nodded a little embarrassed.

"I want to be there...ya know when you take it," he said decidedly.

"Okay." I said nodding.

Suddenly we were ambushed by John Cena.

"Hey guys! Are we ready for a match or what?" John chirped.

"Absolutely, I'm feeling pretty good about it!" Wade said enthusiastically. "Tonight is the beginning of a new era!"

The three of us made our way to the curtain. The Nexus theme hit and we followed Wade out onto the ramp. The crowd booed incessantly, some cheers erupted but I assumed it was for John. I stood beside Wade as he posed, soaking up all the energy from the crowd. We stayed in the ring as Randy's theme passed through the arena. The crowd roared happily as he made his way into the ring. He winked at me from across the ring and I couldn't help but smile. I was about to hop down from the apron for the match to begin when Wade came over to me.

"Keep an eye on Cena. He is way to chipper to be out here. I think he's up to something…" he said softly.

"I'll keep an eye on him, you keep focused on Randy…"

"I will."

"Good luck!" He nodded and I jumped down to the floor.

* * *

The first twelve minutes of the match flew by. Both competitors traded barbs the entire match. Wade controlled a majority of the match. I had to admit it was looking really good for Wade. I excitedly climbed up the steel stairs that adorned one of the corners near the announce table to get a good look. I wanted a great view of Wade winning his first championship.

The tables quickly turned as Randy kicked Wade and he flung through the ropes. He tried to bounce bag and climb back into the ring. He was accosted by Randy who delivered a DDT through the ropes. I stood shocked gripping the tope rope with one hand, the other grasping my title. Suddenly, a flash of silver crossed my wrist.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, looking down. John Cena had handcuffed my wrist to the top rope. I was not happy at this turn of events. I was in no position to stop his plan now.

"Don't be mad, Scar," John said almost pleadingly.

"You are such a dick!" I screamed, stomping my boot against the steel steps.

Randy was pounding the mat with his fists, coiled for an RKO.

"Wade! Wade, look out!" I yelled, but my screams fell of deaf ears. But then John crept up behind Randy. As soon as Wade got to his feet, John swooped in and picked him up for an AA. He swiftly delivered it, driving Wade into the mat. My jaw fell open. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

The bell rang and Wade was announced as the winner by disqualification. I slid the hand cuff so I had room to get into the ring at least instead of the apron. Randy and John shot each other looks. Randy's was a glare of complete aggression. Just seeing it made me tense up. The referee fetched the title and was going to deliver it to Randy but John intercepted it and presented it to him. Instead of taking it, Randy delivered an RKO to John. My fearless fiancé rose to his feet and held up his title proudly. I just didn't know how to react to anything that I'd just witnessed.

Randy came over to me and I held up my wrist, showing him my new handcuff bracelet. He chuckled and walked back over to John. He took the key from John and set it into my free hand. He set a hand on the side of my head and pulled me in for a kiss. It was an unusual PDA for Randy.

"Love you," he said softly.

"Love you too," I giggled, caught off guard by his sudden change in behavior.

I looked over to see an angry Wade Barrett glaring at Randy. I quickly unlocked my handcuffs and walked over to Wade. I pushed him towards the ropes, hoping to avoid any more confrontation. I put an arm around Wade and assisted him up the ramp.

As I laid in bed that night, I tried to process my crazy, crazy night. I couldn't believe that Cena had found a way to allow Randy to keep the title while scoring Wade the win as instructed. Wade couldn't believe it either. He had been silent the rest of the night. Cena screwing up the match and Randy RKO-ing John was also quite shocking. I mean, Randy has quite a temper but I thought of all people, his best friend was safe.

At last, my mind shifted to the brightly colored box on my night stand that contained an unused pregnancy test. In the morning, I'd know my fate. The result could change everything. A part of me was pissed at myself for putting myself in this situation. I was careless and this could be detrimental. If I was pregnant, surely I'd have to tell Randy it wasn't his. There was no way I'd be able to pass off a ruggedly handsome Barrett offspring as being pretty boy, Randy's. Not that I'd lie about paternity, realistically. I wasn't that selfish. Five hours. In five hours, I'd know. I was in for a long, sleepless night.

* * *

**I want to thank you all so much for reading and keeping up with this story, even when I slack on updates :/ Feel free to comment or message me to let you know what you think! You guys are awesome!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 41**

* * *

**Scarlett**

The morning finally arrived. I groggily got out of bed and immediately jumped in the shower. As anxious as I was to find out if I was pregnant, a part of me wanted to put it off as long as possible. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. If I was pregnant, I would have a huge mess on my hands. I'd be forced to deal with this. If I didn't know, I could pretend this wasn't happening. Eventually, I was dressed and ready I sat down on my bed, waiting.

There was a knock on the door that separated Wade and I's rooms.

"Come on in!" I said loudly. The door opened slowly.

"Good morning, Scarlett," he said a little sheepishly.

"Morning." He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I think so," I said nervously.

I grabbed the brightly colored box and went into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and then took the test. Afterwards, I set the stick on the box and emerged from the bathroom. I sat down on the bed quietly. The room was completely silent for a few seconds but it felt like eternity. Waiting on your fate really seemed to slow time.

"What now?" Wade asked breaking the silence.

"Now we wait, I guess," I shrugged.

"How long do we have to wait for the results?"

"Five minutes!"

"Wow that's a long time to wait," he mused. "So how are you holding up?"

"Okay I guess. I just cannot believe this is happening to me…to us. I'm a wrestler, that's what I do! I can't do it anymore if I'm pregnant," I said sadly.

"I know. But you could still be a wrestler afterwards. Just don't worryabout any of that, everything will work out. I promise," he said softly.

"It doesn't really matter what that test says. Either way, I still cheated on my fiancé with you that night. Traded kisses in empty rooms. I've already managed to completely muck up my life. This is probably just karma biting me in the damn ass!"

"I doubt it's karma, Scarlett."

I looked over at the clock on the night stand.

"It's done. I guess we should probably look…" I managed to say. My heart was beating a million times a minute. Suddenly, this is all real. I might be a mother a lot sooner than I had expected. We walked into the bathroom and I began to reach for the test.

"Wait! Don't look at it yet!" Wade said quickly.

"Okay….why?" I asked pretty puzzled. He grabbed my hands.

"I just want to say something before we find out the result. I know this sounds crazy but I think we could really so this. Leave Randy. Be with me. We could get married and raise our baby together. We could be really happy, Scarlett," he said passionately.

"It could be negative…" I reminded him. "This could be a false alarm."

"I don't care. Marry me anyways," he said with a grin. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Wade…I-I don't know what to say. That is so much to process…." I managed to sputter out.

"I know. You don't have to say anything this second, just think about it."

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Good….We should probably look now."

"Oh yeah. Definitely." I picked up the test and took a deep breath.

"Well? What does it say?" he asked anxiously.

"It's…it's negative. Oh thank god!" I said throwing my arms up in the air.

"Yeah… thank god," Wade said half heartedly. "I'm glad the Nexus doesn't have to be out an evil mastermind," he joked.

"Exactly. Especially at such a good time for the Nexus. We have my title, the tag titles, I'm sure you get another shot at the WWE Championship! We're doing so well!"

"Right you are."

"So we are okay?" I said timidly.

"Of course we are," he assured me. Suddenly my cell began to ring. The sound of 'Voices' indicated that it was Randy.

"I should probably get that…"

"Yeah, go for it. I'll see you at Raw tonight."

"Okay, bye Wade."

* * *

**RAW**

I entered the arena with Randy. It was the only way I ever managed to get there on time. He was never late. It drove him insane that I almost always showed up until the last second…or was late. I kissed him goodbye and we parted ways. I shuffled down the hallway feeling very much at ease. I went to the company doctor to see if I had a virus or something that would have caused my puking. He linked it to the stress associated with my team and my future husband facing off. With the relief of nothing being wrong, I was all set to be focused on tonight's show. Finally, I entered the locker room.

"Scarlett! What a surprise? Late again!" Justin teased me.

"Well you know me," I said with a shurg and a smile.

"Boys, be nice. We all know her tardiness is a part of her charm!" Wade added in.

"You aren't wrong!" I said as I rushed to get changed. Justin quickly laced up my corset. It was actually done impressively well especially for being done in such a rushed fashion. "So what's on the agenda today?" I chirped.

"You'll see when we get out there. I decided Nexus is going to open the show tonight!" Wade said decisively.

"Great! All eyes on us!"

"You love that don't you? Being center of attention all of the time. It seems like that's all you want. If you think that tonight is about you, you need to get a damn grip. Tonight, I get some spot light! I am one half of the Tag team champions!" David spat aggressively. My eyes narrowed and I stepped closer to him.

"First of all, I don't try to get attention. It falls on me anyways. I've earned my spot in the hierarchy here. While you were playing smoochie face on dating reality shows, I was here paying my dues, tweaking my craft, working my ass off. Secondly, I'm aware of your win last night. If you remember, I'm the one who handed it to your sorry ass! So instead of coming at me, you should be thanking me, you pompous asshole!" I yelled angrily in his face.

"You are so delusional! Wade! Aren't you going to do something?" he demanded.

"Like what? You were out of line!" Wade countered.

"So you are taking her side?"

"Are you eight years old? This isn't a competition. You need to shut your mouth. If you are going to come at Scarlett guns blazing, you better know that she's going to fire right back at you! In this case, she's right. She did give you the shot and you're being a royal ass." I smiled smugly.

"Fine, I should know better than to expect you to be fair about something that involves your precious Scarlett," Otunga whined.

"If you know what's good for you you'll shut your mouth, and listen to my orders," he warned.

* * *

The room stayed quiet until it was time for the show to begin. Wade stood and we all followed suit all the way to the curtain. Wade took a mic from the sound guy and handed me one.

"A microphone?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, so you don't steal mine like you always do!" he said amused. I shot him a look.

"Well what am I supposed to do with this?" I asked with my hand on my hip.

"Surprise me," he said with a shrug and a smirk. I nodded. This could be fun. Challenge accepted. John joined us and we were ready to go.

Our music hit and we all walked down the ramp and into the ring, amongst an arena full of boos. We stood in our typical formation, Wade in the middle, I flanking his right. We waited for the noise to subside a little before getting down to business.

"If you would all simmer down, I can begin." The crowd quieted a little, enough for his satisfaction at least. "I would gladly like to introduce you to the most dominant and talented group that the WWE has to offer, the Nexus! Last night we were on fire! Our resident mischief maker, Scarlett Sinclair retained her Women's Championship! I also won my match against Randy Orton!" He walked over to John. "Why don't you explain what happened last night John?"

"Well, you were getting your ass handed to you by Randy so I interfered and you picked up your win. Your welcome, congrats, whatever," John spat defiantly. He seemed pained by having to explain himself and be tag champion.

"No, what happened is that you cost me the WWE title. I wont stand for it. You handcuffed Scarlett, your fellow Nexus member to the top rope and you mucked everything up!" Wade shouted.

The anonymous GM sound went off and Michael Cole moved to the podium. "And I quote, 'Since Wade Barrett technically won last night, he gets another title shot at Survivor Series. This time, to keep things under control, there will be a special referee. The referee will be decided by the winner of tonight's main event, Randy versus the Nexus member of Wade's choosing,' end quote."

Wade walked over to me. We exchanged looks.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I whispered.

"I think so," he replied with a smirk. He turned to face the cameras. "I'm going to spare you all the suspense of wondering who Randy will be face. We already know just the guy."

"It's you!" I said pointing. "John Cena, you are the lucky winner!" John nodded, irritated. Otunga swiped Wade's mic and stepped out from the line.

"We have another piece of business. John, last night we won the titles together. Although we are a 'tag team' it sure didn't feel like it last night! You ignored me the entire darn match! You-"

"David, do you really think now is the time to whine like a school girl? No, it isn't," Wade said aggressively. "Scarlett, why don't you handle this petty issue?"

"Gladly, Wade, gladly," I said pasting a devious smile onto my face. "David you are whining and that makes Nexus look bad. John, you turn on your teammates and that makes us look bad. The pairing that is Otunga and Cena works about as well as a cart with square wheels. It is despicable and embarrassing, a poor reflection on the greatness that is the Nexus!"

"Scarlett, please! You are just-" Otunga began.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "To rectify this situation, you will defend your tag titles... right now! Your opponents will be….Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel!"

"That is ridiculous! Wade? Are you going to let her do this?" David whined.

"Absolutely. I put this matter in her hands. She's handling it just as I would have," he answered swiftly.

"Thank you. In all honesty, the title shot last night should have been theirs anyways," I said happily.

Wade and I hopped out of the ring and the teams got into their respective corners. Before the referee could ring the bell, Wade spoke.

"Wait a minute! The Nexus doesn't fight against itself. We are a team and we will not tear each other down. Therefore, somebody needs to buck up and do the right thing. If it's for the greater good of Nexus, it's good for you. Somebody is going to do the right thing and lay down in the middle of the ring."

"Come on!" John shouted. "I'm not doing that. That's not who I am!"

"That person will be David Otunga!" David shook his head angrily. "Go on, get in there!"

"No way. I earned this title!" he whined.

"You answer to me! I'm the boss of you. I am ordering you to get into that ring and lay down! Now!"

Reluctantly, Otunga entered the ring. Heath entered for his team and the bell rang. The two stood looking at each other. Heath kept pointing to the center of the ring trying to convince Otunga to go through with it. Eventually, he conceded and laid down. Heath went for the pin. 1...2...3!

The bell rang and the titles were given to my boys. I climbed into the ring and planted a big kiss on both of their cheeks. After a short celebration, we headed up the ramp. The solemn Cena and Otunga followed the four of us happy Nexus members in complete agitation.

* * *

Later that night, Wade pulled all of the Nexus from the locker room and we walked to an open area in the arena. A camera crew was following us.

"So what is this about?" I asked.

"Well…I have a surprise for you," he said smoothly.

"A surprise? What is it?" I said giddy.

"I know that you worked really hard for your two little pet projects from NXT and that they were unsuccessful in beating Orton and Cena for Nexus membership. But, I thought about what you said and I realized that you had some valid points. So, I have decided to give Michael McGuillicutty and Husky Harris membership into the Nexus anyways."

"Oh my god! You did? Thanks Wade!" I gave him a hug.

"Come on over here guys!" Our new boys came around the corner in Nexus gear.

"Scarlett!" They cheered in unison. They both surrounded me in a big hug.

"I told you boys I'd get you here!"

"You were right!" Husky said happily.

"I usually am!"

While the rest of us celebrated a little bit, Otunga sulked in the corner.

"Do you have a problem?" Wade asked.

"Yeah I want to know why you would take away my title AND my dignity by making me lay down in front of everybody."

"I told you David, the greater good. If you don't like it, well….that's just too bad. The group comes before you on an individual level."

"Maybe people would like to know secrets…the backstage politics that go on with the Nexus… It would be a shame if I didn't feel like keeping them so secret anymore," he threatened. I immediately tensed a little. I didn't know exactly what he was referring to, but it concerned me.

"I'd like to point out that with our newest additions, the Nexus is the strongest it's ever been. We can end anybody's career if we wanted to, yours included. So what will it be then? Are you Nexus or against us?" Wade fired back.

"You know what? I'm Nexus."

"Good."

* * *

20 minutes later, I found myself ringside watching Randy and Cena face off for referee selection privileges. The two friends were just tearing each other apart. Randy was especially ornery tonight. After John's actions last night he wanted to teach him a lesson. They traded finishers but neither could capitalize enough to get a three count. As Randy was setting up for the punt, Wade lurched forward. He wrapped his hands around John's ankles and yanked. John rolled out onto the floor.

"Wade! What are you doing?" I shouted. He delivered a clothesline and John flew to the ground. The referee signaled for the bell and the match was over. John won by DQ. The irony that Wade cost John the match in the same way John had cost him his, was not lost anybody.

Suddenly, Wade was knocked to the ground by a kick in the head. I knelt down beside him.

"Wade? Wade! Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"I'll live. Get out of harms way, Scarlett!" He said almost pleading. A pair of boots appeared next to me. I looked up to see Randy.

"He's right, get out of here. Don't want you to get hurt," he said plainly.

"Absolutely not," I said standing up between Randy and a reeling Wade on the floor.

"Scarlett," he said staring me down, his tone almost scolding.

"Save it for Survivor Series!" I suggested. In a swift movement, I was lifted up and out of the way of Wade. I recognized immediately that the biceps around me were that of John. "Let me go!" I screamed, wriggling about trying to free myself. Randy and Wade were battling it out pretty hard. Wade was losing ground quickly, as Randy thrived under the burning anger he had over losing.

"I'm sorry, Scar. It's for your own good," John said softly.

"Oh, like handcuffing me last night?" I spat

"Scar..." he said sighing. "I'm sorry."

"Save it John," I spat. "I don't want to hear it!" I turned to Wade. "Wade!" I yelled out. "Wade tell him to let me go. Order him!" Wade shook his head. "Wade!"

"He's keeping you safe!" He yelled before he collided into Randy. I continued to wriggle and John had to re-adjust his grip. With my new found position, elbowed John in the Johnson. He released me and I ran over to the ring. I slid underneath it and grabbed a sledgehammer. I emerged with my new found weapon.

Meanwhile the action had spilled over into the ring. Wade was exhausted, sitting in the corner of the ring. Randy had just rose to his feet in the opposite one. I entered the ring to stop what I thought was coming, a punt. I stood in the middle. Randy shot me a god awful look. He walked towards me.

"You can't protect him!" he warned. I had to keep stepping back to maintain the barrier between them. Soon I found myself near Wade's feet.

"Step back or I'll swing!" I threatened holding up the weapon. With one swipe of his arm, the sledgehammer was knocked from my grasp.

"Move out of the way baby."

"Fine." I moved a few feet from Wade. Randy smiled and moved to an adjacent corner to try again for the punt. Wade was on all fours, perfect position for one. I nervously stood anticipating the next move.

* * *

**Wade**

I saw Randy keying up for the kick. I braced myself for it's impact, but it never came. A mane of platinum blonde hair burst into my line of vision. The kick collided into her midsection with a sickening thud. She fell hard onto the mat.

"Holy shit! Scarlett?" I cried out, crawling over to her. Randy approached. "Get away!" I yelled to him. "You did this to her!"

"I didn't mean to!" he argued.

"Barrett?" she sputtered, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah?"

"Get me the fuck outta here!" she managed to order. I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed a mic.

"By the way Cena, you are choosing yourself as special guest referee. I'll even give you some incentive. If I win the title, you are freed from Nexus. If I don't, you are fired!"

I dropped the mic. I rolled out of the ring and gently helped Scarlett out as well. I wrapped an arm around her and she leaned on me for support up the ramp. She clutched her ribs pretty tightly. I hoped it wasn't serious.

The two of us left that arena beaten and bruised but this wasn't over. Not even close.

* * *

**I want to thank you all so much for reading and keeping up with this story, even when I slack on updates :/ Feel free to comment or message me to let you know what you think! You guys are awesome!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 42**

* * *

Fast forward a week and a half…

**Scarlett**

My bruised ribs had just about healed and I was once again cleared for wrestling action. It came just in time as the week long European tour was starting. Wade and I were selected to do some press in the few days leading up to Raw in Manchester. It was exciting but meant we'd be flying over seas a day and a half earlier than some of our coworkers. Very few other superstars were doing the same thing. Every single other member of Nexus was still back in the states.

As Wade and I sat next to each other flying over the Atlantic Ocean, I couldn't help but be content. There was always some level of comfortableness when the two of us were together, not furious with one another. I shifted in my seat to stretch a little, I immediately winced. He turned to me, a look of concern crossed his face.

"Are you sure your ribs are fine, Scarlett?" He asked.

"I'll be fine," I assured him.

"You don't have to put on a brave face, you can be honest with me about this type of stuff."

"Right, like you do that me!" I scoffed.

"Point taken. But in all seriousness, I don't want you to compete Monday unless you are feeling completely up to it. Don't do it because you think you have to."

"I have a few days to heal up even more. I'll be fine. I'm the Women's champion I need to compete if I'm scheduled to," I insisted.

"Fine. Do what you want you stubborn woman!" he said shaking his head. I yawned a giant yawn.

"Damn, I didn't realize I was so tired," I mused.

"You should try and get some sleep we still have a bit to go until we land, might as well catch up on sleep!" he insisted. I relented and soon my eyelids grew heavy and I could feel myself drift off into a slumber.

* * *

**Wade**

Scarlett's stubborn arse finally drifted off to sleep. We hit a bump of turbulence and her head rolled onto my shoulder. If it were anybody else, I'd have moved 'em, but because it was Scarlett, I didn't exactly find it to be much of a bother. It was almost natural as if it were something we did a million times. After thirty minutes or so, my arm began to fall asleep underneath her weight. Despite this I didn't have the heart to move it for fear of waking her. She didn't say much about it, but I know she hasn't been sleeping so well since her injury. Scarlett could use all the sleep she could get, especially because when she was well rested she was slightly less likely to fly off the handle. The stewardess came through.

"Sir do you or your girlfriend need anything?" She asked.

"I uh...she'd not my girlfriend. But no we are fine I think," I said softly. She blushed a little.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I just saw the way you two were together and assumed you were an item," she apologized.

"It's quite alright. It just happens," I said shrugging it off. She nodded and moved to the next row. I felt myself get tired a little tired. I closed my eyes to rest and somehow drifted off to sleep.

I groggily awoke to the sounds of the fasten seat belt sign dinging and the flight attendants giving instructions. I placed a hand on Scarlett's arm.

"Scarlett, we're landing soon. Better wake up," I said gently. She didn't move an inch. I gently shook her a little. Finally, she opened her eyes. She quickly lifted her head off of my shoulder.

"What?"

"We're about to land. Seat belt up!" She nodded, a little out of it. She'd perk up as she woke up a little more.

* * *

The plane landed safely and we picked up our bags from baggage claim. After a short time waiting in the car rental line, we were in business.

"Care to drive?" I asked her as we walked out to the car. She looked at me like I was nuts. "Did I say something that offended you?" I asked puzzled. An amused look crossed her face.

"As much as I'd love to drive, we are in England. I would kill us before we'd even reached the hotel!" She mused. I face palmed myself.

"I nearly forgot you Americans drive on the other side of the road!"

"Whoa! Maybe you guys should switch sides like us. Our way makes so much more sense!" She argued.

"I don't see much difference! It's really not that hard to drive on this side. It's a bit like riding a bicycle, once you learn it you always can."

"Whatever you say!" She said with a hint of attitude as she played with her phone. "Uh…Wade?" she said rather quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you gave Nexus an assignment…"

"An assignment? What the hell are you talking about? Did something happen?" I asked on edge. My heart rate had drastically increased and I could tell my grip on the steering wheel was tightening.

"Well yeah. I have my name and The Nexus on my google alerts… and well…"

"Spit it out Scarlett!" I shouted impatiently.

"They went to fucking Smackdown on Friday!"

"What? Please telling me I am hearing you incorrectly. Did you say they went to Smackdown?"

"Unfortunately yes, they invaded Smackdown."

"I knew that damn Cena was going to be trouble…" I began to rant.

"Cena wasn't there either. It looks like Otunga lead the charge. Told Josh Matthews that they wanted to prove that they were more than back up players to the two of us."

"Well what exactly did they do?" I asked. I silently prayed that they didn't do anything stupid or muck anything up.

"They attacked Edge and Del Rio. Three others made the save. Teddy Long made an official match five versus five. They were decimated," Scarlett said with frustration littered in her voice.

"God damnit! I cannot believe they went and did this behind our backs! You swear you didn't know anything about this?" I didn't look over at her but I could feel the dirty look coming my way, burning a hole in my brain.

"Why would I have helped them ruin all of our hard work? I would have told you if I'd heard anything. Those fucking idiots!" She spat. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't speak a word to any of them by text, email, phone, nothing. We'll wait to deal with them until they are here in person."

"That will drive them nuts. They have to know that you'd find out. They'll be trembling in anticipation of your blow up! I love it."

"I knew you would. I'm surprised you didn't think of it, you are the resident mastermind," I joked. She smiled a small smile.

"I guess it must be all the adjusting to a new country thing."

"Must be."

* * *

**Scarlett**

We pulled up to the hotel and dragged our stuff into the lobby.

"I'll go check in for us," he offered.

"Thanks, Wade."

"No problem."

He walked over to the desk. What is usually a quick and painless process was taking quite awhile. I dragged my stuff over to the desk. Wade looked a little peeved.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"What's going on? What is going on is that these imbeciles only booked us one room versus two."

"Well that isn't too bad. Can't we just get an additional room?"

"We could…except they are booked solid because of some convention or something," he said glumly. I sighed.

"I guess we are going to have to make this work. Just tell them it's fine," I conceded.

"Really? You'll be okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay."

We took the keys and headed up to our room. I could only imagine Randy's face if he ever found out about this. Wade opened the door and we looked in.

"Oh you are not going to be happy with this…" Wade said tentatively.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"There's only a king sized bed in here," he chuckled.

"No fucking way!" I yelled. "They've got to be fucking kidding me!" I said in disbelief, which quickly turned into laughter. We entered the room and I set my things down in the corner.

"Looks like today is off to an interesting start," Wade mused.

"You could say that!"

"Well we don't have much time to dwell on it, we've got a media day starting in about…2 hours. Hit the showers woman!"

* * *

After a series of appearances all over town, finally, our list of today's obligations were finished.

"I'm starving, Scarlett, wanna grab a bite?"

"Can't resist having fish and chips, huh?" I teased in my best British accent.

"Oh shut up, they are delicious. Are you hungry or not?"

"I'm ravenous, so we better stop somewhere or I'm hitting up the mini-bar in the room."

"That sounds ridiculously expensive. Better stop then and save your wallet. Luckily for you, I know just the place."

He pulled into a nearby pub. It made sense, bars always had the most tasty foods! We grabbed a table and placed our orders. My phone was nearly ringing off the hook…or it would be if it weren't on silent. It was sitting on the table and the screen was lighting up every few minutes.

"Are the boys groveling already?" he asked staring at the phone, almost delighted at the notion of groveling.

"A little. I haven't answered though, per your orders. The main caller is Randy though, if you must know," I said a little hotly.

"Aw, Randal! I should have known. I've been trying to stay out of it, but how have you guys been?"

"Been better. Right now he's in his overly attentive phase."

"Well, I'd imagine kicking your fiancée in the rib cage would illicit quite a deal of guilt," Wade said a little cheeky.

"Right! I mean it's nice that feels bad but I kind of threw myself in the line of fire. He couldn't have known I was going to do it."

"I wish I'd known you were going to do that. I would have kept you backstage."

"Like you could have stopped me," I challenged.

"I sure as hell would have tried my damn hardest…Don't get me wrong, I appreciate what you did, I just would never have asked you to," he said fairly honestly.

"You make the guys protect you, like in the battle royal. What makes me any different?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"You and I both know how you are different. It's not the fact that you are a woman…well kind of but not really. I have grown to really enjoy spending time with you. I don't want anybody to hurt you. Not only do I need you, Nexus needs you. What would we be without your deviousness, innovation, and attitude?" He said with a sly grin.

"I haven't the slightest clue," I cooed. A few guys approached our table.

"Wade Barrett? Scarlett Sinclair?"

"You've caught us!" I said with a smile.

"We absolutely love you guys! We've got tickets to Raw Monday!" One of them exclaimed.

"Thank you both so much! We sure love putting on a show for you guys," Wade said politely.

"Let us buy you two a round!" They offered. Wade and I eyed each other. Wade shrugged.

"I could use a cold one! How about you, Wade?" I said laughing.

"Why the hell not? Order a round boys!" He said with a chuckle.

They fetched us a round and we cheersed. We spent the rest of the evening chatting and drinking in the pub with its various inhabitants.

After such a rough start, I was glad our trip to England was turning around. Even if it hadn't been what we'd expected, I hoped it would still be the fun adventure we wanted. It definitely had the potential to get chaotic once all the rest of the roster arrived Monday morning…

* * *

**I just wanted to give you all a big thank you! I love hearing from you guys and reading all you have to say and what you think about the story. I don't see an end in sight for this one as long as people keep reading. Hope to hear from all of you soon!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 43**

* * *

**Scarlett**

I began to wake up although I tried to fight it. I kept my eyes closed, trying to will my tired body back into dream land. I was way too comfortable to move much. I felt bare flesh against my cheek. I nuzzled in a little more and the big hand on my back moved, almost stroking my back.

"Good morning," I said softly.

"Morning, Scarlett." That's when I remembered that I was not in the United States, I was in England. More importantly, I was in bed with Wade Barrett, not Randy. I opened my eyes, finding myself nuzzled into his muscular chest. I was relieved that we weren't naked and instead were still wearing our undergarments. But I still couldn't bring myself to move from the comfy niche.

"That was quite a night, huh?" I joked.

"Yeah, yeah it was. It was delightfully so."

"I agree. We probably shouldn't have drank so much!"

"No, we probably shouldn't have broken into the hotel pool at 2am," he said with a chuckle.

"I guess. That security guard sure was mad!"

"I have to say, it was very creative of you to flash him to get us out of trouble. You are a very helpful partner in crime."

"What can I say? I'm very resourceful!" I joked.

"So I've noticed. How about I be resourceful this time and order us some breakfast from room service?" he suggested.

"Sounds amazing. I'm starving!"

"Okay. I'll be right back," he said untangling from me and leaving the bed. I stayed snuggled under the covers. He returned to the bed a few minutes later. He sat down on the bed, facing me. That's when I noticed something, a big something on his neck. I snapped up and touched the abrasion. "What is it?" he asked me.

"I-uh…you've either got a bruise… or a hickey," I said slowly. He looked at me seriously. "I'm not kidding."

"Oh, god damn it," he whined. He went into the bathroom to look in the mirror and I followed him. I pulled my hair back to examine my own body, finding that I too, had a hickey inches from my left ear.

"Aw damn it," I whispered as I investigated the mark a little. Wade took a look at it.

"At least it's small…." he said stifling a laugh.

"What is so funny about this?" I huffed with my hands on my hips.

"I don't know…" I shot him a look. "Okay, I just find it funny that we keep finding ourselves in positions like these," he said with a hearty chuckle. I looked at him carefully. I knew he was right. It really was funny. At this very moment, the two of us were standing in our underwear checking our body's for hickeys in the bathroom mirror.

"Maybe you are right it is funny on some weird level but this is seriously fucked up."

"Well I don't think it's all coincidence, Scarlett."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it's a coincidence that we end up in these predicaments. We are drawn to one another. You can pretend all you want that it's not true but it is," Wade said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Before I knew it, our lips collided. A jolt of electricity shot through my body. I put my hands on his chest. He put one hand on the small of my back and the other on the side of my face. I deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue into my mouth. Wade gently pushed me back into the edge of the bathroom counter. He slowly pulled his lips from mine, giving my bottom lip a nibble in the process. His strong hands moved underneath my butt and he swiftly hoisted me up onto the counter. I wrapped my legs around him. I smiled in delight as he drew me in for another kiss. His mouth moved to my neck he gently nibbled and I let out a small moan. I could feel his smile against my neck as he continued. I could feel his member against me sending another wave of warmth through my body. We began to kiss again almost with a sense of urgency. As we hungrily indulged each others mouths, our hands explored each others bodies. I began to slide down his boxers. Suddenly, we were startled by a noise.

"_I hear voices in my head…" _Randy's ring tone blared from my cell phone. He stopped kissing me and pulled his mouth away.

"I-uh…you should probably get that," Wade said softly. I nodded.

"I guess I should," I said hopping off of the counter and moving towards the phone.

* * *

**Wade**

As Scarlett answered the phone, I stayed in the bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I turned on the facet and splashed some cold water on my face. It was almost as if I had to make sure that this wasn't all a dream. I could hear her chattering about in the main room as she nervously answered questions. I smiled remembering how he lips tasted. It'd been awhile since I'd had them.

She hung up the phone and peaked her head in the bathroom.

"Breakfast is here," she said softly as she fidgeted with the edge of her robe.

"Alright I'll be right there." I turned off the faucet and followed her to the bed. She sat down cross legged on the bed and slowly began to eat her breakfast. I did the same. We ate silently. It wasn't necessarily an awkward silence. It was the kind of silence that was oddly comfortable. Neither of us knew exactly what to say to each other.

"We better get ready, Wade," She said breaking the silence. "We've got a signing soon."

"I almost forgot."

"I knew you would," she teased lightheartedly.

* * *

**Raw**- 42 days until the wedding.

The rest of the roster had arrived in jolly ol' England for the show. Nexus had yet to show up to the arena. I sat in solitude, excited for a show in my home town. It was a surreal moment. I was inspecting Scarlett's hickey coverup job she'd done with makeup she had on her. So far I was quite pleased. You couldn't tell there was any mark at all.

As usual, Scarlett burst into the locker room like a bolt of lightning. A wicked smile was carved onto her face.

"Uh oh, you are up to something, Ms. Sinclair," I said playfully.

"You know me so well. I just had an idea and I think you'll quite enjoy it."

"Tell me more."

"I think we should make John Cena announce you tonight. Send him out first thing and be like a town crier with a written message."

"That would piss him off!"

"Exactly. What do you think?"

"I love it. Why don't you write the message?"

"Are you sure you don't want to?"

"I trust you," I said with a smile.

"Alright then. I'll get to work."

She scurried off leaving me alone once again. Maybe fifteen odd minutes later, the rest of Nexus came trickling in. None of them made eye contact or said a damn word for that matter. I stared at them with a scornful look, letting them know I meant business. They began to dress and I could see them stealing glances, waiting almost anxiously for me to blow up at them. But I didn't. I fully intended to make them sit in discomfort.

* * *

**Scarlett**

John started the show. I had a podium set up in the ring. He stood at it angrily holding the written introduction I'd prepared. I quickly ran to the curtain to wait with Wade and the Nexus.

"Nice outfit," Wade mused.

"Well thank you, had to honor your country and all," I said motioning to my dress. It was a union jack dress. Essentially it was just a tiny skin tight dress with the flag making up the entire dress. I knew it was a little much but I couldn't resist. I snatched up a mic, just in case and stood watching John's dignity vanish.

After soaking in the cheers from the fans, John finally began.

"It is a distinct honor to introduce you all to a visionary. A man who promise winds of change and delivers it every day. He is the leading force behind one of the most dominating and powerful groups wrestling has ever seen, the Nexus. He is going to be the next WWE Champion, he is one of your own, making his return to the grand city of Manchester, England…Wade Barrett!" John spat defeated.

Wade offered me his arm. I was a little hesitant and surprised for that matter. Wade and I didn't touch each other during entrances. I linked my arm with his and used the other to adjust my title on my shoulder. We lead the way out onto the stage. The crowd cheered us. It was something that never happened to us these days but Wade being a hometown superstar meant he had a ton of fans here in Manchester. We strutted down the ramp and entered the ring. I lifted my mic to my mouth.

"What a wonderful introduction of our gallant leader, Wade Barrett. It was so good…I couldn't have written a better one myself. Oh wait, I did write it," I mused. John shot be a haughty look. I smiled a knowing grin at him. " I feel like the people of Manchester, England would like to celebrate, celebrate the return of such a national treasure." The crowd began to cheer loudly. Wade snatched the mic off of the podium.

"As much as my return deserves celebration and acknowledgement, tonight I'm- we, are not all smiles. The Nexus has some business to take care of… I'm sure you all saw the train wreck that occurred at Smackdown on Friday…" Wade began. He gave a slight nod to me, giving me the green light to jump in.

"Wade and I were outraged when we discovered your deceit. It was a treasonous act that embarrassed and tainted the Nexus name. Quite frankly, I am furious and don't know if I can trust you guys at this point. You are embarrassments! David Otunga, you in particular are on the shit list. It is our understanding that you were the ring leader here. How dare you go off and lead a charge of your own! It's bad enough that you conducted your our mission but then that mission failed, miserably," I spat.

"The next time you undermine my authority Otunga, will be the last thing you do in the Nexus…I can promise you that. Since you seem to think you should be higher on the chain of command, you'll have a match to put you in your place. I was going to let you face Scarlett, but I'm pretty sure she'd tear you into a million pieces! So instead, you'll face John Cena, another one of our Nexus members who can't seem to follow directions. It's a sad thing really that John here is almost finished with his Nexus tenure. As you all know, in two weeks, he'll be raising my arm next Sunday in victory. I will stand tall as your WWE Champion!"

Randy's music hit and he came out onto the stage.

"Wade, I think you still have some jetlag if you honestly believe you'll be champion at Survivor Series. It doesn't matter that John is the referee. I'm going to beat the crap out of your regardless and retain my championship. There is something about you that I just can't stand, Barrett. I love this title, but you are the last person I'd want to lose it to. You are a weasel that hides behind an army of mediocre misfits and a hot blonde woman," Randy spat.

"At least I have an army of people who work with me. Look around you Randal, who do you have. No one. Even your fiancée is on my team," Wade boasted. My jaw dropped a little. That was a low blow. Randy nearly growled. His jaw had clenched and he looked heated.

The Raw GM signal sounded and Michael Cole moved to the podium.

"And I quote, 'Wade is right, he does have an army. That's why tonight, Randy will have one as well. As a fun change of pace, we will have a 5 on 5 tag match. Team Barrett versus Team Orton. John Cena will referee and Scarlett Sinclair is banned from ringside,' end quote."

I immediately became furious. I shot Wade a look. He returned the same sentiment. I knew my past interference put me at risk for being removed from ringside and it had finally happened. As the Nexus made the way up the ramp, I stomped like a child having a temper tantrum.

* * *

**Later during the show…**

I made my way back stage after my own match. I'd won due to my aggressive mood today. I was worried about not being a full 100% tonight after my injury but my body held up fine. I was smug about John kicking the piss out of Otunga earlier. The other match I was more worried about. They needed the win for morale. The guys were just heading out to the ring. I passed them on the way back from my match.

"Scarlett! Wait up!" I heard coming through the halls. I turned to see Natalya.

"Hey Nattie! How are you?"

"I'm great! Nice job out there, Champ!"

"Thank you! Just doing my job, kicking some ass," I joked.

"That's my girl! I was just touching base with you about this weekend. You know about dress fittings for the wedding…"

"Oh yeah! Yes, that is still happening. I can't wait for you to see my dress!" I squealed.

"I bet it's gorgeous," she gushed.

"Oh you bet your ass it is. I hope you like your dress. I just want to thank you again for being my Maid of honor. I know it's a lot of responsibility and now that it's on television, some of the fun parts wont be occurring but still, thanks," I said giving her a hug.

"No need to thank me. I wouldn't have it any other way. I do wish I saw you more, girl! The Nexus are time hogs. I feel like they take up a lot of your spare time," she whined.

"Yeah, they are a time suck! I promise I'll make more time for you. We should have a girls night soon!" I suggested excitedly.

"I'd like that, let's set that up"

"Deal. Well I've gotta go change. I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

I changed and packed up my gear pretty quickly. I was anxious to see whether the boys would win against Randy's team. My question was answered minutes later when the boys returned to the locker room with smiles on their faces. I gave Justin and Heath hugs. I was just so proud of them. Besides, Wade would have chewed them out for the next hour if they lost another match, especially after their poor showing on Smackdown.

They all packed up and changed. We were all flying out in a matter of hours and therefore heading straight to the airport after this. I couldn't help but consider that this trip overseas was overall a win and a step in the right direction for the Nexus. The next few weeks were going to be interesting, especially with my upcoming wedding looming in the near future….

* * *

**I just wanted to give you all a big thank you! I love hearing from you guys and reading all you have to say and what you think about the story. I don't see an end in sight for this one as long as people keep reading. Hope to hear from all of you soon!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 44**

* * *

**The Next week on Raw****- 35 days until the Wedding**

**Scarlett**

The show had been trucking along quite well. Heath and Justin picked up a win, Otunga a loss, Wade got a win and most importantly, I won…a fairly great evening. Roddy Piper had come on Raw to do a special edition of his old show. John and Randy were bickering as was common for them the last few weeks. John being caught between Randy and the Nexus was taking a toll on their friendship.

I anxiously stood next to Wade at the curtain, watching the segment. He had asked me to accompany him down to the ring if it came up. I think he loved rubbing my membership in Nexus in Randy's face. It was a private little victory in his mind. It meant I got a lot more screen time so I didn't mind it too much.

Piper was telling John how much Barrett didn't deserve the championship. That if he won it by forcing John's hand he'd be a big joke, a failure that nobody would take seriously. I winced, knowing that was a sore spot with Wade.

"That's it, we're going out there," he spat angrily. I nodded and we both grabbed microphones. The Nexus music hit and we headed down to the ring in our Nexus gear. I was still wearing my Nexus corset and short shorts. Although I was used to wearing it, I felt a little exposed standing next to such a legend like Roddy.

"Speak of the devil!" Roddy cheered.

"Don't forget Barrett is here too!" John spat. I shot him an evil glare.

"Cute, John," I said sarcastically.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you made it down here, Wade," Piper said knowingly.

"Well, I figured I should be here too. I mean, you are discussing my title shot opportunity on Sunday with everybody involved besides the future champion!" Wade boasted.

"Unsurprisingly Barrett, your bark is much worse than your bite. You can't beat me. That's why you have threaten to fire John if you lose, you have to safeguard the match. You know you have no shot at this," Randy said egging Wade on.

"That is absolute rubbish. John robbed me of a fair fight on the last pay per view, I thought it was only fair that he be the one to give me what's rightfully mine."

"I'm sure you really believe that…" John spat.

"You know what, John, that is no way to speak to your leader! I know that this is the last Raw of your Nexus tenure but that doesn't mean it's time to slack off!"

"You are right about one thing, tonight is my last Raw as a member of the stinking Nexus. Next Monday, I will either be freed or fired…but either way, this isn't the last you'll see of me…" John spat.

"You have such distain for the Nexus, the group that did nothing to you. We even made you a champion! To show you no hard feelings, we got you a gift…" Wade motioned to me and I handed John a bag. He reached inside to find a plethora of Nexus branded items, a hat, a shirt, another armband, etc.

"Great…just what I wanted…." he grumbled.

"I really want to make sure that shirt fits. Why don't you trade that purple monstrosity in and try on that nice Nexus shirt!?" Wade said rather pleased. With a furious look on his face, John slowly removed his shirt and threw it into the audience. He snatched the Nexus shirt from the ground and slid it on. Wade and I couldn't contain our smiles. "What a wonderful fit!"

"Barrett, this is just another display of how horrid the Nexus organization is. You are a manipulative, cowardly, and antagonistic group of individuals…. You guys make me sick!" Randy spat.

"Whoa!" I yelled. "How dare you say such horrible things about such a dominant and talented group of people?"

"Babe, I'm sorry if that offended you…" Randy began.

"Wait a damn moment!" Roddy quickly interjected. "Babe? You are calling this treacherous" he asked Randy.

"Yeah. You see that rock on her left hand ring finger? Scarlett is my fiancée," he bragged.

"You let your fiancée gallivant around with that group of hooligans? What is the matter with you? I wouldn't think a man like you would be so careless."

"Well, Roddy…" Randy began to say but I cut him off.

"_Let _me? LET me? With all due respect, I am a grown woman that makes my own decisions. I do not ask permission, I will not ask for permission. I do what is needed for my career. He just has to get that!" I said nearly growling.

"Scarlett is an amazing and essential member of our group. Second in command… under me of course… She is our resident mastermind. Scarlett is a free spirit. You can't really reign her in and you don't need to. She is perfectly capable taking care of herself and making decisions," Wade said defending me.

"Roddy, as I was saying, I don't see her making her own decisions about who she chooses to associate with as a problem…right now. In thirty five days, that'll be a different story. In thirty five days, she will be my wife!" Randy boasted. Wade clenched his jaw. " I will not have a wife who is a part of the Nexus!"

"I don't have to listen to you just because we get married, honey. I will still make my own decisions and my decision will be to continue my path to greatness alongside the Nexus," I said defiantly.

"You don't get what I'm trying to say…I wont stand for my wife being a Nexus member."

"Meaning?" I demanded with my hands on my hips.

"Meaning, I won't marry you if you are in the Nexus. You can be Mrs. Randy Orton or a part of Nexus, not both."

"Randy! I'm under contract, I can't leave Nexus. So I guess you'll have to deal with it." I fired back.

"I'll tell you what, Randy, I'm willing to make a deal," Wade said a little deviously. "I have to say that I am pretty confident in my win on Sunday. So I propose a deal. If you win on Sunday, I will give Scarlett the opportunity to get out of the Nexus…on your wedding day if she so chooses. If you lose…Scarlett stays right where she belongs, with the Nexus, and that's the last we'll speak of this." Randy looked a little surprised by Wade's offer.

"You're on!" my fiancé spat confidently. My jaw dropped in complete disbelief. My future was just decided by other people, right in front of my face and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

* * *

I managed to keep my mouth shut until we made it back to the locker room which was a small feat by itself. My anger was slowly boiling up inside me. Justin looked at me a little concerned. He knew I wasn't happy with this.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I nodded and stood with a look of scorn.

"Scarlett…you are being rather quiet…" Wade said a little uneasy. "Talk to me."

"Talk about what Wade?! Do you want to talk about the hell just happened out there?"

"Well yeah…"

"Barrett, do you have any fucking idea what you've done!?" I yelled dramatically. "You just put me in a horrible position. I might have to leave you guys! I might not to be a part of Nexus anymore! Why would you do this to me…to us?" I said pointing to the guys.

"You aren't going anywhere! When I win on Sunday, your status with the Nexus is cemented permanently. He won't be able to contest your membership anymore. Why do you refuse to see the big picture here?" Wade spat.

"You know what boys? Why don't you grab your stuff and head back to the hotel…We need some privacy here…." I said sweetly. They quickly obliged. Honestly, I think most of them were thrilled to have an excuse to get out of this confrontation filled room. Once we were sure they were all gone, we finally spoke again.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely. You say I fail to see the bigger picture? I think you don't see the big picture. If you lose, I'm out of excuses. I'll _have_ to choose now. The Nexus or Randy."

"Then you'll have to pick," he said with a shrug.

"That was partially your intention wasn't it? You wanted to force my hand," I said accusingly.

"Of course not!" he said offended. "I want to keep you with us. But you may as well decide, it's kind of inevitable anyways."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you think we can just carry on like this, in this odd purgatory? You and I are floating between constant arguments and sexual encounters! We can't keep going like this. If you marry him, I don't know if we can continue leading together. I refuse to be the other man. I don't want to mess around with a married woman. I respect the sanctity of marriage. I''ve never planned on our encounters, like that morning at the hotel, but it seems to sneak up on us. I can't risk this continuing if you marry him. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that maybe having to decide wouldn't be such a bad thing. I'll miss you, I just don't think It's the worst thing…" He said slowly, sadly.

My mouth was once again left ajar. I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. I just stood in front of him in stunned silence. I couldn't find words. I sighed.

"Scarlett, say someth-" I delivered a hard slap to Wade's cheek. He looked back at me stunned and confused.

"I…I…I just can't-" I stopped speaking and lunged towards him.

Our lips collided once again sending a strong bolt of electricity through my entire body. He wrapped his arms around me. I ran my hand through his thick dark hair. I tugged on it and he released a carnal groan. I moved my hands down to the edge of his shirt and began to lift it. Our lips parted so I could remove it. I tossed it aside and put my lips back on his. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was strong and slowly lowered us to the ground. He covered my body with his and he grinded against my enlightened nether region. He took this opportunity to retreat a little and pull my wrestling shorts off. He removed his trunks as well. He gave me a kiss and looked into my eyes for a moment. It was an intense glare, one of those moments were you had an entire conversation without having to speak a single word. I initiated another kiss. Together, we christened the locker room…twice.

* * *

**Things are heating up just a bit, don't ya think?! Keep reading to see what happens next, especially with Scarlett's up coming wedding! **

**As always, thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the way the story is going. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 45**

* * *

**Survivor Series-****29 days before the Wedding**

**Wade**

Tonight was the big night. A lot was riding on my match. I could walk out of here champion, have Cena out of my hair, and solidify Scarlett's membership in the Nexus. On the other hand I might be forced to fire one of the most popular superstars on the roster, Scarlett will likely leave the Nexus, and I'll leave title-less again. Two polar opposite scenarios for how my life will change.

Scarlett was out in the ring defending her title. She insisted on most of the men staying behind despite my instance that we all accompany her. It was a little unlike her. She decided only to take her favorite twosome, Gabriel and Slater. Her mood seemed weird tonight, almost distant. I could only assume that it was due to the events Monday after Raw.

She hit her finisher and went for the pin. 1...2...3. It wasn't a surprise, she'd been on quite a roll the past few months. She had only lost two small matches over her tenure with the Nexus, the best stats of the bunch. She celebrated with the boys in the ring, a smile pasted on her face. She soaked in the boos of the crowd and began egging them on. When she was satisfied, she excited the ring and made her way up the ramp.

A few minutes later Justin and Heath returned to the locker room and sat down. Scarlett was oddly absent. I eyed them strangely but they stayed mum.

"Where is Scarlett?" I hissed.

"I don't know," Heath said shrugging.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were with her five minutes ago!"

"She told us to head back here to get ready for our tag match and that she'd be back here soon. She didn't provide any further information, Wade," Justin said nervously.

"You didn't ask?"

"I find it to be wise to not question Scarlett," he said honestly. I although I couldn't exactly blame him, I felt my eyes narrow in anger.

* * *

I stood up and walked out of the door and down the hall towards the curtain area. After a few minutes, I heard the sound of Scarlett's laughter floating through the hall. I followed it and it lead me to the catering area. I was a little surprised at what I found. Scarlett was giggling away with Natalya and the Miz. I felt my anger rise a bit as Miz set a hand on her shoulder. His other hand firmly gripped his Money in the Bank briefcase. I knew they had quite a working relationship before her Nexus tenure. They'd helped each other out numerous…even countless times over the last few years from what I've heard. Several times she'd actually used Nexus to help him. But at the end of the day, you are either Nexus or against us…and he wasn't Nexus. Therefore he was the enemy. He was a cocky bastard and I didn't need him distracting her on such an important night. I walked up to her.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry to interrupt the fun here, but you are needed," I said sternly.

"To do what?" She asked innocently.

"We'll discuss it on the way back to the locker room…" I said sternly.

"Aww come on Barrett, she just wrestled her heart out. Let her take a break and have a little fun," Miz interjected. He obviously didn't know his place.

"We are at work, _Miz. _Therefore, this is a place to work and not to play. Scarlett's match is done but the Nexus isn't done with their business for the night," I snapped.

"It's fine, I'm coming, Wade," She said a little embarrassed. "I'll see you guys later I guess," Scarlett said giving them each a big hug.

"Bye Scarlett," Miz called after her as we walked away.

We walked silently down the hall. I could tell she was a little upset with me.

"You didn't have to be such a jerk to him," she said softly so nobody would hear us.

"I don't have time for pleasantries tonight, Scarlett. I surely don't have time to deal with pain in the ass people like the Miz."

"He's a nice guy and I consider him a friend. You don't have to like him but you can at least be fucking polite!" she seethed.

"Why should I? I don't like nor respect that ding bat." She sighed.

"You are such an asshole sometimes. Allies are important and it's obvious that you don't look at the big picture. You think we can just get by with just the Nexus against the whole locker room! There is no way that'll work long term and we've begun to see the cracks in our armor because of it. We are worn out from trying to keep everybody away from us. Do I get attacked? No, because I have allies, I have acquaintances that will exchange favors. You don't know how to navigate any of that and that is exactly why I have to do a lot of the damn dirty work, Wade. You have no idea, what it takes to survive in the WWE. You are an infant in the company!" She spat with a rage. There was such anger burning in her eyes.

"I may be new, but the reason many people leave you alone because you are Randy and Super Cena's sidekick. And you watch the way you talk to me," I tried to say as calmly as possible. She rebuffed me, walking silently to the locker room. I knew she hated when people attributed her success to those two but I went there. Now I had to face her wrath.

* * *

When we reentered the locker room, Otunga approached us.

"Yes?"

"This letter came for you."

"Thank you," I said snatching the letter from his hands. I read is carefully.

"What does it say?" Otunga asked nosily.

"It says that due to Scarlett's campaigning this week, she is the only Nexus member allowed ringside for my match against Randy tonight."

"Of course it does," David scoffed.

"Really?" Scarlett said perking up.

"There is a condition. You'll only be allowed if you agree to stay seated in your assigned chair at the announce table, handcuffed to Jerry Lawler." Her jaw dropped. Obviously the Raw GM had quite the sense of humor.

"Oh come on!" She whined. "They are no fun. Guess I'll just have to wish you luck from back here, Wade."

"Nice try. You are still coming out there with me."

"Do you really expect me to sit in a chair handcuffed to the King?" She snapped.

"I absolutely do." She huffed and swore under her breath.

* * *

**Scarlett**

It was just about time for the main event, Wade versus Randy with John as the referee. I nervously followed Wade to the curtain. This feeling was all too familiar. I was silent as I stood waiting for the Nexus music to begin. I hated being dragged into this sometimes. I care about everybody who is involved in this mess and hate that things will go sour for someone. Not everybody can leave the arena tonight happy. Even worse, my loyalties were constantly being put to the test. I anxiously shifted my title on my shoulder and gripped it tightly. The music hit and I once again followed Wade. The crowd erupted into a series a boos as soon as our boots hit the stage. I slid into the ring and stood stoically as Wade posed and pumped himself up.

John, decked out in his referee shirt, looked at Wade with pure disgust. I could feel the hatred burning between them. Randy's music hit next and he emerged onto the stage. His tanned skin gleaming as he walked completely focused down the ramp. Once in the ring, he did his signature pose from the top turnbuckle to the screaming fans below. John and Randy looked at each other, the tension between them was thick. Randy and I had talked the night before. He honestly believed that John was going to screw him out of the title to save his job tonight. Naturally, this has caused a little friction. He knows that John is overall a pretty good guy but Randy wasn't the most trustful person. Randy took to his corner and Wade did the same. I dipped out of the ring.

I sauntered over to the announce table. Michael Cole and Jerry both stood up to greet me. I shook both of their hands with a smile. Cole held up the handcuffs so everybody could see them. The camera zoomed in as I stuck out my left arm, my engagement ring glimmering on my ring finger. Jerry stuck out his right arm and Cole wrapped them in the metal bracelets of metal. We both sat down and the match began. I slipped on a headset. I figured I might as well do something while I sit here.

"As you all can see we are joined by the reigning women's champion, Scarlett Sinclair!" King said happily.

"She isn't going anywhere since not only is she joining us but handcuffed to the King as well," Cole said dryly.

"Bet you haven't been handcuffed to many guest commentatorsbefore, huh Jerry?" I joked.

"Not any as pretty as you!" We both laughed.

"Thank you, Jerry. I have to say that this was quite a condition that the GM suggested for me to be down here."

"Well if you could keep your hands to yourself and not interfere all the time you probably could have been down here freely," Cole quipped.

"Oh shut up! It doesn't matter anyways. I was willing to do what it takes to be sitting here watching this match. It's a big night!"

"You do have quite the vested interest in this match, Scarlett," Jerry added.

"That I do. All three men in that ring are a part of my life and are important. It's tough knowing all three can't leave here happy with what they want." I said simply.

The match continued on and I nervously kept watching Randy and Wade tear into each other. No matter how many time's I'd seen this occur, it didn't get easier. Wade had seized control and the end seemed near. Wade had gotten three different two counts in the last few minutes. I was getting restless. Wade hit a wasteland, sending Randy to the mat. He covered for the pin. 1...2..Randy reached out and firmly grabbed the ropes. John announced the count only being to two. Wade was visibily frustrated. He pulled Randy back up and delivered another wasteland, this time with more gusto. Again he went for the cover. 1...2...John stood up and stopped counting. Randy was still down. It would have been a 3 count...Wade should have won at that moment.

"What the hell!" I Shouted, forgetting I was still wearing the head set. I winced and hoped I wouldn't be scolded for it.

Wade and John began arguing. Meanwhile, Randy rose to his feet. John pushed Wade in Randy's direction, setting him up for the RKO. Wade was driven into the mat and John got down on the mat for the count. 1...2...3.

Randy had retained his title. Wade had lost. John was going to be fired. I banged my fists on the desk. Then I saw the rest of the Nexus coming down the ramp. I ripped off the headset.

"Give me the damn key, Cole!" I hissed, continuing to slam my fists on the desk nervously. "Get me out of these handcuffs!" While Cole dug for the key in his pocket, I stood helplessly watching the Nexus go toe to toe with Randy and John. McGuillicutty and Husky both grabbed a hold of Wade and began helping him out of the ring and up the ramp. John tossed the last Nexus member out of the ring. Finally, My wrist was freed. I grabbed a mic and got into the ring as Nexus retreated up the ramp.

John and Randy stood staring at each other in the ring as John handed Randy his hard earned championship. The two of them embraced in a hug in the middle of the ring. As the Nexus watched from the stage. Wade had been given a microphone.

"Well John, it gives me great pleasure to tell you that-"

"Wade! Wade stop!" I said inturrupting him.

"What for?"

"You can't seriously finsih that sentence! You can't fire John Cena!" I screamed.

"Scarlett, I can and I will."

"But you-"

"What's done is done. He knew what he had to do...John Cena...you are fired!" he said with a giant satisfied grin on his face. He immediately turned and led Nexus away. I dropped my mic.

I turned to John. "I'm so sorry, Johnny," I said sadly. He wrapped his bug muscular arms around me and we hugged a second.

"It's okay. You tried but I know I did the right thing here tonight," he whispered in my ear before he released me. I nodded before turning to face my fiancé.

"Congrats Champ!"

"Thank you, babe." He gave me a quick kiss and then began to celebrate as his music was restarted, blaring into the arena. I celebrated with the boys for a few minutes. It was like some odd flashback into a history, not so long ago when the three of us were a team. I couldn't help but smile as I headed up the ramp with a feeling of nostalgia.

* * *

**Later that night…**

I returned to the hotel, exhausted. It was a draining evening. Wade was so furious that he didn't speak a word to anyone for the rest of the time in the locker room. I was fine with that because I knew he was beyond mad at me. I'd defied him by questioning him in public, on camera for that matter. I didn't care. I didn't think it was right for John to be fired so I stood up and said it. I make no apologies. If he gets mad I didn't follow Nexus up the ramp, he could shove it up his ass. Should John have touched participants? Absolutely not but this was a little extreme of a consequence. I stand by my decision to stand by my friend and my fiance.

I changed into some pajamas and sat down in my bed. A knocking on my door startled me. I knew it was likely Wade to scream at me. I got out of bed and opened the door.

"Hello Scarlett."

"What the hell are you doing here, Otunga?" I snapped. I was not in the mood for his crap.

"Mind if I speak too you in your room…in private?"

"I guess not," I grumbled. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"If you want to get down to business right away, fine, but you aren't going to like it," he said cryptically.

"What is it, David? I'm tired."

"I know you've been sleeping with Wade," he said seriously. My heart skipped a beat and then began racing. My insides were freaking out but I tried my best to keep my facial composure. I didn't want to let on to the fact that he was correct.

"Ha! You are funny, sir. More funny than I give you credit for. Barrett and I are friends. That is all," I insisted.

"Great friends, I'm sure."

"Nope, just have a working friendship."

"I know you are full of it, Scarlett. I have proof."

"You do not!" I said irritated. He held up a tape recorder. "What is that?"

"I left this on, in the locker room on Monday when the two of you had your little talk…and did more than talk. I have the whole thing on tape," he said with a smile.

"You're bluffing!" He shook his head in disagreement and hit play. I could hear my moans loud and clear. "That wasn't me and Wade that was me with Randy!" I fibbed.

"Oh really? Is he okay with you calling out Wade's name in the sack?" We locked stares. Finally, I relented. It was pretty obvious I was caught.

"Fine, it's true. You are right, I fooled around with Wade. What are you going to do with the tape?" I asked sadly.

"Nothing, if you play your cards right."

"What do you want, Otunga?"

"I want you to go through with the wedding. Choose Randy over the Nexus. That's it…for now. Other instructions will follow as I need things from you."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll tell Randy and the WWE Universe that the future Mrs. Orton has been banging the Brit behind his back. Imagine the internet headlines with that!"

"Okay, it's a deal," I said reluctantly.

"Good. You can't tell anybody about this, not even Wade."

"Okay," I said meekly. He got up and headed for the door. "David?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not?" He said with a shrug.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I was supposed to be his right hand man…and then you came along. I was going to be a star of the group and instead I got shoved to the background while you, Wade, and John hogged the Nexus spotlight. You made your golden boys, Heath and Justin, the tag team champs. SO they get action. Your pet projects, McGuilicutty and Harris, did your bidding and got buzz. I got left alone and in the shadows. Not anymore! I will come to the forefront once you leave. You just watch." He exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

I was left in a state of disbelief. I was royally screwed….

* * *

**Things are complicated for Scarlett! Keep reading to see what happens next, especially with Scarlett's up coming wedding! Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 46**

* * *

**RAW- 28 Days before the wedding**

**Wade**

I waltzed into the Nexus locker room with a chip on my shoulder. Last night hadn't gone as planned. I was supposed to walk out of that arena as the champion but Cena had to go and muck everything up. I had been getting a lot of flack for firing the company poster boy. I never wanted to have to fire him. If he would have done things like he was supposed to, everything would have been fine. He was calling my bluff so I had no choice but to go through with it. Scarlett was throwing a fit about it. I was under the impression her and Cena were at odds with each other but last night proved differently. In front of everybody, that brat demanded I not fire him. She stood in that ring with John and Randy instead of heading backstage with the Nexus. Her blatant defiance was such an obvious tantrum that it infuriated me. My second in command made me look foolish.

"Uh, Wade?" Justin asked quietly. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him.

"What the hell do you need, Gabriel?"

"I was just wondering if you'd seen Scarlett at all today?"

"Not at all," I grumbled.

"Oh…okay."

"I called her five times today. She let it go to voicemail all five times. She doesn't want to speak to me."

"She didn't answer my call either."

"Well are you worried because she's angry or are you worried if she is okay?"

"Angry. Her bag is here so I know she made it here at some point."

"And she's early? This cannot be good. Scarlett is never this timely!" I exclaimed. I immediatgely grew a little concerned. This may be worse than I had originally thought.

"Wade, can I speak with you a moment?" Otunga interrupted.

"I suppose so. What is it?" I snapped crankily. I had just gotten here and was already bombarded by problems.

"I have some news you will thoroughly enjoy…" he teased.

"I'm listening."

"You're getting a rematch for the WWE championship tonight," he said simply.

"What? How did you manage that?"

"Scarlett and I worked on it this afternoon. Congratulations!" he said happily.

"I appreciate your hard work, Otunga," I managed to say nicely.

"No problem."

"You know…I have an idea…" I said a little deviously, stroking my chin.

* * *

**Scarlett**

I sat cross legged on a chair in the Miz's locker room in my Nexus gear. Alex Riley, Miz's protégé entered the room.

"Hey Scar! Did you run away from home again?" he joked.

"Yeah, Alex, I don't feel like dealing with them today," I said with a shrug.

"Can you blame her?" Miz asked him.

"Not one bit," he said tousling my hair.

"Hey!" I said with a giggle. "It takes time to look this hot! Don't mess it up!"

"I'm just trying to even the playing field for all the average looking people!" He shot back. I began to laugh.

"You're a sweet heart!" I cooed

"He learns from the best," Miz said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure he does."

"Whoa, guys! John is giving his farewell address!" A-Ry said loudly pointing to the screen. I snapped my head to get a good look. It was true, it was history in the making right at this very second.

"I'll be back in a little bit…." I said making a swift exit.

I made a beeline for Randy's room. I burst into his room to see him standing, watching the screen. I quietly walked over to him and slid an arm around his waist. He put an arm around me and we watched silently.

"…_I leave this arena tonight a free man. I don't think anybody really knows just how much I love this company. I love it so much that as much as I love competing for you guys day in and day out, I had to do what I did. I loved this company too much to disgrace it by awarding the title to a man who had no truly earned it. Who did not deserve it. Wade takes short cut after short cut and still he comes up with nothing every single time. Take the hint! Karma is a real bitch. It will bite you…it will bite the Nexus. It's going to knock you on your ass, knock you off the pedestal you seem to think you stand on…." he said seriously._

A shiver ran down my spine. I had a bad, bad feeling passing through my body. I just had no idea why.

"Come on, Scar," Randy said softly.

"Where are we going?"

"A bunch of the guys want to line up to see John off. To say thanks for all of his years here…"

"That is really sweet," I said sadly. "Let's go see him off, baby."

We walked solemnly to the area where the line was forming. We walked all the way to the end of the line so we'd be the last ones he'd see. We could hear the arena chanting and Cena's music blaring signaling that he was making his way back here. As John emerged through the curtain all the lined up superstars and divas began to clap. I felt my eyes well up with tears. I should have stopped Wade from doing this. I'm sure there could have been a away to stop this.

Soon, John arrived in front of us and he stopped. Randy and John shook hands. A tear fell down my tanned cheek. John looked at me and gently wiped it with his thumb. I tried to muster a smile and he gave me a big hug.

"I'll miss you, Johnny."

"I'll miss you too. Be careful," he warned. I nodded and he walked away. I grabbed Randy's hand and he squeezed it. I watched until our third amigo disappeared into the distance. He was gone.

* * *

I returned back to the Miz's room.

"I'm back bitches!" I said obnoxiously as I plopped down in the chair. I wanted to pretend that inside I was still sad.

"Welcome back, Scarlett. Sorry about John. How are you holding up?" Miz asked a little concerned.

"I'm bummed but I'll be okay. You kind of get used to goodbyes and see ya laters in this business."

"Sad but true," he said shaking his head.

Just then my phone vibrated. It was Justin.

_"Hey, Scar. Where are you?"_

_"In the arena. Why?" _I texted back, irritated.

_"We need you tonight."_

_"For what?"_

_"Big plans tonight. We need you. Are you coming?" _That bad feeling plagued my gut again.

_"Yeah, I'll be there."_

_"Okay, see you then."_

I set my phone back down.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked.

"Uh…yeah. Fine…"

"You sure? You've got a weird look on your face all of a sudden," Miz added.

"I just think you might want to keep that Money in the Bank briefcase handy tonight…" I said without thinking.

"Really?! What's going on?"

"I have no fucking idea but Nexus is going to fuck with that rematch."

"That's a given…no offense. You guys cheat almost as much as we do!" he joked. Him and A-Ry high fived.

"Well yeah…Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure, Scar. What do you need?"

"If Wade wins tonight…I want you to cash that in…" I said slowly, pointing to the MITB briefcase.

"Seriously? Are you sure?" Mike asked a little excitement in his voice mixed with a little surprise. I'm sure it didn't make much since to him that I would ask him to cash on Wade, my leader.

"I'm positive. John was right out there tonight…karma is a bitch. I'm sending some karma Wade's way tonight," I said decisively.

"If you're sure. I'll do it, if it looks promising enough. I'm not going to cash with a ring surrounded by Nexus. That is a surefire way to lose."

"I completely understand."

* * *

**Wade**

It was nearly time for my rematch. I was disappointed and a little hurt by the fact that Scarlett had still not showed back up to our room.

"I thought you said she was coming?!" I spat at Justin.

"She told me she would be! I'm sorry, Wade! Maybe she's waiting at the curtain," he suggested.

"You're probably right. I guess we should go then."

We silently walked to the curtain and Scarlett was still nowhere to be seen. My heart sunk. She really was mad. She never missed Nexus events. I locked eyes with Randy. He had red lipstick on his cheek that I recognized as Scarlett's. I felt my anger levels rising. Guess I knew where she'd been now...

"Why don't you go first, Orton?" I suggested.

"Alright, I will," he said earestly. A wicked smile crossed my lips.

"Change of plans men!" I whispered. Randy would pay for the rift between Scarlett and the Nexus.

* * *

**Scarlett**

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Nexus for the rematch?" Alex reminded me.

"Oh shit! I forgot! I've gotta go guys. I'll see you later!" I hopped up and ran out of the room towards the curtain. As I was rushing, I heard a voice call out my name.

"Scarlett!" Natalya yelled. _Shit!_ I thought to myself. I stopped and turned to face her.

"Yeah, Nat?"

"Are we still doing Wedding dress fittings on Thursday?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah I think so."

"Okay, perfect. Just wanted to make sure I had the date right!" She squealed.

"Yeah, its an exciting day!" I said quickly. "I'd love to talk to you more but Nexus, Randy…I've gotta go!"

"Oh! Of course! Go!"

"Bye Nat!" I called as I kept rushing through the halls.

* * *

When I reached the area near the curtain I was confused by the sight I saw. Nexus was getting escorted back towards the locker room by officials. Randy was getting his leg looked at by medics. Wade's music was just beginning to hit. It was fair to assume he had just emerged onto the stage to head down to the ring. This was not t all what I thought I'd lay eyes on.

"Randy baby, what the hell happened?" I asked worried.

"Made it half way down the ramp and Nexus started in on me," he mustered, his jaw clenched in discomfort.

"Jesus! Is it bad doc?" I asked the medic. He looked up at me.

"Honestly, I don't recommend wrestling on it."

"Well that isn't an option!" Randy protested. "I can't let Wade believe he won."

"Well if he leaves here with your championship you'll think otherwise!" I warned.

"I'd rather lose my title than let him have this victory. I'm a fighter, Scar. You know that."

"I do. I love that about you," I said kissing his cheek. He smiled.

"I'm going out there," he said decisively out loud, almost as if he was convincing himself that this was what needed to happen. "I know it's not good for my leg and all but I have to do it." He managed to stand and began to hobble over towards the curtain. His music began. On the monitor, I saw Wade's smug expression. He was assuming that he'd won, that he destroyed Randy.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"I support you 100%"

"You do?"

"Yeah. In fact, if you're going out there, so am I," I said determined. I walked over to him and slid an arm around his back. He was able to lean some weight on me, taking pressure off of his now injured left leg. He gave me a kiss.

"We better get out there then," Randy said with a smile.

We slowly but surely headed out onto the stage and Randy's music restarted. The fans went nuts as usual. He always got a big showing of fan love but today they seemed to cheer extra hard. I did a pageant wave as I helped my fiancé down the ramp and into the ring. The scorn on Barrett's face was priceless. He was so infuriated.

"Scarlett! You get over here right now!" He yelled, pointing to the ground next to him. I wished Randy luck and began to laugh and I continued to laugh all the way over to Wade.

"Hey, Wade."

"You seem pleased with yourself," he observed.

"You know it."

"Take your smug ass and stand in my corner! He said pointed again, this time to the ground near his turnbuckle. I sighed and did as I was told. I knew I'd already pushed limit's a little far lately. I stood with my arms crossed. "If you are going to be like that…you know what go sit in that chair!" I followed his eye line over to a steel chair near the announce table. It was sitting right next to guest commentator CM Punk. I shuffled over and sat in my new time out chair. At least that's what it felt like. I was like a child on a timeout for bad behavior. I didn't care for it one bit. I can't say I didn't expect some rage from him.

The bell rang and I sat watching the two men tear into each other. Wade had an advantage and didn't fail to use it to the maximum capacity possible. He was smartly attacking Randy's weakened leg. The announcers were having a heyday.

"This is just despicable! Our champion was attacked five minutes ago by this monster and his posse!" King shouted.

"Aww come on now, Jerry. Wade's not a monster! He just knows how to play the game and he plays it well!" Punk said defensively. A small smile crossed my lips. It was about time somebody got it!

"That is baloney!" Cole interjected. "I mean come on! Barrett lies, cheats, and steals things!"

"Scarlett! Scarlett sweetheart! Why don't you slide on a headset?" Punk asked amused. I nodded and grabbed the headset.

"Hello gentleman, nice to see you all," I said charmingly.

"Thanks for uh…joining us," King said pretty friendly.

"Now Scarlett, if locker room talk is true, you are friends with the Miz…is that right?" Punk asked.

"That is correct. We are friends. Is that allowed?" I shot back.

"Of course…last week your friend teased the idea of cashing in that Money In The Bank suitcase. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Well he's a smart man. He didn't have a great opportunity up to this point. He'll know his opening when he sees it," I said cryptically. "You know what that's like. You've done this successfully twice, Punk."

"When you're right. You're right! What happens if he chooses to cash it in your puppy dogs, Orton or Barrett?" Punk instigated.

"It doesn't matter who he cashes it in on. We are friends, yes, but business is business. We both try not to hold that stuff against each other. I don't know why you are trying to create problems where problems don't exist," I spat irritated. A smile crossed his smarmy lips.

Wade had Randy on his shoulders for his finisher. A wicked smirk on his face. He slammed Randy to the mat in a wasteland. He went for the pin. 1...2...

Suddenly, the referee was pulled from the ring by a meddling John Cena. My jaw dropped. I tore off my headset and stormed over to John.

"Have you lost your damn mind!" I growled.

"Sorry Scar!"

He climbed into the ring and set Wade up for an attitude adjustment and slammed him too into the mat. He followed up with a series of punches. My protectiveness kicked in and before I knew it, I threw up the Nexus back up signal. Within one minute, the rest of Nexus came running down the ramp. John saw them coming and ran. Jumping over a barricade. Nexus followed him out of the arena. I turned my attention back to the ring. The referee climbed back into the ring. Wade charged Randy, only to be on the receiving end of a vicious RKO. I sat in stunned silence as Randy went for the cover. 1...2...3!

His music began to blare through the arena. He lay in the ring clutching that banged up left leg. I saw a defeated Wade on the outside of the ring. I walked over and crouched down next to him to check on my leader.

"Wade….I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I asked hurried.

"No, I'm not alright. I was screwed out his tonight, screwed!"

"I know….I tried…."

"I saw you called for back up. It's really all you could do." I nodded.

"_Awwwwwesommeeee…" _came booming through the arena speakers. The Miz and Alex Riley came out onto the stage and made their way down to the ring. My jaw dropped for the third time of the night.

"Holy shit…he's really doing it…." I said in complete disbelief. My eyes shot over to Randy, who was propping himself on the ropes. He was shocked too. Miz handed his briefcase to the referee to cash it. For a brief second Miz made eye contact with me.

"Sorry," he mouthed. I nodded. I knew he needed to do what he needed to do.

Wade just sat, nearly motionless, leaning against the apron. I felt horrible for him.

The bell rang and I watched Randy and Miz go at it. I couldn't bear to watch much more. I extended a hand to Wade.

"Come on, Barrett! Get your ass up!" I yelled. He shot me a pissed off glance.

"Piss off!"

"Pull that pansy ass off the floor!Now!" I demanded. He relented and took my hand. I pulled him up and adjusted his Nexus arm band. "Let's get you out of here." He nodded weakly.

I walked with him up the ramp,with a hand on his back, leading him. I left the sounds of the crowd cheering on Miz and Randy behind me. The bell sounded by the time we reached the stage. The Miz's theme once again played. I didn't have to look back to know what had just happened. Miz was the new WWE Champion...

* * *

**Things keep getting complicated for Scarlett! Keep reading to see what happens next, especially with Scarlett's up coming wedding! Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 47**

* * *

**21 Days Until Wedding.**

**Wade**

All of the boys had arrived to Raw already. They had all already changed into gear and stretched out, Scarlett Sinclair on the other hand, had not. I was a little worried about what the hell she was up to if she wasn't standing in the locker room by now. Last week she was all over the place physically and emotionally. She was mad, sad, happy, enraged, worried, all in the course of a two hour program! All of her affiliations with people were putting her into odd predicaments lately and it was obvious that it had thrown her for quite a loop. Scarlett has been distracted and highly volatile as a result of the distraction. Her absence thus far tonight meant she could be anywhere doing almost anything. I could only hope whatever she was up to helped us more than hurt us.

"Still no word?" I asked Justin. He tended to be the one on Scarlett watch. He had a way with her. A Scarlett whisperer, if you will.

"She said she was on her way quite awhile ago. Knowing her she's in the building somewhere," he said with a shrug.

"Probably getting herself into all kinds of mischief," I mused. With my title shot thwarted last week, we needed her more now than ever and I was growing a little anxious.

_"Get out of my god damn face!"_ I heard a woman shout from down the hallway a bit.

"I think Scarlett's here!" Heath joked. I shot him an un-amused glare.

_"Piss off!"_ I heard the voice yell again.

"You know…I think it really is Scarlett out there," I said with a chuckle. I walked over to the door and peered out into the hall. She was arguing with Josh Matthews who was accompanied with a camera crew next to our door. I moved in front of her.

"Go on in Scarlett," I said commandingly. If she was relieved by my interference, she didn't show it. She did, however, do as she was told. I stared down the backstage correspondent. "IF she feels like giving you an interview, she'll give you one. But that sure as hell isn't right now. Come back later and we'll see what she wants to do," I growled and I followed her back into the locker room.

* * *

"Alright boys, let's get down to business!" She bellowed as she walked over to an empty locker like nothing had happened in the hallway. "My champions," she said putting her hands on Justin and Heath's shoulders, "I got you a match tonight. Gotta get those cute mugs some television time. Otunga, I want you out there watching over them. Cena was cryptic last week in his farewell address. I don't like it and I need you as muscle out there."

"Okay, I can do that," Otunga answered pleased. I eyed him strangely. It wasn't often that he and Scarlett exchange words that aren't verbal jabs at one another.

"Good. I have been asked to participate in a 3 on 3 women's tag match tonight. McGillicutty and Husky, you are on watch duty. These matches always have a catfight. If bitches jump me, I need you to intervene. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'mn!" Husky said with a salute.

"That's what I like to hear!" She said with a small smile. It was the first smile I'd seen from her so far today.

When she was done, she quietly began getting into her wrestling gear for her match. Although it was unlike her, she sat mostly quiet at the foot of her locker. She didn't make eye contact or smile. Simply a quiet observer or lost in thought, I couldn't tell which of the two it was. However, it was pretty refreshing that she was back to taking charge.

* * *

**Scarlett**

My tag champs headed out for their match rather uneventfully. They were off to a good start in the macth but I had a bad feeling that I couldn't shake. I wasn't sure exactly what had me so riled up, so on edge. I couldn't handle just sitting here anymore. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you off to?" Wade asked.

"Just a walk. I'm feeling a little restless and want to burn off a little energy," I answered quickly in a nice half fib.

"Alright. Be careful, Scarlett," he warned.

"I will."

I left the room and headed towards the curtain. I watched the monitor close to the gorilla position with an intense glare. I nervously nibbled on my left nail. Heath went for the pin and got it! The bell sounded and my boys were announced as the winners. I breathed a sigh of relief. As Justin and Heath celebrated on the ring with Otunga, an odd cheering came from a very particular area of the crowd. Without waiting to see what it was I darted through the gorilla position and the curtain. I sprinted down the ramp only to find John Cena swinging away with a chair. Otunga and Justin were reeling on the ground. Cena picked up Heath and power slammed him onto the steel chair. I swiped a chair of my own and ran at John. He saw me coming and escaped over the barricade before I could get close enough.

"God damnit!" I yelled as I threw my chair at the closest ring post. I knelt down beside Heath. "Come on, sweetheart," I said grabbing his hands. I pulled him to his feet and slid my arm around him. He was still a little wobbly.

"Is he alright?" Justin managed to spit out as he and Otunga rose to their feet.

"He'll be fine. Come on boys, best be on our way back," I said gritting my teeth.

We walked humiliated and angry up the ramp, beaten and bruised. Cena was coming at us strong right out of the gate. This could get messy fast. "Otunga, why don't you take Heath back to the locker room. I've got an interview to do."

"Okay, hurry back though. I'm sure Wade wants to strategize," David replied kindly.

"I will. Tell Wade not to worry." He nodded and I hurried down the hallway.

* * *

I reached the interview area where Josh was waiting.

"Hey, I'm being joined by WWE Women's Champion and Nexus member, Scarlett Sinclair. Scarlett, last week ended with quite a bang involving Nexus, the Miz, and Randy Orton. First things first, what is Randy's status right now?"

"Due to the Nexus ambush, Randy has been placed on the injured list of the roster with a knee injury. He might not be able to wrestle until TLC in a few weeks. We'll wait and see. He is looking forward to his rematch however so I guess the Miz better be ready."

"Speaking of the Miz, how is it having your friend cash his MITB briefcase on your fiancé? Surely that has to be making things at home awkward," Josh said with a chuckle.

"It obviously puts me in an odd position. I'm thrilled for Miz because he's been working so hard for this opportunity. On the other hand I feel for Randy who had it taken away. As I have told people many times over, I personally strive to keep my personal life and work life separate. Randy doesn't mind my friendship with Miz at all, probably won't invite him to the house for dinner anytime soon though," I joked.

"Naturally. Now moments ago, we saw a recently fired John Cena attack members of Nexus, what are you thoughts?"

"I'm infuriated. I assure you that this Cena nonsense will be stopped. I will not stand for it and neither will Wade and the rest of Nexus. John, if you are listening…this is your warning. If you don't knock it off, there is nothing I can or will do to help you. I will let Nexus have their way with you. Cease now and save yourself the trouble. Please."

"Well Cena, there is your warning. Back to you Cole."

* * *

I darted back to the Nexus locker room.

"Sorry I took so long. What's the plan boys?"

"For starters, I think you should take a minimum of three people down for your match in about…twenty minutes."

"Wade, I appreciate the concern but I disagree."

"Of course you do! It is for your god damn safety!" he spat.

"Yeah, my safety. But then you will be putting the boys at risk. Cena came through the crowd. Any Nexus member ringside is just a sitting duck for him to attack. I refuse to put other people at risk for my benefit," I insisted.

"Scarlett, are you sure? McGillicutty asked. "We don't mind helping you out."

"I'm sure. I want you guys all safe and in perfect condition. I've got an idea for later…" I said with a smile.

"Okay, good luck out there," Michael said nicely.

"Thank you, I should be going. See you guys soon."

* * *

I once again began to dart through the corridors. Finally, I found myself in front of my destination. I knocked lightly.

"Come on in!" I slowly crept into the room.

"How's my champ?" I cooed. A big smile crossed the Miz's face.

"Fantastic. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Alright I guess. Lots of things going on at once. I'm sure you saw the Cena crap out there."

"Yeah I did. Not a good situation to be in that's for sure," he said shaking his head.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Alex Riley said with a playful chuckle upon entering the room.

"Hey A-Ry! Nice match out there tonight! You almost had him!" I said referencing his earlier match against Yoshi Tatsu.

"Thank you. I'll get him next time! So what brings you to visit."

"Funny you should ask! I wanted to see if you could do me a favor…" I asked slowly. He narrowed his eyes a little showing some hesittation.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I want you to find John Cena," I said simply.

"What?"

"He's got to be set up somewhere in the arena. I want you to eavesdrop on conversations in the halls, ask around to see if anybody has seen him. I don't want you to attack him or anything. I just want to know where Cena's home base is. I know it's a lot but do you think you could do it? I asked.

"Scarlett, that's a tall order…" Miz said shaking his head.

"I'll do it if it's okay with Miz," Alex finally agreed. I looked back to the Miz.

"What's the verdict, stud?"

"I'll allow you the use of my protégé on one condition," he said staggered.

"Which is?" I asked curiously.

"You owe me one Scar! I'm bound to need a favor sooner or later," Miz said with a chuckle.

"You most certainly will. I will agree to those terms!"

"Great!" We shook hands solidifying the agreement.

"Get working A-Ry! I hope to hear from you soon!" I cooed.

* * *

After my match and practically galloped back to the Nexus locker room. I immediately checked my phone. Riley had come through with flying colors. It only took him twenty minutes to get the job done!

"Okay, gentleman! I have a plan. Gather 'round….."

"Alright Scarlett, what on earth do you have planned? You're smiling like a god damned Cheshire cat!" Wade snapped playfully. I could tell he was intrigued.

"Well Barrett, the two of us are calling Cena's ass out from the ring…."

The Nexus music hit. Wade and I waltzed out onto the stage with cocky grins on our faces. Boos and Cena chants echoed through the arena as we made it down the ramp and into the ring. Wade took a microphone.

"I'm sure you all know that Nexus is having a small infestation problem in the form of John Cena. Guess he's still a little bitter about me firing him, huh! As cute as your little stunt was earlier tonight, I can promise you that we will get a hold of you. When we do we'll beat you into oblivion!" Wade threatened. Predictably, John took the bait and his image appeared on the titration. A big smarmy smile on his lips.

"Wow! What an ego you have Wade! First of all, you can't catch me. Secondly, I think you forget just how many enemies the Nexus really has," John spat.

Behind John, I could see the Nexus members approaching. Before they could attack, WWE superstars ambushed them. Wade and I could do nothing but watch in horror as they were beaten down. Justin was even thrown through a table.

"You're going to pay for this John!" I growled into the microphone. I let out the most blood curdling scream in pure frustration.

It was safe to say that nothing worked out how it was supposed to tonight. The night may be over but the war isn't. My mind was at work trying to figure out how to take down John Cena…

* * *

**Shit is hitting the fan! **

**Keep reading to see what happens next, especially with Scarlett's up coming wedding! Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 48**

**20 Days Until Wedding.**

* * *

**Scarlett**

The morning after Raw….

I woke up still feeling frustrated from the night before. Last night was a complete freaking disaster. I got ready and gathered my belongings. I solemnly wheeled my suitcase down the hallway to meet the rest of Nexus in the lobby.

"Finally, Scarlett baby!" Heath teased. "I know you like to make an entrance, but damn!"

"Oh shut up! I'm a girl. I take longer to get ready!" I spat trying to defend myself.

"That's your excuse every day!" Wade teased. "Now let's get our crap in the van."

"I call shot gun!" I shouted.

"You can have shotgun," Wade said with a chuckle. A collective groan erupted from the boys. I stuck my tongue out.

* * *

Since we were only five hours from home we decided to just all drive together in this ridiculous van. It had a lot of seating so we could fit all seven of us in it. It was cheaper than taking flights home. When our spirits were high, it was a lot of fun traveling like this but today wasn't one of those days. Today the mood of the group was down. Our morale was at an all time low and that could spell out trouble. I had to find a way to boost it even just a little bit. Luckily we had the next several days off.

The hours flew by and finally we were entering Tampa.

"Hey guys?" I yelled out. "Do any of you have plans tonight?" A got a resounding chorus of no's. "Wade?"

"I'm not doing anything. Why?" he asked with his head tilted towards me in curiosity.

"I think the Nexus needs a morale booster. Let's have a party at my place!" I suggested energetically.

"Alright. Men, group bonding at Scarlett's!" Wade ordered. The guys began clapping and cheering. I couldn't help but smile. I was a little surprised they all got on board so quickly.

"Just swing by whenever tonight and we'll get the party started!"

"We'll be there."

* * *

Three hours later….

I had music blaring, a ridiculous amount of alcohol being chilled, and food on the counter before the doorbell rang. I let the guys in and the party got started.

The drinks were flowing and Husky suggesting playing beer pong.

"Come on you wusses! Who wants to take on McGillicutty and I?" he dared pointing at all of us.

"How about you Wade? Bet you don't have what I takes to beat us!" Michael said challenging him. A small smirk crossed his face.

"Alright. You're on!" Wade said valiantly.

"Who is your partner?" Husky asked.

"Well….um…hmmm…Scarlett! Will you so me the honor of being my pong partner?" he asked dramatically.

"I will," I said excitedly giving him a high five. "You bitches are going down!"

"We'll see about that!"

We set up the table and got down to business. Right from the start Wade and I hit a level of synchronization. We were sinking cups like nobody's business. If nothing else, it really proved how well Wade and I worked together. Finally, it was down to one cup. Wade shot and missed, just barely. The ball was just a little to the right.

"Come on Scar, show us what you got!" Michael taunted. The alcohol in my veins only fueled my ego even though I was always terrible at sinking the final cup.

"Think you can do it?" Wade said softly.

"Oh, I definitely can," I said waving him off with the flick of the wrist. "In fact, I'm so confident that I'm not even going to use my hands."

"Have you gone mad?" he asked with a chuckle.

"We'll see wont we?" I placed the ball in my mouth and took a few steps back from the table. I blew the ball from my mouth and it soared through the air and into the cup.

"Holy shit!" Wade marveled.

"I know and that's only the fourth best thing I can do with my mouth," I said suggestively. A sly smile crossed his lips.

"I don't doubt that one bit," he said amused.

We continued our beer pong dominance for several more games before being dethroned by Justin and Heath. I pouted a moment upon our defeat.

"I think I need a shot!" I announced.

"I could go for once as well…"

"Tequila okay? Or are you a wimp?" I dared.

"Please! I was a bare knuckle boxer! I can take a shot!" he boasted.

"Touché, Barrett."

We walked into the kitchen and I poured a some shots.

"To the Nexus!" He toasted.

"To the Nexus!" We slammed a few shots a piece before my attention span shifted. "I think I'm going to jump in the hot tub," I said decidedly.

"Sounds lovely. I wish I'd brought my swim trunks!"

"Well you've got three options. Number one, boxer it up. Number two, go nude. Number three, wear the swim trunks I have here at the house," I said with a giggle.

"I'm not wearing Orton's trunks!" he spat.

"I bought them for him but he's never worn them! You guys are like the same size…just saying…"I said with a chuckle.

"Alright then. I guess you've convinced me."

"Good!"

* * *

**Wade **

Scarlett quickly wrapped her hand around my wrist and led me back through the dining room full of Nexus members. They were all fully submerged into the game of beer pong at hand. She kept pulling me through the house and up the stairs. Before I knew it, I was in her bedroom. She released my wrist and began rummaging through a dresser. After a few minutes, her hand emerged with a pair of black trunks. She tossed them to me.

"Bathroom is right across the hall."

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I changed and when I reentered the hall, Scarlett was standing there wearing nothing but a tiny red bikini and a smile.

"All set?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll race ya!" She said with a slight slurr in her voice.

"You're on, wanker!" I joked. She stuck out her tongue before taking off and I followed after her, trying to keep up. She laughed as she ran and I 'd be lying if I didn't admit that her energy was infectious.

Naturally, she reached the hot tub out on the deck first. She sat on the edge of it with a cocky smirk.

"You smug, smug minx!" I scolded.

"Can't help being the best!" she said smoothly slipping into the warm water. I followed her in and we just sat silently enjoying the warmth. I closed my eyes in complete contentment until I heard what sounded like a lighter. My eyes flew open. Scarlett was lighting a damn cigar.

"I haven't seen you smoke one of those in quite awhile," I mused. "I thought you quit or something."

"I'm just getting sneakier…"

"You are quite slick."

"Yeah, I have to be with these bad boys," she said gesturing to the cigar. "Randy hates them. As you can imagine, It'll be harder to sneak them once we are living together."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that whole moving thing. I noticed the for sale sign in the yard out front."

"I don't really want to move to St. Louis. I don't really want to sell my house either. It was the first big purchase I've ever made by myself. I was so proud of it when I first bought it," She said a little sadly.

"Then don't sell it."

"It's wasteful to leave it empty. Plus I already told Randy I would."

"Tell him to piss off!" I said with gusto. She chuckled. "I have an idea, you wait here." I ran through the house leaving a trail of droplets. I went out into the front yard and yanked the for sale sign straight out of the ground. I carried it back through the house.

"Wade what are you doing?" Justin asked with a slightly slurred speech.

"Come outside and see, gentleman," I boasted. I walked into Scarlett's backyard.

I located Scarlett's fire pit and threw the sign into it.

"Bring that lighter over!" I yelled to her. She grabbed it and ran over to us. "Scarlett, how about you do the honors."

"Okay, I will." She lit some kindling near the fire and dropped in the pit. The sign quickly became engulfed with the flames. All of us Nexus member stood around it in buzzed awe. I watched Scarlett's face. It held a pleased half smile. After five minutes, she broke the silence. "Who wants to play circle of death!"

"Oh hell yeah!" Heath yelled. The Nexus wandered inside to play more drinking games.

* * *

**Scarlett**

I woke up the next morning in my own bed. I stretched and sat up. I was still wearing my bikini. I could hear a light breathing. I looked around and didn't see anybody in my bed. I began walking to the door of my room when I noticed Wade. He had made a makeshift bed at the foot of my bed. I smiled at how sweet it was. Like all of a sudden he was too gentlemanly to share a bed. We had shared beds on several occasions although none of them ended too well. I tip toed down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

I immediately began mixing an entire pitcher of screwdrivers from vodka and orange juice.

"What are you up too now?" a voice behind me asked. I jumped.

"Oh my god, Wade! You scared me!" I said with a chuckle. "I was just trying to make screw drivers."

"Are we all engaging in round two?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Why not? Go wake the boys and I'll make breakfast!"

"Yes ma'mn!" he said heading off to the bedrooms upstairs to wake the boys.

* * *

I grabbed my apron off of the pantry door and put in on over my bikini for cooking. I chugged a screw driver and poured another glass before beginning to cook away.

The boys sat at the table in the kitchen playing cards and drinking screw drivers. The doorbell rang.

"Wade dear, can you grab the door?!" I yelled.

"Sure thing." He walked over to the door and I puffed on my cigar, flipping pancakes in the process.

"Scarlett, you have a visitor," Wade said with a pleased tone of voice as he reentered the room.

"Scar?" The voice boomed. I immediately looked up to see John Cena in my kitchen. My jaw would have dropped but I would have dropped my cigar.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I think the better question is what the hell is going on here?" he shot back. I looked around the room. It didn't look great from his point of view. I was smoking cigars, drinking in the morning, and cooking in a bikini and apron for six men. My house was trashed looking with alcohol bottles and cans littered about.

"I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing here?" I repeated.

"Scarlett….I-"

"The lady asked you a question, Cena," Wade growled, his arms crossed in front of him.

"I'm here because Randy asked me to come over and check on you," he said slowly.

"Why?"

"Because you haven't answered his phone calls. He hasn't heard from you in like 36 hours. He got worried that something had happened to his beloved fiancée. But from the looks of it, you've been just god damn fine!" John spat. I puffed on my cigar again.

"I haven't had my phone on me. I'll give him a call in a bit…" I answered calmly.

"Does he know you are smoking these again?" he said ripping the cigar from my mouth.

"No, but I'm sure he will once you leave here," I said my voice dripping with discontent.

"What is going on with you?" he asked softly.

"Nothing. I'm pissed John. You just march in here barking out questions. You screwed Wade out of his title shots. You are just being an asshole…"

"It's called revenge."

"John, you are the one who put your career in Wade's hands. You put it on the line and you lost. You have nobody to blame but you. Now you are taking out your frustrations about your bad choices on everybody else!"

"If that's how you feel…if that is really how you see the situation…then you really have been brainwashed by Barrett after all!" he said gritting his teeth.

"How dare you walk into her home and talk to her this way?" Wade said butting in.

"Seriously? You are going to let this guy speak for you, Scarlett?" John spat shaking his head in disgust.

"He's not speaking for me. Wade was defending me. That's what friends do!" I yelled.

"Friends? Ha!"

"You know what Cena? You don't know everything. Scarlett and I have grown to be quite good friends over her tenure in the Nexus. We are more than friends we are like partners working together to lead Nexus. So yes, I will defend her because I value her as a person…as a friend," Wade said angrily.

"You know what forget it! Scarlett, have fun trying to explain this little escapade to your fiancé later…" John said before turning around and storming out of the door. The room was silent for a minute.

"Okay boys, who's ready to eat?" I asked with excitement.

* * *

**Keep reading to see what happens next, especially with Scarlett's up coming wedding! Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character.**

**Give In To Me: Chapter 49**

**19 Days Until the Wedding**

* * *

**Scarlett**

After breakfast and a few hours of fun, all of Nexus slowly left my home. I was a bit sad to watch them go, for the party to end. It had been a fun 24 hours and it had been exactly what I needed to boost my spirits. This Cena crap had really taken it's toll. I did, however think that the party did what it was supposed to, bring the Nexus back together a bit. Mission accomplished.

I briefly surveyed the mess my house had become. I truly thought about trying to clean the place but decided to leave it for my cleaning lady instead. I'd just leave her an extra big tip this time. I dragged my body up the stairs and jumped into the shower. I let the steaming water cleanse my skin, taking away the scent of alcohol and cigar smoke from the party off. Once I emerged from the shower, I dolled myself up and began packing up to get on the road. I hopped into the cab and headed to the airport.

* * *

**Three hours later….**

I was wheeled my big red luggage out of the St. Louis airport and shoved it into a bright yellow taxi. I told the cab driver my destination and sat quietly staring out the window for the duration. Excitement and nervous energy was flowing through my veins. Luckily, the car ride was pretty short and soon we pulled up in front of a big house. I paid the driver and lugged my bags up the long driveway. I pulled out my keys and opened the front door. The house was mostly quiet. I set my stuff down softly in the foyer. I tip toed through the living room and snuck up the big staircase. I could hear a television softly playing down the hallway. I followed the sound and flung the door open. His head immediately flipped in my direction.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" he asked with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well, I had to check in on my man," I said with a wink. He was sitting in the bed all bronzed and gorgeous, with his leg propped, trying to nurse that knee back to health.

"I'm really happy to see you, Scar. Best surprise ever!"

"I missed you and had a few days to spare so I couldn't resist a visit." I crept across the room and climbed into bed next to him. I snuggled into him, his arm wrapped around me. "How's your knee?"

"It's feeling a little better. I might be able to wrestle on Raw on Monday according to the doctor."

"So soon? It really seems a little soon to be back in the ring!" I asked worried.

"If I listen to the doctors and do as I'm told, I'll be all rested up, good as new even. Don't worry, I won't wrestle on it before I really feel ready…" I shot him a look. "What?"

"You knew you shouldn't have wrestled after Husky took out your knee in that Nexus ambush. You could have been done and not faced Barrett…and then the Miz, injured," I pointed out.

"You know why I did that! I couldn't let him win! I may have lost my title but I stand by my decision."

"I know, Randy. I just worry that you'll get back in the ring too soon because you want a piece of the Miz and your pride. I just want you healed and healthy," I said giving him a kiss.

"I promise you, I won't go back until I know I'm ready. I will however, be at Raw regardless of what my wrestling status is."

"Oh good. I have a travel buddy then. When is your flight scheduled for? I'll try and grab a ticket on it."

"Don't be silly, we're taking my bus."

"Oh, I always forget about the bus. You and your pampered travel," I teased.

"Hey! I paid my dues. Now I get to travel in style!"

"Whatever you say, Orton." He chuckled.

We stayed laying, entwined with each other until Randy spoke again.

"Scar, I'm so glad you are here. I was really worried about you yesterday…." he said softly. I sighed. I knew we'd have to talk about my disappearance eventually but I was hoping it would take longer. I just wanted to keep enjoying our time together and not fight.

"I know," I said timidly.

"I saw how badly Raw went for you and your buddies...I knew how mad you were. It really worried me that I couldn't get a hold of you for so long afterwards. I thought something had happened to you."

"I know. I never go off the grid like that. It was on accident. I'm sorry I worried you so much, but did you have to send Cena? Of all people!?"

"I knew you wouldn't be thrilled but he lives near you and I trust him. So of course I trusted him with the job of finding the woman I cherish most," he said with a sly smile. I had to admit that it was sweet of him to say.

"You sweet talker, you! I get that you trust him and he's your bestie and all, but come on! You saw the shit John was pulling on Monday. I have a serious Cena problem to handle. He was the last person I wanted at my doorstep!"

"Well despite your current vendetta against him, I found him locating you to be quite a relief."

"What did he tell you about his little visit?" I asked bracing myself for the possibility of Randy's rage.

"Just that you were fine and at home," he said with a shrug. "Why?"

"I just figured he would have given you more detail."

"Like what kind of details?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well…I had Nexus over…."

"Cena went over to your house at like nine in the morning…" he said slowly. I took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I threw a Nexus party the night before. We all drank a great deal so they all spent the night at my house so nobody was drinking and driving. When John came over, I was cooking breakfast for the whole lot of them," I said nervously.

"Is that all?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well yeah. You aren't mad?" I asked astonished as his reaction.

"Did you cheat on me at the party?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why would I be mad?" he said amused. A big wave of relief washed over me.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug.

"You are allowed to have friends. I've been unreasonable about that in he past and I know that. I don't exactly love the fact that you are surrounded by men all the time but at least I know you are taken care of and kept safe. I hate to admit it but they really do look out for you."

"Yeah they really do. I'm really going to miss those guys….unless you'll let me stay in Nexus," I said hinting.

"Scar baby, I know you really like Nexus but I meant what I said. I won't marry you if you are one of them. Just look at my knee! They did this. They may take care of you but they reign through the company like monsters. I can't have my wife being a part of that," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Fine," I said with a disappointed sigh. He chuckled and gave me a little squeeze.

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

**Three days later….16 days until wedding.**

**Wade**

I was in the cab with Justin and Heath, heading to the airport. I picked up my cell and dialed. After a few rings she answered.

"Hello?" Scarlett said with a small giggle.

"Hello Scarlett, are you already at the airport?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh…no I'm not…"

"You are going to miss the flight!" I scolded.

"Well, actually…." she began to giggle_. "Oh my god, stop!" _She said with another squeal of laughter.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine! I just… I'm not flying in with you guys," she said with more laughter.

"When are you getting to Boston then?" My patience was wearing a little thin.

"Tonight sometime."

"Oh alright. Would you like one of us to pick you up at the airport?" I offered.

"That won't be necessary. I'm uh…I'm riding in with Randy on his bus."

"I see," I spat surprisingly angrily. I wasn't sure where this all was coming from.

"Can we do a little Nexus meeting tonight at the hotel when I get in? I think we should figure out a game plan for Monday."

"We can just do that tomorrow. Have fun with Orton," I sneered.

"I will. See you tonight, Wade."

"Bye, Scarlett," I said hanging up.

"So she isn't coming?" Justin asked.

"Nope, took ol' Randy's fancy bus instead," I snapped.

"Oh…okay. I didn't know she was going to see him. She usually tells me," he said a little disappointed.

"Man, I am going to miss her," Heath said shaking his head. "What are we going to do when she's gone?"

"I don't know exactly," I said honestly.

"To be fair, we don't know that she's leaving yet! All your loss did was make it so Scarlett could be Mrs. Orton or a Nexus member, not both," Justin said adamantly.

"So you think there is a chance that she might stay?" I asked, a little hopefulness in my voice.

"I just don't think she's sure either way. I just have a feeling," Justin said with a smile. Hearing it from somebody she was relatively close to helped me believe that this could be a possibility.

"I hope you are right. It'll be a shame if we lose her."

"If you ask Otunga, Scarlett's out," Heath said worried.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he thinks there is no way she's not going to marry Randy. He is completely adamant about it. It's not what he says about it that makes me feel weird about, it's the way he says it. It's like he's cocky about it, like he knows something we don't," Heath drawled.

"That's strange," I observed.

"Tell me about it. Especially since the two of them have been surprisingly civil with one another lately," Heath spat.

"Guys, I wouldn't get so worked up about this. It isn't over yet. Besides, Otunga's mouth is just spewing a crap load of wishful thinking. It's no secret he's mad that Scarlett is your right hand and not him. He's jealous of all the attention she gets and he doesn't. He just wants her out of the way so he can step up and fill the position. He's power hungry," Justin said reassuringly.

"You know what you're probably right, Gabriel! We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

We arrived at the airport and went through all the annoyances of airport travel. Soon we were on the plane and taking off. My little chat with the boys drug up a lot of questions. Will she stay? What will we do without her? Can we survive without her? I couldn't answer any of them for certain. If there was one thing that ate away at me, it was uncertainty….

* * *

**Keep reading to see what happens next, especially with Scarlett's up coming wedding! Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character.**

* * *

**14 Days until the wedding…**

**Scarlett**

I was full of energy as I darted through the arena corridors. I had a good feeling about tonight. Raw was just about to start and I was running a little behind. I bolted into the Nexus locker room.

"Hello gentleman!" I shouted as I energetically ran in and climbed onto a steel chair. I did a little happy dance.

"You seem chipper tonight," Wade said with a chuckle.

"I am just full of energy! I have no idea why!"

"Scarlett, have you been into caffeine again?" Heath asked jokingly.

"I may or may not have had a red bull…or three!" I said excitedly, throwing my arms out. I began to wobble.

"Jeeze Scarlett, why don't you get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Wade said shaking his head.

"I'm fine!"

"Alright, you leave me no choice." He held out his arms and swiftly scooped me up. He spun me around twice before letting me down. I burst out into a fit of giggles.

"So gentleman, what is on the agenda toni-uh…where is everybody? We are a few people short!" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Husky and Otunga are on their way," Justin said confidently.

"Oh…usually I'm the late one!" I chuckled.

"You're not wrong!" Heath drawled.

A knock sounded at the door. One of the production assistants delivered the night's itinerary. I studied it carefully.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed with shock.

"What is it?" Wade asked concerned.

"Heath and Justin have to put up the tag titles tonight…against three other teams! That is such bullshit!"

"They couldn't just let us defend at the pay per view? It's not fair!" Heath whined.

"I think we are being punished for Nexus firing Cena," Justin spat.

The room stayed silent as nobody wanted to speak on the matter. Agreeing with Justin basically meant saying it was Wade's fault. I sure as hell didn't want to even acknowledge that as a possibility. The show quietly began to play on the monitor and we all began to watch without a word.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the show, footage from the arena parking lot filled the screen. Husky and David were strolling through it on the way into the arena. Out of nowhere, Cena began ambushing them. He beat them until weakened. John picked up Husky and power bombed him onto the concrete. He then threw David onto the floor and proceeded to put him in the STF. He tapped out desperately and after a minute. John got bored and let off. "I told you I was coming for ya, Nexus!" John said cockily. "I'll be seein' you soon."

I picked up the chair and threw it at the wall.

"God damn it! McGuilicutty, go get them!" I barked angrily. He did as he was told and bolted from the room.

"He really means business," Wade said with a clenched jaw.

"We need to solve this, Wade. We need to get Cena and we need to do it tonight!"

"Agreed. I'm going to mull this over and come up with something. I want you to stay put, Scarlett. You wander and I really need you in one piece and safe."

"Wade, I need to go out with the boys for their title defense. Cena is on the prowl and he wont hit me. You know he wont. If he tries to cost the boys the titles, I can maybe stop it," I said nearly pleading. Nexus was sinking fast and I was desperate to save it.

"Justin, Heath, what do you think?" Wade asked them. They looked a little surprised at being asked for their input. These days they didn't have a whole lot of it. This worried me though. The fact that Wade had asked the boys meant he didn't know what to do. He was having a difficult time being under such pressure.

"Honestly, Scarlett may have a point. As long as she isn't being put in danger, it would be nice to have another set of eyes looking out for us out there. We are sitting ducks for Cena out there. We'll be too occupied with the match to be scanning the arena for him," Justin pointed out.

"Alright. Scarlett, go out there then. Just be very careful. We can't afford you having an injury right now."

"Yes sir," I said with a salute. "Boys, shall we be going?"

"Yeah, we should mosey on over," Heath said nervously.

As we walked to the curtain, anxiety was in the air. It was nerve wracking to know that Cena was coming full throttle at us and we didn't know where he is. Heath and Justin were defending against three teams tonight. That was quite a feat in itself but paired with the looming Cena threat, it was downright stressful.

* * *

Despite our concerns, the match was going excellently. The Uso's and the team of Mark Henry and Yoshi were both eliminated leaving to Santino and Koslov and my Nexus boys. I paced nervously near the announce table wielding a chair in one hand, my title in the other.

"Come on boys, you got this!" I yelled slamming my free hand on the apron.

Justin was tagged in and started unloading on Koslov. It was looking good for us and I was practically jumping out of my skin with excitement. I looked over to the announce table where guest commentator CM Punk was sitting next to King and Cole. Punk was obviously making fun of me. I flipped him off. He pretended to grab it and put it in his pocket. My eyes narrowed, I didn't take to kindly to his pretentiousness.

The crowd began to cheer and a shiver shot up my spine. I turned to see John leaping over the barricade. I ran after John with the chair. Unfortunately, John was a faster runner than myself. We circled around the ring a second time before he ran and made and exit over the barricade. I hadn't even turned around to get back to the match when I heard the bell ring. Heath and Justin had lost. I was in complete disbelief. I stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting for them. I opened my arms and gave them a big hug.

"I'm so sorry boys," I said softly. They were silent. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek before we all headed up the ramp sad and defeated.

As soon as we passed through the curtain, we were ambushed by an interviewer.

"Nexus! Scarlett! A word?" I let out a sigh and stopped walking. I shooed Heath and Justin ahead to the locker room. They weren't really in the mood for this so soon after a loss.

"What?" I snapped.

"What are your thoughts about what just transpired out there tonight?"

"What do you think? I'm freaking furious. Cena's crap is getting old and I refuse to let him get the best of us. He robbed two up and coming superstars of their tag titles tonight. I find that unacceptable and undeserved. Mark my words, John will get his tonight. That I can promise you…" I sneered before walking off.

* * *

I entered the locker room to see the sorry state of affairs. Otunga and Husky were icing wounds from the parking lot ambush. Justin and Heath looked devastated by their loss of the titles. Michael, Wade, and I were the only ones unscathed tonight. I was about the speak when I heard a match being announced for later.

"_Later tonight, former WWE Champion Randy Orton is taking on Alex Riley…"_

"What?" I spat, my jaw dropping. "I'll be right back!"

I marched down the hall and barged through Randy's door. He was dressed in his trunks, waiting to get his hands on A-Ry.

"Hey babe!" he said greeting me happily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

"What do you mean? I'm getting ready for my match," he said with a smile. He knew I was getting a little bent out of shape. Randy knew that I was just being protective which he often said he found adorable.

"I thought you were going to take it easy this week, honey."

"It's A-Ry. I could fight him in my sleep. Besides, him and Miz challenged me to this. I can't just pass it up. I'd look weak and I'd never hear the end of it."

"No. They are making sure you aren't rested up for TLC! You'll physically be weaker than you would have been!" I argued. "Then if he beats you, he'll brag about it forever!"

"Scar, I was cleared for action and I feel well enough to compete, so I am," he quipped. I clenched my jaw in irritation. "Seriously, don't worry about me."

"I can't help it."

"I love you, but you should go now. You need to go take care of your own business and stop worrying about me. I'm a grown man."

"But I-"

"Go! Take care of your boys, your _man_ can handle himself," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Fine. I love you. Good luck," I mumbled before leaving the room. I was a little stunned. Randy never talked to me like that. It wasn't until I was half way down the hall that I realized he handled me perfectly. He defused my rage in like thirty seconds. Impressive.

I decided to take his advice and take care of Nexus business. As I walked back to the Nexus locker room, I got more and more angry. It was this Cena garbage that got under my skin. I had to pass by the curtain area to get back to my locker room. I caught a glance of them monitor and the match taking place. It was a Diva's match between Melina and Alicia Fox for the number one contendership for my title. A smile crossed my lips and I shifted my title onto my shoulder. I stode confediently out onto the stage and down the ramp. I was full of the worst intentions in this very moment and the grin on my face showed it to the world.

I stalked the ring like a lion on the hunt. I paced around, seething with aggression. The match ended with Melina being named the victor. I smiled and slid into the ring. Melina eyed my nervously so I held out my hand. She tentatively reached out and shook it. As soon as she took her eyes off of me and slammed my title into her face. She fell to the ground and I jumped on top of her. I slammed my fists into her face and she got a good hit on my lip. I hopped back up to my feet. I grabbed a handful of her hair and used it to pull her up to her feet. I hoisted her up onto my shoulders and gave her a swift wasteland. She hit the mat hard and groaned. I delivered kicks to her until I was pried away by officials. I laughed all the way up the ramp, my lip dripping with blood from the one hit she got on me. I felt better already.

* * *

**Wade**

Scarlett hadn't returned after her little debacle. She looked absolutely insane out there. Going ape shit on somebody out of nowhere and then having to get pried off like a crazy person wasn't exactly a move I'd have picked. As she was escorted from the ring, her lip dripping blood, her hair frazzled, there was fire in her eyes. It was exactly what we needed, passion.

There wasn't a lot of time to prepare a plan of action. I really could of used Scarlett's assistance orchestrating a plan. Since she was god knows where, I had to make due with spontaneity. Instead of something intricate, I decided to just call Cena out and play it by ear with the guys on backup at the curtain of course. I knew John couldn't help himself, he'd try to lay a hand on me for sure.

Orton won his match and then it was time for me to head down to the ring. It was now or never. From the looks of tonight, Nexus didn't have long if things kept heading down this path. It had to be tonight.

I left the Nexus at the curtain and headed out to the ring alone. It felt strange as usually, I'd have Scarlett by my side. I always felt a little better when she was here. She had moxie and was absolutely brilliant on the fly. I reached the ring and lifted my microphone to my lips.

"John Cena….you've had quite a night, haven't you? You can attack Nexus members all you want. They don't have the ability to hire you back. I'm the one who can do that! So why don't you leave them alone and come here and stand face to face with me like a man?" I said daring him to emerge from the shadows. He showed his face after a few minutes. He jumped a barricade and entered the ring.

"You know what Barrett? Being fired is kind of awesome. Usually, I have a pesky job to do but now that I am unemployed I have so much free time to do things. Things like cost Nexus their matches and titles, attack them in the parking lot….all kinds of fun stuff. So if you don't ever rehire me, I don't care. I still am and always will be a part of the WWE universe!" John spat.

"You know, most of Nexus is shaken by your shenanigans, but I sure as hell am not," I hissed.

"I'll never stop attacking you, Wade. I'll stop attacking the rest of them, but not you. You deserve every punch I throw, every match lost. I don't respect you or the way you do business. You aren't a man. If you were, you'd rehire me tonight and we would face off, one on one in this ring," he said with passion dripping in his voice. I stared at him intently, thinking.

"Nexus, why don't you guys come down here and finish this sap off?" I bellowed. All five men came out and stood stoically in a line on the stage. "Well come on?" I said waving them down. Not a single one of them moved an inch. One by one, they all shook their heads and headed backstage. My jaw dropped in complete disbelief.

Suddenly, I was bombarded by hits from John. He grabbed me and before I knew it, I was thrown onto the floor next to the announce table. John carefully unplugged monitors and equipment from the table as Punk, Cole, and King tried to get out of the way. His attention wasn't on me so as soon as I could see straight, I took the opportunity to get up and retreat. John tore off after me. I ran around the ring twice before I headed up the ramp.

I heard a loud thunk. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. Cena was laid out on the ground. Scarlett stood overtop of him a wicked smile on her face and armed with a chair.

* * *

**Scarlett**

Together we hit him with a barrage of kicks and punches. I stopped and Wade followed suit. He looked at me questioning what to do next.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get this bastard to the table!" I shouted. A giant smile crossed his lips.

"Yes, ma'mn." he said as picked up John and walked over to the already cleared announce table.

"Just lay him on the table!" I shouted as I climbed onto the apron and up the turnbuckle.

"You are going to break your neck!" he shouted.

"Nah, I'll be fine just let me do it!" I yelled back. He punched Cena in the face again and moved away from the table. I stood on the top turnbuckle, starring at Cena sprawled across the table. Punk, Cole, and King all stood clutching their belongings and watching me intently. I flipped off Punk for fun before slapping my elbow. I leapt and did a flying elbow drop a la Macho Man. The table collapsed under the force.

"Scarlett are you alright?" Wade called out. I responded by rolling onto my back and laughing hysterically while holding my ribs. "Come on you crazy woman," he said pulling me to my feet. The Nexus music began to play and I climbed onto the steel steps to flaunt and taunt the audience. Wade joined me in our moment of glory over John.

He jumped to the floor. His back was to me so I did the only natural thing, jump on his back for a piggy back ride.

"Really?"

"You're damn right!" I said with a giggle. I cheered and yelled as we approached the ramp. Suddenly, Otunga appeared on the titantron. We stopped moving and I hopped off of Wade's back.

"Nice job out there guys. Too bad it's too little too late. Wade, your leadership decisions are questionable as of late. To put it simply, if you don't rehire Cena next week, you may not be making any more decisions for Nexus….we'll be forced to find leadership elsewhere," he threatened.

The show ended with the two of us, mouths agape. In shock and disbelief at this display of disobedience.

I wasn't sure what the hell was going on but it sure seemed like everything was falling apart with the Nexus. Our fall from grace seemed imminent now. Things would never be the same after this ultimatum no matter which choice Wade chooses. It was hard to watch Wade, who put his all into the faction, get this type of treatment. I didn't know where anybody stood anymore. I had to find a way to fight through all the madness…and sort out this mess of a situation.

* * *

**This is chapter 50 and still going strong! **

**Keep reading to see what happens next, especially with Scarlett's up coming wedding! Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character.**

* * *

**After Raw...**

**14 Days until the wedding…**

**Scarlett**

By the time Wade and I returned to the locker room, all the guys were gone. The room was empty and something about it made it almost feel like nobody had been there at all. Wade and I were both silent and seething with anger and betrayal. How could they have turned their backs on him…on us like that. They let Wade go out there and then left him to fend off Cena by himself. It was a tough betrayal to swallow.

I walked over to my locker and sat down. Wade sat in a chair a few feet across the room from me. His face buried in his big hands.

"God damn it!" I yelled punching the locker. A pain shot through my hand. I shook my hand as if it would help dull the throbbing extremity. Wade was looking as me, a worried expression across his face.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." We were silent again for a moment before he spoke again.

"Every single one of them deserted me out there…left me high and dry…." he said shaking his head.

"I know."

"But Scarlett, you….you came for me. You stayed…why?"

"Because I care. I joined Nexus because I believed in what it stood for, in what it could do. I will continue to stand by it, by you, for the rest of my tenure with the Nexus. I wasn't going to bitch out just because it was getting hard."

"You're one of the good ones you know. It's a shame Nexus is losing you to Orton in two weeks."

"I know. I wish I could stay with you guys _and _get married. I mean…I can still help you guys out after I leave…I-"

"No…you can't. You have to be all in or all out," he said sadly.

"I know…I just wish it didn't have to be that way…I'm really going to miss you guys," I said softly, I could feel a knot in my throat.

"We're going to miss you…I'm going to miss you too," he said with a forced smile. Both of us were obviously feeling emotional. I took a breath.

"Enough of this mushy stuff, Barrett. What are we doing about Cena?" I said changing the subject. A more genuine half smile crossed his lips.

"I haven't got the slightest idea. I mean, I'd like to hold my ground on this but they don't leave me with much choice on the matter. If I don't relent and hire him back, I'll lose control of the Nexus…."

"They've kind of backed you into a corner…"

"Yeah…I guess they've learned something from the two of us after all," he said with a chuckle. I smiled.

"I guess they really showed us. I'm minorly impressed that they had the balls but I'm still pissed about the whole thing. If they were mad they should have just talked to us. Instead they chose to make a public statement to humiliate you. All it really does is make the Nexus look weaker than we already do these days. They did nobody any favors."

"They don't bloody think ever! That's why they needed people like us, to plan and guide them."

"No shit. But in all seriousness, whatever you decide to do about John, just know that I'll be behind you 100% until I'm forced out at my wedding. I'll fight tooth and nail with you no matter what you are up against," I said earnestly.

"Thank you. It means a lot to know that. I-…"

A knock sounded a the door.

"Uh…come in!" Wade barked. The door slid open to reveal my tan, tattooed, fiancé.

"Hey babe, you ready to get out of here?" his deep voice asked.

"Well, uh….Wade and I were working on something…."

"Scarlett, don't worry about it. Just go. We'll just figure it out later."

"Are you sure?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. I'll be in touch. Have a great night," he mustered maturely.

"Okay. Goodnight Wade."

"Thanks for letting her loose, have a good one," Randy said politely.

"No problem."

* * *

Randy grabbed my bag and put his arm around me and we headed out of the building to his bus. Once we boarded it, the driver began to take us to the next event, a house show. The two of us settled onto the couch to watch television. He gave me a kiss and I winced.

"Ow!"

"Oh jesus, I'm sorry Scar! I forgot your lip got busted open during your catfight earlier."

"It's okay. I kind of was asking for it."

"Yeah...you kicked the crap out of her. I don't want to encourage that kind of behavior but I have to admit I was kind of proud. You looked like such a bad ass."

"My temper _may_ got the best of me a little bit," I admitted.

"Oh you think?" he joked.

"Okay, I know it did! But even still, that diva beat down was only my second favorite part of the night," I declared smugly. Randy laughed.

"I'm assuming clobbering John was your favorite…"

"You know me well, babe!"

"Well I'd hope so, I'm marrying you after all!"

"True."

"In all seriousness, I just can't believe things have gotten so bad between you and John. Six months ago you never would have hit him let alone attack him with a chair and then elbow drop him through an announce table," he said shaking his head sadly.

"I know. I'm sorry if you feel like you're caught in the middle. That hasn't been my intention. I just cannot sit and let him attack Nexus like he has been and get away with it."

"I understand. You're protecting your team and that's important. I just hope this ends soon so my best friend and fiancée aren't trying to kill each other! My life was easier when you two got along."

"I bet sweetheart. But honestly, I'm more upset about this whole Nexus business….it's a fucking mess!"

"I noticed. At least you'll be leaving them. It wont be your problem anymore," he said simply.

"I don't want them to not be my problem. They are my friends!" I spat venomously.

"Scarlett, I get that 100%. I was just trying to point out the silver lining for you. I saw the look in your eyes when Otunga made that little declaration. You were crushed…I thought I could maybe ease the pain if I pointed out the 'silver lining'. I just wanted you to feel better about it. After hearing it out loud, I now know it was a stupid plan. I shouldn't ha-" I stopped him with a kiss. I winced a little at first as the pain initially shot through.

"Thank you for caring enough to try, Sweetheart." I said softly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Monday afternoon…7 days before the Wedding**

Finally Monday rolled around. I'd spent the last week attending house shows and doing appearances with Randy. We'd gotten press scheduled together trying to promote our upcoming wedding on Raw next week. In between those events and shows, we were finalizing wedding details. It was safe to say that I was exhausted and excited for Raw tonight. I needed to do something besides wedding related stuff. I'd love to beat some diva senseless. Wade had contacted me to meet up before the show. He still seemed unsure of what to do next. That worried me a little but the fact that he wanted to discuss it with me was probably a good sign.

A knock sounded on my hotel room door. I assumed it was Wade as I bolted over to the door. I flung it open. Instead of Wade, I found myself face to face with Otunga.

"Oh…Otunga…I wasn't expecting you," I spat with a hint of scorn. A smug, toothy grin crossed his lips.

"May I come in?"

"I suppose so." I motioned him in and closed the door. I hoped nobody had seen him at my door step. "So tell me, David, what can I do for you today?" I asked sarcastically.

"Wow, you wanna get right to it huh?"

"Well, this may be surprising to you but nothing about you causes me to be in the mood for pleasantries." He chuckled.

"Alright then. I need you to do something for me, Scarlett?"

"I don't need to do anything you tell me to."

"You think I wont tell everybody about your adulterous locker room rendezvous? Because I will. I will blow the lid off this," he threatened.

"You said you'd keep my mouth shut if I chose marriage over the Nexus. That's what I'm doing. What more do you fucking want, you grubby little bastard?" I spat angrily.

"It's quite simple really…."

"I bet it is."

"Wade trusts you more than anybody else in the entire company at this point. You are his confidant and a trusted advisor. I want you to use it to my advantage…"he said slowly.

"I can't…"

"You can and you will," he commanded.

"What is it that you want me to advise him to do exactly?"

"You need to convince him not to rehire Cena tonight…." My jaw dropped. I was speechless for thirty seconds which was strange for somebody like me.

"You told him on Raw that you wanted him to hire John back or he's out of Nexus…"

"Right."

"And you want me to convince him to stand his ground and not hire John back?" I asked, shock still lingering in my voice. My heart was beating a million beats a minute.

"Exactly. That's all."

"So you want Wade out of Nexus then? Is that how you all feel? Because if you do, why didn't you all just band together and kick him out?" I yelled. David's smile disappeared and his dark eyes narrowed.

"Let's just say I have a different opinion than the rest of them. I had to pull teeth to get them to give Wade the ultimatum during Raw. They may like Wade, but we all have one belief in common, we want change. His leadership has been sloppy lately."

"And who exactly do you think will do a better job than him?" I spat.

"Me of course. I'm perfect for the position," he assured me.

"Right. You and I both know that Nexus would follow me before they would ever follow you, you idiot!"

"You would be right but you're leaving us. You get married on Raw next week. Scarlett Sinclair will forever be out of my hair and out of my damn way," Otunga bragged.

"Cute…"

"What's cute?"

"Well, several things. First, it's cute that you think anybody in Nexus would trust your leadership. They would find somebody else in the group or on the roster. Second, I find it cute that you haven't seen the big flaw in your plan!" I mused with a big smile.

"What flaw?"

"First, you told me your entire plan. That's just foolish."

"Haven't you watched movies? The villain always spills the details of his plans."

"You know the villain always loses right?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Get to the point."

"Fine. You are trying to blackmail me into advising Wade to keep Cena fired."

"Mhhmmm."

"If I don't do it, you will spill my little indiscretion. If Randy finds out about that indiscretion, I doubt he's going to want to marry me. Therefore, I won't get married and I get to stay in Nexus. Wade would be out, but I'd be ithere to lead Nexus. You wont be the leader. So your plan is foiled. So ha! I don't and won't go through with it," I said with a big hearty laugh.

"You bitch…you are too cocky for your own good. You will get what's coming to you, I can promise you that," he threatened.

"I can't wait to see that!"

He looked at me angrily and stormed out of my room. I sat back onto my bed and let out a deep breath. I couldn't believe that encounter even happened. I felt bad for Wade. He'd tried to hard to help Otunga and all he was getting was a knife in his back. I wondered how long he'd been conspiring to take him out. It wasn't as well thought out as he thought it was but it was pretty complicated. I was thankful that my quick thinking helped thwart this blackmail attempt. At least I could save Wade from the same exile from the group that I was going to be forced to endure next week. Nexus was his baby and it made him so happy to be a part of it. I wanted to do whatever I could to make sure he was happy.

* * *

**Keep reading to see what happens next, especially with Scarlett's up coming wedding! Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This story is entirely fictional.**

* * *

**Monday Night….7 Days before the wedding**

**Scarlett**

I walked into a quant little coffee shop to meet Wade as he requested. It was an unusual meeting spot but I knew he wanted to be discreet. I saw him in the back, staring intently as his cup of coffee. I grabbed a drink of my own and joined him.

"Hey stranger!" I said greeting him with a smile.

"Hi. Thank you for meeting me, Scarlett," he said quite formally. I immediately became a little worried at his serious tone.

"No problem…although I have a feeling we might be late to the arena."

"Since when do you care about being late?" he joked. I breathed a sigh of relief, at his lightening of the mood.

"Hey! I at least try to be on time!" I said defending myself with a sly grin.

"If that's the story you're sticking to…"

"Oh shut up! We have to be there at a decent time, the slammy awards are tonight."

"I nearly forgot about that whole mess. I was too busy thinking about this Cena business."

"I can't blame you."

"I have no idea who thought it would be a good idea to book the last Raw before TLC as the bloody Slammy Awards. Don't we have better things to be doing so close to a big pay per view?"

"I completely agree, especially since we are dealing with the John thing. Speaking of…Where is your head at with that? If you don't mind me asking…" I asked concerned.

"I don't know. A part of me wants to keep Cena fired to stick it to him…but then I realize that I'm not ready for my time with Nexus to be done." He sounded a bit defeated and that was hard to hear.

"Understandable…" I agreed nodding slowly. He looked at me with complete seriousness in his eyes.

"What do you think I should do? You can be honest…" At that moment I debated telling him about Otunga. But then I realized I could out his plan without telling Wade about the first piece of blackmail. If I told, Otunga would blow the secret for sure. I bit my tongue and gave him my opinion while withholding some information.

"I would swallow my pride and hire John back but do it under the condition that he has to give you a match at TLC on Sunday. It'll give you an opportunity to kick his ass and prove a point to everybody, including the rest of Nexus."

"Brilliant. I knew you were the person to ask."

"I could have told you that, I'm a fucking genius," I said with a cocky smile.

"And don't forget modest!"

"Jealous!"

We laughed and joked a little while longer until it was time to head to Raw.

* * *

The show had just began when we strolled in. We weren't really in a hurry to talk to the guys after giving John such an ultimatum. Of course a camera man caught us coming in late and taped us randomly walking through the corridor. Surely the commentators were blabbering about our Cena attack and about Wade's big decision tonight. It was oddly predictable.

As we approached the locker room door, we could hear the guys laughing and talking away. They were an animated bunch when the cameras weren't on them. Wade opened the door and the room went completely silent. Wade and I didn't say a word either, we just went to our separate lockers and changed into our gear. It was a ridiculously tense and nerve wracking in that room.

The Nexus' debut was nominated for the second award of the night. Wade stood and waved me over to follow him out of the room. I hopped up to my feet and trailed him out, happy to be out of that tension filled locker room.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a chuckle.

"To wait near the curtain. We might win this."

"Shouldn't the rest of the boys come? I wasn't even a part of Nexus' debut."

"Nah. I don't care to deal with them yet and you are my right hand man. We do these things together."

"Okay. Just thought I'd ask," I spat with a smirk on my face.

We arrived at the curtain area and positioned ourselves near the monitor. Several others who were nominated for the first couple of awards. One of those people was my fiancé.

"Hey babe," he said greeting me.

"Hi Randy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm nominated for Shocker of the year."

"Oh! Uh so is Wade and the Nexus!" I said with a giggle.

"Well no hard feelings either way."

"Agreed." He gave me a kiss. We parted as Mysterio began to present the Shocker of the Year award.

"_And the award for Shocker of the year goes to…The Debut of the Nexus!"_

"Brilliant!" Wade spat with a satisfied grin. "Come on, Scarlett," he said gently putting his hand on the small of my back, as if he was guiding me out onto the stage.

"Yes, sir," I giggled. We strutted out to yet another resounding round of boos from the rambunctious audience. I waved all pageant like to be obnoxious. I was hated and I might as well milk it for everything it's worth. Any reaction is better than no reaction in this business. Wade snatched the trophy from Rey and readied himself to speak at the microphone. I took my place at his side.

"I'm happy to accept this award on behalf of the Nexus…for I've been their cunning leader all along, I lead them here to Raw that night. I'm the reason we won this award. But _we _are the reason why the Nexus has remained long enough to accept it…" he said motioning to the two of us. I smiled at his flattering acknowledgement of my contributions. "But unfortunately, the Nexus has grown spoiled and demanding. At their insistence, tonight I will be making a big decision: to rehire Cena or keep him fired and lose control of the Nexus…. I have yet to make a decision. No matter what my decision is, I can guarantee you one thing, this isn't going to be the only shocking moment Wade Barrett will have in the WWE!"

We turned and made our exit off of the stage and headed back to the locker room.

* * *

A little while later a stage assistant cornered me in the hallway.

"Ms. Sinclair! I've been looking all over for you!" she called out.

"Me? Why?"

"You are supposed to present an award…didn't they tell you that?" She asked with an amused chuckle.

"Apparently not!"

"Well we need you out there in like three minutes. I've got to get you to the curtain immediately."

"Uh…okay. Let's go," I said a little nervously. This had come from left field. Usually the most liked mid and under carders that were presenters.

We rushed off to the curtain. She handed me the envelope and a slammy.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

The Nexus music began to play and I sashayed onto the stage not knowing what the hell I was doing. I walked to the podium.

"The WWE Universe is no strange to despicable behavior from it's Diva's and superstars. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a little despicable from time to time. This years nominee's are just lucky that I wasn't nominated this year…." The video began to play announcing the candidates. Finally it stopped and it was time to open the envelope. "And the winner of the Despicable Me award goes to….CM Punk for singing Happy Birthday to Mysterio's daughter!"

As soon as the words exited my mouth, I felt a little wave of nervousness as I had realized this meant he was coming. CM Punk quickly made his way to the top of the ramp from his most recent post of the announce table. With the subtle aggression we'd had towards each other as of late, this wasn't an ideal interaction. He smiled the most devious of smiles as he closed the space between us. I handed him the award and tried to step back but he had other plans. He quickly threw his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. I immediately tensed. I tried to pull away again but he tightened his grip. I relented.

"The despicable me award…." he mused. "Such a lovely honor to receive indeed...and how entirely fitting that Scarlett Sinclair herself is presenting the award. She's had quite a despicable year! I'm not sure who decided the nominee's but they missed out on some great nomination opportunities! I mean come on! She joined the Nexus who regularly beats down her fiancé and her close friend…who does that? Scarlett goes ape shit on fellow diva's unprovoked on what seems like a monthly basis. She attacked John Cena….even putting him through a table, which personally, I enjoyed. Scarlett…you are the epitome of despicable…" he said almost tauntingly taking the head of the slammy and running it gently and slowly down my cheek. I clenched my jaw. "And for that reason…I'm giving this award to the person who truly was despicable this year…Scarlett Sinclair!" he shouted shoving the award into my crossed arms.

He began to loudly clap. My jaw dropped and I went into anger autopilot. I grasped the award in my hand and slammed him over the head with it. Punk snapped his head in my direction, clutching his skull. A wicked smile formed on his thin lips as he headed down the ramp back towards the announce table. I grasped the Slammy in my hand and did an exaggerated bow on the stage.

* * *

Later in the night…

As I made my way back to the Nexus locker room, my title over my shoulder and Diva of the Year Slammy in my hand, I couldn't help but smile. It was good to get recognition for a year of hard work. It more than made up for the embarrassment that Punk put me through earlier in the night. I proudly reentered the locker room and set my new Slammy next to the one Punk gave me. I would have made it a hat trick had I won for breakdown of the year for one of my rampages. But it wasn't meant to be.

I sat down and began texting back my mom and brother that had texted me about winning on Raw. I texted away for a bit until a figure appeared in my peripheral vision.

"Scarlett?" I heard Justin Gabriel's voice say softly. I slowly looked up at him. The rest of Nexus, was standing by the door waiting.

"What, Justin?" I asked.

"Are you coming with us?"

"Come with you where?" I snapped.

"Well…we are going down to the ring to confront Wade and make him make his decision…"

"If you think I'm going to walk out there with you and spit in the face of the man that has lead us through obstacle after obstacle, you are out of your fucking mind!" I spat. "How you guys can stab your leader in the back, I don't know but I will have no part in it. I respect him too much. Some of you should think about that before you call him down there and reissue that ultimatum…"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Scarlett," Otunga said taunting. "Come on guys, we've got stuff to do." I watched as all of Nexus filed out of the door. I shook my head disappointed that none of them were willing to step out from Otunga's influence.

* * *

I waited until I heard the Nexus music fill the arena before jumping up, grabbing my title, and running down the corridor. A minute later I made it to the gorilla position. I rushed to watch the monitor.

"You're here…" Wade said a little surprised. I turned to face him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I thought you might want to stay out of it. Some of the guys are your friends and I didn't know if you'd stand out there tonight and if you did, with who."

"Why do you always have such little faith in me. I've never gone against you! Besides, this isn't a matter of who is friends with who, it's a matter of what I believe in. I believe in you and your judgment. I don't care if it rocks the boat, I'm standing by you in this. We're close too you know," I said with a small laugh.

"Well it looks like I'm being summonsed now," he said pointing to the monitor.

"Well we can't leave them hanging now, can we?" I said putting a hand on his arm and giving it a squeeze.

"Better not."

* * *

I followed him through the curtain and we each grabbed a microphone. We walked to the ring with stern looks on our faces. It was quite a standoff we had on our hands. With the exception of David, all the Nexus members were surrounding the outside of the ring. It was a little daunting. We passed Husky on our way into the ring.

"Okay, Wade. Time is up. What's it going to be? Rehire Cena or leaving Nexus?" David spat happily. He was enjoying this way too much.

"You know what, David? I think Wade will wait to decide until John Cena gets his ass out here in the ring. You know, if he can after we kicked the crap out of him last week," I cooed. "So come on Johnny! Join us!" Otunga joined the Nexus on the outside of the ring. It only took a matter of seconds before John made his way through the crowd. He jumped the barricade and was handed a microphone of his own.

"Alright I'm here, Wade, just like you wanted," he said almost challengingly.

"Cena, Cena, Cena…Personally I think you should remain unemployed. You are a dreadfully awful human being. Nevertheless, I will rehire you under one condition…"

"Two conditions!" I whispered. He looked at me strangely.

"Under two conditions!" Wade said taking my suggestion.

"Alright, what are the conditions?"

"First, you have to agree to face me this Sunday at TLC. I'll even let you pick the stipulation!" he said happily gesturing to me to announce the second condition. I was a little surprise that he was letting me do since we hadn't discussed it before hand.

"And secondly, you have to agree to face David Otunga one-on-one right now! To get you warmed up for Sunday! We know you haven't wrestled in awhile," I said cheekily.

"Alright…consider them done. As for TLC, Wade…You'll be facing me in a chairs match!"

"Bring it on, John. Bring it on!"

The Anonymous GM sound rang through the arena and Michael Cole took to the podium.

"And I quote, 'Let's make this official, this Sunday Wade Barrett will take on John Cena in a chairs match! But I wouldn't want to forget about our Women's Champion, Scarlett Sinclair. You attacked the number one contender not so long ago. You don't seem to think you have much of a challenge in the division so I'm going to give you one. This Sunday you'll be facing Melina in a tables match for the Women's championship! Good luck!' unquote."

I shook my head spewing a chain of expletives and horrendous language. A referee ushered us out of the ring so Cena versus Otunga could occur. I stomped up the ramp irritated. I was about to head back behind the curtain following the rest of the men when Wade grabbed my arm.

"Wait here." I did as I was told as a moment later Wade returned with two steel chairs. We set them up on the stage and watched as Otunga got the shit kicked out of him.

"This is hilarious!" I managed to say between bouts of laughter.

"Yeah, it is. This was a good idea."

"I know. I thought that this might teach Otunga a god damn lesson: don't fuck with Scarlett Sinclair…"

"He better hope he's a quick learner!"

"He did graduate from Harvard but he never seems to learn his lesson in the ring!"

"Good point!"

"God, I'm going to miss this…" I said wistfully. He looked at me and smiled a bittersweet smile. TLC was supposed to be my last full night and match with the Nexus and it had me feeling a little nostalgic. I just wasn't ready to not be Nexus. I couldn't believe it…I was getting married next Monday…

The match ended but the punishment wasn't over. John began beating Otunga with a chair. He beat him a good three minutes before he stopped and held the chair over his head. Wade collapsed his chair and did the same thing. I made the signal and Nexus came running through the crowd and jumped the barricades. They closed in on John and gave him a good beating. Wade and I just stood watching with smiles on our smug faces. Somehow we came out of this night alright. Hopefully, the Nexus would be just as successful at TLC Sunday...

* * *

**Keep reading to see what happens next, especially with Scarlett's up coming wedding! Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This story is entirely fictional.**

* * *

**6 Days before the wedding**

**Scarlett**

After a successful night of shenanigans, I collapsed onto the bed in Randy's tour bus. I must really have been exhausted because I passed out hard for the entire night within minutes of laying down. The next thing a remembered was the sound of the refrigerator slamming in the main area on the bus. I stretched out for a minute before dragging myself out of bed. I walked out to see Randy sitting at the table, reading the newspaper as he often did in the morning. He didn't look up as I entered the area. I grabbed a Redbull and plopped down across the table from him.

"Morning baby…" I cooed softly.

"Mmhmm…" I cocked my head to the side, confused at his coldness. I got up and walked over to him, kissing him on his temple. I continued the trail of kisses down his face and neck, slowly, seductively. He angled his neck instinctively to allow me access. "Not now, Scarlett…" he said quietly, still avoiding eye contact.

"Why not? I could use a shower, you could use a shower…" I hinted.

"I already showered."

"Well then…Wanna do me on this table?" I asked with a flirty wink. He took a deep breath.

"Not right now." My jaw dropped and my mood turned into a foul one pretty quickly.

"What is going on with you?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing."

"Well I'm trying to initiate a morning screw, which you usually love, and you are blowing me off. Why!?"

"I'm not in the mood. That's all."

"I call bullshit!" I said feeling a hint of sadness wash over me. He'd never turned me down for this kind of thing before…it kind of stung. "I'm becoming your wife in six days. You need to talk to me about what's bothering you!" He set down his newspaper and looked at me.

"You want to talk? Fine, let's talk."

"Great. What's going on?"

"Why have you been lying to me about your house in Tampa?" he asked accusingly. I was immediately taken back. I was a little busted…

"What do you mean?" I shot back playing dumb.

"You told me that you weren't getting any offers on the house and that's why it wasn't sold yet…which is total bullshit."

"Okay, so I _have _gotten a few offers but they were too low. I knew you'd tell me to take the offer anyways because money isn't an issue to you. So I didn't tell you, sorry," I lied.

"Try again," he dared.

"I just told you the truth," I insisted.

"Really? Because your realtor called you awhile ago while you were still asleep. I answered it for you in case it was important. She said you'd been ignoring her calls and her sign was missing from your yard. It was thought to be an act off vandalism but then she found the remnants in your fire pit!"

"Randy, that is complete bullsh-"

"Just stop the act, Scar. She told me the truth. She said that you'd been turning down every single offer on the house, three of which were at or above your asking price. So I think you have some explaining to do. Why have you been lying to me? What is going on?" he said with a hint of urgency in his voice. I took a deep breath and tried to fight back any tears.

"I-I'm sorry, Randy. I didn't _want_ to lie to you. I just wasn't ready to sell my house. It's really important to me and don't want to part with it…"

"Why didn't you just tell me, Scar?" he asked calmly. He almost seemed relieved or surprised at my reasoning.

"I knew you really wanted me to get rid of it and I wanted to make you happy. But when I started getting offers, I panicked a little bit." I looked at him, nervously. He was stoic and quiet. He was hard to read when he got like this.

"You know what? Let's keep the house," he said breaking the silence.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we can either rent it out or perhaps use it for little getaways from time to time," he suggested.

"I'd really, really love that," I said throwing my arms around him. He hugged me back.

"I love you, Scarlett…"

"I love you too," I cooed giving him a big kiss. He pulled away slowly.

"So…about that very generous and sexy table offer.…" he began with a big grin on his face. I turned away from him and shoved everything off of the table top.

"Bring it, Orton…" I challenged.

"Yes, ma'mn!" he cheered as he lifted me up and placed me onto the table.

* * *

**Saturday**

I spent the last couple of days studying table matches by day and performing at house shows by night. I was growing increasingly nervous for tomorrows pay per view. It was going to be my first table match in a long time. I was in the indy's the last time I even competed in one and that was years ago. Women usually weren't allowed to these days in he WWE, but I was fortunate to be granted one. I just had to prepare myself for the fact that I might be going though a wooden table tomorrow. I could lose my title. It was all on the line.

Oddly enough, Randy was also competing in a table match tomorrow in his rematch against the Miz. So the two of us watched every iconic table match and talked in ring psychology. It was kind of refreshing for the two of us to be able to bond over something that isn't wedding details. That was all decided and ready to go for Monday. Now we could focus 100% on our matches which was exactly how I liked it. TLC here we come...

* * *

**Wade**

While competitors like Scarlett and Randy watched game tape of past table matches, I couldn't. This was really the first chairs match in recent memory. I just had to go with my gut. I was working with a black canvas here and it was causing me a certain level of nerovusness. I'd spent the entire day in solitude, which was by my preference. I just wanted to keep my mind free and clear for my match against Cena.

I flipped on the television and found a suitable program to watch. It was a very welcomed distraction…until a promo began to play advertising Monday night Raw.

"_This Monday on RAW…you saw them fall for one another in the ring, you saw them fight side by side, now watch as the fairytale romance gets it's happy ending. Randy Orton, the apex predator, marries the she-devil herself, Scarlett Sinclair. You aren't going to want to miss the wedding event of the year, only on Monday night RAW!"_

I grimaced at the clips of the two of them together in their little googly eye fest. It's been so long since they teamed in the ring together that it was easy to forget what a history they have together. It kind of made me sick and a little envious. I changed the channel to prevent myself from having to watch that horrid advertisement again. It would be my luck that I'd catch a charter pay per view ad for TLC tomorrow night.

"_One of the most entertaining pay per views, TLC is coming to Houston, Texas. Watch the Miz try to fend off the viper, Randy Orton to retain his title in a table match! See the Women's champion, Scarlett Sinclair in her last match as a part of the Nexus as she defends her championship in a tables match against challenger Melina. For the main event, watch John Cena take on Wade Barrett in a wicked chairs match to settle the score between Nexus and the leader of the Cenation. Only on Pay view!"_

I gritted my teeth in irritation. In reality, I knew that tomorrow was Scarlett's last match with the Nexus. It was one thing to know and another to hear it out loud and official in a promo. It finally hit me, she was leaving. I knew it was my fault, I shouldn't have put her tenure up as a stipulation against Orton. I got carried away and now I was losing when of the most strategic masterminds this business had ever seen. She was leaving me with a bunch of unloyal, ungreatful, bastards.

A knock sounded at my hotel room door. I got up to answer it. The door swung open and Scarlett's smiling face greeted me.

"What a surprise!" I said with a grin.

"You're welcome!" She said with a wink. "Are you going to invite me in or what, Barrett?"

"Sure, come on in."

"Don't mind if I do!" She chirped as she walked past me and flopped herself onto my bed. "So did you miss me yet?"

"You have no idea," I responded coolly. Her red lips broke into a satisfied smirk.

"And that was only four and a half days! Imagine how much you'll miss me after Monday!"

"Don't remind me, you little bugger!" She laughed and I broke out into laughter of my own. Once the laugher subsided I spoke again. "So what inspired this visit?"

"Well, what's to say I didn't miss you a little too?"

"Good enough reason for me."

"I thought it might…so how are you feeling about your match tomorrow?" She said softly changing the subject.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

"You are going to do great. You've just got to dig deep and find that brutal, consuming hatred that you have for Cena and use it to demolish him!" She spat friskily

"I'll do my best, Scarlett."

"That's all you can do. I know you can beat him. You have what it takes to be really great, Wade. I don't want you to forget that, even after I'm not there to remind you of it."

"Speaking of being there…"

"I'm listening…"

"Will you come down ringside for my match tomorrow?"

"Of course I would love to. Why me?" She asked with a smug smile.

"I just thought it would be nice to have somebody down there with me, somebody that I can actually trust. The rest of Nexus might shove a knife into my back for all I know these days."

"I doubt they would…well at least Justin and Heath. They just got led a little astray by Otunga. You and I both know that he is the ring leader here. The others just got sweet talked but his lawyer-like reasoning skills. He's a manipulative man and he honing in on what he thinks should have been his all along," she insisted.

"You really think so?" I asked her a little skeptically. At this point I'd written all of the guys off as backstabbing bastards.

"I really do. You need to keep an eye on David. I'm not as sure about Michael And Husky but Heath and Justin are quite loyal. I could see the guilt and hurt in their eyes when Otunga called you out to the ring on Monday night."

"Well I trust you, so I guess I'll trust your judgment here, Scarlett."

"Look at you learning!" She teased. "You should have started listening to me sooo much earlier, Barrett. I'm a freakin' genius!" I let out chuckle.

"That you are," I mused, "that you are."

We spent the next few hours talking away even though it only felt like minutes. As much as I enjoyed it, it made my heart heavy. I was truely going to miss this woman. Maybe it wasn't too late to change her mind...

* * *

**Keep reading to see what happens next, especially with Scarlett's up coming wedding! Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This story is entirely fictional.**

* * *

**TLC- The day before the wedding…**

**Scarlett**

Randy and I were pulling up to the arena in his bus right on schedule. We sat together on the couch, he was wrapped around me. It was warm in his arms. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You still seem nervous," he observed.

"Well, yeah! I might get my ass thrown through a table tonight!"

"You've been thrown through one before!"

"Yeah, that's how I know it fucking hurts! Besides I didn't know I was going to get thrown through the table last time. That is the last time, I'll interfere in a tables match!" I joked.

"I still feel horrible about that!" he said guiltily. "That was my fault."

"It's fine! I didn't get broken and I'm alive!"

"Thank goodness, because if you weren't I wouldn't be getting to marry you tomorrow night," he said happily.

"Good point. You are a lucky son-of-a-bitch!"

"Don't I know it? Well, the future Mr. and Mrs. Orton better get their asses into the arena to change. They have got asses to kick in their tables matches tonight!"

"True, hopefully we can emerge only a little busted up for our wedding."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. It'll take more than bumps and bruises to keep me from that ceremony." I smiled at him as we headed off of the bus and into the arena.

"Good luck tonight, baby!" I said giving him a big kiss. "Be careful."

"You too. I know tonight is tough because of the whole leaving Nexus thing…I'm sorry that I had to be the one to do this to you. I hope tonight goes well for team Nexus."

"Thanks babe, I know that is hard for you to say."

"Yeah. I also wanted to say to say good luck. I would come by before your match and everything but I know it's your last night with your friends and I don't want to impose."

"I appreciate that, Randy. You are the best fiancé!" I said with a laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I guess the next time I'll see you is tomorrow. I'll be the handsome man in a tux under the wedding arch."

"I'll make a note of it,"I said with a sly smile.

"Bye!"

* * *

We parted ways and I walked nervously into the Nexus locker room. I felt a little sentimental as I passed through the doorframe. This was my last night reporting to this locker room full of Nexus members. Tomorrow, I'd have my own dressing room for wedding preparations and after than I'd likely be sharing with Randy or the other Divas. It was a little sad.

I set my bag down on the bench and dug through it to find my gear. I pulled out my black and yellow corset that was completely done in sequins.

"New gear, Scar?" Justin asked startling me.

"Well yes and no," I said simply. " I ordered it months ago but haven't worn it yet."

"It looks really fancy…"

"Yeah, I ordered it for Wrestlemania… I was so sure I'd still be in Nexus then, that Nexus would make it and would still be going strong. Since I wont be a Nexus member then, I figured tonight was as good as ever to actually wear it since it's my last Nexus match," I said glumly.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful. Would you like me to lace you up one last time…for old times sake?"

"I'd like that Justin," I said trying to fight the lump forming in my throat.

He spent the next five minutes lacing up my corset, carefully and slowly.

"Okay, all set!"

"Thank you so much," I said giving him a great big hug. After thirty seconds, he released his grip.

"Scarlett! Just the woman I wanted to see!" Wade boasted as he entered the room. I smiled at his cheery greeting. It was good to see him.

"Am I in trouble already?" I joked with my hands on my hips.

"Aren't you always?" Heath teased.

"Shut up!" I said with a laugh.

"We have a few things for you…." Wade said slowly.

"For me?!" I squealed.

"Yes, you! Here, open this one first," he said handing me a small box. I took it and quickly opened it. Inside was an all leather Nexus armband.

"You guys! This is beautiful but I'll only get to wear it once," I said sadly.

"Well if you are going out, you are going out in style, Scarlett! Besides, it'll make more sense when you open your second gift," he said handing me another one."

"Okay…"

"I can't take the credit for this one…" he admitted as I began to unwrap the gift. Inside there were two frames. One contained a Nexus group photo. The other had Nexus armbands lined up inside. "Each one of us put in one of our armbands and signed them. After your match, you can put your new one in the empty space in the middle." My eyes began to well up with tears.

"You guys!" I managed to spit out as I tried to choke back my tears.

"We just wanted you to have a little piece of Nexus with you and wanted you to know that we'll miss you," Wade said softly.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much. You have no idea! Bring it in guys," I said motioning them in for a group hug.

* * *

Finally, it was time for my match. Surrounded by my Nexus cohorts, I made my way to the curtain. My Women's Championship was perched on my shoulder and I held onto it for dear life. I was nervous, sad, and distracted. It wasn't an ideal time for a title defense. I was getting married tomorrow and I was preparing to not get slammed through a table in my last Nexus match. Overwhelmed would be the right word to describe it.

We stood at the curtain as my challenger, Melina made her entrance. I began to give everybody a hug. Wade was last. He gave me a tight squeeze.

"You've got this," he whispered.

"I sure as hell hope so," I said with an anxious smile.

"We'll all be here waiting for you!" Justin said sweetly. I nodded.

The Nexus theme rang through the arena to announce my entrance one last time. I knew I should move through the curtain but my feet wouldn't move.

"Scarlett, it's time," Wade said concerned.

"I…I can't move my legs!" I whispered, panicked.

"Come on my little Devil…" Wade said putting an arm around my back, gently pushing me towards the curtain. "I guess I'll come with you after all, you sneaky minx," he mused. I nodded and by the time I'd reached where the stage met the ramp, I was able to move my shaky legs. Wade had released me and I proudly displayed my championship belt in the air, taunting my opponent. He followed me, just a few steps behind as I made my way into the ring. For some reason he presence really put me at ease tonight.

I kissed my title before handing it over to the referee. I looked on nervously as he presented it to the crowd. I looked over to Wade who was standing outside the ring. As if he knew I needed assurance, he gave me a smile and mouthed, 'you've got this!'. I smiled and turned my attention back to Melina. The bell sounded.

* * *

**Wade **

Melina dominated the opening minutes of the tables match. It was a little surprising that Scarlett wasn't doing so well, as she was one of the dominating forces within the division. She always had the aggression and evil pulsing through her veins. She seemed more distracted than usual. Although tonight was a big night, it was her last with Nexus. Tomorrow, she was getting married. So much was happening around her and it showed in her performance.

Melina was setting up tables all over the place. It was quite bizarre. She rolled a dazed Scarlett onto one table and then moved to the turnbuckle. As soon as Melina began to jump, Scarlett rolled out of the way, capitalizing on her opponents mistake. Melina smacked onto the table but some how it wasn't enough to crack through the table. Scarlett looked peeved as she yanked Melina off of the table and began performing suplexes on her one after another, just trying to wear her down. It seemed to be working.

When she was satisfied with her domination, she grasped onto a handful of her challengers long hair and pulled her over to the turnbuckle. Scarlett hoisted her up onto the top tier and got up onto the ropes. I saw immediately what she was trying to do. It was a move that her fiancé was kind of known for, the superplex. I immediately grew nervous as it was a pretty difficult move. Women didn't do it often. Scarlett pulled Melina too her feet and superplexed her through the wooden table and onto the mat below. Some how it was enough momentum to get through the table.

The bell rang, indicating her title retention. She laid amongst the rubble. I clapped happily before slithering into the ring. I walked over to the smashed table and helped the victor to her feet. The title was handed to her and she hugged it like a mother hugged a child who'd been missing. She looked up at me with the saddest eyes. I picked her up and set her on my shoulders. She held up the title proudly with a big smile on her face. It was forced but a smile none the less. I felt a droplet hit the back of my head. That was the moment I realized that it was a tear.

I set her down and we looked over to the stage. The rest of Nexus was standing on the stage, clapping. A more genuine smile crossed her full lips. She flexed her right arm and kissed her Nexus armband almost in tribute to the whole team. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Unexpectedly, she turned to me and wrapped her arms around me. Her hug was a quick one but was also a shocking moment of PDA. She pulled away after a minute and we made out way up the ramp.

* * *

**Scarlett**

There was only one match between mine and Wade's, leaving us little time for turnover. I could tell Wade was really apprehensive about his match against Cena. He had a lot to prove tonight. He insisted on leaving early to head to the curtain, something he only seemed to do when concerned about it. On our way there, a peppy voice called out after us. We both stopped walking.

"Scarlett!" I turned to face the source of the voice.

"Oh! Hey, Nattie."

"I'm glad I caught you! I know you didn't want a bachelorette party but…."

"Oh no way! No ladies night!" I pleaded.

"Just let me finish before you scoff at it!" She argued with her hands on her hips.

"Fine."

"Okay. So I was talking to the other divas and they refuse to let you spend your last night as a single lady in your hotel room. I know you don't want a girls night, so instead we are inviting all the Divas on the roster _and _all of the Nexus members since they are your friends too. It'll be fun. I promise! Will you come?" she begged.

"Oh alright," I relented.

"Really?!" She chirped.

"Yeah, I guess. It's the least I can do to make my maid of honor happy!" I joked

"Great! I'll see you in a little bit then!"

"Sounds good!" I looked back at Wade. "Shall we be going?" He nodded.

"Good thing we left a bit early, we wouldn't have had enough time for lady banter normally," he teased.

"Pfft, you better be coming to my party, Barrett!"

"I'll be there to give you a proper send off, and celebrate my victory that I'll be seizing in a matter of minutes!"

"Whatever gets you there!" I giggled as we reached the curtain.

"I wouldn't miss it," he said more seriously.

"Good…" It was silent for a minute. The nervous energy was taking its toll. "You know you've got this one…" I said encouragingly.

"I better. I'll never live this down otherwise. The Nexus is on shaky ground, Scarlett," he said a little defeated.

"You can do this. I know you can! You are amazing," I said giving his arm a squeeze. He nodded with the smallest of smirks.

"I need you to promise me something," he said seriously.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me you wont get involved out there. Its going to get ugly and I don't want you in harms way."

"Okay, I promise I wont get hurt."

"I'm serious, Scarlett."

"I know, Wade." We locked eyes in a very intense gaze. The Nexus theme began to play and I smiled at him. "It's now or never."

* * *

I followed him onto the stage as the fans booed us. I soaked the boos in, reveling in them. I quite liked the booing, that meant I was doing things right. I walked down the ramp and up the steel stairs and sat on the second rope to let Wade through it as always...this time for the last time. He taunted in the middle before taking his appropriate corner. I followed him over and perched myself on the top turnbuckle to sit down and await the entrance of John.

His music began and the crowd had a loud but mixed reaction. He cockily marched down the ramp and into the ring. He taunted and tossed his shirt into the crowd as fan girls and children fought to catch it. He smugly grinned at me. I shook my head with distain. The referee kicked me out of the ring. I paced nervously as the match began.

* * *

For twenty four minutes I watched the two men clobber the hell out of each other. They slammed the cool, steel chairs across each others bodies. Shouts and screams of agony filled the ring as they dolled out punishment on one another. Wade was laying on the mat as John took a steel chair to the top turnbuckle. He stayed perched up there until Wade reached his feet. That's when Cena did his signature leg drop, this time with a chair. The sound of that chair on the back of his skull was almost bone chilling. I resisted the urge to interfere, trying to respect Wade's wishes.

John jumped back up to his feet with an arrogant smile as he knew he had the Nexus leader exactly where he'd wanted him. Instead of just going for the pinfall, he decided to drag this out, to make it painful. He exited the ring and began to gather steel chairs.

"John! John, please just stop this!" I pleaded, walking towards him. He looked towards me for a minute and then shook his head with a smirk. I watched stunned as John set up six chairs in two rows of three, creating a platform of steel. I watched in horror as John picked up Wade and carried him over to the chairs. "No! Please! Please no! Please not Wade! Noooo!" I screamed as John delivered an attitude adjustment through the chairs. Steel flew everywhere as the chairs bent and were shoved about by momentum. Cena through the rest of the chairs away and went for the cover. 1...2...3. The bell rang.

Wade slowly rolled out of the ring and tried to stand but failed to. I knelt down next to him.

"I have to get out of here," he said determined.

"I know, Barrett. Let's get you out of here." I helped him to his feet and guided him. I could feel a presence coming up behind us. I could see out of my peripheral vision that John was coming, welding a chair. He was winding up to swing it. I stepped behind Wade before he knew what was happening and took the chair shot. I dropped to all fours. "Ah! God damn it! Mother fucker," I seethed in pain. "Wade run!"

He tried to get moving but it wasn't fast enough. John whacked him again with a chair. They headed towards the chairs strung from the ceiling as a part of the stage. John beat him more and then began to lift the giant palate that carried the chairs into the arena. He began to pull it towards Wade. I began to crawl off the ramp and over to where John was. I knew I wasn't going to make it there in time. Somehow I mustered enough strength to stand and walked towards the scene of incidence. John yanked the string of chairs and they all collapsed onto Wade. I gasped in disbelief. John positioned himself with a second line of chairs. I hurried over and stood over top of Wade, the palate, and all those steel chairs.

"Get out of the way, Scarlett!" John commanded.

"No! I'm not moving!"

"Scarlett, I mean it. Get. Out. Of. The. Way!"

"Johnny! Johnny, please don't do this. You've done enough!" I pleaded with him. "Just stop this!" He eyed me strangely and after a moment of thought, he relented and released his grip on the next row of chairs. He turned and walked away. I immediately bent down and began frantically tossing the chairs off of Wade. I even lifted the giant palate. "Wade! Are you okay?" I said looking at his face. His eyes flipped open.

"Mmhm, I'm fine you little minx." I smiled with relief.

* * *

I helped him up and walked him backstage to the medic and rushed out to change out of my gear.

As I sat in my dressing room, I couldn't help but reflect on this night. It wasn't the ideal ending to the pay-per-view. In fact, it was likely going to have adverse effects on the Nexus from here on out. It was unfortunate that I wasn't going to be there at all to help Wade did through the crap. He was going to be on his own. My time with the Nexus had all but run out. All I knew is that this night wasn't over just yet…

"Scarlett! Are you ready to party?!" Natalya asked excited.

"I guess so."

"Great. This is for you!" she said plopping a small white veil on my head.

"What is this?" I whined.

"A veil! Everybody has to know that you are the bride-to-be, silly!"

"Oh! of course!" I said sarcastically.

"Stop being such a stick in the mud. We are going to have so much fun!" She grabbed my arm and led me out of the room. All the rest of the divas were in the hall squealing with excitement.

I could already tell I was in for quite a night….

* * *

**Keep reading to see what happens next, especially with Scarlett's up coming wedding! Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This story is entirely fictional.**

* * *

**After TLC- The night before the wedding…**

**Scarlett**

"I am so excited! This is going to be so much fun!" Natalya squealed excitedly. She energetically linked arms with me as we headed into this club in down town Houston. I was a little less enthused as I tried to keep up in my heels. My veil blowing behind me. I felt like an idiot. Nattie wanted as full night of shenanigans while I was hoping to have a few drinks and then sneak off to get to the hotel. Tonight had been exhausting and I really wanted to go back to the hotel to sleep. It could be an interesting night.

The other divas from both Raw and Smackdown were inside. They were already drinking fruity drinks and talking animatedly to one another in full on party mode. I wish I shared in their enthusiasm.

"Hey Scarlett, what are you drinking tonight?" Beth asked curiously as she gave me a big hug.

"It feels like a whiskey kind of night!"

"Well then, one whiskey coming up! Want it neat, on the rocks…"

"On the rocks. Thank you so much!" I called out after her. She returned in a few minutes.

"Here you go!" I reached into my purse to grab money. "Oh no, the bride-to-be isn't allowed to pay for drinks at her bachelorette party!"

"Oh! Well…don't be ridiculous. I can't let you guys pay for all of my drinks!" I argued.

"Of course we can! Don't you worry about it!" Natalya insisted.

"Oh fine!" I said conceding. "I'm not used to these special almost married lady perks!"

"It's alright. I know you aren't really into all these girlie wedding traditions. Thanks for letting us throw you a party anyways," she said happily.

"No problem. I'm sure this is going to be so much fun. Do you know when my boys are going to get here?"

"Probably very shortly. You know boys, they dilly dally!"

"So true! They are basically like children."

I slammed the rest of my drink and ordered another. I got a good start on it before the Nexus boys walked in to the club, minus Wade. They all took shots 'to get on our level', to start the night off right.

"Okay, we've got to hit the dance floor!" Nattie shouted energetically.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. We began gyrating around to the music and having a pretty good time. Heath and Justin came out to dance with us, making a Scarlett sandwich as they called it. I had to admit that despite my initial reluctance, I was having a really great time.

* * *

After dancing myself silly for who knows how long, I pried my way out of the 'sandwich' to return to our table. I downed the rest of my drink. All that dancing caused me to work up quite a thirst. Without me having to ask, a new beverage was set down in front of me by Justin.

"Thank you, Justin," I said gratefully. He smiled coyly.

"You're welcome."

"So uh…where is Mr. Barrett?" I couldn't help but ask. Justin looked at his own drink, almost avoiding eye contact.

"We told him we were heading down here. He told us to go on without him and that he'd be coming in a little bit," he said a little concerned.

"He probably isn't coming is he?"

"I doubt he will. He seemed a little beaten down by tonight's loss."

"Yeah, I can't blame him. It was a tough one to swallow," I admitted. Losing to Cena was the worst. He was such a pompous asshole about the whole thing.

"He'll be fine in time. Don't worry about him…want to head back out onto the dance floor?"

"Ummm, you go ahead. I'll be there in a minute," I insisted.

He headed off and I stood at the table taking another swig off of my drink. Suddenly, a pair of arms surrounded my waist.

"Fuck off! I'm practically married!" I spat before turning my head to realize that it was Randy. "Oh hi, babe!" I exclaimed as he released his grip. I turned to face him.

"Hey Scar," he said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "This is my bachelorette party!"

"I know. I heard you were having a party and just couldn't resist stopping by quick to see my gorgeous bride one last time before the ceremony."

"That is really sweet of you. I'm glad you stopped by so I could see that handsome face of yours."

"My lips really missed yours," he said with a grin.

"Well then, we must reacquaint them!" I giggled. He pulled me in for a kiss. Our lips met and I felt myself almost losing myself in him. I deepened it and he pulled my body against his in a fairly unusual PDA session for us. I heard the sound of somebody clearing their throat. I pulled my face away from his. We were both smiling like idiots.

"Um, Mr. Orton, what are you doing here?" Natalya scolded playfully.

"Just had to see my bride-to-be one last time before we get married! I'm leaving, I promise!"

"Good! Make it quick, I need her ass on the dance floor stat!" She said shuffling off into the crowd.

"You better get going, that girl means business!" I joked.

"Alright, fine. I love you, Scarlett. I am so excited to marry you tomorrow. I can't wait to start a family of little Randy's and Scarlett's. I'm so excited to start forever with you," he said lovingly.

"I love you too. Forever sounds pretty much perfect!" I said before leaning in to give him a goodbye kiss.

"Goodnight."

"Night, babe," I said blowing him a big kiss as he left.

I slammed my drink and headed back to the dance floor.

* * *

**Wade**

I sat in my hotel room, sadly sitting by myself. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I felt quite defeated as a man in this instant. Tonight was utterly humiliating. Not only was I beaten in front of everybody to the point I could stand up on my own, but Scarlett was forcibly removed from our group. Well technically, she was still Nexus until she takes her vows tomorrow at that alter. But in all honesty, she was basically good as gone. I felt a little guilty about skipping her party but I didn't know how to face anybody after such a poor showing. I just wanted to crawl into a dark hole. The clock on my nightstand read 2:23. I had a feeling it was going to be another sleepless night.

Just then my cell began to vibrate on the bed next to me. It was Justin Gabriel. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Wade. Sorry to bother you like this…." _he began slowly.

"Do I have to come bail you out?" I asked.

"_Oh, no, nothing like that. I'm fine…"_

"Well then what is it?"

"_It's Scarlett."_

"What about her? Do I have to bail her out?" I asked peeved. Get arrested just sounded like something she'd do.

_"Well no..."_

"I bet she'd very cross with me right now…" I said shaking my head.

"_I bet, but that isn't the problem. I'm guessing you haven't seen her?"_

"No, isn't she supposed to be with you?"

_"Uh…yeah she is supposed to be, but she isn't. She's completely disappeared. None of us know where the hell she is, Wade. We are getting a little worried. We have called her cell but it's off. We don't now what to do. Can you check her room and see if she's there at the hotel? We'll keep looking down town here."_

"I'll check her room," I confirmed.

_"If you can think of anywhere she might be, let us know. You guys are close, you probably know more than I do,"_ he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. I knew it frustrated him that Scarlett and I had evolved into a close friendship…well to his knowledge. He had no clue about all the close encounters the two of us had.

"Alright. I'll try my best, Gabriel."

_"Okay. Talk to you soon."_ I hung up the phone and quickly slid on some shoes.

* * *

I walked to the next door to the right of my room and knocked hard on the door. No answer from Scarlett. A part of me had already known she wasn't going to come back to her room. But knowing her, she could be almost anywhere especially given her levels of inebriation.

That's when an idea hit me.

I quickly walked to the end of the hall, where the stairwell was located. I walked up the six flights of stairs to the roof. I propped open the door with a random piece of wood near it and headed out onto the roof. I could smell the scent of cigars and see a small amount of smoke from a little bit away. I knew immediately that I'd found her. I walked towards the blonde, who was just sitting against a wall and puffing away on a cigar.

"Scarlett?!" I called out. She perked up and looked in my direction.

"Wade? What are YOU doing here?" she managed to slur.

"Looking for you, Scarlett. That's what I'm doing here. Everybody has been out of their minds with worry trying to find you!"

"That's because I left without telling anybody and I turned off my goddamn phone," she spat before raising a bottle of whiskey to her lips.

"Good lord, why do you have a bottle of liquor up here?" I asked a tad bit worried.

"Because I didn't want to drink in my room duh!" She said obviously as she put out her cigar by her feet.

"Why did you buy a ridiculously expensive bottle of whiskey to drink on the roof?"

"It was only like a hundred dollars AND I bought it so that we could toast with something nice after your win tonight. Obviously that didn't happen," she spat.

"Yeah, tonight didn't go as planned."

"Yep," she answered crossly.

"How about we get you inside and back into your room?" I suggested. I was thinking that a drunk woman on the roof was a dangerous idea.

"Nah….Oh my god! How rude of me. Here have some whiskey!" she said offering her bottle. I took it and swigged off of it.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Will you just sit down?" she asked patting the spot next to her as she leaned back against the wall behind her. I obliged and sat down, leaning as well. She immediately shifted and leaned into me. Her face near the crook of my neck. I put my arm around her.

"Are you okay?"

"You didn't come tonight. Why didn't you come!? You said you would but you didn't!" she accused a little drunkenly.

"I know I promised. I should have come."

"Why didn't you then?" She asked hurt.

"I couldn't face you and everybody else a loser….and to be honest I didn't want to give you a send off."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to be leaving the Nexus. I didn't want to say goodbye to Nexus as we know it. I thought I could avoid the whole thing," I said speaking entirely too frankly. I took another long swing of the whiskey and I felt the burn as it made it's way down my throat.

"I don't want to say goodbye either. That's why I just left. I'm a little scared," she admitted.

"Scared? Whatever for?"

"Everything. Starting again without Nexus. Getting married…he wants kids like soon! It's just scary and all happening so fast. But this is exactly what every person waits what seems like forever for, marrying the person they love and starting a family…right!" she said assured by the end of her spiel.

"You are exactly right…that is what everybody wants," I said slowly. I took a swig from the bottle again. I contemplated trying to talk her out of the entire wedding but decided against it. I was all for dirty tactics in the ring but real life was different. I wasn't the kind of man to do something like that although in this moment I kind of wished that I was. "I think that being scared is normal. I've never been married but I'm sure that everybody gets nervous and frightened by it. It's a big deal to commit the rest of your life to somebody." She looked up at me with her big blue, teary eyes.

"Thank you, Wade. I really needed to hear that," Scarlett gave me a kiss on my jaw. I smiled.

"Well my little minx, how about we head inside?"

"Alright. Let's go," She said with a wide smile.

I put my arm around her and led her carefully off of the roof and down the stairs to our floor. We passed door after door until we arrived at ours.

"Do you have your key card?" I asked her. She giggled and began checking all of her pockets before finding it in her bra.

"Whoops!"

"Oh my word, you are something else!" I mused.

"You know it, Barrett." I took the card from her and slid it through the card slot. The door unlocked.

"Well, goodnight, Scarlett."

"Goodnight, Wade," she said softly before heading into her room.

* * *

Once her door shut, I entered my own room next door.

Suddenly I realized I'd never informed Justin on finding Scarlett. I picked up my phone and dialed Justin's number immediately.

_"Hello?"_ he answered with panic in his voice.

"Hi Justin."

_"We haven't found her, please tell me you've found her!"_ he said desperately.

"I found her….she uhh…she's safely in her room now. You can call off the search."

_"Oh thank god! Okay…thanks, Wade. I'll let everybody know."_

"Alright then."

_"See you tomorrow then."_

"Okay, bye."

I hung up the phone and sat down on my bed. I put my head in my hands.

I was startled by the sound of a soft knocking on my door. I got up and curiously threw my door open. It was Scarlett. Without saying a word she put her hands on my chest and pushed me gently back a few feet into my room. My door slammed behind her. She rose onto her tip toes, her hands grasping the collar of my shirt. Her lush lips crashed into mine in the sweetest kiss. It was soft, slow, sensual, very unlike the kisses we'd previously shared. Just as unexpected as the kiss began, it stopped. She looked at me and smiled a sad smile.

"Goodbye, Wade," she said in nearly a whisper. Before I could say a word, she turned and exited to the room.

I was left alone to wonder about that wonderful and unexpected kiss….I swear this woman was going to be the death of me….

* * *

**Keep reading to see what happens next! The next chapter is the wedding….Finally!**

**Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think about the story so far!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This story is entirely fictional.**

* * *

**The Day of the Wedding!**

**Wade**

I woke up nice and early this morning despite the fact that I couldn't sleep to save my life last night. I decided to use my extra time this morning to hit the gym. I purposely kept a low profile after last nights embarrassing loss. Scarlett was the only one I'd seen since. As I ran on the treadmill, I did a lot of thinking. After that mind boggling kiss with Scarlett last night, I had officially made up my mind. I needed to stop this wedding. She couldn't marry Orton! The Nexus can't be without her. Hell_ I _can't be without her.

I grabbed a quick shower after my work out and got dressed. I had just slipped on my shirt when a knock rang out at my door. I immediately walked towards the door to answer it.

"Hel-lo….?" I said slowly in complete surprise.

"Hello, Wade."

"Cena, couldn't you at least wait until Raw to rub my failures into my damn face!" I growled. A cheeky grin crossed his face. The kind of face you just wanted to punch.

"I wasn't coming to rub in my immaculate victory, although it was pretty fantastic," he mused.

"Well then why the bloody hell are you here?"

"I don't want to discuss it in the hallway," he said seriously.

"Well fine, come in then. I want to get this over with," I spat. He took a few steps into my room and shut the door. "Now what are you doing here, Cena?"

"It's about Scarlett…"

"What about her?"

"You are not to talk to her today. I don't want you fucking up this wedding, Barrett. I mean it," he warned.

"Why would I fuck it up?"

"Really? You are going to play fucking dumb with me now?"

"I honestly have no idea what you are getting at," I said lying my ass off.

"I don't think you get it. _I know._" Those words caused me to freeze. He knew? How on earth would he have found out about our sexual encounters? I had no idea. I took a deep breath.

"I still have no idea what you are getting at?" I said nervously. Not wanting to admit to anything without an evidence.

"It's pretty obvious that you have a thing for Scarlett. I get it, she's fucking hot, funny, smart, athletic, she's amazing, I get it. Everybody has a crush on Scarlett at some point or another, I know I have, but you need to stay away from her."

"I don't have 'a thing' for her. I'm simply her friend and her stable mate, John."

"I don't believe you. I know you were the one to find her last night. You go out of your way for her constantly. You need to stop chasing after her, she's spoken for. Tonight she's becoming Mrs. Randy Orton whether you like it or not."

"I don't really care what you think. I know Scarlett and I know our friendship. You don't…you don't understand her one bit…"

"You think that you 'get her' after a whole six months of knowing her. Please! I have known her for like three years. I 'get' her just fine, Wade," he assured me.

"If you really understood her, you wouldn't have been trying to get her to be all reformed! You tried to change her!" I yelled.

"You think that encouraging her to be devious, aggressive, and rambunctious is helping her?"

"It's who she is! She loves it! Why else would she love the Nexus so much? Plus we don't shove her into our shadows. With us, she's in the forefront. We listen to her and take her opinion into account. From what I can tell that wasn't the case when she managed you and Orton," I snapped.

"Oh you wanna go there? A woman like Scarlett deserves more than a man like you. Scarlett is amazing and therefore she deserves greatness. Randy is greatness. He is a successful, honest, and an over all good man. Being around him makes people want to be better, to do better. Orton deserves a woman of Scarlett's status. I can't say the same for you. You are a lowly, new comer. You haven't accomplished much and you likely wont add up to much in the future either. You aren't her equal, you wouldn't be able to be enough or provide enough for somebody like her. You know it, I know it, and I think she knows it too…." he said smugly. "He's the better man! You lose..it's over!"

"Get the fuck out of my room, Cena!" I bellowed loudly. He looked at me with a pleased expression on his face. "Get out!" He finally moved towards the door.

"Have a nice night, Barrett," he said slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**RAW**

**Scarlett**

I sat in my own locker room, trying not to inhale the hairspray my hair stylist was using on my head. My entire head was covered in platinum blonde curls. My makeup was done. All I had to do was get into the beautiful white dress that hung on a hanger across the room.

"You ready to slip into your dress?" Natalya squealed as she entered the room wearing her blue bridesmaids dress.

"I guess so….this is it!" I said nervously. I was still in shock that the day was here. I stood up and Nattie slid the dress on over my head. Once it was in place she began to lace up the corset back. It reminded me off all the times Justin had to lace me up over the past six months. I couldn't help but smile at the fond memories.

"All right, I think it's as tight as it's going to get. No nip slip for you!" She joked.

"Score!"

"Well girl,…you've got forty eight minutes of time to kill. Is there anything left to do?" She asked looking ready for another errand.

"I-uh…I don't know."

"Well, you are in your dress, your hair is done, makeup is done…."

"Actually, I've thought of something."

"Okay, what?"

"Uh...Will you get Wade?" I asked softly.

"Wade? Really?" she said looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, just wanted to say bye."

"Well I hate to be the one to say this but nobody has seen him all night, Scar. I don't think he's here."

"That can't be true. I'll call him," I said determined.

I grabbed my phone off of the table and dialed it. It rang a few times before it ultimately went to voicemail. I decided to leave a message.

"Hey, Wade…it's Scarlett…if you are in the building will you please stop by my room? Please…"

I turned to Natalya and hung up.

"I'm sure he'll be here. I told the seating chart people to still keep his seat for him either way," she said referring to the seating chart. The WWE brass wanted assigned seating for the whole roster. Randy and I got to make the chart so that friends could sit near the front. It made a lot of sense except for now. Wade's seat was in the front row of my side, along with the Miz, A-Ry, Justin, and Heath. If he didn't show, people were going to take notice...I'll notice.

"Okay." I sat patiently.

After a few minutes a knocking sounded on the metal door.

"Come in!" I yelled. In walked a tall figure wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled over their head and a part of their face. He closed the door before revealing himself to be Wade. I couldn't help but smile upon seeing him.

"I…uh…I'm going to give you two some privacy!" Natalya said a little nervously as she headed past Wade and out the door. Wade and I just looked at each other for a minute in complete silence. There was this energy in the air that was just magnetic.

"I got your message," he said softly.

"I was worried you weren't here. Nattie said you hadn't shown up."

"Nobody knows I'm here... You make a beautiful bride, Scarlett," he said changing the subject.

"Thank you…I-I can't believe I'm wearing a wedding dress…" I said shaking my head.

"It suits you. Orton is a lucky man."

"That he is." I could feel myself getting increasingly more emotional, my chest feeling tight. "I'm going to miss working with you almost every day," I managed to say fighting back the urge to cry.

"Likewise. You will be so very missed by Nexus…and by me especially. What are we going to do without you?"

"Am I doing the right thing here?" I asked. As soon as my lips uttered the words I almost wished I hadn't spoken them. Wade was silent for a few seconds with a look of surprise on his face. That look morphed into one of inner turmoil.

"Well…do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"If you love him and can truly see yourself being with him for the rest of your life. Then you are doing the right thing," he said very hesitantly. It was as if he was telling me what I wanted to hear instead of his actual opinion.

"I've got to be honest I'm freaking out here!"

"Like I told you last night, everybody freaks out before they get hitched. It's perfectly normal."

"Do you think I should be going through with this?" I asked firmly, giving him another chance to be honest with me.

"Scarlett, you have been engaged to this man for quite awhile. You have planned this wedding and here you sit. You have spent the last few hours getting all done up and ready. At any point you could have got up and walked away. You could have called it off. The fact that you are right here, ready for a wedding probably means that this is where you want to be… that Orton is the man in your heart," he said sadly. It was as if it pained him to even say the words. I hadn't seen him this effected by anything ever…besides losing big matches.

"I guess you have a point," I said with a forced smile. "I guess I'm ready to become Mrs. Orton then."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Well I should probably be going. You have a ceremony to attend in thirty two minutes," he said a little defeated. I held out my arms for a hug. He reached out and hugged me tightly. I took in the smell of his cologne and shampoo, the warmth of his body. I wanted to remember these little things about him...it was comforting somehow.

"Promise me you'll go out there and watch my wedding," I said as he released me.

"Scarlett, I don't know if I can sit there and watch you marry that man."

"Wade…I-"

Before I could finish my frame of thought, Wade put his right hand on the side of my face and collided his lips with mine. It was one of pure passion and tenderness. His hand ran through my blonde curls and leaned my body into his tall frame. He pulled his lips from mine, pulling my bottom lip with it…then gave me one last peck before releasing me.

"I'll see you around my little minx," he said softly with a bittersweet smile. A forced smile to cover up the sadness underneath. He pulled his hood back up and disappeared from my view. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away so nobody would see.

Natalya appeared in my doorway a minute later.

"Hey Scar," She said setting down a duffel bag near the table. "I just wanted to let you know that _all_ of your clothes for the airport and stuff is in _this_ bag right here. All of your honeymoon luggage is in the trunk of _your_ rental. Randy's isn't in there yet. So the car is just yours right now. I'm going to put the car keys in this side pocket so it's all in one place and you have all of your stuff for when you leave...and you can get out of here quickly," she said glaring at me.

"Okay."

"Do you need anything else from me?"

"Uh…no… I just want to say I love ya, Nat!"

"I love you too!" She said giving me a big hug. "Now I'm going to get out of your hair so you can have some privacy before the ceremony. I'll see you out there…" She said with a knowing smile. "You're doing the right thing..."

* * *

**Wade**

I stood looking at the monitor and calmly watching as the arena was quickly transformed from a wrestling ring into a wedding space. In the ring now stood an arch. There were a ton of chairs place in rows for the roster to sit. They were all quickly filling into their correct spots. Once all the guests were in place, the man who was going to perform the ceremony made his way down to the ring and to the microphone stand placed under the arch. It really looked lovely…especially for a wrestling wedding. Although it was nice, it just didn't seem very Scarlett.

Randy's music began to play. He made his way down to the ring with the biggest smile on his face and I couldn't blame him, he was a lucky man. A smug John Cena walked out behind him to serve as best man. The two of them approached the arch and stood on the left side of it. Both of them were smiling and laughing, thoroughly enjoying the festivities. The maid of honor, Natalya, came out next in her bridesmaids dress and a bouquet of lilies. She looked a little nervous which struck me as strange. She was so bubbly when I'd seen here earlier tonight. It made me wonder if she knew something I didn't. As she walked past the rows she glanced over to Scarlett's side of the aisle, where most of Nexus was seated. The camera followed her eye line to a seat between the Miz and Justin Gabriel…a seat with my name on it. I obviously wasn't there and now it was known. I felt a little guilty but I knew it was better if I wasn't there.

The music began signaling the arrival of the bride. As the traditional bridal entrance song played, everybody rose to their feet. I took a deep breath. The next song began. As with many wrestling weddings the bride and groom still enter to their own entrance songs. But the song that played wasn't her own personal entrance music…it was the Nexus theme song. The camera shot to Randy's face who wore an expression of confusion. He looked to Natalya. She shrugged her shoulders but in all honesty, she didn't look all that surprised at this turn of events.

The song played and played and yet Scarlett hadn't emerged. Eventually the song began again. A stage hand walked hurried to the ring with an envelope in hand. Randy seemed defeated and put his face in his hands. He looked absolutely heartbroken. The stage hand handed the letter to the justice of the peace to read aloud.

"This is a letter from the bride," the justice began.

"_'Dear Randy,_

_You are one of the most amazing men I've ever met. You deserve all of the happiness in the world. I'm sorry but I can't do this. I can't marry you today. I love you so much. I just couldn't marry you with their being things that you don't know. It wasn't fair to you. I love you, but I've chosen darkness._

_Love always, Scarlett.'"_

The Nexus theme song played again. The camera shot to Nexus who were all standing up and celebrating. They nor I could believe it. She'd actually chosen the Nexus over Randy. I'd imagined this day time after time and never had I thought it would go this way.

A crash sounded and the cameras switched back to Randy who was completely destroying the wedding decorations and then RKO'ed the Justice of the peace.

I stood up and rushed off to Scarlett's dressing room. I threw open the door, my heart beating a million beats a minute. I looked around to see no Scarlett. All her stuff was gone besides two things: a dress and a ring. Her wedding dress lay on the floor. It was cut down the front as if she literally cut it off herself in a hurry. The other item, a ring, sat on the table. It wasn't her engagement ring. It was the ring she always wore on her right ring finger. She'd bought it on our trip to London during the European tour. She'd saw it at a quaint little pawn shop between our media stops. I smiled at the sight of it and the memories that all came rushing back with it. I grabbed it and slid it into my pocket.

* * *

**Scarlett**

"Hey aren't you Scarlett Sinclair…that wrestler?" the bartender asked me, a little excitement in his voice.

"The one and only."

"If I'm not mistaken, weren't you supposed to be getting married tonight?" the bartender asked curiously. I gulped down the rest of my drink before answering.

"What-do-ya know? Guess, I forgot," I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Tell you what, have a drink on me!" he said friendly.

"Uh…sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

"My flight just began boarding."

"Where are you headed?"

"Hawaii, wouldn't want a honeymoon go to waste!" I mused with a wicked smirk.

"You really are the devil, aren't you?"

"I'm the worst," I deadpanned before leaving.

I headed out of the airport bar and towards my gate. I was off to isolate myself for a week and a half on the sandy beaches of Hawaii. I had made a mess of my life in a matter of minutes tonight. I wasn't quite sure what to do moving forward but I had a feeling it would come to me along the way.

I boarded the plane and took my seat in first class. I powered down my Ipad and cell phone. I hoped desperately that the damage on the internet wouldn't be too horrible upon landing and turning them back on. People were going to have a hey day with this. I was sure my google alerts would be high in number then. I crossed my fingers hoping Otunga wouldn't have spilled my secret to the entire world by then either. I didn't go along with his blackmail and I knew I'd have to pay for it one way or another. I couldn't help but feel like my decision tonight put my future in other peoples hands and that was a feeling that I didn't care for one bit….

* * *

**There you have it…the wedding! Well sort of! Keep reading to see what happens post wedding debacle!**

**Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think about the story so far!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This story is entirely fictional.**

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

**Scarlett**

After a nice long Hawaiian getaway, I returned to the real world here on the mainland. I had little idea about what was happening in the company. I had opted not to turn my phone or ipad on during my time away. I didn't even watch Raw on Monday. All I wanted was time to think and process what I'd done. I'd walked into RAW two weeks ago fully believing that I'd be walking out married. It was just as surprising to me that I couldn't go through with it.

As my taxi pulled up to my house in Tampa, I braced myself for the crisis control I was likely going to need. I wheeled my bags into the house and set them in the foyer. I took a big breath. It was good to be home. I walked up to my bedroom and climbed into my comfy bed with my laptop and phone. I took a deep breath and turned both on.

I turned to my cell first. My phone was absolutely packed with texts and voicemails. I patiently listened to every message and read every text. It was a lot to take in. Justin, Heath, Natalya, and Miz had done a lot of the messaging. They just were checking in on me, they were worried. I couldn't blame them since I'd vanished into thin air. My phone was suspiciously absent of contact from two people: Wade and Randy.

My computer turned up some interesting news of it's own. For one thing, Otunga hadn't exposed my indiscretion yet. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. That coming out would be awful. I'm not sure if he was just waiting for me to return to expose my secret or if he was going to try and lord it over me. He seemed to enjoy blackmail. Unsurprisingly every wrestling site speculated the reason for my runaway bride exit. Many speculated blackmail or that there was another man involved. I guess they weren't too far off.

A Google alert pointed me to a video. It was of Nexus last week. I clicked on it. David Otunga was standing with Heath, Justin, McGillicutty, and Husky Harris….no Wade Barrett in sight. The crowd was furiously booing them as they stood stoically in the ring. Otunga raised his mic and looked at the camera.

"_As you can see, we are short some people: Wade and Scarlett. We haven't seen or heard from them since TLC two weeks ago. Wade has no showed Raw two weeks in a row. That paired with his poor showing at TLC has made the rest of Nexus think twice about our choice in leadership. Therefore, I'd like to announce that Nexus is under new management…" he said with a wickedly pleased smile. "Now onto Scarlett Sinclair …first of off we'd like to say that we are all thrilled to have you with us still. Congratulations on pulling off a nice runaway bride swerve! This week you were given time off because you were supposed to go on your honeymoon….but next week you better show up. We know you are having some personal issues occurring in your life but that's no longer an acceptable excuse. Our new management isn't very patient and he says that if you don't report to Raw next week he'll use the Nexus' control of your contract to fire you from the WWE. So I guess we'll be seeing you soon…."_

My jaw dropped. I immediately reached for my phone to book a flight for as soon as possible. I might be in trouble. This wasn't what I left Randy at the alter for...

* * *

**Raw**

I walked into Raw late, unsurprisingly. But I was so late that the show had already begun. Like Wade did the day of my wedding, I walked the halls in a hoodie with sunglasses and a hood over my face. I didn't want to be seen tonight. I just wanted to hide. This was the last place I wanted to be. I didn't report to the Nexus locker room. I just couldn't do it…I didn't know how to face the guys…or Wade for that matter. Instead I decided to lean on a friend. I knocked on his door.

"Come in!" he called out. I opened the door and walked in. I removed my hood. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi Miz," I said softly as he gave me a big hug.

"How are you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess. I talked to absolutely nobody during my trip and just you since I've been back. I've been pretty isolated from everything."

"Well I'm just glad you are back here. Mostly because I missed you but also because Nexus is out of control. They beat Cena senseless last week."

"Wow. Just wow. I don't know. It must be the new management…"

"Must be…so speaking of Nexus, Wade has been MIA since TLC you know…"

"I heard."

"You are going to think this is hilarious but there was a joke around the arena that the two of you probably had run off together because you both disappeared off of the face of the earth at the same time!" Miz said with a chuckle. I faked a laugh of my own,

"Oh my god! I can't believe anybody would even think of that! How silly!" I said trying to play off that notion a little nervously.

" I know right. I mean, you'd just run out of a wedding!"

"Ha, yeah. So uh…how is he?" I asked slowly.

"Randy isn't so good. He didn't take last week off, instead, he showed up more vicious than ever. An absolute monster has emerged. Just be careful," he said a little concerned.

"I will."

"So…if you don't mind me asking…what the hell happened at that wedding? It came out of nowhere."

"I just realized that I couldn't do it. I didn't want to give up the Nexus…I just…there were things I wasn't honest about in the relationship and I didn't think it'd be fair to either of us to get married under those circumstances."

"That's brave, Scar. Good for you though. I'm just sorry it came down to that."

"Me to. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. It'd be much more embarrassing to get married and get a divorce a few months later because you rushed it or something."

"Yeah…I hadn't really thought of it that way..."

* * *

The show was playing in the background and I heard the Nexus theme playing. I immediately focused my attention on it. The person who emerged onto the stage wasn't who I expected. CM Punk cockily walked down the ramp wearing a brand new Nexus shirt and armband. The rest of Nexus, minus Wade followed him out.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

"You didn't know? In you and Wade's absence CM Punk has taken over the Nexus…" Miz said softly. "I'm sorry I thought you knew!"

"It's okay but god dammit! You saw what that guy did to me at the Slammy's! What the fuck! How could they do this?" I said with my mind blown.

_On the screen Punk lifted his microphone to his lips in the center of the ring._

"_Has anybody seen John Cena tonight?" he said doing Cena's signature hand wave over the face. "Me neither…which isn't a surprise as under my leadership, the Nexus took John Cena out. I took over the Nexus and I now I'm taking over Raw ladies and gentlemen. Speaking of the Nexus…in only one week under my control, we've already reclaimed the glory of the Nexus…"_

_The Nexus music began once again but this time it was Wade. He walked sternly down to the ring. _

"_Well there's Wade Barrett! Now where on earth is Scarlett Sinclair?!" King mused from the announce table._

_"I don't know King, but usually where there's a Barrett there's a Scarlett not too far behind!" Cole shot back._

"_Punk! Thanks for keeping my spot warm in my absence. But your leadership skills are no longer needed because...well, I'm back. I'm the real and true leader of the Nexus and always will be. But I'm open to the prospect of you remaining in the group however…" Wade said slowly._

"_Not a chance, Barrett. CM Punk is here to stay in Nexus. It's mine now. So you can just go ahead and give it up. You can stay on and be apart of __**my**__ Nexus if you'd like!"_

_The anonymous GM sound chimed and Cole took his place at the podium._

"_And I quote, 'Tonight there will a triple threat match to determine who will be number one contender and face the Miz for the WWE championship at Royal Rumble. Randy Orton and Sheamus are two of the participants. The last one will be either Wade Barrett or CM Punk. The two of you have to decide who will compete,' end quote."_

"_You know what…if I really have to fight you for it, Wade, I'll let you have the cage match. If you win it, you win, good for you. I'll make it better for you. If you win tonight, I'll turn Nexus over to you and I'll work for your Nexus because you'd have proven that you are the right man for this. But if you lose…Nexus is mine and you are out," Punk offered. "Do we have a deal?" He said extending his hand._

"_It's a deal," Wade said confidently shaking his tattooed hand."_

"Oh my god! This is a goddamned nightmare!" I yelled.

* * *

Although I was fuming, I'd managed to keep myself in control and stay hidden away in Miz's room with him and A-Ry. It was all fine and dandy until it was time for the main event.

It was hard to watch Wade's entrance down to the ring. Usually, I'd be right there by his side for a match like this. He joined Sheamus in the squared circle and awaited the third participant. Randy came out with a fierceness on his face. He looked so angry and it tugged on my heart strings a little. I felt awful about hurting him…especially in front of so many people.

The bell rang and I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked down the halls with my hoodie disguise covering my Nexus gear. I angrily swung the door open. All of their eyes turned to look at me. I whipped the hood off of my head.

"Scarlett?" Heath said surprised.

"What the fucking is going on here? I'm gone one week and it all goes to hell!" I yelled.

"Don't be so dramatic!" Otunga said scolding me. "CM Punk is a great leader. He might not favor you as much as Barrett but you'll grow to like him."

"Fuck you, David! I know this was your idea. You are a fool. Getting rid of Wade spells death for the Nexus. You've ruined us!" I spat.

"Scar…I'm sorry you didn't have a say in this but you disappeared for 13 days! We couldn't get a hold of you," Justin said softly.

"You couldn't have waited and thought about this a little more? This is a big deal!"

"No offense, but the world doesn't stop because you aren't here," he replied. I clenched my jaw, trying to keep my cool.

"I love you guys but you are all idiots. Idiots, idiots, idiots! You've been lead astray but Otunga's dumb ass and a sweet talking CM Punk!" I accused.

"He has experience leading a group. Just give him a chance."

"I will not! Punk is a big mor-" I stopped and looked around the room to not see Punk anywhere. "Where is Punk right now?"

"Uh…I don't know…" Heath said lying through his teeth. I could tell he was being dishonest. Then it hit me. They were going to cost Wade the match on purpose.

"Oh…well I've got to go to the bathroom….I'll be back," I said rushing out of the room. I didn't want any of them to stop me.

* * *

I practically ran down the corridor to the curtain area. I found the monitor and watched as Wade took down both opponents but in the process really hurt his ribs. I winced at his obvious physical discomfort as he headed to the cage wall and tried to figure out a way to get up and over it. Out of nowhere, CM Punk ran down the ramp and to the ring.

I immediately headed down to the ring as well. By the time I got close Punk was already climbing the cage.

"Wade! Noooo! Wade!" I yelled as I ran down towards them. Punk threw a leg over the top of the cage and extended a hand to Wade. I put my hands on the cage and began to shake it. "Don't do it, Barrett!" I screamed.

Suddenly, I felt my arms being grabbed. I was pulled back from the cage to the bottom of the ramp. I thrashed about trying to free myself from their grasp.

"Scarlett, let it happen!" Justin yelled.

"Never!...Wade don't do it!" I yelled to no avail.

Wade took hold of Punk's hand. Punk in turn ripped off his Nexus armband. He then released Wade's hand and proceeded to kick him in the head until he fell back onto the canvas. I gasped in shock. Punk smiled a wicked smile and climbed down from the cage. He spotted me, still being restrained by Justin and Heath. He approached us.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other…" he said lightly dragging his index and middle fingers along my cheek in almost a seductive matter.

"Piss off!" I spat, fighting back tears. He laughed and made his way back stage.

Back in the ring, Wade fell victim to a brogue kick. Sheamus then went to walk out of the steel cage's door. Randy, quickly jumped up and delivered a swift RKO. He then got up and strode out of the cage door. The bell rang and then it hit me…Wade was out of Nexus. It had actually happened.

The boys released me and I dropped to my knees in complete disbelief. I just wanted to cry, I was so frustrated. I slammed by fists against the steel ramp.

"God dammit!" I yelled.

"Scarlet? Are you okay?" Heath asked.

"Fuck you," I said seething.

"Come on, let's go," he said placing his hand on my arm, trying to pull me up. I swung and punched him straight in the face.

"Scarlett, we're sorry," Justin said panicked. I smacked him across the face.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!?" I yelled. "Get out of my face, I can't even look at the two of you!" They did as I said so they didn't receive more blows from my angry hands.

I rose back up to my feet only to find myself face to face with the man I'd left at the alter. He closed the gap between us, not breaking eye contact for a second. I was a little nervous but couldn't look away either. I opened my mouth to speak, to apologize but words didn't make it out. Randy's left hand lurched out and wound its way into my hair. He pulled it, using it to cock my head to the side. His lips crashed into mine in a kiss that seemed reminiscent of Edge and Lita. It was sexy but raunchy. It was intoxicating. He took my bottom lip with him, between his teeth before releasing it in a nibble. He let go of my hair and walked away without a word. I just stood there, dumbfounded, my right hand touching my lip. That was not the reaction that I had been expecting from him.

Wade emerged from the ring next. He looked down as he walked, clearly humiliated and disappointed.

"Wade!" I said loudly. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry…" I said sadly, holding back so much. He nodded slowly.

"Goodbye my little Minx, good luck…" he said before heading up the ramp. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

That night when I crawled into my hotel room bed, all I could think about was what a disaster tonight was. My world was crumbling around me. I had very few people I could trust now. More than ever, I was alone. I felt like I was trapped in a deep dark hole that I couldn't crawl out of. How fitting it was since I myself had written the words, "I love you but I've chosen darkness," inside my letter to Randy. My world that had once been so full of happiness and joy had turned into a darkened chaos. I had no idea what I could do to turn it all around….but I had to do something…

* * *

**Keep reading to see what happens post wedding debacle and what on earth Scarlett will do now!**

**Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think about the story so far!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This story is entirely fictional.**

* * *

**Scarlett**

Tonight I was absolutely wracked with nervousness. I'd mucked up so many things lately and I didn't want to deal with the aftermath. I wasn't completely alone tonight. Instead, I walked into the arena with the Miz. He was the only person besides Natalya that I knew I could trust and rely on 100%. We walked down the corridors with our arms linked with one another.

"I don't want to go to the Nexus locker room, Miz," I whined.

"Then don't go. Come stay with me and A-Ry in ours. We sure as hell don't mind having you there," he offered.

"Really? I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Seriously, just come on. I'll tell you if you are getting on my nerves."

"Okay, if you insist," I said following him down the hall to his locker room.

I hung out there and changed into my gear. A-Ry laced up my corset and I slid on my Nexus shirt over top of it so I was ready for whatever this night had in store.

"I'm going to go run around for a bit. I'll be back!"

"Don't get into too much trouble!" he warned jokingly.

"I make no promises!" I giggled as I headed into the hallway.

* * *

I walked a few minutes before I located a stage assistant.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked. The man stopped and smiled.

"Of course you can, Scarlett. What can I help you with tonight?" He asked.

"Well…uh…can you tell me what locker room Wade Barrett was moved to?" I said very quietly. He flipped through pages on his clipboard.

"I'm sorry but he isn't assigned to a locker room."

"What? Why?"

"Uh…he's been transferred to Smackdown on Fridays. Sorry, Scarlett!" He apologized.

"I….that's okay. Thank you very much," I replied sadly and walked away. I dipped into a supply closet. Once the door closed, the tears began to flow down my tanned cheeks. I couldn't believe that he was gone. His goodbye on that ramp last week was real. I wouldn't be seeing much of him and it seemed like that was the way he'd wanted it and that fact absolutely devestated me. I already missed him and It hadn't been so long since I'd seen him.

I pulled myself together after a few minutes. I wiped my eyes and emerged from the closet. I silently walked into the Miz's locker room and plopped down in a chair.

* * *

_The show began and to nobody's surprise, the Nexus' music kicked off the show. Punk walked out smug and pretentious. The other five men walked close behind them. They were wearing new Nexus apparel. It was basically the signature Punk fist but in yellow. I just couldn't believe it. How could these boys be so disloyal to Wade? Punk raised the microphone to his lips._

_"Standing here before you is the Nexus. They have been the most dominant force in this business since they debuted here on Raw. With me at the helm, this group has never been stronger or better suited for destruction and greatness! Unlike the former leader….I can actually lead them in the right direction. I have been champion and I can make them champions. I can get them where Barrett couldn't. I know it, he knows it, and they know it. Tonight, I will be sworn into the Nexus. Tonight, every member of Nexus will have to perform a task to prove that they too are worthy of being apart of our New Nexus!"_

_"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are all ready to do just that, Punk," Otunga said brown nosing. It was obvious that he was vying to be his right hand man._

_"That's what I like to hear. Now speaking of Nexus members….I only see five in front of me. Can anybody guess who is missing?" He asked obnoxiously._

_The crowd began chanting "Scar-lett, Scar-lett, Scar-lett!"_

_"Yes, for once you are absolutely right! So Scarlett Sinclair…I know you are here tonight. So come out, come out wherever you are! That isn't an option, it's a request!" He growled._

I stood up.

"You don't have to go alone, Scarlett," Miz said softly.

"As much as I'd love you there, I think this is something I need to do on my own," I replied giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you though."

I walked slowly to the curtain and took a deep breath.

"Cue my music!" I instructed the sound guy as he handed me a microphone. The Nexus music began and I walked out. I could hide my displeasure for being called out like a parent calls a child for a scolding. I slid between the ropes and walked right up to Punk. "Well, Punk, I'm here!" I said pointing out the obvious.

"Nice of you to join us. In case you forgot, _Scarlett_, Wade Barrett left Nexus but you haven't and can't for that matter. You are under a contract with Nexus," he said smugly.

"I signed that contract under Barrett."

"Yes, he created it but the verbiage used in it signs your contract to Nexus' control not Wade's. So, unfortunately for you…as long as the Nexus is an active faction in the WWE, we control you!"

"You take great pride in having me stuck. Just because you waltz into the Nexus doesn't make you Nexus!" I spat before turning my attention on the rest of Nexus. "You all make me fucking sick! You all fled the guidance of our leader for this shmuck without a second thought. I am truly ashamed of being associated with such disloyalty. Do you know how many hits I have taken to save you guys?! No? Well that's because there were too many to count. You guys display only a fraction of the notion. I don't think you boys even realize what you've done here. Mark my words…Nexus will die under Punk's leadership. You killed it! You took something amazing and destroyed it!" I yelled. I looked at Punk, "You'll never be the true leader of Nexus. You can't measure up to him," I said, my words harsh.

"Of course I can't measure up to Wade…because I am so far beyond him that we aren't even comparable! Besides, I've been talking to the guys over the past few weeks and found out something fairly crucial. I found out that a hefty amount of the decision making was yours. So in reality, I have the mastermind under my jurisdiction and we've chopped away the dead weight."

"That is not true!" I argued.

"You are too loyal to that man, Scarlett. Too loyal to a man who left. We all know you were steering the ship when it was at it's best. Things will be different, we will be stronger, better, more dominant. This is CM Punk's Nexus now! Speaking of…take off that hideous shirt!" He said referring to my classic Nexus shirt. I just looked at him with disgust. "I'll fire you if you don't take that shirt off immediately. I clenched my jaw and slowly slipped out of the shirt. He snatched it from my hands and threw it out of the ring. He handed me one of his new Nexus t-shirts.

"I'm not wearing that!" I scoffed.

"Oh, you'll wear it and you'll do it with a smile on your face or else I'll start divulging details of this contract…" he threatened. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't bluffing. I didn't even want to take the chance. I lifted the shirt up and slid it onto my body with a scowl. "Now smile!" I plastered on a smile despite my irritation. "Like you mean it, Scarlett!" he yelled. Again I indulged him by forcing a smile.

"There! You happy now?" I asked fired up.

"Yes. Ecstatic! Now we can get on with the festivities. First up is the initiation of Michael McGillicutty! The Nexus is known for dishing out group beatings. As a group you've delivered them to many big names. Now Mikey boy, you have to take one," Punk ordered with a pleased look on his face.

I looked at all the guys who had looks of nervousness and hesitation about hitting one of our own. I on the other hand was still fuming with anger. I headed towards Michael with a run and speared him to the mat. Punk laughed out of pure surprise as I began delivering punches to the man's face. After a few minutes, I hopped off of him and walked toward Punk who was still grinning a pleased grin. I looked to the other four men with a devious smile.

"Your turn," I said almost invigorated into Punk's microphone. As the rest of the guys began to beat on Michael, I dipped out of the ring, walked up the ramp and headed backstage. Nobody tried to stop me.

Instead of going back to Miz's locker room I headed back to the Nexus' locker room with red bull in hand. I sat patiently on a bench, waiting with my arms crossed over my chest.

When Punk and the others reentered the room with a nearly unconscious McGillicutty in tow, my new leader looked at me with surprise. He didn't say a single word but I could tell that he was more than pleased.

* * *

As the night carried on, Husky and David followed Michael's lead in completing their initiations. I waited nervously every time Punk made an announcement about an initiation. I had no idea what to expect from him and I couldn't quite figure him out.

"Alright, gentlemen, it's time for the next initiation which will be a double initiation! Justin and Heath, you're up!" Punk said with a smile on his face. We all stood and both Heath and Justin stepped forward.

"We're ready!" Heath said eagerly. Justin looked a little more nervous.

"Good. Your task is to beat the hell out of each other with these," Punk said handing them each a kendo stick.

"For how long?" Heath asked.

"Until I say to stop…." My jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" I snapped.

"Yes, seriously!" Punk snapped right back. "Alright boys, let's see it!"

Justin and Heath stepped into the middle of the room, a few feet from each other. I watched a little anxiously as the two of them glared at each other. The two of them spent so much time with each other that they often knew what the other was thinking with just a look. A whole lot of that was happening in that room at this moment.. They both raised up their kendo sticks and froze. Neither of them even moved to swing at the other. It was as if they couldn't.

"You guys…." I said in disbelief. I couldn't believe that they were even hesitating. Their Nexus tenure was on the line!

"If you two don't start hitting each other there's going to be a problem…" Punk said growing slightly irritated.

"Well…we don't want to do this," Justin said softly.

"You will hit each other or you guys are out of the Nexus!" he warned.

"Well then, Punk, I guess we're out," Heath said dropping his kendo stick to the ground and walking out. Justin did the same. I ran to the door way.

"You guys come back here! Please don't do this!" I yelled after them. Heath stopped and turned to face me.

"We just don't want any part of what the Nexus is becoming. We still love ya, Scarlett. We just don't love Nexus anymore. Sorry," he said pushing his red hair behind his ear.

"Bye Scarlett," Justin said sadly.

"Bye my boys," I said giving them a big hug.

I returned to the locker room feeling even more defeated. With out Wade, Justin, and Heath I didn't have any reliable cohorts in Nexus. I knew I couldn't trust Otunga but I didn't know about McGillicutty and Husky.

"So Punk, what do I have to do?" I asked angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"For my initiation!"

"Oh, you don't have to do anything," he said dismissively. A part of me was relieved that he didn't have anything embarrassing or painful for me to do.

"Well that isn't fair," I argued.

"Life isn't fair. Your contract is enough of an initiation for me!" Punk said with a satisfied grin.

"Whatever, Punk."

"You are to stay after the show, I want to talk to you."

"Fine."

* * *

I was very nervous as the show ended. What the hell did Punk want to talk to me about? I hadn't the slightest clue. The other three remaining Nexus members gathered their things and left the arena for the night. My stuff was still in Miz's locker room so I stayed in my gear to talk to Punk. Once the room was empty besides us, he walked over to me and sat down on the bench, facing me.

"Look, Scarlett, I don't necessarily like you and you don't like me. I get that, I'm fine with that. I do, however, respect you. Bottom line, you are stuck in Nexus and we might as well work together. Am I right?" He asked firmly. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I guess your right," I admitted. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I heard how you and Wade worked together. What I'm proposing is that you act like I'm Wade and work with me on this. If you'd have done it one way with Wade do it the same with me. I hate to admit it but I need your mastermind of a brain. I want it to work alongside mine," he said searching my face for a reaction.

"Fine. I'm in."

"I know it seems strange and it won't be hard for either of us…but I think it's important that we still come off harsh and cold to each other on camera."

"Why?"

"We both have images to protect don't we dear?" he said deviously.

"And what if I don't?"

"Well I could fire you…but I think I'd rather start giving the WWE Universe a better look at the 'She Devil'…you know behind closed doors…" he said vaguely. I had no idea what he was referring too but I didn't want to find out.

"I guess I'm in then, Punk," I said reluctantly.

A figure appeared in our doorway and knocked on the door.

"Miz?" I said surprised.

"Hey Scar, I brought your stuff," he said holding out my bag.

"Thanks Miz," I said taking it from him. "You are so sweet."

"You're welcome," he said as he eyed Punk, who was glaring right back. "I'll wait for you out here in the hall so we can head out together."

"Sounds good, dear." He nodded and headed out into the hall.

"I'll be seeing you Scarlett…show up on Monday with ideas, we're going to need 'em," Punk said with a smirk.

"You got it."

I watched as he left the room and quickly began to change into my regular clothes. I wanted to desperately to get out of this arena. I wished I was dreaming this whole night up. I headed out into the hall to see the Miz.

"You alright, Scarlett?" he asked concerned.

"You know what…I don't think I am…" I said softly. He put an arm around my shoulders and walked me out of the arena. My mind was buzzing. I had no idea what to do from here. So much had happened. Wade was gone. Heath and Justin left the group. To top it all off, I feel like I made a deal with the devil tonight with Punk…It could turn out to be a big mistake….but I guess only time will tell…

* * *

**Keep reading to see what happens post wedding debacle and what on earth Scarlett will do now! Don't worry…Wade and Scarlett will cross paths once again…**

**Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think about the story so far!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars. The only thing I own is my original character. This story is entirely fictional.**

* * *

**RAW**

**Scarlett**

I half walked, half sprinted to the Nexus locker room because as usual, I was running a tad bit late. I was having a hard time concentrating on things today especially the time. There were so many things going on…like ignoring Randy's attempts to contact me and having a brand new leader of Nexus. On top of that, I had a big plan for tonight. It had to go off without a hitch. It just had to.

Finally, I entered the locker room.

"You're late, Sinclair!" Punk yelled with irritation as I blew in.

"Piss off, asshole," I replied. He frowned as I set my stuff at an empty locker away from everybody else.

"Ha! Nope," he said simply.

"Nope what?" I asked questioning my new leader.

"No to that locker. There was already one set aside for you. I saved you one right here next to me…" he said slapping his hand on the locker next to him with a smug smile.

"Oh goody, you shouldn't have!" I remarked sarcastically as I moved my things over to my new assigned locker.

"Oh, you'll live."

I quickly shed my jeans and slipped into my wrestling shorts. I pulled out my corset. I looked at it a little sadly. Then it hit me…there was no Justin to lace me up. None of the other guys had done it before. I set off to do it myself. I tore off my shirt and put the corset on backwards to try to at least lace some of it on my own. I quickly found myself feeling defeated.

"What's the matter with you, Scarlett?" Punk asked.

"I can't lace my own corset, genius."

"Who did it before?" he snapped.

"Justin Gabriel."

"Well nobody here is going to serve your every beck and call…figure it out!" He made eye contact with me before mouthing the word _'Now'_. He wanted me to storm out and stay scarce for the rest of the night. We had a plan to execute and I couldn't be around the rest of Nexus to do it. They had to be just as in the dark as everybody else for it to be the most effective. It was important because this was the first act Punk and I had put together, as a duo. I took a breath and prepared to throw a tantrum.

"You know what? I don't need this shit! I'm a fucking champion! I've been on the WWE roster for longer than anybody in this locker room! You are an entitled asshole and I can't stand you!" I said picking up by bag.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"Leaving!" I spat as I stormed out of the locker room. I walked down the hall a little embarrassed. My half tied corset was pretty much exposing my strapless push up to all people in the hall. I tried to hold it up as I headed towards Miz's locker room. I really needed A-Ry's help with this corset or I was destined to have a nip slip on live television.

* * *

I barged right in.

"A-Ry! You're here! Perfect," I said happily.

"Hey, Scar. What's going on with this?" he asked pointing to the corset. "Or is this a new look you are trying?" I laughed.

"Well…as you know, Justin does the lacing because I can't lace it while it's behind me. Justin and Heath jumped ship to Smackdown to be with Wade…."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. You lost a lot of people fast and the ones you were closer too at that."

"It totally sucks. So I came to ask you if you'd help me out with the lacing. You did it so great for me two weeks ago!" I said with a pout across my lips.

"Of course I will!"

"Thank you so much!" I squealed as I gave him a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. I then turned around so he could get started. A few minutes in, Miz entered.

"If it isn't my favorite visitor?!" he mused. "How are ya, sweetheart?"

"Eh, crappy. I got into a fight with Wade…I mean Punk. I got into a fight with Punk," I said firmly.

"Already? The show has barely been going a half an hour!" he chuckled.

"Believe me, that is more than enough time for him to grate on your nerves!"

"I bet. Well, you are more than welcome to hang in here."

"Thank you. I would take you up on that but I'm supposed to go meet up with Natalya when I'm done getting laced up.

"Alright. Just know the offer always stands!"

* * *

After A-Ry laced me up, I headed to an unmarked room in the arena. Punk had scouted it out early in the day so I knew it would be free and void of people. I sat down in a steel chair and waited. I thought about the last few the past few days, I'd been in contact with Punk_. _

After agreeing to help him to avoid my dirty little secrets being aired, I'd gotten down to business. As much as Punk pissed me off, I didn't want to see Nexus die. I hadn't created the group but I'd put a lot on the line to help it grow and thrive. It was while I sat in my Tampa home that an idea came to me. I immediately picked up my phone and dialed.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Dick,"_

"_Oh hello, Scarlett. What do you want?" _

"_How did you know it was me?" I asked amused._

"_You are the only person who had my number who has such polite greetings." I laughed._

"_Well, I have an idea for Nexus. I wanted your input and permission…"_

"_Well what is it?"_

"_Nexus needs a heavy!" I exclaimed excitedly about my brilliant idea. "Look, Nexus contained eight people during it's debut. We have lost a lot of people. Right now we have five…we could use a heavy as a new member. We haven't had once since Skip injured himself like four months ago…" He was quiet for a minute._

"_Point taken."_

"_I did the recruiting of Husky and McGillicutty myself. It's the kind of thing Wade let me do. If you trust me, I'll do the scouting and get the guy to Raw on Monday," I offered._

"_Alright. Don't fuck it up."_

"_I won't, you ass."_

"_Good," he said before hanging up._

I'd spent the weekend scoping out the developmental territory to find a new and worthy heavy. As if he knew I was thinking about it, our new prospect walked through the door.

"Hello, Ms. Sinclair," he greeted me politely.

"Oh please, Mason, call me Scarlett!" I said with a chuckle.

"Alright, Scarlett. Care to fill me in on the plan?" He asked. I looked at the tall, dark, and handsome man closely. He was an in timidly large man who was muscular and strong. It was going to be a great addition to our group.

"Absolutely."

* * *

**Wade**

I couldn't help but tune in to Raw. Nexus was my creation and I couldn't help but check in to see how it was holding up with out me. Well...that and to see her. Scarlett was all alone now. Heath and Justin transferred to Smackdown to join my newest stable, the Corre. I felt awfully guilty that she'd be the one who'd have to pay the price for my mistakes.

John Cena began to gloat about finally being back in the ring after the Nexus beat him down three weeks before. Of course it was only moments before Punk's music blared through the arena.

"John Cena…it's pretty stupid of you to come out here on Raw and talk smack about the people who put you out in the first place. We put you out once and we can do it again, easy," Punk threatened.

"You know what, Punk? Nexus has never looked flimsier! At least when Barrett was here people actually wanted to be a member! You have three…_three_ less people out here than last week. Heath Slater left! Justin Gabriel left! Scarlett is nowhere to be found. She is a seasoned pro on the WWE roster and the only successful person in Nexus and she doesn't want to have much to do with you it seems!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Cena!"

"Oh really? Then where is Scarlett?" John asked with the smug grin I hated so much. Otunga stepped up to Punk, leaning over his microphone.

"She got mad and stormed out of the building…we don't know when or _if_ she's coming back…" he said with a hint of pleasure in his voice. John began to laugh.

"You know what, Cena. You versus me needs to happen and it should happen tonight. I'll finish you off once and for all."

"Fine, you're on!" he said accepting the challenge.

There was something very odd about Punk's facial expression which made me believe that something was up.

* * *

Raw was pretty standard for much of the night. Nexus was forced from ringside under the condition that anybody who interfered couldn't participate in the royal rumble this year. This insured a pretty even playing field which was unusual for the Nexus, I should know. So unlike many Nexus related bouts, Punk versus Cena got off to a normal start. The two tore into each other for about ten minutes before things got very interesting.

The two had been battling for control when Punk finally got the upper hand. Suddenly, the camera shot to the ramp. A bouncing mane of blonde hair emerged onto it. I smiled as I saw that it was indeed Scarlett making an appearance. She was wearing the original Nexus shirt instead of Punk's New Nexus shirt which I found a little touching but was bound to get her into more trouble. It was great to see her even if it wasn't in the flesh. I'd missed her these past few weeks but couldn't bring myself to call her.

I was immediately confused as I noticed a big, muscular man following her out. He was an intimidating presence and I didn't recognize him at first. But then it him me…it was Mason Ryan! He wore a black muscle tank and jeans, no wrestling gear whatsoever. Scarlett smiled at him as she led him down the long ramp. Punk looked pissed as he watched them come towards him. The big brute grabbed onto Scarlett's hips and picked her up, setting her onto the apron. She stared Punk down with the most 'fuck you' smirk I've ever seen as she parted the ropes for the big guy to enter the ring. All the commotion had caused John Cena to become distracted by their presence and Punk capitalized.

With John laid out on the ground, the Chicago native turned his attention to Mason Ryan. Punk stepped closer to him. He raised his arms slowly so they hung horizontal, palms of his hands facing up. Then out of nowhere, Mason kicked Punk in the face. The crowd went crazy as his tattooed body hit the mat. But the newcomer wasn't done yet. He moved to pick up John and slammed him hard against the mat...twice.

Scarlett moved between the ropes to enter the ring. She had the biggest smile on her face. The other three members of Nexus came running down the ramp to try to protect their leader from another attack. They nearly surrounded him, about to pounce when Punk spoke out.

"Stop! Stop! It's okay, stop!" he yelled. McGillicutty, Husky, and Otunga exchanged confused looks and they lowered their fists accordingly.

Punk rose to his feet and the three Nexus members stood at his side opposite Scarlett and Mason Ryan. Punk stared at the behemoth for a minute, tension was mounting. Nobody knew what the hell was happening.

In a move that surprised everybody, Mason dropped down on one knee in front of the New Nexus in some sort of worship. Scarlett put her hand on his shoulder. He raised his fist the same way Punk made his New Nexus members do as a salute. Scarlett pulled a Nexus arm band from her boot and handed it to Punk. Punk immediately slipped it onto Mason's giant bicep.

Punk looked at Scarlett and raised his fist. For the first time on live television, Scarlett saluted him by raising her manicured hand. The rest of Nexus followed suit to close out the show.

I couldn't help but be angry at Scarlett's compliance with Punk. It was all my fault. I'd left her high and dry and now she was stuck. Because of that contract she has no way out. I knew Scarlett and she never gives in easily if at all. Punk had something on her, that's the only way she'd be assisting him so soon. I wanted nothing more than to save her from this…to spare her from whatever Punk's wrath had in mind for her… I just didn't know how...

* * *

**Keep reading to see what happens post wedding debacle and what on earth Scarlett will do now! Don't worry…Wade and Scarlett will cross paths once again…**

**Thank you all for following up with this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment and message to let me know what you think about the story so far!**


End file.
